Suite de Tania Jones, Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard (chap 42 et plus!)
by FandeTaniaJones
Summary: JE NE FAIS QUE POSTER LA SUITE - ! - Chapitres 1 à 41 publiés par Souky. - Tania Jones, jeune fille de 17 ans entre en dernière année à Serpentard, le problème c'est qu'elle est d'origine moldue. Elle n'est pas une martyr, elle n'est pas une petite victime, elle est juste là et elle emmerde ceux que ça dérange.
1. DISCLAIMER

CES FICS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! ELLES APPARTIENNENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

JE N'AI RIEN ECRIT, N'EN TIRE AUCUN BENEFICE.

Mon seul plaisir est de partager la fin d'une fic que j'aime énormément.

Comme le suggère le pseudo, je suis un fan de Tania Jones.

Cela fait des années malheureusement, qu'on a pas de suite...

Mais je ne désespère pas!

 **UPDATE: J'ai l'autorisation à présent de Jenima afin de publier ses fictions (j'avais vraiment peur de me faire engueuler hihi). Et, donc, voilà, je suis ravi de lui faire plaisir ET de vous faire plaisir. Et le meilleur? ON AURA LA SUITE DE TJ!**

Je me permets de faire ceci parce qu'aucune des personnes ayant recommencé à publier l'histoire n'est allé jusqu'au bout. Cela fait des années que certaines personnes attendent la suite.

Ce compte ne sert qu'à une chose: poster la suite de **Tania Jones, Sang de Bourbe à Serpentard,** dont le début jusqu'au chapitre 41 a été publié par Souky, ainsi que les préquels **Tania Jones: Bal Peter/Fouille Merde** et **Tania Jones: Bal d'Halloween de 6ème année.**

Dernière chose: le dessin utilisé pour la couverture a été faite pour cette fic par Aliri à l'époque TWWO

MAJ TOUS LES JEUDI ET LES LUNDI.


	2. 42: He woke up

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42: He woke up**

« Jones ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lunard va arriver dans une seconde ! S'écrie Black.  
\- Je sais, je sais, dis-je. Mais ma mère va faire une crise si je m'habille pas « bien » pour l'occasion.  
\- C'est vrai que tu devrais faire un effort pour Remus, après tout faut que votre histoire puisse paraître crédible, répond Black.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Que Remus est peut-être très tolérant et très ouvert mais qu'il ne sortirait quand même pas avec n'importe quoi, répond-il.  
\- L'amour est aveugle, dis-je.  
\- Pas tes parents, répond-il.  
\- OK t'as gagné», dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

J'aime pas lui dire qu'il a gagné, j'aime pas l'approuver et pourtant il a raison.

Remus est trop différent de moi, les parents se rendraient bien compte que quelque chose colle pas, mais je crois pas que ça soit une question de fringues…

De toute façon ma mère fera une crise si j'ose me présenter autrement qu'en jupe plissée avec le petit chemisier et les grandes chaussettes blanches qui remontent jusqu'aux cuisses.

Ma mère peut jouer les femmes cool et moderne, mais au fond elle reste une vieille réactionnaire attachée aux traditions.

Je sors les fringues que ma mère m'a acheté pour l'occasion, faut dire aussi Tania Jones qui ramène un mec à la maison ça arrive pas tous les jours alors faut fêter l'évènement.

Black sort de la chambre, bizarrement il a pas l'air particulièrement extatique de savoir que je vais porter la tenue de la parfaite et ridicule écolière ce soir.

J'ai à peine fini d'enfiler mon gilet de grand-mère que ma mère frappe à la porte et entre.

« Tania chérie, tu es prête ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant d'un œil critique. Non… il manque quelque chose, je crois que cette tenue est trop…  
\- Gamine ? Dis-je.  
\- Non… elle met trop tes formes de jeune femme en valeur, répond ma mère, songeuse.  
\- Si tu veux j'ai toujours mes fringues habituelles, dis-je pleine d'espoir.  
\- Non, elle est très bien cette tenue, dit ma mère en sortant de sa rêverie. Tu es une grande fille maintenant, il est temps que je l'accepte.  
\- Super, alors je peux remettre mes fringues ?  
\- Non, il faut faire bonne impression à ce garçon, répond-elle. J'imagine que c'est un garçon très bien… n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle en prenant la brosse à cheveux de Rogue sur la table pour tenter de me démêler les cheveux.

Non non, c'est mon dealer, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi du moment que j'avais de quoi payer mais maintenant que je suis fauchée nos relations ont évolué : maintenant en plus d'être mon dealer, il est aussi proxénète et je bosse pour lui.

« Oui maman, tu vas l'adorer, dis-je avec un sourire ultra forcé.  
\- Parfait, je suis sûr que si tu l'as choisi c'est qu'il doit être vraiment exceptionnel, dit ma mère d'un ton enjoué.  
\- Sûrement, ouais.  
\- Il arrive vers quelle heure ? Demande-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque.  
\- 19h, dis-je. Il devrait être là dans 5 minutes.  
\- Il est ponctuel au moins ?  
\- A moins d'une attaque de mangemorts il devrait être à l'heure, dis-je.  
\- Une quoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber, il sera là à l'heure », dis-je.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être certaine que je suis pas en présence d'un épouvantard ou un truc du genre.

Non, la fille que je vois dans le miroir c'est bien moi, le chemisier blanc et la jupe plissée bleu marine ne sont pas des illusions d'optiques.  
Vivement que j'ai mon propre appart.

Quelqu'un sonne, c'est Remus.

Ma mère se précipite pour le faire entrer, Black et moi on la suit de loin.

Remus se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, ma mère est en train de le détailler pour chercher un défaut énorme chez lui.

Ses yeux, suffit qu'elle regarde ses yeux pour se dire qu'il se drogue, et j'ai pas spécialement envie que mon « mec » passe pour un drogué, surtout qu'il me rend un grand service.

Je rejoins ma mère et Remus, en prenant bien soin de me placer entre les yeux de chien flic de ma mère et mon pauvre copain qui lui a rien demandé.

« Alors c'est vous, finit par dire ma mère.  
\- Euh… oui, enchanté, madame. Votre fille est charmante et je vois de qui elle tient sa beauté. »

Mauvais plan, ma mère me trouve affreuse.  
Je sens que cette soirée va mal finir…

« Salut Remus, dis-je avec un grand sourire forcé. T'as trouvé facilement ?  
\- Oui, ton plan était super, répond-il avec un sourire.  
\- Vous connaissez Steve ? Demande ma mère.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, répond Remus en serrant la main de Black. Enchanté.  
\- C'est réciproque, réplique Black avec un sourire imperceptible.  
\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites on peut peut-être passer au salon pour l'apéritif ? Propose ma mère.  
\- Bonne idée, dis-je. Je montre à Remus où poser ses affaires et on vous rejoint.  
\- D'accord, Steve, reste avec eux pour… faire connaissance avec ce charmant garçon », dit ma mère.

Reste avec eux pour les surveiller et empêcher ce sale tombeur d'engrosser ma fille, voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« On t'as encore jeté un sort ? Me demande Remus abasourdi devant ma tenue.  
\- Non, dictature parentale, dis-je.  
\- Ta mère à pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer, commente-t-il.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu es le monstre qui a volé l'innocence de sa pure et frêle jeune fille, alors comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime ? Dis-je.  
\- J'avais oublié, répond-il simplement.  
\- Tu devrais éviter d'oublier à l'avenir, dis-je en lui prenant la main. Ce soir t'es mon mec et t'es un homme parfait pour mes parents, à savoir : intelligent, calme, tolérant, riche, désireux d'avoir des gosses et une femme etc.  
\- Je pensais que tes parents seraient un peu moins… conventionnels, dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Les tares sont pas toujours héréditaires, commente Black.  
\- C'est vrai suffit de te regarder, dis-je. T'es le plus atteint de tous les membres de ta famille.  
\- Moi au moins j'ai une bonne excuse, réplique Black. Toi tes parents sont normaux, si t'es atteinte de la connerie t'es la seule responsable.  
\- Essaye de porter une robe à fleur et on en reparlera, dis-je.  
\- Dites, intervient Remus. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous engueuler ? Ca serait pas très prudent.  
\- Ouais, allons-y sinon ils vont croire qu'on est en train de pervertir ce pauvre Steve », dis-je en soupirant.

On rejoint les parents au salon, ma mère a sorti une bouteille de vin et elle nous regarde entrer avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

« Alors, Remus, parlez-nous un peu de vous, commence ma mère en débouchant sa bouteille.  
\- Eh bien, je suis dans la même école que Tania, c'est là-bas que nous nous sommes rencontrés, commence-t-il.  
\- Attendez, intervient Michelle. Je croyais que Tania était dans une école de filles ?  
\- Euh… balbutie-t-il.  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on était couplé avec une école de garçons, on les voit de temps en temps, on a le même directeur, les mêmes règles, c'est un peu comme si on faisait partie d'une même école en étant dans des maisons différentes, dis-je.  
\- Ah… répond Michelle, l'air parfaitement abrutie.  
\- Et que font vos parents ? Demande ma mère.  
\- Hum… mon père est médecin et ma mère est… ma mère ne travaille pas », répond-il.

Traduction : mon père est médicomage et ma mère est langue de plomb au ministère de la magie.

« Et les revenus de votre père suffisent à nourrir la famille ? Demande mon père.  
\- Oui, il est très réputé dans son secteur, répond Remus.  
\- C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui et pourtant je suis médecin, intervient Jack.  
\- Il exerce dans le nord de l'Angleterre, répond précipitamment Remus.  
\- Je viens du nord de l'Angleterre, dit Jack.  
\- Jack, tu ne peux pas connaître tous les médecins de ta région, dis-je.  
\- Si il était très réputé j'en aurais entendu parler, réplique Jack.  
\- Papa, intervient Black. Il est très réputé mais pas forcément dans le même secteur que toi, et puis il ne vient probablement pas de la même ville que nous.  
\- Dans quel secteur travaille votre père ? Cardiologie, radiologie, ostéopathie ? Demande Jack à Remus.  
\- Il est chirurgien, répond Remus, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Jack, dis-je. Tu vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise ? Son père gagne sûrement plus que toi et il a certainement beaucoup plus de clients mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à son fils ! »

Silence de mort.  
J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça…

Mais c'est la pure vérité ! Jack Trenton est un pauvre médecin minable qui joue les bourgeois alors qu'il gagne moitié moins que sa femme !

Et puis au moins ça a créé diversion, plus personne ne s'intéresse au mystérieux père de Remus.

Jack Trenton garde un visage impassible, sa femme prend l'air outré, quant à Black, il se sert discrètement un verre de vin.

Ma mère me donne une gifle, scandalisée.

« Jack, ne l'écoute pas ! Elle veut faire son intéressante devant son petit ami, c'est tout !  
\- Je… je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vexé de toute ma vie, répond Jack. J'exerce un métier honorable, je travaille dur pour soigner de pauvres gens et c'est ça le peu d'estime auquel j'ai droit ? Jack Trenton n'est peut-être pas un grand médecin, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un bon médecin.  
\- Attendez… vous êtes Jack Trenton ? Demande Remus, abasourdi.  
\- Oui, c'est moi, répond Jack, un peu étonné.  
\- Mais j'ai entendu parler de vous ! S'exclame Remus. Mon père n'arrête pas de vanter vos mérites, il dit que vous êtes un médecin hors pair et qu'il vous admire beaucoup ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de vous parler, c'est tellement incroyable ! »

Ah, l'hypocrisie, la meilleure arme des hommes.

« Vraiment ? Demande Jack. Votre père m'admire ?  
\- Je crois qu'admirer est un euphémisme, réplique Remus.  
\- Je serai très heureux de rencontrer ce brave homme, répond Jack, flatté.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra, répond Remus. Pour lui vous êtes comme un mythe, une sorte de légende vivante et je crois qu'il voudra que vous restiez un rêve inaccessible, vous comprenez ?  
\- Oui, je comprends », répond Jack, puant de prétention.

Pendant une microseconde j'ai vraiment l'impression que Black est son fils.

En tout cas, Remus en rattrapant ma bourde a réussi à se faire bien voir de Jack ce qui est déjà pas mal.

Je donne discrètement un coup de pied à Black pour qu'il lâche son verre, il a vite fait d'oublier que Steve est contre l'alcool.

Ma mère n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini son interrogatoire, elle reprend.

« Quel genre d'élève êtes-vous ?  
\- Il est préfet-en-chef, dis-je.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est une grande responsabilité, non ? S'interroge ma mère.  
\- Ouais c'est le poste à responsabilité le plus important qu'on peut donner à un élève », dis-je.

Bon point pour Remus, un gendre avec des responsabilités ça plaît toujours.

« Parlez-nous un peu de vous deux, continue ma mère. Trouvez-vous ma fille belle ? »

Ricanement étouffé de Black.

« Votre fille est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu », répond Remus en passant un bras autour de mes épaules avec un grand sourire pour ma mère.

Mauvais plan, ma mère va comprendre le mensonge.

Quoique l'amour rend aveugle alors….

« De toute façon c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte, commente Black.  
\- Steve a tout a fait raison, approuve ma mère.  
\- Merci maman, dis-je avec un sourire de pétasse.  
\- La beauté intérieure est fondamentale, grâce à Dieu, votre fille a hérité des deux beautés », répond Remus.

Il en fait des caisses, personne s'en rend compte ? Ma mère a l'air de tomber dans le panneau, mon père aussi, Jack s'en fout et Michelle a les yeux brillants, par contre Black semble sur le point de vomir.

« C'est vraiment mignon, intervient Michelle, émue.  
\- Quelles sont les qualités qui te plaisent le plus en elle ? Demande Black, écoeuré.  
\- Sa gentillesse, répond Remus le plus sérieusement du monde. Sa tolérance, sa bonté d'âme et d'esprit. »

J'attends que quelqu'un éclate de rire, ça c'est vraiment trop énorme pour qu'on le laisse passer, mes parents sont des vieux cons, mais pas des crétins congénitaux !

Personne ne rit, même pas Black, quoique il doit sûrement faire des efforts pour se retenir.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est très gentille », approuve mon père au bout d'un long moment de silence.

OK, mes parents sont des crétins congénitaux.

L'interrogatoire dure encore quelques temps, je remarque que Black a pas l'air content, quelque chose l'énerve.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'irriter à ce point ? Il n'arrête pas de nous regarder, Remus et moi.

Jalousie ? Non, rien ne pourrait le rendre jaloux, c'est débile.

Il veut pas que je touche à son pote, il a peur que je le contamine avec mes sales virus de Serpentard, ça aussi c'est débile mais c'est déjà plus probable.

Je suis une sale garce, une sale serpentarde qui manipule les gens pour les rendre aussi vicieux et sadiques qu'elle, et comme j'ai déjà bien avancé dans ma contamination de Remus il se méfie, c'est tout à fait normal.

Mais si ça l'énerve tant que ça que je touche à son pote, autant en profiter pour le pousser à bouts…

Je prends la main de Remus, tout en souriant chaleureusement à ma mère et en espionnant Black du coin de l'œil.

Il fait trop chaud… je déboutonne un peu mon chemisier, Black semble très irrité.

Je pose ma main innocemment sur la cuisse de Remus, mais vraiment très innocemment.

Il tressaille, sourit nerveusement et me glisse à l'oreille.

« A quoi tu joues ? Si tu veux me mettre mal à l'aise c'est réussi.  
\- Je joue à emmerder Black, dis-je à son oreille. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il aime pas me voir t'approcher de trop près, il a peut-être peur que je te transforme en Serpentard cruel.  
\- Vous croyez qu'un jour vous arrêterez vos gamineries ? Me murmure Remus, exaspéré.  
\- Non, pas tant que j'aurai pas gagné, dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- Et lui il n'aime pas perdre, commente Remus. On est pas sortis.  
\- Alors aide-moi à gagner, dis-je.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez perdre tous les deux », soupire-t-il avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Black fulminer, mais il se retient et tente de garder une expression impassible.

J'adore ça.

« Et si nous passions à table ? Demande ma mère qui semble avoir enfin fini son interrogatoire.  
\- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim », répond Remus avec enthousiasme.

Au même moment quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Tout le monde se regarde, étonné.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment…

« Je vais ouvrir, dit ma mère. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être.»

Je sens le coup fourré, et si c'était Foster qui venait se venger de Black ?

Idée débile, Foster ne connaît pas mon adresse et elle ne sait pas que Black est ici.

Et si c'était Lena la serveuse qui venait prendre des nouvelles de Steve ?

Impossible, je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait la voir.

Ma mère revient au salon, accompagnée d'un petit gros apeuré et d'un porc-épic à lunettes.

Qu'est-ce que Potter et Pettigrow viennent foutre ici ? Ils vont tout faire foirer !

« Ah Remus, s'écrie Potter. Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout !  
\- Mais pourquoi le cherchiez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Demande ma mère, étonnée.  
\- Excusez-nous, on ne s'est même pas présentés, je m'appelle James Potter et voici Peter Pettigrow, nous sommes des amis de Remus.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ? Dis-je.  
\- Ah, cette chère petite Tania, toujours aussi charmante, dit Potter en m'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une manière affectueuse comme si j'étais un chat. On est venus soutenir Remus, rencontrer sa belle-famille c'est jamais facile, surtout si tes parents te ressemblent, Tania. »

Je m'appelle Jones, de quel droit il utilise mon prénom ?

« Surtout que Tania vous avait décris comme étant des « gros beaufs sans aucune culture et aucune politesse » alors on avait pas envie de laisser notre copain tout seul entre vos griffes, continue Potter.  
\- Tany chérie, tu as vraiment dit ça ? Demande ma mère, choquée.  
\- Ça a dû m'échapper, dis-je en fusillant Potter du regard.  
\- Alors tu nous prends vraiment pour des gros beaufs sans aucune culture ? Demande mon père.  
\- Ne blâmez pas votre fille, monsieur, intervient Remus. Elle avait très peur de cette rencontre, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit ces horreurs, pour que je n'aie pas envie de vous rencontrer.  
\- Merci chéri, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie que ton ami rencontre tes parents ? Me demande Black.  
\- J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour eux, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi, Remus.  
\- C'est pas grave, mon amour », répond-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Black se renfrogne, un point pour moi.

Mais au fait, pourquoi je suis en train de jouer à ce petit jeu gamin digne d'une morveuse de première année ? Est-ce que je régresse ?

Sûrement, ouais.  
Et le pire c'est que ça fait du bien de régresser un peu.

« Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer où poser vos manteaux », dis-je à Potter et Pettigrow.

Une fois dans le couloir, je les agresse presque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, Jones, répond Potter. Et je crois pas que ça soit très prudent d'en parler au milieu du couloir.  
\- OK, on monte dans ma chambre », dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Je lance machinalement un sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre, c'est devenu un automatisme.

Je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait quand je pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant Steve en état de catatonie sur mon lit.

« Ton pote s'est réveillé », me dit Potter.

J'aurais pas deviné.

« Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Deux heures environ, répond Potter.  
\- La potion devait reposer une semaine, dis-je. Pourquoi il est réveillé maintenant ?  
\- Il s'est réveillé tout seul sans l'aide de la potion, explique Potter. Il ne se souvient de rien, mais se réveiller dans une maison remplie de gadgets magiques a dû lui raviver la mémoire. On lui a lancé un stupéfix, rien de bien méchant, mais maintenant on sait pas quoi faire pour qu'il perde tous ses souvenirs.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que vous le ramenez ici, dans une maison pleine de moldus où il suffirait que quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour tout découvrir, dis-je.  
\- On voulait éviter qu'il se réveille encore devant mon vieil elfe de maison, répond Potter. On sait pas comment lui modifier la mémoire et quand on aura trouvé un moyen il vaut mieux qu'il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il connaît.  
\- L'hypnose, dis-je. Essayez l'hypnose.  
\- C'est une bonne idée, Jones ! S'exclame Potter. Tu t'es payée un cerveau pour Noël ?  
\- Non, je n'en arrive pas à ces extrémités, contrairement à toi, dis-je. On essayera l'hypnose tout à l'heure, si vous disparaissez subitement ça sera suspect.»

On sort de la chambre, je la verrouille pour plus de sécurité et on rejoint les vieux en bas.

Ma mère fait la gueule, elle n'a pas préparé à manger pour 8, ce qui n'empêche pas Potter et Pettigrow de se gaver comme des oies.

« Vous savez, dit Potter entre deux bouchées. Pour séduire Remus, Tania avait mis une minijupe et un débardeur collant rose bonbon. J'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait, pourtant il a été séduit.  
\- C'est pas la tenue outrageante qui m'a séduit, James, se défend Remus. C'est juste qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts pour moi qui m'a touché.  
\- C'est vrai que de sa part c'était plutôt étonnant, renchérit Potter. C'est une grande preuve d'amour. »

C'était un sort, j'ai pas eu le choix.  
Comment l'expliquer à mes parents avant qu'ils se fassent trop d'idées sur mes capacités sentimentales ?

Depuis tout à l'heure Potter s'amuse à inventer des anecdotes à propos de ma « relation » avec Remus. Il trouve toujours le moyen de me rendre ridicule, mais je m'en fous, voir Black se renfrogner de plus en plus à chaque histoire est une bonne consolation.

Après le repas, on retourne au salon, je profite du déplacement pour me concerter avec les Maraudeurs afin de trouver une bonne solution pour hypnotiser Steve sans que les parents s'inquiètent trop de la disparition prolongée d'un des mecs.

« Faudrait alterner, dis-je en conclusion. Vous trouvez chacun une bonne excuse pour vous retirer, et chacun tente l'hypnose pendant 10 minutes.  
\- Ca me semble bien, approuve Remus. Je commence en disant que je dois téléphoner à mes parents.  
\- Après j'irai en disant que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, continue Potter.  
\- Moi j'irai en disant que j'ai oublié mes pilules digestives dans mon manteau, dit Pettigrow.  
\- Ma mère va apprécier, dis-je.  
\- Elle peut faire la gueule mais c'est quand même une bonne idée, réplique Black.  
\- Et toi ça sera quoi ton excuse ? Dis-je.  
\- J'orienterai la conversation sur un très bon livre que j'ai lu et j'irai le chercher pour le passer à Remus ou en lire des passages, répond-il. Et toi ?  
\- Moi je suis nulle en hypnose », dis-je.

On rejoint les parents au salon, ma mère a sorti sa boîte de scrabble.

« Alors les garçons, vous aimez le scrabble ? » Demande-t-elle, très enthousiaste.

Ils ont tous l'air très gênés, à part Black et peut-être Remus, aucun d'eux ne sait y jouer.

« Maman, je crois pas que ça leur plaise, dis-je.  
\- Oh… ça ne tente vraiment personne ? Demande-t-elle un peu déçue.  
\- Moi je veux bien, se propose Remus.  
\- Parfait ! S'exclame ma mère, ravie. J'ai une excellente idée, et si vous jouiez en duel avec Steve ?  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangle l'interpellé. Mais… Rose je n'ai pas envie de jouer…  
\- Allons allons, tu es un champion et je sais que tu adores ça, alors ne fais pas semblant, Steve ! Dit Michelle.  
\- Il a peut-être peur de perdre, dis-je.  
\- Pas du tout, s'indigne Black en me fusillant du regard. Donnez-moi 7 lettres. »

Un duel au scrabble, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi pitoyable.

Il a vraiment l'air bizarre ce soir, je crois que j'ai bien réussi à le pousser à bouts.

Je suis persuadée qu'il va utiliser sa magie pour gagner, quel pauvre mec.

Au bout de 15 minutes, alors que le score de Black est à 96 et celui de Remus à 110, ce dernier se lève et demande à mes parents.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai promis à mes parents de leur téléphoner ce soir, ils sont très protecteurs, ça ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise votre téléphone ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Dit ma mère. Faîtes comme chez vous.  
\- Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps au téléphone, intervient mon père.  
\- D'accord, merci », dit Remus en quittant la pièce.

Il quitte la pièce, je le remplace au scrabble et je me fais rapidement écraser par Black.

10 minutes plus tard, Remus revient.  
Il a l'air épuisé, l'hypnose est un exercice assez compliqué, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que j'essaye.

Ma mère a passé près d'une demi heure à questionner Potter et Pettigrow sur Remus et moi, alors Potter est plutôt content de pouvoir enfin se barrer.

Il attend quand même un peu, il faudrait pas que ma mère se doute de quelque chose.

Remus s'affale à côté de moi, j'en profite pour lui demander comment ça s'est passé.

« Pas trop mal, mais effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un par l'hypnose demande une grande concentration et beaucoup d'énergie.  
\- Ca va être long d'après toi ?  
\- Assez, ouais, répond-il en fermant les yeux. Il suffit pas de lui enlever des souvenirs, il faut aussi en créer des nouveaux, ça sera assez long. Sirius le fera, il va devoir lui transmettre tous ses souvenirs de cette semaine. »

Potter se lève précipitamment et il part rapidement en prétextant une envie pressante.

Ma mère a ressorti sa bouteille de vin, elle a mis de la musique et elle tente de mettre Pettigrow à l'aise en lui racontant des blagues.

Mon père est en train de jouer au scrabble contre Black, pour une fois c'est mon père qui gagne.

Potter revient, moins extenué que Remus mais pas loin.

« Vous en avez mis du temps à trouver les toilettes, s'étonne ma mère.  
\- J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, répond Potter.  
\- Quand même… j'étais prête à envoyer Steve vous chercher !  
\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, je me perds juste très facilement », répond Potter.

5 minutes plus tard, c'est Pettigrow qui s'en va, il s'excuse et dit qu'il a trop mangé ce soir, qu'il aurait dû faire attention mais que les plats étaient trop succulents pour qu'il résiste.

Ma mère boit de plus en plus de vin, elle va pas tarder à tout voir en double.

Pettigrow revient, exactement 11 minutes plus tard, il tient presque plus debout.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé vos pilules, Peter ? S'inquiète mon père. Vous avez l'air d'un cadavre.  
\- Je les ai trouvées, mais trop tard, halète le Gryffondor.  
\- Si on pouvait passer sur les histoires de vomi j'apprécierai, dis-je.  
\- Tiens, ça me rappelle un excellent livre que j'ai lu il y a quelques jours, intervient Black. C'était l'histoire d'un jeune étudiant qui, après une soirée trop arrosée, se réveillait dans une salle pleine de cadavres….  
\- Tu lis ce genre de trucs, toi ? Dis-je, étonnée.  
\- C'était un très bon livre, bien écrit, se justifie-t-il. Voulez-vous que je vous en lise quelques extraits ?  
\- Nan Steve, reste ici te dérange pas pour ça, dit ma mère, complètement bourrée. De toute façon ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que cette histoire intéresse ma très chère fille, elle a jamais ouvert un bouquin de sa vie sauf contrainte et forcée. »

C'est pas vrai ! J'arrête pas de lire quand je suis à Poudlard !

« Va chercher ton livre, Steve, et prends ton temps mon chéri », dit Michelle apparemment inquiète.

Black se fait pas prier, il se tire vite fait du salon.

Ma mère se lève, chancelle mais réussit à rester debout.

Elle se dirige vers le petit meuble en bois, elle l'ouvre et sort une bouteille de whisky.

« Tu en veux, Tany chérie ? Beugle ma mère en débouchant la bouteille et en avalant une grosse gorgée de la boisson.  
\- Non, maman tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire…. Dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Je me sens très bien ! Pourquoi tu fais pas comme moi ? Viens, allez montre à ton petit chéri que toi aussi tu sais vivre !  
\- Chérie, tu te donnes en spectacle, dit mon père assez gêné.  
\- Maman, donne-moi cette bouteille, dis-je en me levant. T'as assez bu pour ce soir je crois.  
\- T'es pas prêteuse, Tany chérie ? Se moque-t-elle. Tu peux bien partager avec ta pauvre mère !  
\- Merci maman mais j'ai pas soif », dis-je en tentant de lui prendre sa bouteille.

Elle fait un geste brusque pour m'empêcher de lui prendre sa bouteille, et du coup elle la vide sur mon chemisier.

Un chemisier blanc.

Un chemisier blanc trempé.

Un chemisier devenu transparent.

J'attrape le gilet que j'avais laissé sur le canapé et je sors en courant du salon.

J'avais jamais vu ma mère bourrée, et je tiens pas à la revoir dans cet état, surtout si à chaque fois je dois finir en soutien gorge devant tout le monde.

Je dois me changer, mon premier réflexe est d'aller dans ma chambre, mais Black est en train d'hypnotiser Steve, vaut mieux pas le déranger ça pourrait tout faire foirer.

Pas grave, je vais piquer un truc à ma mère.

Je me rends à la chambre de mes parents, une fois à l'intérieur je fouille dans leur armoire pour trouver quelque chose de mettable ou au moins de pas trop serré.

Je trouve un truc, une espèce de tee-shirt informe rose clair, je me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ma mère avec.

Je ferme l'armoire et je me retourne pour me retrouver… devant Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dis-je, en retenant un cri d'horreur.  
\- J'ai fini d'hypnotiser Steve, répond-il. Maintenant je le laisse se reposer et emmagasiner tous les nouveaux souvenirs qu'il a.  
\- T'as déjà fini ? Mais ça fait à peine 10 minutes !  
\- Quand on sait se servir de la magie ça va tout seul, répond-il. Comment ça se passe en bas ?  
\- Ma mère est bourrée, dis-je.  
\- Ah, votre petit jeu à Remus et à toi a dû la dégoûter, répond-il.  
\- Quel petit jeu ? Dis-je, innocemment.  
\- fais pas semblant d'être plus conne que tu n'es, réplique-t-il.  
\- Non, sincèrement je vois pas, Remus doit faire semblant d'être mon mec, c'est normal qu'on se conduise comme un couple, dis-je.  
\- Vous avez pas eu à vous forcer beaucoup, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Et alors ? Dis-je. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Remus est mon ami, répond-il. Et toi tu te sers de lui à la moindre occasion, dès que tu peux l'exploiter au maximum tu le fais, tu le manipules, je sais pas comment il a fait pour tomber dans le panneau, pour croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien en toi, mais une chose est sûre je le laisserai pas se faire avoir plus longtemps.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Dis-je. Je ne l'ai jamais manipulé, je lui ai jeté aucun sort, je ne l'exploite pas, si il traîne avec moi c'est conscient et libre et non pas contraint et forcé. T'as trop peur que ton pote se rende compte qu'il y a une vie en dehors des Maraudeurs, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais qu'il reste totalement accroché à vous, sans aucune autre attache parce que t'as trop peur qu'il se barre ! T'as trop peur qu'il comprenne ce que les mecs comme toi valent et qu'il foute le camp à la première occase !  
\- Et toi t'es qui pour juger « les mecs comme moi » ? Un modèle de vertu peut-être ? Pourquoi j'ai été coincé ici dans la peau d'un fils à maman coincé ? C'est uniquement de TA faute, c'est toi qui as manipulé ton pote pour qu'il te suive dans ce bar, c'est toi qui l'a forcé à venir, c'est toi qui l'a fait boire, et t'as pas réfléchi un seul instant aux conséquences ! T'as pas pensé une seule seconde à comment le ramener chez toi, du coup on a dû t'aider, et après quand Steve a été ensorcelé tu nous a forcé à t'aider, encore.  
\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Allez voir mes parents et leur dire que Steve était dans le coma à cause de trois mecs qui lui ont balancé un sort puissant dans la gueule ? J'aurais pas pu me débrouiller toute seule, et vous m'auriez pas aidé si je vous avais pas forcé. Ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie, n'importe qui à ma place aurait fait pareil, dis-je.  
\- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, on l'aurait aidé de bon cœur, répond Black en repoussant une mèche de cheveux. Toi, même la personne la plus tolérante et la plus gentille au monde voudrait pas t'aider !  
\- Alors Remus il est quoi ? Dis-je.  
\- Remus se fait avoir, je sais pas trop comment, t'as sûrement plein d'astuces de Serpentard pour piéger les mecs comme lui. Mais au fond je sais très bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de t'aider, tu crois que ça lui faisait plaisir de venir ici ce soir ? Tu crois qu'il s'amuse à jouer le petit ami idéal pour une raclure comme toi ? Tu crois que ça lui a fait plaisir de devoir te raccompagner le soir où on t'a croisée en boîte ? Demande-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Tu crois qu'il regrette pas d'être devenu ton ami ?  
\- Et il te l'a dit ?  
\- Non, mais je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il pense, répond-il. Et il pense qu'il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en devenant ami avec toi. Il a fait un mauvais choix, mais c'est pas grave on sera là pour l'aider à réparer ses erreurs.  
\- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Dis-je. Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un gamin incapable de prendre ses propres décisions ! Tu crois pas qu'une mère c'est suffisant pour le couver ? Et puis tu te crois sûrement assez fort pour lire dans les pensées de tes potes, mais entre ce que tu crois et la réalité il y a une grande différence ! T'es qu'un pauvre mec pas foutu de redescendre sur Terre, tes copains ont grandi, ils peuvent vivre sans toi, c'st peut-être dur à entendre mais c'est la stricte vérité. T'as été absent dans leur vie 5 jours et pourtant aucun n'est mort, alors avant de te croire si indispensable que ça, renseigne-toi auprès des autres pour savoir ce que eux ils pensent ! »

Après avoir bien gueulé je m'arrête un instant, je le regarde et je me remets à hurler.

« Et ça te tuerait de prendre ton polynectar à heures régulières ? »

Il a repris sa forme habituelle, les parents risquent d'être alertés par le bruit qu'on fait, si ils découvrent Black dans leur maison ils vont se poser des questions.

Il est furax, mais il ne dit plus rien, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va me cogner non plus…

Il s'approche de moi, et sans me demander mon avis il se met à m'embrasser.

J'ai rarement été dans un tel état de fureur avec lui, et pourtant j'ai presque toujours des envies de meurtres quand il est dans le coin, mais là… j'ai même plus envie de le tuer, ça serait pas assez cruel je crois.

Faudrait peut-être que je le repousse, je vais y réfléchir…

Il me pousse sur le lit de mes parents, on est toujours collés l'un à l'autre ça devient vraiment grave…

Alors faudrait que je le repousse, que je l'envoie chier, c'est pas compliqué.

Pourtant je fais rien, il est au-dessus de moi, on s'embrasse comme des lapins en rut qui viennent de sortir de taule, je sais que la situation dégénère, et pourtant je fais rien.

Incapable de réagir, je devrais vraiment avoir honte de moi…

Ouais je devrais, mais pour l'instant j'ai un peu trop de mal à réfléchir.

Et ce foutu chemisier qui est trempé de whisky va laisser une grosse tâche sur la couette de ma mère…

Tant pis c'est bien fait pour sa gueule elle avait qu'à pas boire comme un trou, il est hors de question que je l'enlève.

Quoique…

Non !

Ça devient vraiment grave, vraiment très grave…

« Tania ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande une voix choquée.

Ma mère, mon père, Jack et Michelle Trenton, Remus, Potter et Pettigrow se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Eh merde….

* * *

Voilà c tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviewz pleaz !


	3. 43: Les Serpentards laissent jamais rie-

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

 **NB: j'ai laissé les notes d'auteur originales.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Les Serpentards laissent jamais rien au hasard

Kikoo c moi l'auteur ! Désolée pour le retard mais je vous annonce que ce chapitre est assez long (20 pages ) et que je vais partir chez ma mère vendredi et qu'il est fort probable que je ne puisse pas poster de chapitre avant au moins jeudi dans deux semaines, enfin peut-être plus ça dépend de mes activités, désolée j'ai recouvré un semblant de vie sociale du coup je dosi aussi m'occuper de moi en plsu cette semaine je suis tombée malade à crever du coup j'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre ( quand on est trop occupée à vomir c'est dur ) alors désolée il n'y a pas de RAR veuillez m'excuser mais je vous dis à tous un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, et merci pour les 800 reviews dépassées c'est un vrai bonheur ( mention spéciale Malice la 800eme bravo miss ;o) ) et aussi tant qu'à faire j'aimerai remercier les gens qui lisent ma fic mais qui ne reviewent pas et qui après vont la citer sur le forum dans les fics favorites, c'est toujours une agréable surprise ( même si les reviews ça fé encore plus plaisir lol ) et merci à vous tous de me lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira et dans très longtemps kisss ! 

* * *

« Tany chérie ? Demande mon père, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

On repeint la cuisine ça se voit pas ?

Potter a la mâchoire prête à tomber par terre, il a l'air aussi choqué que si il avait vu son père coucher avec leur elfe de maison.

Pettigrow, les yeux exorbités, fixe Black sans comprendre.

Remus pousse un soupir d'exaspération, il a l'air profondément agacé.

Ma mère, toujours aussi bourrée, éclate de rire et tombe dans les bras de mon père qui a eu vite fait de détourner les yeux de la scène.

Michelle et Jack Trenton nous fixent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, terrifiés.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Brouiller les parents ça pose pas de problèmes, mais Potter et Pettigrow ça va être une autre paire de manche… et Remus ? Il va me prendre pour une groupie de Black, pire, il va me dire qu'il avait raison et qu'il m'avait prévenue !

Et c'est la pure vérité, il avait raison, on a perdu tous les deux.

Et le pire c'est que… je l'ai refait !

J'aurais pu le repousser, j'aurais dû le repousser, il me dégoûte ce mec.

Je deviens folle, ça doit être les hormones.

Peut-être que si je me trouve un mec pour calmer mes hormones ça ira mieux…

Pour l'instant le plus important c'est de gérer la situation.

Règle n°1 du manuel du parfait petit Serpentard : le mensonge est votre meilleur ami.

« Qui est-ce ? Demande mon père en se décidant enfin à regarder la scène.  
\- C'est... dis-je en cherchant une excuse valable.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompes ! S'écrie Remus. Avec un de mes meilleurs amis en plus !  
\- Pa…Patmol… articule Potter avec difficulté.  
\- Je croyais qu'entre nous c'était du sérieux ! Continue Remus. Je croyais que tu m'aimais !  
\- Patmol… répète Potter avec autant de difficulté.  
\- Remus… dis-je.  
\- Tu oses tromper ton petit ami avec un de ses meilleurs amis ? S'étrangle Michelle.  
\- Ça c'est bien, ma fille ! Applaudit ma mère.  
\- C'est immoral, intervient Jack. C'est vraiment une attitude horrible.  
\- T'as fait la même chose, dis-je. Michelle était la copine de ton meilleur pote à l'école.  
\- Qui t'as raconté ça ? Demande-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Maman me l'a dit, dis-je.  
\- Ouais, et même qu'ils sont pas restés amis après ça ! Beugle ma mère. Comme si ce genre de choses étaient importantes !  
\- Ben… un peu quand même, intervient Pettigrow.  
\- Je suis écoeuré, dit Remus, avec un soupir exagérément agacé.  
\- Mais c'est qui ? S'énerve mon père.  
\- Pat… mol, balbutie Potter, toujours aussi abasourdi.  
\- A l'époque c'était différent, se justifie Jack dans le vide. Michelle était mal traitée par mon ami, elle méritait beaucoup mieux.  
\- VOS GUEULES ! » Dis-je.

Ça marche, ils se taisent tous instantanément, suffit de demander gentiment.

J'ai eu une illumination, au moins ça marchera pour mes parents.

« Je vous ai menti, dis-je. Remus n'est pas mon petit ami.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclame mon père.  
\- C'est vrai je vous ai menti, dis-je en baissant la tête pour avoir l'air coupable. Remus est seulement un ami, mon petit copain c'est lui, Servilus Rogue.  
\- Drôle de nom, commente Jack. L'ex de Michelle s'appelait Angus, il était écossais et tout le monde sait que les écossais traitent mal leurs femmes.  
\- On s'en fout, dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous as menti ? Demande mon père.  
\- Ah ben je le préfère lui, intervient ma mère. Il est plus mignon ! Ma fille a du goût !  
\- Je vous ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, dis-je tristement. Vous comprenez, Remus est tellement plus… présentable.  
\- Patmol… marmonne Potter.  
\- Mais enfin ma chérie, me dit gentiment mon père. Il ne fallait pas nous mentir, tu sais pour nous l'important c'est que tu sois heureuse, si un garçon arrive à te rendre heureuse, alors il sera parfait pour nous.  
\- C'est gentil, dis-je.  
\- Et si tu pouvais éviter de l'inviter en douce pour faire… des choses sur notre lit ça serait parfait, dit mon père.  
\- Ouais, désolée, la prochaine fois je l'emmènerai directement à ma chambre, quoique c'est moins excitant… dis-je.  
\- Epargne-nous les détails de ta vie privée, me coupe mon père. Et si on descendait tous ? Histoire de faire connaissance avec le véritable homme de ta vie. A moins que vous ne vouliez… finir ?  
\- Non, je crois que c'est bon, dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'ai été assez traumatisée pour m'inscrire dans un couvent.  
\- Au fait, juste une question, pourquoi Servilus porte-t-il les habits de Steve ? Demande Michelle.  
\- Quand je t'ai dit qu'il était pas présentable… j'ai dû lui filer des fringues de rechanges, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi les habits de notre fils ? Demande Jack.  
\- Parce qu'ils étaient à peu près à sa taille, dis-je. C'est un peu petit mais bon… ça fera l'affaire.  
\- Au fait, où est Steve ? Demande mon père.  
\- Il est allé s'allonger un peu, il se sentait pas bien », dis-je.

Je passe simplement le tee-shirt informe par-dessus mon chemisier et je suis la troupe, en traînant Potter par le bras parce qu'il est encore en train de fixer le lit d'un air horrifié.

« Je t'avais dit que ça finirait mal, me glisse Remus.  
\- OK t'as eu raison, t'es content ?  
\- Non… j'aurais préféré avoir tort, répond-il. Maintenant on doit tout recommencer.  
\- Nan, mon père est choqué, je le connais, je sais comment il marche, dis-je. Il en a vu trop dans la chambre pour pouvoir nous regarder ou nous parler normalement, suffira de quelques allusions graveleuses ou quelques gestes déplacés pour qu'il ne tienne plus et nous demande à tous de foutre le camp.  
\- Et pour James et Peter ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demande-t-il.  
\- C'est les potes à Black, c'est le problème de Black », dis-je.

Michelle et Jack nous lâchent en cours de route, ils vont tenter de coucher ma mère, et accessoirement désinfecter la chambre des parents.

On s'installe dans le salon, mon père s'assoit et nous invite, Black et moi, à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Remus a réussi à faire asseoir Potter, qui a l'air d'avoir subi un pétrificus totalus et Pettigrow qui a l'air assez mal à l'aise.

« Alors…Servilus, c'est ça ? Demande mon père.  
\- Oui, répond Black froidement.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez qui je suis, dit mon père. Je m'appelle Gary Jones, je suis le père de Tania.  
\- Mais enfin papa ! Bien sûr qu'il te connaît ! On parle de temps en temps, tu sais ? Dis-je en venant me coller à Black.  
\- Profite pas de la situation, Jones, me glisse Black à l'oreille.  
\- Va te faire foutre, dis-je. J'ai un bon moyen pour nous débarrasser de lui, alors fais comme moi et ferme-là.  
\- Euh oui, bien sûr, dit mon père en devenant rouge tomate. Je n'ai pas voulu insinuer que… enfin que…  
\- Qu'on avait une relation purement sexuelle ? Dis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre Black.  
\- Euh…  
\- Tu sais, tu as tout à fait le droit de penser ça, dis-je. Après tout c'est pas totalement faux, n'est-ce pas chéri ?  
\- C'est vrai que le sexe aide beaucoup, en effet, répond Black en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.  
\- Mais… Tany, balbutie mon père. Tu…  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! Dis-je. Des fois on parle aussi ! Environ une fois par semaine !  
\- Chérie, c'est pas des choses à dire à ton père, intervient Black. Excusez-là monsieur, elle semble assez excitée ce soir… Plus que d'habitude c'est dire !  
\- Ca va, papa, dis-je en tentant un sourire médiocre.  
\- Où vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Demande mon père.  
\- A l'infirmerie, j'avais la nausée, dis-je.  
\- Et vous, que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Demande mon père à Black.  
\- J'étais venu me renseigner pour la contraception, répond Black. J'avais peur d'avoir mis ma copine enceinte, mais en fait on avait pas fait comme il fallait… Tant mieux d'ailleurs, elle était pas géniale.  
\- Hum… écoutez-moi les jeunes, dit mon père, plus rouge qu'un autobus. Je crois que je vous ai assez retenus, et si vous finissiez cette soirée entre vous ? Entre copains ? Ca doit pas être « tripant » de rester avec un « vioque » comme moi, non ? Sortez, amusez-vous ! »  
Traduction : barrez-vous et emmenez ces deux ados en rut pitié.

Je me lève d'un bond, Black arbore un sourire victorieux, OK pour cette fois, il a gagné.

Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Et c'est encore meilleur réchauffé au micro ondes.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, suivie de Black, Remus et Pettigrow qui dirigent toujours Potter.

On monte tous dans ma chambre, pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs manteaux.  
En passant on aperçoit ma mère en train de griffer le visage de Michelle qui tente en vain de lui faire prendre un somnifère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demande Pettigrow en laissant tomber Potter sur mon lit.  
\- Vous rentrez chez vous, dis-je. C'est pas compliqué.  
\- Tu trouves que James a l'air en état de transplaner ? Réplique Black avec mépris.  
\- Il me semble pas différent… dis-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande une voix endormie.

Steve, j'avais complètement oublié Steve.

Il vient apparemment de se réveiller, il regarde autour de lui sans comprendre.

« Steve, ça va ? Dis-je.  
\- Bien sûr, Tany, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répond-t-il. J'ai juste fait une petite sieste réparatrice, ça m'a d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de bien ! Qui est le garçon aux cheveux longs ?  
\- Personne, de toute façon ils allaient tous partir, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.  
\- On partira pas tant que James ne sera pas remis, répond fermement Black.  
\- Et comment tu comptes le rétablir ? C'est pas avec les méthodes scolaires que tu le guériras !  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Demande Black sur un ton de défi.  
\- Parce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a utilisé les méthodes scolaires, intervient Remus. Il faut trouver une autre solution.  
\- Et vous êtes obligés de squatter ma chambre ? J'aimerais bien me changer, je suis imbibée de whisky je vous rappelle ! »

Je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

« Steve, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter », dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

Black comprend immédiatement et aide Potter à mettre son manteau.

Je m'explique, devant les airs interrogateurs de Steve, Remus et Pettigrow.

« On va aller voir Lena, vous vous souvenez du Grand Triton ? C'est un club de lecture, dis-je à Steve.  
\- Un club de lecture ? S'exclame Steve. A cette heure-ci ?  
\- Ouais, tu sais on peut aussi lire la nuit, dis-je. Tu vas voir, Lena est une fille très gentille, tu vas l'adorer. Et un bon petit livre ça va remonter Potter !  
\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, Tania ? Me demande Remus. Tu sais, la dernière fois ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…  
\- Ouais, mais là on a l'autorisation de mon père, et j'essayerai d'éviter qu'on ne lise de trop, dis-je.  
\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! S'exclame Steve. Tu crois que dans ce club il y a des amateurs de « La divine comédie » ?  
\- Des adeptes de l'enfer ? Ouais, a mon avis tu en trouveras facilement, dis-je.  
\- Magnifique, allons-y ! Dit Steve, enthousiaste. Mais… il fait nuit, vous croyez que c'est prudent ?  
\- Mais ouais, t'inquiète pas, on est dans un quartier sûr, dis-je. Bon, vous dégagez ? Faut que je me change. »

Ils finissent enfin par sortir, je commençais à en avoir marre de porter ce truc poisseux.

Je sors un vieux baggy et un sweat shirt avant de me raviser : apparemment j'ai des problèmes hormonaux, à mon âge il parait que ça arrive à tout le monde. Et le meilleur moyen de résoudre ses problèmes hormonaux, c'est de refiler aux hormones ce qu'elles réclament.

Un mec.

Je deviens une bête sauvage, OK je sais que c'est humain mais quand même…

J'aurais vraiment aimé être frigide, c'est tellement plus simple…

J'enfile mon jean troué préféré et mon tee shirt favori, un tee shirt noir assez moulant qui s'arrête au-dessus du nombril avec marqué en lettres blanches dessus « LOVE IS A SECT ».

Je passe un sweat shirt aussi parce que dehors il fait froid, je l'enlèverai quand on sera entrés.

Les maraudeurs et Steve m'attendent, devant ma porte.  
Je suis persuadée que si Potter avait été en état je l'aurais retrouvé l'œil collé au trou de la serrure.

Steve est excité comme une puce, il a absolument tenu à apporter son édition de « la divine comédie », un truc qui date du 18e siècle.

Il déchante quand même assez vite quand il se rend compte que le quartier du « club » n'a vraiment rien d'un quartier paisible et calme bourré d'intellos.

Je crois que c'est les trois punks qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure qui l'ont fait douter.

Quand on arrive au Grand Triton, il a perdu toutes ses couleurs.  
Il est horrifié, j'espère juste qu'il va pas boire pour oublier, une semaine avec Black c'était suffisamment éprouvant, pas la peine de remettre ça.

« Tania c'est…une boîte de nuit ! S'écrie Steve, horrifié. Tu es sûre de l'adresse ?  
\- Ouais, Steve, c'est bien ici, dis-je.  
\- Mais alors tu m'as menti ? Bredouille-t-il, choqué.  
\- Ouais, Steve, je t'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un à te présenter, et tu m'aurais pas suivie si t'avais su qu'on venait dans un bar, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a un quelconque lien avec ce genre d'endroits de débauche ? » S'indigne-t-il.

Parce qu'elle veut de toi, tout simplement.

Je ne lui réponds rien, je le force à me suivre jusqu'au bar où Lena est en train de servir à boire aux clients.

Quand elle nous voit arriver, le visage de la serveuse s'éclaire et elle verse une dose de whisky à 5 centimètres du verre sensé la contenir.

« Salut ! S'exclame-t-elle quand on arrive à sa hauteur.  
\- Salut, dis-je. Je te présente Steve qui ne t'a jamais rencontré.  
\- Salut, Steve, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. C'est qui les 4 autres ? Ils étaient avec vous aussi la première fois, non ?  
\- Quelle première fois ? Demande Steve.  
\- Je suis déjà venue ici, dis-je. Avec eux. Juste eux.  
\- Bon, on va essayer de ranimer James, 4 bières s'il vous plaît, commande Remus. On sera pas loin, il y a une table à côté. »

Lena lui tend les 4 bières sans même lui demander son âge, je suis persuadée qu'elle sait qu'on a pas l'âge de consommer de l'alcool, à vrai dire je suis pas sûre qu'elle ai l'âge de bosser comme serveuse non plus.

Alors que les Maraudeurs partent vers la table en traînant Potter, Lena engage la conversation avec Steve.

« Tu veux un verre ? » Demande-t-elle.

Elle abuse, elle connaît très bien la réponse.

Steve prend un air choqué et indigné, il lui répond sèchement.

« Je suis totalement contre l'alcool, madame, c'est un poison qui détruit des millions de vies, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser ravager par un poison pareil !  
\- Tu sais, je suis pas mariée et je dois pas être beaucoup plus vieille que toi, alors évite de m'appeler « madame », répond Lena avec un sourire.  
\- Vous devriez avoir honte de faire un commerce pareil, savez-vous combien de gens sont morts à cause de vous ? Continue Steve, imperturbable.  
\- Une petite centaine peut-être… répond Lena. J'ai arrêté de compter après 70.  
\- Quoi ? Mais… balbutie Steve, choqué à mort.  
\- Elle se fout de ta gueule, dis-je. Ici les gens déposent leurs clés de voiture à l'entrée, c'est plus sûr.  
\- Allez, détends-toi, Steve, dit la serveuse. T'es pas obligé de boire si tu veux pas, mais joue pas au mec ultra coincé non plus.  
\- Mais… mais je ne peux pas me détendre dans un endroit pareil ! C'est… inhumain !  
\- Parle-moi un peu de toi, continue Lena en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Je sais presque rien sur toi à part ce que Talhia m'a dit.  
\- Tania, je m'appelle Tania, dis-je.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que Tania vous a dit ? Demande Steve, intrigué.  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais un cliché vivant, le genre de types qui sont tellement pitoyables qu'on arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont réels, comme si c'était une mauvaise blague de la part du vieux qui nous espionne dans le ciel, répond-elle.  
\- Tu es croyante et pourtant tu travailles dans un tel lieu de débauche ? S'étrangle Steve.  
\- Je suis pas croyante, répond-elle, et si tu veux tout savoir l'alcool est toléré par l'Eglise. Un mec cultivé dans ton style devrait le savoir.  
\- Je… Marmonne Steve, gêné. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux me rencontrer ? Pour te moquer de moi ?  
\- Non pas du tout, répond-elle. Moi j'aime les gens comme toi.  
\- Eh bien sache que c'est vraiment méchant de se moquer des gens, tu te crois supérieure peut-être ? Tu crois que rabaisser les gens ça te rend supérieure ? S'énerve Steve qui ne semble pas avoir entendu la réponse de Lena. Attends… quoi ? »

Steve vient de comprendre les paroles de Lena, il s'arrête de parler et la regarde, stupéfait.

Elle lui adresse un grand sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

Steve se met à transpirer à grosses gouttes et me prend à part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Me demande-t-il, nerveux.  
\- Elle te drague, Steve, dis-je.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? » Demande-t-il, abasourdi.

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

Non, a vrai dire il est même extrêmement intelligent, il a compris qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit voudrait de lui, c'est normal qu'il soit surpris.

« Elle te drague parce qu'elle t'aime bien et qu'elle veut sortir avec toi, dis-je.  
\- Mais… on se connaît à peine !  
\- Et alors ? Pas besoin de connaître une personne depuis 30 ans pour bien l'aimer, dis-je.  
\- Mais, je ne veux pas aller trop vite, elle me fait peur !  
\- Steve, dans une semaine tu seras reparti et tu reviendras que dans un an, tu crois vraiment que tu peux prendre ton temps ?  
\- Mais… c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… j'ai peur d'elle, répond-il.  
\- Elle est humaine, dis-je. Elle va pas te manger. »

Je traîne Steve jusqu'au comptoir, où Lena reprend son jeu de séduction.

« T'es sûr que tu veux rien boire ? Demande-t-elle. Tu sais, un peu d'alcool c'est bon, ça désinhibe.  
\- Non… merci », marmonne-t-il.

Je serais pas étonnée si il se mettait à hurler « DEMON, VILE TENTATRICE » ou un truc du genre. Et pourtant il est pas croyant.

Il transpire, il a l'air mal à l'aise.

Si il est mal à l'aise c'est qu'il est prêt à craquer… parfait.

Lena s'approche de lui et lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille, il devient rouge pivoine et quitte précipitamment le comptoir.

« Talhia tu peux me remplacer ? J'ai une affaire à régler, me dit Lena avec un air de prédatrice.  
\- En me virant la propriétaire m'a bien précisé que si elle me revoyait derrière son comptoir elle appellerait les flics, dis-je.  
\- Elle est absente pour la soirée, tu crains rien, répond Lena en quittant sa place. Tiens, c'est la clé pour la cave au cas où quelqu'un te demanderait du vin, et le whisky est sous le comptoir, avec les futs de bières.  
\- Je sais tout ça, dis-je. Ça a pas changé depuis que je me suis faite virer. Sois pas trop longue, ça risque de nous attirer des ennuis. »

Elle part à la recherche de Steve, on dirait vraiment une nymphomane partie à la chasse.

Je reprends assez rapidement mes marques, c'est pas compliqué, comme si j'avais jamais arrêté de faire ça.

Un client me demande un bloody mary, un autre me commande un verre de whisky, trois mecs me commande un pichet de guinness (depuis quand on sert la guinness en pichet ?).  
Aucun problème, je sais faire tout ça.

Je cherche des yeux Lena et Steve, ils sont au fond de la salle, apparemment Lena a réussi à coincer Steve dans un coin.

Il essaye de s'échapper, elle l'en empêche, il tente de partir à gauche, elle le retient.

On dirait des gosses qui jouent au chat et à la souris.

Je jette un œil à la table des Maraudeurs, Black et Remus sont lancés dans un grand discours que Potter n'a pas l'air d'écouter, trop intéressé par le contenu de son verre.

Je regarde de nouveau Lena et Steve, ce dernier pourrait presque se noyer dans sa transpiration, il se colle au mur, terrifié par Lena qui s'avance dangereusement.

Elle va quand même pas…

Si, elle lui saute littéralement dessus et l'embrasse — le viol serait plus exact-.

Le plus surprenant c'est que, malgré qu'il soit terrifié et coincé, il finit par répondre à ses baisers.

On aura tout vu.

« EH ! » Hurle une voix devant moi.

Un mec me regarde, l'air passablement énervé.

« Quoi ? Dis-je froidement.  
\- J'essaye de te commander un cocktail depuis au moins 5 minutes ! S'énerve le mec. Tu parles d'une bonne serveuse !  
\- Je suis pas serveuse, alors j'ai rien à me reprocher, dis-je avec un grand sourire de pétasse. Tu prendras quoi ?  
\- Un rhum coca », répond-il en se rasseyant.

Je lui sers son rhum coca sans rien dire, avec un grand sourire hypocrite scotché aux lèvres.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
\- Je suis curieux de nature, répond-il. Surtout en ce qui concerne les jolies filles.  
\- Et t'espères que j'ai une ou deux copines sexy c'est ça ? Dis-je.  
\- Non, je pense qu'une belle fille c'est suffisant, réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. Moi c'est Lloyd.  
\- Lloyd ? C'est un nom de vieux, dis-je. T'as pas une tête à t'appeler Lloyd.  
\- Et toi t'as pas une tête à t'appeler Lena, répond-il.  
\- C'est normal je m'appelle pas Lena, dis-je. T'as raté ton coup mon vieux, la vraie Lena est… en train d'étouffer un mec au fond de la salle.  
\- Ah… dit-il, légèrement gêné. Je vais devoir aller prévenir mes copains que j'ai perdu le pari et que je vais devoir courir tout nu dans le bar alors.  
\- Ça promet d'être très intéressant.  
\- Je savais que je te plaisais au fond, répond-il, fier de lui.  
\- C'est pas moi qui serai de corvée de désinfection et je serai aux premières loges pour te voir te faire ridiculiser, dis-je. T'attends quoi pour aller les prévenir tes potes ?  
\- C'était une blague, tu crois vraiment que tous les garçons qui t'abordent ne le font que pour un pari ?  
\- Pas tous, juste ceux qui m'appellent Lena, dis-je.  
\- C'est marqué « Lena pour vous servir » sur la plaquette devant toi, fait-il remarquer. Excuse-moi d'avoir fait marcher mon cerveau.  
\- C'est mauvais pour la santé de trop réfléchir, tes parents te l'ont pas dit ? Tu vas devoir faire toute ta vie avec, alors autant le préserver. Ou au moins essayer de l'utiliser comme il faut.  
\- T'es toujours aussi agréable ou c'est ma tête qui te revient pas ?  
\- La gentillesse et la bonne humeur, c'est ça les clés de la réussite en tant que serveuse, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Mais t'es pas serveuse.  
\- Justement, dis-je froidement.  
\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Je m'appelle Gwen, dis-je. Gwen Johnson.  
\- Enchanté, moi c'est Lloyd Goldsmith, dit-il en me serrant la main. Alors, Gwen, comment tu t'es retrouvée derrière ce comptoir ?  
\- Je devais dépanner la serveuse qui avait un truc urgent à faire.  
\- Quel truc urgent ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?  
\- Ben… je me demande bien ce qui a pu faire partir la serveuse aussi vite, ça pourrait être grave, répond-il.  
\- Non, c'est pas grave, dis-je. Et ça te concerne pas du tout.  
\- Tu me jures que c'est pas grave ? »

Ça y est, j'ai identifié la bête. C'est pas un dragueur minable, ni un alcoolo pitoyable qu'on doit jeter dehors à coups de balai au moment de fermer, les deux espèces les plus courantes dans un bar. Ce mec c'est le pilier de comptoir fou amoureux de la serveuse qui revient tous les soirs dans l'espoir qu'elle voudra bien lui accorder une chance, le laisser lui prouver son amour, qu'elle voudra bien lui offrir son cœur et au passage un ou deux packs de bières pour finir la soirée en beauté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est pas ta copine que je sache ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie et si t'es pas au courant c'est que t'es pas assez important pour elle ! Elle a dû lâcher le comptoir pour faire un truc mais c'est pas grave, si ça avait été extrêmement grave on aurait évacué le bar.  
\- Non c'est pas ma copine, répond-il. A vrai dire je la connais à peine, ça me désole vraiment…  
\- Désolée, mais moi je la connais assez bien et je sais que t'es pas son type, t'as aucune chance avec elle alors lâche l'affaire ça vaut mieux, dis-je.  
\- Mais je m'intéresse pas du tout à elle, répond-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jalouse ?  
\- Non, dis-je, gênée de m'être plantée dans mon identification.  
\- Oh je vois, tu m'as pris pour un pilier de comptoir accro à la serveuse, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il, amusé.  
\- Tu connais les ficelles du métier, t'es serveur toi aussi ? Dis-je, bizarrement contente.  
\- Pas exactement… » répond-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Je m'apprête à lui demander des précisions quand Black fait irruption pour commander à boire.

« Jones, on prendra 4 pintes de guinness, dit Black. Et viens nous les servir.  
\- Pourquoi, t'es plus capable d'utiliser tes bras ?  
\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu vienne nous aider à expliquer toute l'affaire à James, répond-il.  
\- C'est ton pote, à toi de gérer tout seul, dis-je. Je veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.  
\- Pourtant t'es impliquée, Jones, et tu devras intervenir ça c'est inévitable.  
\- Je suis occupée pour le moment alors tu te démerde, invente un truc après on avisera, dis-je.  
\- D'accord, Jones, tu l'auras voulu », répond-il en récupérant ses pintes.

Je n'aime pas ce « tu l'auras voulu » mais alors vraiment pas du tout…

Il retourne s'asseoir auprès de ses amis et il se remet à parler à Potter.

« C'est qui ? Me demande Lloyd.  
\- C'est personne, dis-je. Le problème c'est qu'il est le seul à pas s'en rendre compte. »

Ça c'est de la mauvaise foi pure, je suis la seule à m'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi il t'appelle Jones ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Parce que c'est mon nom », dis-je.

Ah… j'ai oublié que je lui ai donné un faux nom.

« Tu m'as pas dit ton vrai nom, remarque-t-il.  
\- Effectivement, dis-je. Tu veux un autre rhum coca ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Continue-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu pourrais avoir soif… dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as donné un faux nom ? Rectifie-t-il.  
\- Parce que je croyais que t'étais un pilier de comptoir accroché à la serveuse, dis-je. Et faut jamais donner son vrai nom à ces mecs.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est une des règles de base », répond-il.

On parle encore quelques minutes des règles de base du boulot, il m'a toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il voulait dire par « pas exactement » mais c'est pas grave, j'imagine qu'il s'est fait virer un truc du genre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Lloyd en est à son troisième verre et à sa cinquième histoire de mec bourré, Remus vient me parler.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, me dit-il.  
\- Commence par la mauvaise, dis-je.  
\- Si je commence par la mauvaise tu vas rien comprendre.  
\- Alors commence par la bonne.  
\- Sirius a trouvé une bonne version, James le croit et il semble avaler la pilule, dit-il.  
\- Cool, et c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?  
\- La mauvaise c'est que tu es folle amoureuse de Sirius, répond-il.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- J'étais sûr que tu n'apprécierais pas, dit-il calmement.  
\- Attend… dis-je en reprenant ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté ?  
\- Il a dit que tu étais folle de lui depuis plusieurs années et que toute la semaine tu n'as pas arrêté de lui sauter dessus, il s'est toujours débattu mais après sa rupture douloureuse avec Kate il est devenu moins résistant parce qu'il était trop déprimé…  
\- Mais c'est lui qui l'a largué comme une merde ! Dis-je.  
\- Il dit qu'il a rompu parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas mais qu'il l'aime toujours au fond mais hélas c'est bien fini entre eux, répond Remus.  
\- Il peut la récupérer quand il veut, elle attend que ça, dis-je. Elle va ramper à ses pieds dès qu'elle le verra.  
\- James entend ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, commente Remus avec philosophie.  
\- Et moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que Potter veut entendre, il va entendre MA version même si elle lui plaît pas !  
\- T'as préparé quelque chose ?  
\- Non… pas grave, je vais improviser, dis-je. Remplace-moi. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester, j'ai déjà quitté mon poste et je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la table des Maraudeurs.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir, après tout Potter écoutera Black quoiqu'il arrive et la scène qu'on a joué tout à l'heure dans le salon avec mon père joue pas en ma faveur.  
En plus, je suis pas une bombe sexuelle ni une fille incroyablement sympathique, alors comment expliquer que Black m'aie sauté dessus ?  
D'un point de vue objectif ça semble beaucoup plus logique que ça soit moi qui aie commencé.

Pour une fois que je dois dire la vérité personne me croira.

A moins que….

Potter me regarde avec l'air intelligent d'un poisson rouge au bout de trois secondes (1), Pettigrow baisse ses yeux et essaye de se faire le plus petit possible quant à Black, il me regarde avec un sale sourire supérieur.

Je m'asseois sur les genoux de Black au lieu de prendre la chaise à côté de lui.  
Il tente vainement de me repousser, mais je ne suis pas une fille fragile et donc c'est beaucoup plus difficile de m'envoyer valser.

« Jones, tu crois pas que t'as assez fait de mal comme ça ? Me demande Potter.  
\- Mais enfin, je l'aime ! Dis-je.  
\- Lui il ne veut pas de toi, répond Potter.  
\- C'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, dis-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'intéresse Potter.  
\- Qu'il était amoureux de moi bien sûr ! Dis-je en imitant le petit cri hystérique de Foster.  
\- Patmol, t'as pas dit ça quand même ? S'étrangle Potter.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu vois pas qu'elle joue un rôle ? Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude ! » Se défend Black.

Bien vu, Black, mais Potter est pas assez sobre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il est même capable de douter de toi, c'est dire.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai, Potter, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net tu peux nous faire passer au véritaserum ! »

Le visage de Black se fige, il s'est fait piéger par son orgueil.

Potter semble considérer la proposition, il doit être vraiment très saoul si il se met à douter de Black.

« Patmol, ça te dérange pas ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Mais non ça ne le dérange pas, il n'a rien à cacher, pas vrai, Black ? Dis-je.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas, grommelle Black.  
\- D'accord, conclue Potter. Patmol mon vieux, je doute pas de toi, tu le sais, hein ? C'est juste que je lui fais pas confiance alors… tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, James, je comprends, répond Black avec un sourire forcé. Maintenant va chercher le sérum, ta mère doit bien en avoir.  
\- Sûrement, ouais, acquiesce Potter. On devrait pas faire ça ici… On se retrouve derrière le bar. »

Potter va aux toilettes pour transplaner, Black, Pettigrow et moi on sort par derrière.

Il fait froid dehors et j'ai oublié mon sweat shirt à l'intérieur. Je m'asseois sur une poubelle et je cherche un vieux journal pour me couvrir quand Pettigrow propose gentiment d'aller chercher mon sweat à l'intérieur.

C'est trop gentil, vraiment très attentionné… il veut pas être témoin si jamais Black et moi on s'entretuait.

« Contente de toi ? Me demande Black dès que Pettigrow a passé la porte.  
\- Très, dis-je. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser raconter à tout le monde que j'étais folle de toi ?  
\- Tu croyais que j'allais raoncter à tout le monde que je suis client d'une pute Serpentard ? Réplique-t-il.  
\- Ça aurait été moins honteux pour moi… dis-je.  
\- Tu te rends compte du danger que le véritaserum représente ? Demande-t-il. Tu vas lui déballer toute la vérité, tu comprends ça ? Tout !  
\- Oh non, pas obligé, dis-je avec un sourire méchant. Ça dépend.  
\- Ça dépend de quoi ? Demande-t-il, exaspéré.  
\- De qui pose les questions », dis-je, l'air machiavélique.

Il s'apprête à répondre, me regarde, s'apprête encore à répondre, puis il finit par abandonner en soupirant.

« T'avais bien calculé ton coup, Jones, dit-il. Tu passes au véritaserum pour que tout le monde te croie, pour avoir le dernier mot, mais tu t'arranges quand même pour pas déballer ce qui te gêne !  
\- Bravo, Black, pour un Gryffondor t'es pas si con ! Dis-je. De toute façon réfléchis, est-ce que tu as vraiment le choix ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors on est d'accord, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. Et si tu es gentil avec moi quand je serais interrogée, je serais gentille avec toi quand tu seras interrogé.  
\- T'as vraiment tout calculé, dit-il, abattu.  
\- Les Serpentards laissent jamais rien au hasard, c'est bien connu », dis-je.

Et si tu crois vraiment que je vais être sympa avec toi quand tu seras en position de faiblesse, alors les Gryffondors sont vraiment trop naïfs.

On attend sans dire un mot, comme je sens que Pettigrow viendra pas tant que Potter sera pas revenu, j'essaye de me couvrir avec le « Sun », un tabloïde sans intérêt que ma mère lit avidement.

Potter apparaît, peu de temps après que j'ai enfin réussi à me couvrir correctement avec le papier journal.

Comme prévu, Pettigrow revient comme par magie.

Je prends mon sweat shirt en le gratifiant d'un sourire aussi congelé que le reste de ma personne.

Potter me tend la fiole, il a déjà l'air plus animé que tout à l'heure.

« Tu en prends la moitié seulement, après on verra si c'est nécessaire de donner l'autre moitié à Patmol même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup », dit Potter.

Je prends une gorgée du sérum et je rends la bouteille à Potter.  
Ils peuvent commencer leur interrogatoire.

« Alors, Jones, est-ce que Sirius t'a dit qu'il t'aimait tout à l'heure dans ta chambre ? Demande Potter.  
\- Non, dis-je. C'est pas ma chambre. »

C'est la pure vérité, au moins je suis soulagée de voir que je réagis pas comme un robot après avoir ingéré ce truc.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait dans la chambre où on vous a trouvé tout à l'heure ? Rectifie Potter.  
\- Non, dis-je.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Elle a menti, pas la peine de me donner le véritaserum, s'exclame Black.  
\- Si je vous ai dit ça c'est parce que je voulais passer par le veritaserum pour me défendre, dis-je.  
\- Te défendre contre quoi ? Demande Potter.  
\- Black a menti, dis-je. Je suis pas amoureuse de lui et il le sait très bien.  
\- Qu… quoi ? Bredouille Potter. Patmol tu m'as menti ? A moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je… j'avais honte, marmonne Black.  
\- Mais c'est bien Jones qui t'a sauté dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Potter.  
\- Non, c'est pas moi, dis-je.  
\- Tu mens, affirme Potter.  
\- C'est impossible, elle est sous véritaserum, intervient timidement Pettigrow.  
\- Le petit gros a raison, dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Patmol ? Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux ! Et des jolies en plus ! C'est à cause de Kate, c'est ça ? Tu te sens pas bien à cause de Kate et du coup tu fais des trucs stupides ? Demande Potter à Black, presque au bord des larmes.  
\- Attends qu'il ait bu le veritaserum pour lui demander, dis-je. Après tout il t'a menti une fois, il pourra recommencer. Mais si ça t'intéresse j'ai quelques réponses.  
\- Je veux rien savoir venant de ta part ! S'écrie Potter. C'est lui qui va tout m'expliquer, c'est entre lui et moi et on règlera ça sans potion !  
\- Alors tu seras jamais sûr qu'il te dit la vérité, dis-je.  
\- Si j'étais toi je la fermerai, Jones ! T'es pas en position dominante ! S'énerve Potter. D'ailleurs tu vas répondre à nos questions, c'est bien ça que tu voulais, non ? Alors, tu as jeté un sort à Sirius ?  
\- Non, dis-je.  
\- Il t'as embrassé, comme ça, sans raison ? Demande Potter.  
\- Ouais, dis-je.  
\- Et t'as aimé ça ? » Continue Potter.

Merde.  
Je vais tenter de répondre « non », qui sait à force de volonté ça peut marcher.

« Oui. »

Ah ben non, ça marche pas.

Black reste impassible, trop préoccupé par ses problèmes avec Potter sûrement.

« T'as couché avec lui ? Continue Potter.  
\- Non, dis-je.  
\- Et t'en as envie ? »

Gros silence de mort, c'est Black qui a parlé.  
Potter lance un « Patmol ! » un peu trop aigu pour un garçon qui est sensé avoir mué, Pettigrow prend le Sun et commence à le feuilleter et Black répond en haussant les épaules.

« Simple curiosité.  
\- Réponds à la question, Jones », me demande Potter.

Merde.

J'en ai aucune idée et je veux vraiment pas le savoir, il y a sûrement moyen d'éluder la question.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je crois que tu crèves d'envie de poser tout un tas de questions à Black, alors pourquoi tu lui fais pas boire le reste du sérum ? T'arrêtes pas de lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça, si tu veux une réponse, fais-le boire.  
\- Si il ne le sait pas lui-même ça servira à rien, répond Potter.  
\- Il le sait peut-être, mais il veut pas se l'avouer », dis-je.

Je me mets à parler comme dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose, ça devient grave.

Pas grave, je ferai tout pour ne pas répondre à la question.

« Patmol, tu veux ? Demande Potter.  
\- On en a pas fini avec elle, répond Black.  
\- Quoi, la réponse t'intéresse vraiment ? Dis-je.  
\- Patmol ! S'écrie Potter avec sa voix de gamine.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répond Black. Je pensais à des trucs gênants qu'on aurait pû utiliser contre elle.  
\- Pas bête, vieux frère, mais on a pas le temps, on est quand même à découvert ici », dit Potter.

Black boit le reste du serum, il s'asseoit sur la poubelle à côté de la mienne.

Cool, je vais enfin pouvoir rigoler un peu.

« Alors, Patmol, dit doucement Potter. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Je regarde Black avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.  
Quoiqu'il dise, il sera en position de faiblesse, il peut pas mentir, et quoiqu'il dise je sais que je pourrais m'en servir contre lui.

Potter le regarde, les yeux larmoyants, comme si il le suppliait d'éclater de rire et de lui annoncer que c'était juste une blague.

Même Pettigrow ne fait plus semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la scène, il regarde Black, avide de savoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande une voix.

C'est Remus, complètement paniqué qui s'avance vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demande-t-il.  
\- On est en train de passer des interrogatoires au véritaserum, répond Black.  
\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement fous ? Demande Remus, incrédule. On est dans un bar moldu ! N'importe qui pourrait vous voir !  
\- Désolé… s'excuse Potter.  
\- C'est pas grave, il faut que vous veniez voir, c'est la crise à l'intérieur », le coupe Remus.

J'espère que c'est vraiment grave, parce que j'allais avoir une info en or contre Black.

On retourne en courant au bar, je reste bouche bée quelques instants.

Lena pleure, elle est en train de menacer Lloyd avec un tesson de bouteille, Steve est à côté d'elle mais il n'ose trop rien dire, sûrement de peur qu'elle l'égorge à la place de Lloyd.  
Elle a l'air folle de rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je.  
\- Ah tu tombes bien, toi ! S'exclame Lena en me voyant m'approcher. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler à ce sale porc ?  
\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était nocif ?  
\- Ce salaud vient de me virer ! S'énerve-t-elle. C'est suffisant comme preuve de nocivité pour toi ?  
\- Il t'a viré ? Mais personne a ce pouvoir à part la patronne ! Dis-je.  
\- T'es pas restée ici assez longtemps pour connaître toutes les petites combines, répond-elle. Je sais pas quel faux nom il t'a donné, mais je te présente Hector Robinson.  
\- Robinson ? Comme la patronne ?  
\- Ouais, c'est son fils chéri, acquiesce Lena. Le parfait petit Hector qui veut se faire bien voir de sa maman, et pour se faire bien voir de sa maman, il teste les serveuses.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Dis-je.  
\- Il vérifie qu'elles font bien leur boulot, qu'elles sont pas en train de glander ou qu'elles abandonnent pas leur poste pour aller faire quelque chose de plus importnat à leurs yeux, explique Lena. Et quand il en repère une mauvaise, il la vire, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.  
\- Mais c'est dégueulasse, dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est horrible, renchérit Steve qui vient de se réveiller d'un coup. Si tu veux je t'aiderai à chercher du travail, on cochera les petites annonces…  
\- Ou tu peux t'inscrire au chômage, dis-je.  
\- Bonne idée, dit Lena en abaissant son tesson meurtrier. De toute façon il y a des centaines de bars à Londres, je trouverai facilement une bonne place. Et merci à vous de me soutenir.  
\- Mais c'est ce que tout bon gentleman se doit de faire, répond Steve, tout rouge.  
\- De rien, dis-je. Et si on rentrait ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il commence à se faire tard.  
\- Oh ! Les parents vont s'inquiéter ! S'inquiète Steve.  
\- Non, t'en fais pas, mon père a donné l'autorisation, mais vaut mieux rentrer avant que ma mère ne dessaoule.  
\- Mademoiselle la serveuse, on se voit demain ? Demande Steve. Pour les petites annonces et tout…  
\- Bien sûr, répond-elle. Mais m'appelle plus jamais mademoiselle la serveuse ou je devrai te tuer. »

C'est avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres que Steve sort du bar. Enfin, c'est plutôt avec son sourire abruti sur les lèvres que je le traîne hors du bar de force.

Je m'étais pas rendue compte tout ce temps qu'il m'avait manqué à ce point. 

* * *

1 : les poissons rouges ont une mémoire de trois secondes.

* * *

Voilà finish ! Reviewz pleaz !


	4. 44: la fille du prof de potions

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 _Note de Jenima_ : dans ce chapitre vous allez voir une chanson, c'est un pari avec mina, a savoir que si je mettais cette chanson dans ma fic elle mettait femme like U de k maro dans "mon solo de nuit" donc mina, j'attends

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 44: La fille du prof de potion**

Les vacances sont terminées, je suis rentrée à Poudlard.

On a écumé les bars avec Lena à la recherche d'un nouveau job pour elle, Steve était plutôt contre, il aurait préféré qu'elle bosse dans un endroit moins… moins contraire à ses principes.

Il a tiré une tête pas possible quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé un boulot comme serveuse aux seins nus dans un rade pourri du quartier Barbican,.

C'était une blague, mais il a quand même passé l'après-midi à bouder.

Je pensais très sincèrement que Lena allait se fatiguer de Steve au bout de trois jours maximum, mais à la fin de la semaine, quand Steve a dû partir, elle était au bord des larmes.

La veille de son départ, Steve a présenté Lena à ses parents, ils l'ont adorée même si Michelle a passé la soirée à gémir « mon tout petit bébé » si Lena s'approchait trop près de Steve.

J'ai assisté aux adieux larmoyants entre Steve et Lena, il a promis de revenir le plus vite possible, (c'est-à-dire dans un an) et elle a promis de l'attendre.

Charmant, mais impossible à tenir.

Lena est une jolie fille, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle reste une jeune fille soumise à la dure loi de ses hormones, elle pourra pas rester un an sans tromper Steve.

Steve sera capable de l'attendre, aucun problème là-dessus, personne voudra jamais de lui.  
Mais si il apprend que Lena l'a trompé il va être blessé.

C'est triste… pas autant que « le roi lion » mais bon…

On vient juste de rentrer au château, tous les élèves sont en train de manger, et Dumbledore va bientôt nous faire son discours de bonne année et de bon retour à Poudlard.

« Tania tu m'écoutes ? » S'énerve Gwen assise devant moi.

Elle est en train de me raconter ses vacances en détail, elle parle très fort ce qui a l'air d'agacer Rogue très profondément. Il a pas forcément envie qu'on sache qu'il a passé deux semaines chez cette folle.

« Ouais, désolée Gwen, je t'écoute, dis-je.  
\- Je disais donc que Servilus a eu une intoxication alimentaire la semaine dernière, reprend-elle. Il n'a pas arrêté de vomir et d'appeler sa maman à l'aide, c'était trop mignon !  
\- Ouais, j'imagine, dis-je. T'as pris des photos ?  
\- Mon père est trop angoissé, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène voir un médecin alors c'est Alfred, notre elfe de maison qui l'a soigné. Alfred était vétérinaire avant, il dit que les humains ressemblent un peu aux chevaux sur le plan anatomique et du coup il a pu ausculter Servilus.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a diagnostiqué ? Dis-je en adressant un grand sourire à Rogue qui semble vouloir se noyer dans son plat pour se dérober aux regards que les gens lui lancent.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le prétendait, il a dit que Servilus était enceinte, répond Gwen.  
\- Ouais effectivement, c'est pas possible, Rogue est puceau, dis-je.  
\- Ce qui est le plus dérangeant c'est que Servilus est un garçon, me dit Gwen, un peu gênée comme quand on parle à une débile profonde.  
\- Avec la magie tout est possible, dis-je.  
\- Ça c'est contre nature, intervient Rogue.  
\- Mais pas impossible.  
\- Tu as déjà vu beaucoup d'hommes enceinte ? S'énerve Rogue.  
\- Non… mais c'est pas impossible, dis-je. Avec la montée du féminisme ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on trouve bientôt des hommes enceinte.  
\- On a pas les organes pour ça, dit Rogue.  
\- Les opérations ça existe », dis-je.

Il ne répond rien, il fixe les portes de la Grande Salle qui viennent de s'ouvrir.  
Tout le monde se tait, profs compris.

Une fille vient d'entrer, elle s'avance avec un air de conquérante, la tête haute et un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Jolie métis, minijupe moulante en cuir, dos nu décolleté jusqu'au nombril, talons qui la grandissent de 5 bons centimètres, il lui manque juste le fouet.

« Elle est belle, commente Gwen d'un air rêveur.  
\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est sexy, dit Rogue. Avec des habits moins racolleurs elle serait tout à fait banale.  
\- Sois pas jalouse, Servilus, dis-je. Tu sais bien que pour nous tu seras toujours la plus belle.  
\- C'est vrai, Servy, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Gwen.  
\- Elle est quand même jolie, dis-je. C'est pas qu'une question de fringues.  
\- Bien sur que si ! S'énerve Rogue. Si tu mettais une robe décolletée moulante et que tu te peignais tu pourrais être très jolie comme elle, Jones !  
\- Fais gaffe, Rogue, dis-je. Tu viens de me faire un compliment. »

Il se tait, horrifié.  
Il a complimenté une sang-de-bourbe, il va pas s'en remettre.

Je reporte mon attention sur la nouvelle tout comme Gwen qui commence à baver légèrement.

Aux autres tables, les gens se sont remis à chuchoter, les yeux rivés sur l'intruse.

Foster, qui a le visage noirci à cause de son mascara qui a coulé, regarde la nouvelle avec méfiance, tout en faisant des petits commentaires à ses amies.

Un peu plus loin, Potter semble prêt à s'évanouir quand la fille lui lance un regard méprisant.

C'est vraiment exagéré, Potter peut pas éviter d'en faire des tonnes pour une fois ?  
Ses potes sont nettement moins démonstratifs, Pettigrow la regarde, fasciné, mais Remus la regarde indifféremment et Black ne la regarde même plus.

« Vous pensez que c'est une nouvelle élève ? Demande Rogue.  
\- Les nouveaux arrivent généralement en début d'année, dis-je.  
\- Elle a peut-être perdu toute sa famille dans une attaque de mangemorts et elle a dû déménager, répond Rogue.  
\- Ou peut-être qu'elle a des supers pouvoirs qui attirent la convoîtise de Vous-Savez-Qui et comme sa dernière cachette n'est plus assez sûre, elle vient se cacher à Poudlard, dit Gwen.  
\- Regardez-la bien, dis-je. Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu toute sa famille ou d'une martyr aux grands pouvoirs, obligée de se cacher ?  
\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Demande Rogue.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont décidés à virer Rusard… dis-je.  
\- Je préfère ma version, dit Gwen. C'est plus palpitant.  
\- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas très réaliste, dis-je.  
\- C'est pas important, répond Gwen en éclatant de rire. L'important c'est que j'y croie !  
\- Vu comme ça… »

La fille mystère ( probablement une future concierge tyrannique ) arrive devant la table des profs.

Pionel a l'air très mal à l'aise, il regarde la fille comme si c'était un fantôme.

Encore une théorie qui plairait à Gwen…

Les autres profs ont l'air surpris, mais c'est Carter qui m'étonne, elle regarde la nouvelle venue avec une mine dégôutée, méprisante.

Comme si elles se connaissaient…

Avec un petit sourire sadique, la fille mystère lance à Pionel.

« Salut papa ! »

Pionel tombe de sa chaise en s'étouffant à moitié avec son jus de citrouille sous le regard cruel de la fille.

Les élèves, comme sortis de leur stupeur se mettent tous à piailler en même temps.

MacGonnagall se penche sur Pionel pour voir si il va bien pendant que Flitwick va chercher Pomfresh.

Même les autres profs se mettent à discuter, c'est le bordel.

« Pionel a eu une fille ? S'exclame Williams, révulsée. Mais quel genre de femme peut vouloir de ça ?  
\- Peut-être qu'il est tombé enceinte tout seul… dis-je.  
\- Très drôle, Jones, tout le monde sait bien que c'est impossible ! Répond Cooper.  
\- Si Pionel a réussi à se reproduire je vois pas pourquoi un homme pourrait pas tomber enceinte, dis-je.  
\- Il l'a sûrement adoptée, intervient calmement Bellatrix Black. Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout.  
\- Elle est trop jolie pour avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui, approuve Lestrange.  
\- Mais qui aurait été assez fou pour confier sa fille à Pionel ? Demande Williams, atterrée.  
\- Peut-être qu'on a pas demandé l'avis de la mère, répond Rosier.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de critiquer le directeur de notre maison ? S'indigne Rogue. Vous ne l'aimez pas ?  
\- Moi non, dis-je.  
\- On s'en fout de ce que tu penses, Jones, réplique Wilkes. Tu sais bien qu'on le respecte, mais quand même il est repoussant.  
\- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, répond Rogue, touché personnellement.  
\- Quand on veut copuler si, dis-je.  
\- T'es bien placée pour savoir que non, après tout t'as déjà couché avec des garçons », crache Rogue.

Le silence retombe pile au moment où je m'apprêtais à répondre.

Dumbledore a lancé un sort de mutisme sur la Salle, en prenant bien soin de s'épargner.

« Chers élèves, calmez-vous, dit-il. Vous allez tous rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs, escortés par les préfets. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre professeur de potion, il va déjà mieux. Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, vous allez nous accompagner en qualité de préfets-en-chef avec Miss… Pionel.»

La Salle Commune se vide sous les protestations des élèves, j'aime pas me faire escorter, j'ai plus 11 ans, et en plus je vais devoir dormir dans mon dortoir.

Je saurai pas ce qui s'est passé avec la fille Pionel avant demain.

Bellatrix Black et Lestrange nous conduisent sans un mot à la salle commune de Serpentard, ils ont l'air déçus qu'on ne leur ai pas demandé de rester avec les pofs pour en savoir plus.

Dans le dortoir, la conversation reprend de plus belle.

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment sa fille ? Demande Williams pour la 15e fois.  
\- J'vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait, répond Black. C'est plutôt honteux, alors si c'est pas vrai elle a aucune raison de mentir.  
\- Et si c'était sa femme ? Suggère Cooper. Une fille de son âge passe mieux pour sa fille que pour sa femme.  
\- Et si c'était tout simplement une cinglée mythomane qui le harcèle ? Dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi harceler Pionel ? Répond Black. Réfléchis avant de parler, Jones.  
\- Si on veut vraiment avoir des réponses, il faut les demander aux préfets-en-chef, dit Cooper.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que ces deux sales Gryffondors vont nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir ? » Réplique Black.

Black vient de me donner une idée, et si j'allais attendre Remus ? Elles ont tellement envie de savoir la vérité qu'elles me laisseront partir sans problèmes.

Je me lève, sans un mot, et je sors du dortoir sous leurs regards éberlués.

Aucune ne me retient, elles ont trop envie de savoir.  
Si elles croient que je vais leur raconter, elles peuvent crever.

Je sors de la salle commune, je m'aventure dans le couloir en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser Rusard ou sa bestiole, j'arrive devant l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs, je donne le mot de passe et j'entre.

Ils ne sont pas rentrés, l'appartement est vide.

Je m'installe dans le canapé avant de me raviser, quelque chose me dit qu'Evans ne sera pas très contente de me voir.

Autant éviter la crise, je vais dans la chambre de Remus.

Je me plonge dans un bouquin que Steve a laissé chez moi, un truc pas trop chiant ce qui est rare dans les lectures de Steve.

Au bout de deux heures, des éclats de voix me réveillent.

Apparemment Evans et Remus sont rentrés, et moi je me suis endormie sur le bouquin de Steve qui était aussi soporifique que les autres tout compte fait.

« Mais comment tu peux la défendre ? S'écrie Evans, hors d'elle.  
\- Je ne la défends pas, répond calmement Remus. Je crois juste qu'elle n'est pas aussi néfaste que tu le penses.  
\- Elle débarque d'on ne sait pas où, elle fait comme si elle était chez elle, elle séduit tout ce qui se trouve à moins de 5 kilomètres d'elle et tu ne la trouve pas néfaste ? S'énerve Evans.  
\- Effectivement je pense que les gens néfastes sont plus dangereux, dit Remus, toujours aussi calme.  
\- Cette fille est une garce, ça se voit tout de suite, crache Evans. Elle va nous apporter des ennuis, je le sens.  
\- C'est qu'une sangsue, répond Remus, rien de plus qu'une fille qui veut profiter des autres, les pomper jusqu'au sang et les larguer ensuite. Rien de dangereux tant que tu n'entre pas dans son jeu, et personne n'est assez stupide pour le faire. Pas la peine de la considérer comme une menace.  
\- Oh, mais j'ai compris où tu veux en venir ! S'exclame Evans. T'as envie d'elle, c'est ça ? Tu la protège, tu joue les grands tolérants, les princes charmants prets à tout pour aider les filles, tout ça dans le but de les… de les… de les BAISER ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que tes copains, mais au bout du compte t'es rien d'autre qu'un… un Maraudeur ! »

Ça c'était une insulte.

« Crois ce que tu veux, Lily, répond Remus, impassible. Mais je n'ai jamais touché à Tania, et je crois que tu es sûrement une des mieux placée pour ce qui est de la tolérance, avec tes origines moldues tu devrais comprendre qu'on ne doit pas juger les gens sur une première impression. Sur ce, bonne nuit, et si t'as besoin de passer tes nerfs, défoule-toi sur le canapé mais lance un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle, j'ai besoin de sommeil. »

Evans ne répond rien, Remus entre dans la chambre.

Il a l'air très énervé, c'est peut-être pas le moment de l'interroger…

Mais je suis curieuse et je ne respecte pas les sentiments des gens, alors je le questionne.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il se retourne et fait un bond en arrière, je crois qu'il m'avait pas vue…

« Tania, tu pourrais prévenir quand même !  
\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Désolée, dis-je sans conviction. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est qui cette fille ?  
\- Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, assieds-toi », répond-il, fatigué.

Je m'asseois sur le lit, il commence son récit.

Pionel a été ranimé facilement grâce à Pomfresh, mais il était toujours aussi secoué, surtout que la fille le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
Dumbledore a demandé à la fille qui elle était, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici.  
La fille s'appelle Samia, mais elle veut qu'on l'appelle Sam, elle a 18 ans et elle est bel et bien la fille de Pionel. L'identité de la mère reste inconnue, Pionel a rien voulu dire et la fille —Sam- ne l'a pas dit.  
Elle prétend être venue rendre visite à son père, déprimée par le décès de sa mère, mais Pionel a hurlé qu'elle voulait lui voler son salaire et elle n'a pas l'air d'être une fille qui vient voir son père pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec lui, surtout que le père en question c'est Pionel.  
Elle a dit à Pionel qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'elle l'aimait pour lui et pas pour son salaire de prof.  
Pionel a protesté, mais ça n'a rien changé, elle va rester un peu à Poudlard, pour se rapprocher de son père qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Remus pense qu'elle est fauchée et qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour l'entretenir, c'est pour ça qu'elle serait venue voir Pionel.

Personnellement je pense qu'elle veut lui piquer du fric pour vivre sans avoir à se coltiner son père sans arrêt.

Remus et moi on est d'accord sur le fait qu'elle squattera Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Je me couche en repensant à un détail qui m'a troublée, la prof de DCFM semble connaître Sam, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que Sam est une mangemorte ?

Je prends mon petit déjeuner seule, par miracle j'ai réussi à échapper à Gwen ce matin.

J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, on commence par histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors.

La Grande Salle est encore en effervescence à cause des évènements d'hier soir. Les deux préfets-en-chefs sont harcelés de partout, Evans a l'air ravie de répondre aux questions des gens, par contre Remus a l'air plus réservé, il est sec avec les gens.

Les hiboux du courrier arrivent, il y a une lettre pour moi.

Je l'ouvre, c'est une lettre de mes parents.  
 _  
Chère Tania,_

Nous esperons que ta rentrée se passe bien et que tu es heureuse d'avoir retrouvé tous tes petits camarades.  
Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, Steve a décidé de changer d'école, il est désormais scolarisé au King's College, ici Londres.  
Ses parents n'étaient pas très confiants à l'idée de le laisser seul dans une grande ville sans surveillance, mais nous nous sommes généreusement proposés pour l'accueillir afin qu'il n'aille pas à l'internat. Tu as désormais un nouveau colocataire, ma chérie, Steve va vivre avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, nous sommes sûrs que ça te rend très heureuse.

A bientôt, travaille bien,

Tes parents qui t'aiment.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon pancake, Steve va vivre chez moi ?

Je vais devoir me coltiner Steve Trenton pendant toutes les vacances ?

Je crois que je vais y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances, après tout Poudlard c'est très bien pour se reposer.

La squatteuse —Sam- entre dans la Grande Salle et comme hier, tout le monde se tait.

Elle porte une minijupe presque transparente, et un pullover collant.

Elle se dirige droit vers la table des Gryffondors, l'air très assurée.

Le silence règne dans la Salle, tout le monde attend de voir ce que la fille va faire.

Elle pousse Pettigrow et s'asseoit juste en face de Black.

« Tu t'appelles Black, dit-elle sans autre forme de présentation.  
\- Je sais, répond l'intéressé.  
\- T'es le fils de Venus Black, continue-t-elle.  
\- Ça aussi je le sais, dit Black.  
\- Les Black sont riches, affirme-t-elle.  
\- Tu peux pas me dire des trucs que j'ignore ? Demande Black.  
\- T'es mignon, commente-t-elle.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de me dire des trucs que j'ignore, répète Black.  
\- Tu me plais, conclut-elle. Je veux bien sortir avec toi.  
\- Bien joué, Patmol ! S'exclame Potter.  
\- Toi tu me plais pas, répond Black. Et j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi. »

C'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'une fille normale part en courant pour aller pleurer dans les chiottes. Une fille un peu plus téméraire se fâche et lui vide un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête.  
Une squatteuse sans foi ni loi par contre lui lance un sourire séducteur, se lève d'une manière très féline et avec un air de femme fatale lui dit.

« On dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, mais quand ça me concerne, même les plus gros débiles changent d'avis. C'est juste une question de temps. »

Elle sort, sans un regard en arrière, toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

Je sens que je vais pas aimer cette fille.

Après mon petit déjeuner je me rends en cours d'histoire de la magie, déçue que les vacances soient finies, même si elles étaient plutôt éprouvantes.

Je déteste l'histoire de la magie, Binns est chiant comme la mort.

Commencer par deux heures avec Binns le lundi matin c'est vraiment pas humain, même si ça permet de rattraper le sommeil en retard.

Je suis assise devant Wilson et Foster qui sont en train de parler de Black.

Foster semble persuadée que Black a rejeté Sam ce matin parce qu'il est encore fou amoureux d'elle, Wilson l'approuve totalement.

Un peu plus loin, Potter demande à Black si il n'est pas malade, rejeter une fille aussi sexy que Pionel Junior c'est un crime d'après lui.

Rogue dessine d'un air distrait, en me penchant un peu je peux voir qu'il dessine Gwen le soir où elle s'était faite belle pour lui.

Evans prend des notes en lancant des petits « chut » exaspérés aux gens qui discutent à côté d'elle, à savoir Remus et Pettigrow.

Quant à moi je regarde par la fenêtre, en pensant au fait que je vais devoir vivre avec Steve si je ne me trouve pas un appartement avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

 _Cette soirée c'est pour toi et moi  
Faut que ça slam  
Ne me déçois pas_

Je tourne la tête brusquement, une musique provient du couloir.

Binns n'a rien entendu, comme d'habitude, par contre le reste de la classe est aussi intrigué que moi.

 _Faut que tu bouges  
Et que tu danses  
Sur ce son faut que tu déhanches  
_

C'est de la musique moldue, je comprend pas les paroles, c'est pas une chanson anglaise.  
 _  
Quoique tu dises  
Je serai ton homme  
Quoique tu fasses  
_

Je me lève, imitée par beaucoup d'élèves, et on va voir ce qui se passe dans le couloir.

La fille du prof de potion, affectueusement surnommée Pionel Junior par les groupies de Black, est en train de danser sur la musique moldue. Elle a fait apparaître une musibox, une sorte de boîte carrée en métal qui joue les airs qu'on lui ordonne de jouer. C'est très économique, ça réduit considérablement l'achat de CD.

 _Faut que tu restes en forme  
Si tu veux bouge contre moi  
Si ce n'est pas toi ce sera moi  
_

Sam, la squatteuse, a un sourire machiavélique quand elle voit tous les élèves la regardant avec des yeux de poisson rouge.

 _Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_

Elle continue sa danse horriblement sexy en regardant Black dans les yeux.

 _Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_

Elle s'approche de Black, qui reste totalement impassible.

Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense  
Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!

Elle continue à se déhancher devant Black, en se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement.

 _Faut pas que ça buggue  
Ouh  
Malgré la tendance actuelle je fais mon buzz  
Et c'est toi que j'ai choisie  
Avec moi tu jump  
Un nouveau style je te ramène  
Un genre nouveau qui te harcèle  
Un son nouveau qui te martèle_

Je comprend décidément rien aux paroles de cette chanson, j'essaye vainement de retrouver des mots qui pourraient m'indiquer en quelle langue c'est chanté mais je n'entend rien qui me semble familier.

 _Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_

Alors que Black reste parfaitement immobile, Potter le pousse par derrière et il atterrit dans les bras de Sam.

 _Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_

Sam continue à danser, en entourant Black de ses bras avec un petit sourire séducteur et triomphant.

 _Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense  
Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!_

Black ne tente pas de se dégager, il la regarde juste avec une indifférence totale qui aurait vexé n'importe quelle autre fille dans cette situation.

 _Je sais mon style tu le testes  
Mon flow mon feeling tu le saignes  
C'est moi que tu vises  
Que tu critiques  
Ou tu méprises  
Ce que je vis  
Nous venons du même endroit  
Du ghetto je descends tout comme toi  
J'ai pu m'en sortir  
Et ce fût une chance  
Mais chaque fois que je m'endors encore j'y repense_

Black pousse un soupir, Sam ne désespère pas, elle continue à danser, de plus en plus sensuellement, ce qui fait fulminer Foster.

 _Oh go go danse surtout ne t'arrête pas  
Fais comme si je n'existais pas  
Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence  
Reste toujours dans le bon rythme il faut que ça balance_

Sam se rapproche de Black, elle tente de l'embrasser quelqu'un la gifle avant qu'elle n'en aie eu le temps.  
C'est Foster, folle de rage.

« Touche pas à mon mec, salope ! » Hurle Foster en attrapant une mèche noire de la danseuse et en tirant dessus comme une malade.

 _Oh go go danse dans mon style si t'aimes ça  
Fais comme si il n'y avait que toi  
Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence  
Ça fait Oh oh oh oh!_

Pionel Junior riposte en griffant le visage de Foster, avec ses ongles dignes de Cruella D'enfer elle n'a eu aucun mal.

Foster arrache une mèche de cheveux à sa rivale et lui donne un coup de pied.

 _Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense_

Sam mord le poignet de Foster qui se met à saigner, mais Wilson vient bientôt aider sa copine et à deux elles maîtrisent la danseuse qui continue à se débattre furieusement sans succès.

 _Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande MacGonnagall qui vient de sortir de sa classe en trombe.

 _Sexy..._  
 _Tant sexy pour moi..._

La musique s'arrête, Wilson et Foster lâchent la fille de Pionel qui se relève, prend sa boîte à musique et tente de se barrer discrètement.

« Miss Pionel ! Je vous ai vue, ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez comme ça ! » Crie MacGonagall en lancant un sort sur la danseuse.

Un petrificus totalus, Sam est complètement bloquée, elle ne peut plus s'enfuir.

« Que faîtes-vous tous dehors à cette heure-ci ? S'énerve la directrice des Gryffondors. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?  
\- On était en cours, madame, dit misérablement Foster. Mais on a entendu de la musique alors on est allé voir ce qui se passait.  
\- Et votre professeur n'a rien dit ? S'étonne MacGonagall.  
\- Binns ne sait même pas qu'il enseigne à des élèves, marmonne Foster.  
\- Et qui a fait jouer cette musique ? Continue MacGonagall.  
\- C'est Pionel Ju… C'est Miss Pionel, répond Wilson.  
\- C'est vrai ? » Demande la prof de métamorphose aux autres élèves.

Tout le monde acquiesce, la prof prend la fille du prof de potion par l'épaule et la traîne jusque chez le directeur.

« Retournez en cours ! Nous crie MacGonnagall sans se retourner. Sinon je vous mets tous en retenue ! »

On retourne vite en cours, en espérant que Binns ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

A la fin de la matinée, alors que je me rends à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, je rencontre Gwen.

Elle me court après, en fait.  
J'ai essayé de l'ignorer le plus possible, mais une fille qui hurle votre nom en vous courant derrière n'est pas assez discrète pour que je puisse faire mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.

Je finis par me retourner, résignée.

Elle a l'air toute excitée, son chignon est à moitié défait, ses lunettes sont de travers et elle perd ses feuilles de cours.

« Tania, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, c'est incroyable ! S'écrie-t-elle.  
\- Vas y, montre, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Non, pas ici, c'est trop important, chuchote-t-elle. Retrouve moi ce soir à minuit dans la salle commune, je te montrerai, c'est vraiment…  
\- OK, Gwen, dis-je. On verra ça ce soir, est-ce que je peux aller manger maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Allons-y ! »

Je me demande ce qu'elle a encore trouvé, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 _Note perso: Evidemment, MOI, je ne fais que poster la suite, mais dans l'espoir fou où Jenima voudrait nous donner la fin, je pense que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir que vous lui disiez combien vous aimez sa fic dans une review!_


	5. 45: l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45: l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé**

« C'est par là, Tania, viens vite ! » S'exclame Gwen.

Il est minuit passé et on déambule dans le château avec la discretion d'une fanfare.  
Gwen a l'air aussi surexcitée que quand je l'ai vue ce midi, je me demande ce qu'elle a à me montrer.

On dévale les escaliers, en réveillant des portraits au passage.

Je le sens pas, on va se faire choper.

« Gwen, où on va ? On risque la colle, dis-je.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne se fera pas prendre, dit-elle. Mais il faut que tu voies ça, c'est vraiment incroyable !  
\- Tu sais, ça serait peut-être plus simple si tu me disais de quoi il s'agit, dis-je.  
\- Non, il faut que tu voies ça de tes yeux », répond-elle d'un air grave.

J'aime pas quand Gwen a un air grave, une timbrée qui redescend sur terre ça annonce toujours des trucs graves.

Elle a peut-être trouvé un truc compromettant sur la prof de DCFM, peut-être le cadavre de la vraie prof, celle qu'on connaît ne serait qu'un double…

Faut que j'arrête de regarder les thrillers pendant les vacances.

Gwen retire un portrait pour découvrir une porte secrète.

On arrive dans une pièce remplie d'étagères contenant des bouteilles d'alcool.

C'est ça le truc incroyable qu'elle devait absolument me montrer ?  
On risque la retenue parce que Gwen découvre l'existence de l'alcool ?

« Gwen, c'est juste une cave à vin, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'incroyable là-dedans ? »

Elle ne répond rien, elle prend une bouteille sur une étagère et me la tend.

« Bois, dit-elle en souriant. Tu verras par toi-même ! »

Je prends la bouteille avec méfiance, et je bois une gorgée devant le regard insistant de Gwen.

Il commence à faire très chaud dans cette pièce, vraiment très chaud…

J'avais jamais remarqué que Gwen était si… sexy.

Elle a de jolies lèvres pulpeuses, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elles étaient aussi attirantes, je les regarde avec envie…

Et sa peau, elle a une peau si claire, tellement délicate et elle doit sûrement être d'une douceur intense…

J'ai très envie de…

Je déconne complètement, c'est Gwen Jonhson !

Je jette la bouteille à terre, je me détourne de Gwen et je lui dis en fixant le mur.

« Philtre de désir.  
\- C'est pas un philtre d'amour ? S'étonne Gwen.  
\- Non, c'est un philtre de désir, j'en suis sûre, dis-je en fixant obstinément le mur.  
\- C'est quoi la différence avec un philtre d'amour ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Heu… avec un philtre d'amour tu tombes amoureuse, et avec un philtre de désir tu deviens folle de désir pour la première personne que tu vois, dis-je.  
\- Et c'est quoi la différence entre le désir et l'amour ? Continue-t-elle.  
\- Quand t'es amoureux t'as des sentiments pour la personne, tu l'aimes bien, quand tu désire quelqu'un t'es pas obligée de l'apprécier, dis-je. Le désir c'est purement physique, l'amour c'est déjà plus… mental.  
\- Ah d'accord, répond Gwen qui vient de comprendre.  
\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Comment tu l'as découvert ? Dis-je, toujours tournée vers le mur.  
\- Ce matin, j'avais une heure de libre, alors je déambulais dans le château quand j'ai aperçu le professeur Pionel qui montait un escalier. J'ai voulu aller le saluer et lui demander des nouvelles de sa fille, mais quand je l'ai rattrapé il avait disparu dans un couloir. J'ai donc cherché pendant une demi heure, sans résultats. Mais au bout d'une demi heure il est sorti de sa cachette et j'ai pu aller lui dire bonjour. Quand il est parti je suis allée voir la salle où il s'était caché, j'ai goûté à une des boissons et j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre, comme une bouffée de chaleur qui me donnait l'envie irrépressible d'aller voir Servilus. Mais comme il était en cours j'ai dû me rabattre sur l'infirmerie. »

Je me retourne, Gwen a un grand sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce que le prof faisait dans cette salle ? Dis-je.  
\- Non, j'avais soif, répond-elle avec son grand sourire d'illuminée.  
\- Maintenant que tu n'as plus soif, on peut peut-être chercher ? Dis-je.  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est très excitant ! »

On va éviter de s'exciter de trop si possible…

Je commence à fouiller du côté de la table des expériences, en rappelant à Gwen de ne rien boire.

Le prof prépare ses potions sur cette table, ensuite il les ajoute au vin.

Ingénieux… vraiment digne d'un Serpentard.

Pionel est un vrai maniaque, il doit bien avoir un inventaire quelque part.

Il y a un grimoir ouvert sur la table à la page d'un philtre d'amour.

En feuilletant le grimoir je trouve le parchemin qui doit servir d'inventaire.

 _Château Latour 1880-1889 : Philtre d'amour._

 _Château Latour 1890-1899 : Philtre de désir._

 _Château Latour 1900-1909 : Envahir les pensées de quelqu'un._

 _Château Latour 1910-1919 : Devenir irresistible._

 _Château Latour 1920-1929 : Accentuer les sentiments de quelqu'un._

 _Château Latour 1930-1939 : Rencontrer l'âme sœur._

 _Château Latour 1940-1949 : Eloigner son rival de l'être aimé._

Une petite liste pour une salle remplie de bouteilles de vin, à mon avis il doit y en avoir d'autres.

« D'après toi, Tania, ça lui sert à quoi tout ça ? Me demande Gwen.  
\- A draguer les filles, dis-je. Avec un physique comme le sien ça doit être assez difficile de ramasser des nanas en boîte.  
\- Mais pourquoi les laisser à Poudlard ? » S'étonne Gwen.

La réponse me vient à l'esprit et me donne envie de vomir.

Si il garde ses bouteilles à Poudlard, c'est tout simplement parce que les filles qu'il veut draguer sont à Poudlard.

Je savais que Pionel était un pervers qui aimait matter les élèves, mais de là à les toucher…

« Tu penses à ce que je penses, Tania ? Me demande Gwen.  
\- Qu'il drague des élèves ?  
\- Essaye de voir un peu plus loin ! S'exclame Gwen. Tu t'arrêtes aux détails.  
\- Non, justement, j'essaye d'éviter les détails, dis-je.  
\- Mais réfléchis, Tania, m'explique Gwen. Et si Pionel était la cible d'une quelconque prophétie ? Et si cette prophétie lui disait qu'il doit avoir un enfant avec une femme bien précise pour que de cette union naisse un enfant plus puissant que tous les sorciers que la terre aie jamais porté ? Alors il aurait fabriqué toutes ces potions pour pouvoir procréer avec la femme en question, pour accomplir sa destinée ! »

Je la regarde, affligée.

« Et si Pionel était tout simplement un vieux pervers libidineux qui cherche à se taper des petites jeunes ?  
\- C'est moins fantastique, répond-elle.  
\- Mais plus réaliste, dis-je.  
\- Je n'aime pas le réalisme, les rêves sont tellement plus intéressants ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
\- Chacun son truc… dis-je. Et si on sortait d'ici avant de se faire prendre ? »

Je repose négligemment le bout de papier sur la table, tant pis si Pionel sait qu'on l'a découvert, peut-être que ça le dissuadera de continuer.

En tout cas son philtre de désir est très puissant, il fait encore effet.

Je regarde le plafond obstinément et du coup je rentre dans Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Gwen ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée comme ça ? »

Elle me fait signe de me taire et de tendre l'oreille.

Des bruits de pas et des voix, plusieurs personnes approchent.

« Vite, Tania ! Il faut qu'on se cache ! » S'écrie Gwen.

Je lui plaque la main sur la bouche, pas la peine de faire autant de bruit, on est déjà assez dans la merde comme ça.

Je l'entraîne dans un coin, juste derrière une étagère en ésperant que les visiteurs ne viendront pas fourrer leur nez de ce côté.

La porte s'ouvre, je retiens mon souffle.

Personne.

La porte s'est ouverte toute seule, et elle se ferme toute seule.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle est parfaite ! » S'exclame une voix qui surgit de nulle part.

Gwen a l'air toute excitée, je suis sûre qu'elle pense qu'il s'agit de fantômes.

Potter apparaît comme par enchantement, il tire une sorte de drap et Black apparaît à son tour.

« Ne parle pas si fort, Cornedrue, marmonne Black. On pourrait nous entendre.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet, Patmol ! Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses repousser cette fille, elle est parfaite !  
\- Si tu la trouves si parfaite, sors avec elle, propose Black.  
\- Non, tu sais bien que je peux pas, répond Potter. J'y suis presque avec Evans, je vais pas tout gâcher maintenant.  
\- James, elle t'as dit d'aller en enfer ce matin quand tu lui as dit bonjour, rappelle Black.  
\- Avant elle ne prenait même pas la peine de me répondre, réplique Potter.  
\- Et tu en es fier ?  
\- De toute façon, cette fille est parfaite pour toi, Patmol, pas pour moi. Elle est exactement ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment.  
\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose, moi, en ce moment ?  
\- Oui ! S'écrie Potter. Tu es perturbé par ta rupture avec Kate, et tu fais des conneries, par exemple ce qui s'est passé chez Jones.  
\- Je vois pas le rapport, dit Black, perdu.  
\- Tu as besoin d'une fille, c'est ça le rapport. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison tu ne peux pas retourner avec Kate, et t'es désespérément en manque d'affection que tu te rabats sur Jones au lieu de prendre une fille acceptable. Cette fille est incroyable, elle est grisante, dis pas le contraire, je crois que sortir avec elle te fera le plus grand bien.  
\- Elle me plait pas, répond Black.  
\- Qu… quoi ? S'étrangle Potter. Cette bombe sexuelle te plait pas ?  
\- Elle est mignonne, mais sans plus.  
\- Heu, Sirius, je crois qu'on devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse à propos de…  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De sexualité, Patmol. Dis-moi, tu es attiré par les filles ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, ça changera jamais rien entre nous, je te le promet.  
\- Oui, James, je suis attiré par les filles, répond Black. C'est juste qu'avec elle il n'y a pas… d'alchimie.  
\- Parce qu'avec Jones il y a de l'alchimie ? Demande Potter, écoeuré.  
\- Non, elle c'était un moment de faiblesse, quand j'étais vraiment en crise.  
\- Au cas où une crise comme ça te reprendrait, tu devrais te trouver une copine, et je crois que cette Sam est parfaite.  
\- Je n'aurais plus de crises comme ça, rassure-toi, répond Black. Pas la peine que je sorte avec cette fille.  
\- J'ai pas envie de te laisser aller au mariage avec Jones si t'es pas casé, je serai pas tranquille.  
\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, Cornedrue ! S'énerve Black. Tu me fais penser que je dois la voir pour le mariage, histoire qu'on règle quelques détails.  
\- Je viendrai avec toi, dit aussitôt Potter.  
\- Pas la peine.  
\- Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec elle, répond Potter. Je te suivrai partout, pour éviter que ça se produise. »

Je déplace légèrement une bouteille pour voir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, Gwen à côté de moi semble passionnée par une fêlure dans le mur.  
Tant mieux, si je peux éviter de me justifier aurpès d'elle à propos de leur conversation ça m'arrange.

Black et Potter sont en train de regarder les bouteilles, Potter à un morceau de papier à la main.

Ils cherchent une potion d'amour, sûrement pour Evans.

Black pousse un soupir exaspéré en voyant l'air déterminé de son ami.

« D'accord, je vais sortir avec la fille de Pionel, content ? Tu me laisseras vivre ma vie comme ça ?  
\- Si tu es casé j'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, surtout si c'est avec une fille comme Sam Pionel, répond Potter.  
\- Et si on en revenait à la raison qui nous a fait venir ici ? Demande Black.  
\- Ouais, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Non… tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Interroge Black.  
\- Bien sûr ! On en a déjà parlé, je sais bien que tu trouves ce plan malsain, mais il ne l'est pas et grâce à ce stratagème, Evans me tombera dans les bras.  
\- Mais la potion est vraiment nécessaire ? Continue Black.  
\- C'est la clé de tout, Patmol ! Sans la potion le plan ne marchera pas, et comme cette potion est trop dure à préparer, on se sert dans l'atelier de Pionel qu'on a découvert l'année dernière ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ? C'est le même dont ils parlaient pendant les vacances, avant que Foster ne débarque chez Potter ?

Ils se remettent à fouiller en silence.

Je surveille Gwen du coin de l'œil, elle s'est mise à gratter la fêlure dans le mur.

Je me demande si Pionel Junior voudra toujours de Black, elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui s'accroche quand un mec lui dit non…

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Black brandit une bouteille, j'essaye de l'identifier mais je suis trop loin pour lire l'étiquette.

« Super, dit Potter. On se tire, ça serait trop bête de tout faire rater maintenant. »

Black et Potter partent, on attend encore 10 bonnes minutes avant d'oser sortir.

Gwen n'a pas eu l'air de faire attention à la conversation, avec un peu de chance elle n'a pas écouté.  
Elle se lève tranquillement quand je lui demande de le faire, me sourit rêveusement et me suit sans rien dire.

Je saute de joie intérieurement, une personne de moins à être au courant de mes conneries.

Je regarde la liste que Potter a déposé sur la table, c'est la même que celle que j'ai lue tout à l'heure.

J'inspecte les étagères pour voir si je peux identifier la bouteille manquante.  
Je trouve l'emplacement vide, mais les bouteilles ne sont pas rangées par années il est donc impossible de savoir quelle bouteille Potter et Black ont pris.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées sur le chemin du retour quand Gwen me sort brusquement.

« Tu es amoureuse de Sirius Black ? »

Je sursaute et je la regarde, horrifiée.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?  
\- James Potter a dit qu'il se rabattais sur toi à cause de sa rupture avec la blonde décolorée, me répond Gwen en me regardant comme si j'étais attardée.  
\- Ah, c'est pas ça… tu as mal compris, dis-je.  
\- Moi je crois au contraire que j'ai tout compris, dit Gwen avec un grand sourire rêveur. Et tu vas aller au mariage de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black avec lui. Si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui tu n'aurais pas accepté.  
\- Il m'a pas laissé le choix, dis-je.  
\- On a toujours le choix, Tania, me répond Gwen avec condescendance.  
\- Je vais tout t'expliquer », dis-je en entraînant Gwen dans un coin à part.

Je lui raconte birèvement mes vacances et les évènements qui se sont produits.

Elle m'écoute, ses grands yeux exorbités agrandis par ses lunettes fixés sur moi.  
Je lui explique les raisons qui m'ont poussées à accepter, je lui explique les raisons qui ont poussé Black à m'inviter, elle ne dit rien, elle semble absorbée.

Je lui raconte comment Black a largué sa blonde, et qu'ensuite il était en crise de manque, je lui explique les circonstances atténuantes qu'on avait.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de me fixer.

Je lui explique le fonctionnement des phéromones, c'est un phénomène purement chimique.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle hoche juste la tête.

Je lui parle de ma répugnance et de ma haine pour Black, en insistant bien sur le fait que si la haine pouvait se transformer en amour, notre cas à nous est trop désespéré et que de toute façon ce dicton ne s'applique qu'aux sado-masochistes.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se met à mordiller son ongle.

Je lui explique ma façon de penser, le fait que j'ai tout sauf envie de me caser avec un mec, et surtout pas avec un connard arrogant, même si il a une belle gueule.  
Elle ne dit toujours rien, fascinée.

Je lui affirme que si Black sort avec la fille de Pionel, je ne serai pas jalouse, alors que la jalousie est quand même une grande preuve d'amour.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle commence à mordiller ses branches de lunette.

Je commence à lui raconter mes aventures et le portrait que je me fais de l'homme idéal (diamétralement opposé à Black) quand je me rends compte qu'elle est en train d'agir comme un psy.

« Tu m'analyse, Gwen ?  
\- Non, je t'écoutes et j'en tire des conclusions », répond-elle en riant.

En gros, elle m'analyse.

« Et quelles conclusions tu en tire ?  
\- Tu veux tellement me démontrer que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Black que je crois que tu es folle de lui, ou alors tu es schyzophrène, répond-elle.  
\- J'opte pour la schyzophrénie, dis-je.  
\- Ça fait mal ? Demande-t-elle. Est-ce que ton autre personnalité veut sortir de ton corps ?  
\- Non, dans l'ensemble on arrive à cohabiter. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis amoureuse de cette raclure ?  
\- C'est étrange, répond-elle. J'aime les choses étranges.  
\- Mais c'est pas réaliste, dis-je. C'est totalement irréaliste.  
\- La réalité n'est pas importante, l'important, c'est que je puisse continuer à rêver. »

Alors tu rêves de moi et Black en pleine action ? A mon avis tu devrais éviter de devenir psy.

Je ne réponds rien, affligée.

Un bruit de verre cassé nous alerte, on est pas seules.

Je me cache dans un coin sombre et j'entraîne Gwen avec moi, il faudrait pas qu'on tombe sur Rusard.

Comme on entend rien depuis un bon moment, je me décide à sortir pour voir si la voie est libre.

Un vase a été renversé, juste à côté de la salle où on se trouvait, Gwen et moi.

« C'était sûrement miss teigne », dit Gwen derrière moi.

Je fais un bond de 50 centimètres, elle s'est glissée derrière moi sans un bruit elle m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie.

On se dit bonne nuit et on va chacune se coucher.

Remus dort déjà, je m'installe dans le canapé.  
Je me demande si je devrais prévenir Evans du mauvais coup que préparent Potter et Black, ça serait marrant de les voir préparer leur truc et que ça ne serve à rien parce que Evans a été prévenue.

Le problème c'est qu'Evans ne me croira pas, je n'ai aucune preuve et je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils préparent.

Le truc le plus logique serait qu'ils vont lui verser un philtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille, mais avec des mecs comme eux rien n'est sûr.

Et est-ce que Black va vraiment sortir avec cette fille, Sam ?  
Ça avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, mais Black est un hypocrite qui n'hésite pas à mentir à son meilleur ami alors…

De toute façon je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul.

« Ecoeurant » Commente une fille de sixième année, assise à côté de moi.

Effectivement, ils pourraient être un peu plus discret, il y a des gens qui mangent ici.

On est dans la Grande Salle, en train de déjeuner et depuis près d'une demi-heure, Black et Pionel sont en train de se peloter d'une manière plus qu'indécente à la table des Gryffondors.

Foster fulmine, mais la marque rouge sang sur sa joue la dissuade d'intervenir.

Les profs ne disent rien, même si ils sont écoeurés ils n'osent rien dire, on est pas encore en dictature et les jeunes ont le droit d'exprimer leur pulsions, tant que ça devient pas malsain pour les mioches de première année.

Je n'ai pas vu Gwen de la journée, peut-être qu'elle est malade.  
Ça tombe bien, au moins j'aurai pas à parler avec elle de ce qu'on a entendu hier soir.

Je reporte mon attention sur la table des Gryffondors.

Evans fulmine comme ses copines, mais elle c'est pas par jalousie, juste parce qu'elle déteste profondément cette fille.  
Potter est aux anges, il lance des clins d'oeils toutes les trois minutes à Black qui l'ignore superbement.  
Pettigrow à l'air gêné, par pudeur il tente de faire comme si il ne les voyait pas et essaye de discuter normalement avec Remus.  
Remus écoute Pettigrow, le visage fermé, il tente d'être indifférent aux deux ados en chaleur à côté de lui, mais il a l'air très contrarié, j'imagine que les deux animaux sauvages à côté de lui y sont pour quelque chose.

C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient faire attention aux âmes sensibles.

« Tu crois qu'il lui a déjà enlevé son soutien gorge ? » Me demande Rogue.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il me parle ? Gwen est pas là !

« Je crois pas qu'elle en porte, dis-je. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?  
\- Je guette, répond-il. Quand il lui aura enlevé son soutien gorge je pourrai les dénoncer et les coller en retenue pour atteinte à la morale.  
\- Sale pervers, tu peux pas avouer que tu les matte ?  
\- Je fais mon devoir d'élève modèle, réplique-t-il.  
\- Toujours aussi dégoûté de pas avoir été choisi pour être préfet ?  
\- C'était une grave erreur de la part de Dumbledore », marmonne-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien, mes yeux, comme les yeux de tous les élèves présents dans la Salle, restent malgré moi fixés sur le couple en chaleur.

Comment ils peuvent faire ça en public ? Et les gosses ils y pensent ?

On se croirait dans un mauvais porno et les profs font rien !

Gwen débarque comme une furie dans la Grande Salle, Rogue a l'air assez troublé de la voir, Black et Pionel Junior lui auraient donné des idées ?

Gwen nous rejoint, elle tient un grand sac poubelle.

« Tania, ma petite Tania, commence Gwen. J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu sois belle pour la grande occasion. Je t'ai donc apporté plusieurs robes très jolies que ma mère a confectionné elle-même, du maquillage, plusieurs shampooing qui lissent les cheveux, et plein d'autres choses encore plus intéressantes !  
\- Gwen… ça peut pas attendre ? Dis-je, gênée.  
\- De quelle occasion vous parlez ? Demande Rogue, intéressé.  
\- Mais du mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy ! Tu ne savais pas que Tania y allait avec Sirius Black ? » S'écrie Gwen.

Silence de mort dans la Salle, faut dire qu'elle était pas très bruyante vu que tout le monde fixait le couple déchaîné.

« ESPECE DE GARCE ! » Hurle Foster en se levant dans un état second.

Elle court se jeter sur moi, elle doit croire que c'est moi la responsable de sa rupture avec Black.  
Ce qui est évidemment totalement ridicule.

Je m'écarte posément de la table, juste à temps avant qu'elle ne m'attrape par les cheveux.

« Pas de bagarre dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Miss Foster, veuillez lâcher votre camarade ! » S'écrie MacGonnagall.

Foster ne l'écoute pas, elle continue à me tirer les cheveux, c'est dingue ce que les sangs purs savent bien se battre comme des moldus, ils ont eux aussi beaucoup tendance à oublier qu'ils sont sorciers pour en revenir aux premiers réflexes de l'humanité.

Je lui donne un coup de poing, je vois du coin de l'œil MacGonnagall prête à lancer un sort pour nous séparer.

Une idée me traverse l'esprit.  
Il y a trop de monde dans ce collège à savoir pour mes conneries avec Black, et le pire c'est qu'ils doivent penser comme Gwen que je suis une groupie cachée, peut-être même que Black le pense aussi.  
Alors comment retrouver un peu de crédibilité ?  
En agissant avec Foster comme Black agit avec moi, en plus ça risque de lui faire peur.

Après que Foster m'aie giflé, je l'embrasse soudainement devant tout le monde.  
Elle ne répond pas à mon baiser, au contraire elle s'écarte, horrifiée.  
Elle me regarde un instant, complètement blême, puis elle se tire en courant et en criant de dégoût.

Les élèves me regardent fixement, choqués.

Je leur adresse un petit sourire satisfait, en particulier à Black et je sors tranquillement.

J'entends vaguement Gwen me hurler qu'on se voit après les cours afin d'essayer les robes pour le mariage, je presse le pas en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Je erre dans les couloirs, en attendant que les cours reprennent.

Je suis encore super fière de la tête qu'a fait Foster quand je l'aie embrassé, et le regard abasourdi des autres était vraiment… jouissif.

« Joli coup » dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, c'est Pionel Junior.  
Elle n'est pas accrochée à Black, incroyable.

« De quoi tu parles ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Rien, juste te féliciter, répond-elle. Je crois que c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait dans la même situation.  
\- Pas très valorisant, dis-je.  
\- Tu m'aimes pas ? Ca tombe bien, moi non plus je t'aime pas.  
\- T'avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à me dire ?  
\- Ouais, hier soir, pendant que je me promenais dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu une conversation plutôt intéressante entre deux filles. Le truc c'est qu'une sale bête est venue se coller à moi et j'ai dû partir en cassant un vase, tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
\- Ton père te donne plus assez d'argent de poche ? Black t'entretient pas comme il faut ? Dis-je. Il faut que tu ailles soutirer du fric aux pauvres élèves qui ne t'ont rien fait ?  
\- Le fric, on en a jamais assez, répond-elle avec un sourire. Retrouve moi ce soir après tes cours dans le parc, juste à côté du lac, qu'on discute affaire. »

Elle se tire sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Répliquer quoi de toute façon ? Cette fille a tout entendu, elle me tient.

Enfin, pas tout à fait, je crois qu'une personne peut m'aider à m'en sortir… 


	6. 46: Chantage

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

Désolé pour le retard!

* * *

 **Chapitre 46: Chantage**

On est en cours de potion, on travaille en binôme je me suis retrouvée avec Pettigrow.

J'arrête pas de repenser au chantage de Pionel Junior, je sais pas si je peux m'en sortir toute seule, si c'est pas le cas je vais devoir prévenir Black.  
Après tout il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à m'en sortir, il est aussi concerné que moi par ce chantage sauf qu'il a du pouvoir sur sa copine, c'est lui qui l'entretient alors elle dépend en quelque sorte de lui.

Mais j'ai aucune envie de demander de l'aide à un Maraudeur, encore moins à Black.  
Ça reviendrait à me mettre en postion de faiblesse, et ça c'est hors de question.

Le problème c'est que j'ai besoin de son aide…

Admettons que je mette ma fierté de côté et que j'aille le voir, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il me croira plutôt que sa copine ?  
Après tout j'ai aucune preuve, et personne n'a confiance en la parole d'une Serpentard.

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de la confiance de Black ! Il a pas besoin de me faire confiance, juste de m'aider un peu avec sa copine !

C'est décidé, je le préviens.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il a un suçon énorme sur le coup.

Elle peut se montrer convaincante apparemment…

C'est décidé, je le préviens pas.

Je fais semblant de me concentrer sur ma potion, en fait c'est Pettigrow qui se tape tout le boulot depuis le début de l'heure.

Je cherche des arguments à sortir à Pionel Junior quand je serai devant elle.

Déjà, elle n'a aucune preuve et si elle raconte ce qu'elle a entendu dans les couloirs elle va se faire punir parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.  
C'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, elle n'est pas élève elle se fout du règlement.

Ensuite, elle n'a rien entendu ni vu de choses compromettantes, j'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Gwen que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Black… et pour m'appuyer je lui ai parlé de l'incident avec Steve.  
Mauvais argument, elle aura une arme de plus contre moi.

Pour finir, je suis complètement fauchée.  
Elle me dira d'emprunter.

Je regarde discrètement Black, hésitante.

C'est décidé, je le préviens.

Potter, qui est juste devant Black en binôme, lui glisse discrètement.

« Alors, comment ça marche avec Sam ?  
\- Bien, ça marche super », répond Black avec un sourire.

C'est décidé, je le préviens pas.

Au bout de deux heures d'hésitations, de changements d'avis et de réflexion intense, j'arrive enfin à une décision à peu près correcte.

Je vais voir Pionel Junior toute seule aujourd'hui, et si j'arrive à m'en tirer je ne préviens pas Black, sinon je devrai aller lui parler.

En sortant du château je croise Gwen, je lui explique que j'ai un empêchement et que ça risque d'être long, je la retrouverai après le dîner.  
Elle acquiesce et me demande si je vais voir mon amoureux, je lui répond que non, je vais voir sa copine.

« Tu vas lui faire du mal ? » Me demande Gwen, passionnée.

Pas bête, ça pourrait être un bon argument…

« Non, Gwen, dis-je.  
\- Mais, tu l'apprécies ?  
\- Non, Gwen.  
\- Parce que tu es jalouse, déduit-elle.  
\- Non, Gwen, parce que c'est une pétasse, dis-je. A ce soir. »

Je sors rapidement, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de me demander pourquoi je vais voir la copine de Black.  
J'espère qu'elle va pas le raconter à toute l'école.

Le parc est enseveli sous la neige et beaucoup de première et deuxième années sont en train de faire des batailles de boules de neige ou des bonhommes de neige.

Du côté du lac, quelques quatrième années courageux ont osé aller faire du patin à glace.

Pionel Junior est assise à côté du lac, sous un grand arbre.

C'est dingue, elle a une tenue différente de celle qu'elle portait ce matin, et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle porte des lunettes de soleil.

C'est vrai que le soleil —qu'on a pas vu depuis trois jours- est très dangereux pour les yeux, je me demande si elle a pensé à la crème solaire aussi.

« Ah, t'es pas trop en retard, je te pardonne, dit-elle en me voyant arriver.  
\- On a pas donné d'heure précise, dis-je. Alors je suis pas en retard.  
\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… répond-elle avec dédain. Bon, le coin est trop fréquenté, on va marcher un peu. »

Une femme castratrice apparemment, le genre à diriger son mec, à le soumettre, à le faire se sentir plus bas que terre pour qu'il soit complètement dépendant d'elle.  
Je me demande si ça marche avec Black…

« Bien, reprend-elle quand on se retrouve seules. Si tu ne veux pas que la conversation que j'ai entendu hier soir se retrouve placardée sur le tableau d'affichage de chaque salle commune, il va falloir acheter mon slience.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'ils vont te croire ?  
\- Même venant de Rusard ce genre de ragot est vite accepté par les élèves comme étant la pure vérité, répond-elle. Ça ne pose aucun problème.  
\- Je suis fauchée, dis-je.  
\- Tu trouveras bien un moyen de payer, répond-elle. Mais pas en nature, je préfère le fric.  
\- De toute façon je comptais pas te payer en nature, dis-je.  
\- Je suis sûre que si, je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, même pour les filles.  
\- Tu vas vraiment bien avec Black.  
\- C'est qu'un point de vue.  
\- A propos de Black, d'après toi il va réagir comment quand il verra sa vie privée déballée dans toutes les salles communes de l'école ? Dis-je.  
\- Il n'aura aucune réaction parce qu'il ne la verra jamais déballée dans toutes les salles communes de l'école et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est aussi ta vie et que tu feras tout pour pas qu'elle soit affichée en public, répond-elle, très sûre d'elle.  
\- Mouais… dis-je. Combien tu veux ?  
\- Ah, la conversation devient intéressante ! Je veux 5 gallions par semaine, tu me payera tous les vendredi soir, on se retrouvera devant le lac comme aujourd'hui.  
\- 5 gallions ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Comment tu veux que je trouve 5 gallions chaque semaine ?  
\- Comment tu crois que les drogués font ? Emprunte à tes amis. Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas d'amis, dit-elle.  
\- Qui t'as dit ça ?  
\- Sirius bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Tu peux aller le voir pour tes 5 gallions de cette semaine, il te les donnera sûrement, mais en échange…  
\- Je devrai le rembourser en nature, c'est ça ? Dis-je. Et t'es pas jalouse ?  
\- Non, comme tu l'as si bien dit, la jalousie c'est une preuve d'amour, je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais, répond-elle. Sur ce, bonne soirée, collecte bien. »

Elle retourne à l'école, apparemment très sûre de son coup.

Mais comment elle veut que je trouve 5 gallions par semaine ? C'est énorme et il est hors de question que je me prostitue pour la payer !

Cette fois c'est décidé, je préviens Black.

Je rentre à mon tour au château, avec la ferme intention de trouver et de m'expliquer avec Black.

J'imagine qu'il est dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, si c'est le cas je vais avoir du mal à le prendre à part pour lui parler.

J'erre dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, quand je croise MacGonnagall et Carter.  
Elles ne semblent pas me voir, trop absorbées par leur conversation.

« Non mais vous avez vu cette petite garce ? Se donner comme ça en spectacle devant tout le monde, les premières années ont dû être choqués ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! Eructe Carter.  
\- J'ai du mal à croire que le professeur Pionel veuille la garder avec lui, elle est tellement… commente MacGonnagall.  
\- C'est sa fille après tout, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut ici au détriment du règlement ! S'écrie Carter.  
\- On peut la tolérer pour le moment, mais si elle continue sur cette pente savonneuse nous serons obligées de la faire partir, dit MacGonnagall. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié son petit numéro avec Black au repas.  
\- C'est toujours comme ça avec elle ! »

Carter s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence mais j'arrive au bout du couloir et je tourne rapidement.

Il faut que je trouve Black, il est toujours là quand on a pas besoin de lui et jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, un vrai emmerdeur.

« Tu me cherches, Jones ? » Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je ne suis pas courageuse, ni maîtresse de mes émotions comme Bellatrix Black alors je fais un bond de 15 centimètres en avant en entendant la voix.

Je me retourne, c'est Black qui me regarde avec un petit sourire méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Dis-je.  
\- Le fait que tu sois passée dans tous les endroits que les Maraudeurs fréquentent, répond-il.  
\- J'aurais très bien pu chercher Remus.  
\- Dans ce cas-là tu n'utiliserais pas le conditionnel.  
\- T'es devenu prof de grammaire ?  
\- Il y a une différence entre être illetré comme toi et être prof.  
\- Sûrement, mais je suis trop illetrée pour comprendre, dis-je.  
\- Viens, Jones, on a des trucs à se dire. »

Il m'entraîne dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée.

Il est déjà au courant pour le chantage de Pionel Junior ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a suivie ?

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à se dire, Black ?  
\- Si tu me cherchais, c'est bien que tu avais des choses à me raconter, répond-il. J'imagine que c'est à propos du même sujet, le mariage.  
\- Le… mariage ? »

J'avais encore oublié ce foutu mariage, à force de pas vouloir y penser je finis par l'oublier complètement.

« Ouais, le mariage, tu te souviens ? S'impatiente-t-il. C'est dans une semaine et demie, il est grand temps d'y penser.  
\- Ouais, ouais, dis-je.  
\- Il faut qu'on mette au clair quelques détails, continue-t-il. Déjà, il faut que tu sois regardable.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai pas envie que ma famille pense que je n'attire que des mochetés, répond-il. Alors tu feras au moins l'effort de porter une robe et de te brosser les cheveux.  
\- Si t'as besoin d'une bombe, vas-y avec ta copine, dis-je. Tu peux courir pour que je me brosse les cheveux.  
\- J'irai pas avec elle, elle aura pas le même impact.  
\- Elle m'a l'air d'être une grande fouteuse de merde, je vois pas pourquoi elle fais pas l'affaire, dis-je.  
\- Elle n'est pas née de parents moldus, et puis elle est moins chiante. »

Eh merde, encore une occasion de se défiler qui me passe sous le nez.

« Ensuite, n'oublie pas qu'on doit faire semblant d'être ensemble, alors que ça te plaise ou non tu devras être agréable avec moi, reprend-il.  
\- M'en demande pas trop, Black, je vais déjà te supporter 5 jours avec toute ta famille je crois que c'est suffisant comme concession, non ?  
\- Faut qu'on paraisse crédibles, deux personne qui peuvent pas se sentir peuvent pas être ensemble.  
\- Il y a un début à tout, dis-je. Et puis réfléchis, à ce mariage il y aura la moitié des sangs purs de l'école, et ils savent tous qu'on peut pas se sentir, alors à quoi bon jouer la comédie ?  
\- Dernière chose : pas de coups fourrés, j'y vais pour foutre la merde et toi tu vas m'aider, pas me mettre de bâton dans les roues.  
\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Black, je vais à ce mariage contrainte et forcée alors ne me demande pas d'être coopérative en plus, dis-je.  
\- Si tu ne l'es pas tu vas le regretter, menace-t-il.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?  
\- Non, les Serpentards n'ont aucune perception du danger, répond-il.  
\- Peut-être, mais on sait percevoir les cons », dis-je.

C'est pas en l'envoyant chier comme ça que je pourrai obtenir son aide contre Pionel Junior.  
Rien a foutre, j'ai envie de me défouler.

« Ta copine la cinglée te cherchais au repas, elle avait un grand sac rempli de trucs pour le mariage, vois avec elle si il y a des choses potables.  
\- La connaissant ça m'étonnerait, mais après tout je ferai sûrement sensation avec une de ses robes au mariage, dis-je. La belle robe rose fluo avec écrit « I'm a blonde » m'irait super bien !  
\- Très drôle, bon, on a fini tu peux partir, répond-il.  
\- Attends une seconde, moi j'ai pas fini », dis-je.

Je lui explique qu'hier soir j'étais avec Gwen, on se promenait dans les couloirs parce qu'elle avait envie d'aventure, quand elle m'a soudainement demandé, à cause d'une remarque débile de Rogue, si j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Je lui dit que je lui ai répondu non, mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me croire.  
Alors j'ai dû démontrer à Gwen que j'étais pas amoureuse de lui, en racontant certains détails assez gênants pour m'appuyer.

Il ne voit pas où est le problème, je lui explique que Pionel Junior était cachée à côté et écoutait tout ce qu'on disait.

Je lui parle du chantage qu'elle m'a fait, des 5 gallions à payer tous les vendredis pour pas que notre vie privée se retrouve étalée en public.

Il reste impassible un long moment, il réfléchit.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne, tout ça ? Demande-t-il enfin.  
\- C'est ton problème aussi, tout le monde va le savoir, dis-je, étonnée.  
\- Mais c'est pas moi qui suis en tort, après tout dans l'histoire c'est toi la groupie, répond-il. Et puis James est déjà au courant alors ça ne change rien pour moi.  
\- T'as vu comment il a réagi ton pote ? Imagine la même réaction pour les milliers d'élèves de l'école !  
\- Je peux supporter ça. J'ai aucune raison de t'aider. »

J'arrive pas à le croire, il s'en fout vraiment ?  
Je vais faire comment ? Je peux pas assumer !

« A moins que… continue-t-il.  
\- A moins que quoi ?  
\- Je veux bien t'aider, à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Sois coopérative au mariage, répond-il. Si tu me promets de l'être je m'occuperais de Sam. »

Il m'a encore piégée, je peux pas dire non et tous mes espoirs de m'amuser à ce mariage tombent à l'eau.

Quoique… les Serpentards n'ont pas de parole, ils n'ont aucune raison de tenir leurs promesses.

« OK, t'as gagné, dis-je à contrecoeur. Je te promets de coopérer au mariage de Malefoy et de ta cousine.  
\- Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre », répond-il avec un sale sourire triomphant.

Je conclus, maintenant on s'est vraiment tout dit, demain on ira voir Pionel Junior pour arrêter le chantage, et j'essayerai des robes avec Gwen ce soir pour être regardable au mariage.

Je m'apprête à sortir, énervée de m'être faite avoir quand il me demande.

« Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kate ? »

Une pulsion sadique m'envahit.  
Je me suis faite avoir, mais je peux soigner ma sortie.

Je me retourne, et avec un grand sourire je lui dis.

« Je sais pas trop, je dirais qu'avec elle il y a de l'alchimie. »

Il me regarde, horrifié.  
J'adore ce regard.

Je lui fais un petit sourire sadique, un sourire qui signifie que j'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que je dis.

Je me retourne, et je m'approche de la porte pour sortir.

Regard horrifié, la phrase qui tue, le sourire méchant et sortir la tête haute, les ingrédients pour réussir sa sortie.

J'ouvre la porte, une main la referme presque aussitôt.

Bordel, il peut pas me laisser réussir ma sortie ?

J'ai la main sur le bouton de la porte, je tire dessus de toute mes forces, mais Black derrière moi maintient la porte fermée.

Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il le fait d'une seule main.

Résignée, je me retourne, en esperant qu'il s'écartera parce qu'il est juste derrière moi.

Il s'écarte pas, il continue à maintenir la porte fermée, même maintenant que j'ai abandonné.

Je m'adosse à la porte, et je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça, demande-t-il, la main toujours plaquée sur la porte.  
\- Pour rien, dis-je.  
\- Me prends pas pour un con et réponds à la question, ordonne-t-il en me regardant méchamment.  
\- J'ai rien à répondre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Rien, je sais rien, dis-je en le regardant d'une manière provocante.  
\- T'étais où hier soir ? Continue-t-il.  
\- Au chemin de traverse, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- T'étais où hier soir ? Répète-t-il.  
\- J'étais à Poudlard, dis-je en tournant la tête à la recherche d'une échappatoire.  
\- Sois plus précise, ordonne-t-il en me tournant la tête pour que je le regarde.  
\- J'étais dans les couloirs avec Gwenna Johnson.  
\- Et vous étiez où avant ? Questionne-t-il.  
\- D'après toi ?  
\- Alors tu avoues ? » Demande-t-il, satisfait.

J'approche mon visage du sien, et je lui murmure.

« J'ai rien à avouer. »

Enervé ou troublé, il me plaque contre la porte et commence à m'embrasser.

Une crise.  
Le genre de crise que sa copine sert à éviter.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, autant les mettre là, ils ont tendance à me gêner pendant les « crises ».

Sa copine sert à défouler ses hormones, alors il en a beaucoup en réserve parce qu'il les a quand même bien défoulés ce midi…

Si Black a des problèmes hormonaux ça me concerne pas, alors la question qui se pose éternellement me revient à l'esprit : pourquoi je le repousse pas ?

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il embrasse extrèmement bien ? Non, j'ai connu mieux… mais c'était encore avec lui.

Il passe ses mains sous mon sweat shirt et mon tee shirt, je frissonne.

J'essaye toujours tant bien que mal de trouver la réponse à ma question, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : pas moyen de réfléchir au calme avec un Gryffondor arrogant en chaleur en train de vous tripoter.

Il me prend par la taille et me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Ben quoi ? Il m'a demandé d'être coopérative non ?

Je me dégoûte moi-même, pas foutue de le repousser.  
Ouais, je me dégoûte vraiment…  
La preuve, je continue.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, revient sur ma taille, mon ventre, plus haut…

« AH NON MR BLACK CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE ! » Hurle une voix.

MacGonnagall et Carter, que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, sont entrées dans la salle, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une deuxième porte.

Si Carter a l'air choquée, révulsée, on dirait presque trahie, Macgonnagall a l'air très heureuse de nous avoir chopés.

« Vous dépassez les bornes ! La façon dont vous vous… touchiez au déjeuner était déjà extrèmement indécente, mais en plus vous continuez ! C'est de la provocation, ça, jeunes gens ! Alors Mr Black, vous et votre petite amie… »

Elle me jette un coup d'œil pour la première fois.

« Qui n'est pas la même que celle de ce matin… » Continue-t-elle, affreusement gênée.

Elle est devenue toute pâle, elle a honte.  
Elle est déçue, celle qu'elle voulait coincer c'était Pionel Junior.

« Jones ! Vous n'avez donc aucun sens moral ? Intervient Carter. Venez, Minerva, rentrons, nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Et estimez vous heureux, tous les deux ! »

MacGonnagall et Carter sortent, l'une choquée et l'autre révoltée.

Black et moi on reste dans la salle, le temps que MacGonnagall et Carter se soient éloignées.

Silence gêné, on ne se regarde pas, on est tous les deux plantés aux deux etremités de la salle…

Je crois pas avoir eu aussi honte de ma vie, se faire choper dans une position pareille par deux profs ! Avec un mec casé en plus ! Avec un Gryffondor ! Avec Black ! Je crois pas que je vais m'en remettre, ça fait beaucoup trop de choses à assimiler.

Et le pire, c'est que quand on sera au mariage, MacGonnagall et Carter seront pas là pour nous arrêter à temps.

Je n'entends plus de bruit, je me lève rapidement et je me dirige vers la porte.

« La voie est libre ? Me demande Black d'un ton un peu trop détaché en fixant le mur devant lui.  
\- Heu… ouais, dis-je sans me retourner.  
\- Super, continue-t-il en fixant obstinément son mur. Barre-toi. »

Généralement j'aime pas qu'on me donne d'ordres, mais là j'obéis sans rien dire, trop contente de sortir de là.

« Tania, ne bouge pas ! » M'ordonne Gwen.

Je suis assise dans le dortoir des 6e année de Serpentard, Gwen est en train de me refaire le portrait comme prévu.

Elle est en train de me mettre du crayon sous les yeux, j'ai pas confiance elle va déraper c'est sûr.

« Tu sais, Tania, ce qui va très bien avec les yeux verts c'est un trait de crayon rose sous l'œil.  
\- On va s'en tenir au noir, dis-je. Tu me feras pas porter de rose.  
\- Mais ça irait très bien avec tes yeux ! Du rose pâle pour contraster avec des yeux vert foncé ! S'écrie Gwen.  
\- Je m'en fous tu me feras pas porter de rose, dis-je.  
\- Tania t'es pas marrante, tu ne v eux pas être belle pour ce mariage ?  
\- Non, et surtout pas en rose.  
\- Mais…  
\- Non ! »

Gwen abandonne, elle abaisse son crayon et je me relâche.

D'un seul coup elle me saute dessus, crayon tendu et elle me barbouille les yeux de force.  
Je me vengerai, je sais pas comment mais je me vengerai.

J'aime pas les soirées entre filles, ces soirées débiles où on passe la nuit à se maquiller, parler de mecs, se coiffer, parler de mecs, essayer de nouvelles fringues, parler de mecs, regarder des films guimauves, parler de mecs, dire du mal des copines qui sont pas là parce que elles au moins elles ont un mec avec qui passer la soirée etc.

Et je crois que c'est à ça que va ressembler ma soirée, sauf qu'une soirée entre filles avec Gwenna Jonhson ne peut pas ressembler à une soirée entre filles normale.

« Je suis pas trop en retard ? » Demande une personne qui vient d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Je me retourne avec un affreux pressentiment.  
C'est Pionel Junior.

Gwen va à sa rencontre, elle lui prend un paquet des mains.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave, on vient à peine de commencer ! Lui répond Gwen en souriant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici ? Dis-je, étonnée.  
\- Tania chérie, j'ai voulu te faire une surprise ! S'écrie Gwen folle de joie. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu allais la voir, donc c'est que vous êtes amies, même si tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas mais je sais que c'était pour ne pas me blesser, je sais bien que je suis ta meilleure amie, Tania, tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher que tu vois d'autres personnes, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais l'inviter à sa joindre à nous, on va passer une soirée entre filles toute les trois ! »

Je hais les soirées entre filles.


	7. 47: la vengeance d'une blonde

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47: la vengeance d'une blonde**

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Perchée sur me haut de l'armoire du dortoir, je hurle aux deux folles furieuses de me laisser tranquille.

Depuis près d'une heure elles m'ont mentalement et physiquement torturé avec leurs fards à paupière, leurs rouges à lèvres, leurs fond de teint ( effet pot de peinture garanti ), leurs blush et tous les autres trucs qui me sont passés sur le visage.

Mais là, elles vont trop loin.

« Tania, descends enfin ! Sois un peu raisonnable ! » Me crie Gwen.

Est-ce que c'est la fille qui lit avec une passion intense le journal des blaireaux pour en apprendre plus sur les « Scroutts à Pétards », ces créatures imaginaires que le pseudo-reporter a inventé pour meubler la feuille de chou, qui me demande d'être raisonnable ?

« Lâche ça et je descendrai peut-être », dis-je en désignant les ciseaux qu'elle tient comme un poigard dans sa main.

Gwen et Pionel Junior se sont mises en tête de m'embellir à l'approche de ce mariage, ce que je trouve extrèmement bizarre de la part de Pionel Junior qui est quand même la copine de Black.

Elles se sont dites que ma coupe de cheveux n'était pas top, qu'il fallait la changer.

Gwen a immédiatement sorti ses ciseaux et Pionel Junior a tenté de me lancer des sorts de lissage.

Ce qu'elles n'ont pas compris c'est que si elles peuvent dans la limite du raisonnable me foutre tout un tas de produits chimiques sur la gueule pour me faire ressembler à Foster, moi vivante elles ne toucheront pas à mes cheveux.

Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je suis très fière de mes cheveux.  
Quand j'étais gamine, ma mère était une obsédée de l'apparence, j'allais chez le coiffeur tous les mois me refaire ma coupe au carré.

Si par malheur une mèche était plus longue qu'une autre, elle me les tailladait elle-même.

J'avais toujours les cheveux désespérement lisses, sans aucun volume, sans une mèche de travers.

Je devais les brosser 3 fois par jour, et ne pas trop bouger la tête quand je dormais pour ne pas les froisser.

Quand je suis partie pour Poudlard, la chose qui m'excitais le plus ( mise à part la magie et tout ça ) c'était la promesse de liberté. Plus de vieille folle derrière mon dos pour me mesurer les cheveux, pour me forcer à les brosser, plus besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur tous les mois.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi eu la révolution vestimentaire, sans ma mère pour me selectionner mes fringues, j'étais aussi libre de ce côté-là.  
Mais les sorciers ont des fringues assez bizarres et j'ai jamais adhéré à la mode sorcière.

Du coup mon seul moyen de me rebeller contre ma mère, le déclencheur de ma crise d'adolescence, c'était mes cheveux.

Ça fait 7 ans que je ne les coupe plus, que je ne les brosse plus ( sauf cas exceptionnel ), alors je vais sûrement pas abandonner mon symbole de liberté pour Black !

« Lâchez vos armes, dis-je. Vous toucherez pas à mes cheveux.  
\- Pff, Jones, t'es vraiment puérile ! S'impatiente Pionel Junior. C'est que des cheveux, des poils humains !  
\- Eh ben j'y tiens à mes poils humains, dis-je. Et si tu trouves ça aussi peu important, tu devrais pas avoir de problème à découper les tiens.  
\- Les miens ils sont jolis, les couper ça serait une connerie, alors que la connerie avec les tiens c'est de les laisser comme ils sont.  
\- Moi au moins j'assume mes conneries, dis-je. Pas comme certaines.  
\- Oh vous êtes tellement mignonnes toutes les deux ! S'exclame Gwen. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi proches ! »

Atterrée, Pionel Junior et moi on regarde Gwen comme si elle était complètement folle.

« Bon… Jones, descends, finit par dire Pionel Junior. On touchera pas à tes cheveux, promis. Il y a bien assez à retoucher chez toi, on peut laisser les cheveux de côté.  
\- Oh oui ! Et si on passait aux robes ? » S'enthousiasme Gwen.

Je descends, sur mes gardes.  
Gwen est en train de sortir toutes ses robes immondes de son sac poubelle.

Elle m'en passe une aux manches et au bas évasé, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Dans le plus pur style des 70's…  
A gerber.

« Allez, Tania, essaye-là je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille ! » Me dit Gwen.

J'hésite, avec ce truc je vais ressembler à un clown tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar de créateur de mode, mais la mode c'est pas mon truc et j'ai pas envie d'être belle à ce mariage, j'ai dit à Black que je ferai des efforts, donc je porterai une robe.  
Mais j'ai jamais précisé que je porterai une belle robe.

Je tends mollement la main pour prendre la robe quand Pionel nous interromps.

« Essaye plutôt celle-là. »

Elle me lance ce qui me semble être à première vue un vieux morceau de toile vert kaki.

Il s'agit en fait d'une vieille robe militaire qui a des airs de sac à patate.

« Non, cette robe est trop foncée, il faut quelque chose qui respire la joie de vivre ! Une belle robe toute colorée ! » S'écrie Gwen.

Et si j'y allais à poil, ça règlerait la question, non ?

« Et si tu mettais ça ? Me propose Pionel Junior en sortant de l'armoire du dortoir une robe verte foncée un peu plus regardable que le sac à patate de tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est pas à moi, dis-je.  
\- Et alors ? La fille à qui ça appartient devrait pas laisser traîner ses affaires, c'est de sa faute », répond Pionel Junior.

Sa théorie se tient… et la robe est pas trop mal.

« Mais c'est du vol ! S'écrie Gwen.  
\- Y a pas le nom de la propriétaire marqué dessus », réplique Pionel Junior.

Je lui montre le col de la robe, sur lequel il est marqué « Melissa Johanssen. »

La fille de Pionel ne dit rien, elle tend sa baguette, l'agite rapidement et le nom disparaît du col de la robe.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Reprend Pionel. La propriétaire a pas marqué son nom, c'est dommage.  
\- Vraiment dommage, dis-je. C'est pile ma taille. »

Bon, je m'étais dit que j'irai pas au mariage avec une jolie robe, mais on refuse pas le cadeau volé d'une fille égoiste qui aurait très bien pu la garder pour elle.

D'ailleurs je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle trafique, pourquoi elle a accepté de venir perdre sa soirée avec nous au lieu de tirer du fric à Black ?  
Pourquoi elle vient faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle me fait chanter ?  
Pourquoi elle me refile cette robe au lieu de se la garder ?

J'ai pas confiance, quelque chose se trame…

* * *

« C'est vrai ? » Demande Gwen, fascinée par le récit de Pionel Junior. Mais… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Gwen n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une fille comme Pionel Junior ait pu attacher son mec au pare choc d'une voiture dans le garage des parents du mec juste pour le plaisir.

« Pour le fric, dis-je. Il t'as bien payé au moins ?  
\- J'ai connu mieux », répond-elle.

Elle est pas marrante, elle a honte de rien.

« Mais, ses parents ne l'ont jamais su ? Questionne Gwen.  
\- Non, on est sorti du garage avant qu'ils entrent.  
\- Mais quel besoin de faire ça ? Interroge Gwen.  
\- T'es vierge ? Lui demande Pionel.  
\- Oui, répond Gwen.  
\- Alors tu peux pas comprendre. »

Ça doit bien faire une bonne heure qu'on se raconte des histoires croustillantes, enfin c'est surtout Pionel Junior qui parle, moi je veux pas lui donner d'autres moyens de pression et Gwen n'a rien à raconter.

A chaque fois, l'histoire se termine par cette conclusion : t'es vierge, tu peux pas comprendre.

J'aime pas Pionel, mais je dois avouer que ses histoires sont marrantes, quand elle nous a parlé de la fois où elle avait enfermé un mec dans la cave et l'avait laissé là pendant trois jours j'ai bien rigolé.

Surtout quand Gwen lui a demandé comment elle avait fait pour oublier, elle a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

Disons qu'avec toutes les histoires de Pionel, on ne s'ennuie pas, c'est déjà ça.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du dortoir, Gwen va ouvrir.

C'est Williams, elle tient une enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-je.  
\- Aucune idée, c'est une gamine de Gryffondor qui me l'a donné, c'est pour toi et Pionel. »

Elle me lance l'enveloppe et sort sans rien ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande Gwen. Une déclaration d'amour ?  
\- Peut-être de la part d'un première année désespéré… suppose Pionel.  
\- Ça doit plutôt être un contrat pour toi, dis-je. De la part d'un première année désespéré ça m'étonnerait pas. »

J'ouvre l'enveloppe, une lettre écrite en gros caractère gras rouge baveux s'échappe ainsi que des photos.

Je regarde les photos, surprise.  
Il s'agit de Foster et Wilson dans le dortoir des mecs de Gryffondor.

Foster est assise sur Black qui est attaché à une chaise.  
Il a l'air horrifié, apparemment c'est pas un jeu pervers ou alors c'est pas un jeu pervers consenti.

Wilson tient un couteau, elles veulent sacrifier Black ?

Je passe les photos à Pionel Junior et je prends la lettre que je lis à haute voix.

 _Espèce de sale garce,_

 _Ce soir grâce à un stratagème très élaboré, amy et moi nous avons réussi à pénétrer le dortoir des garçons._  
 _Nous savons que quelque chose cloche avec Sirius, il est possédé, et ce soir nous allons le guérir._  
 _Je sais bien que toi et ta copine Pionel Junior vous êtes à l'origine de sa possession, et je sais que ce soir vous ferez tout pour nous empêcher de le sauver, mais on a pas peur de vous, on est des Gryffondors, on vous attend de pied ferme._

 _Kate Foster_

Je pose la lettre, personne ne dit rien.

Elles attendent quoi ? Que je gueule « allez les filles, allons sauver ce connard » ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ta mère, une fois qu'elle a su que son nouveau mec était attiré par sa fille ? Dis-je à Pionel.  
\- Elle a dit que ça commençait à bien faire, qu'elle trouverait jamais un mec potable tant que je serai là pour lui faire de l'ombre. Du coup elle m'a foutue dehors et me voilà, répond Pionel Junior.  
\- C'est triste… commente Gwen.  
\- Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller.  
\- Assez grande pour vivre aux crochets de ton père surtout, dis-je.  
\- C'est pas ça que je trouve triste, intervient Gwen. C'est la couleur que votre peau a prise. »

La couleur de notre peau ?  
Je regarde Pionel Junior, sa peau est devenue vert foncé.

Vu la tronche qu'elle tire, ma peau doit pas être mieux.

Je prends un miroir de poche sur la table de nuit d'une des filles de ce dortoir, et je me regarde.

Ma peau a pris la même teinte vert foncé que celle de Pionel Junior.

Gwen se met à pleurer, Pionel Junior pousse un cri d'horreur.

« C'est une malédiction ! Sanglote Gwen. Je t'aimerai malgré ça, Tania, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Merci, Gwen, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est un coup de Foster et Wilson.  
\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demande Pionel Junior, les yeux rivés sur son reflet.  
\- On va gentiment leur demander de lever le sort », dis-je.

Pionel Junior se met une cagoule sur la tête, moi je passe une écharpe et de grosses lunettes noires, et accompagnées de Gwen on sort de chez les Serpentards pour aller rendre visite aux Gryffondors.

« J'espère que Servilus ne nous aura pas vues, s'inquiète Gwen sur le chemin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente obligé de venir nous aider, c'est dangereux.  
\- Gwen, c'est pas dangereux, dis-je. Je les connais, Wilson et Foster, c'est des filles qu'on peut considérer comme très intelligentes et très courageuses quand il s'agit de colorer les cheveux malgré le risque de ne pas avoir la bonne teinte idéale, mais dès qu'il s'agit de combat il n'y a plus personne.  
\- Pourtant elles nous forcent à venir les voir, intervient Pionel Junior. Elles sont pas connes au point de croire qu'on va rester là sans rien faire. »

J'ai très envie de répondre « si », mais elle n'a pas tort.  
Foster et Wilson sont peut-être très superficielles, pas forcément des cerveaux, mais elles sont pas débiles au point de croire qu'on va rester là sans rien dire.

Au contraire, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles veulent qu'on vienne.

On arrive devant le tableau de la grosse en rose, il faut lui donner le mot de passe pour entrer.

« Et comment on fait, maintenant ? Demande Pionel Junior.  
\- Tu peux essayer de draguer la grosse pour qu'elle nous laisse entrer, ou alors je donne le mot de passe, dis-je.  
\- Donne le mot de passe. »

Je donne le mot de passe, la grosse nous ouvre à contrecoeur et marmonne « ils se croient où ceux-là ? » pendant qu'on entre.

Les élèves présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondors nous dévisagent, surpris de voir trois filles inconnues dont deux au visage caché.

Deux sixième années chuchotent quand on passe à côté d'eux.

« C'est Gwenna Johnson, tu sais la folle de Serpentard.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Tu crois qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup ?  
\- Pour ça faudrait qu'elle soit assez saine d'esprit, et intelligente aussi, cette fille est complètement conne. »

Ils se prennent pour qui ces deux petits cons ? Ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence d'attendre qu'elle soit assez loin pour pas les entendre !

J'ai envie d'aller leur foutre des baffes, mais on doit rester incognito.

Gwen, en entendant les voix, se tourne vers les deux sixième années et les salue en leur faisant un grand sourire éclatant.

« Salut Timmy ! Salut Mike ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! S'écrie-t-elle bien fort.  
\- Tu les connais ? Demande Pionel Junior à Gwen.  
\- On s'est rencontré à l'infirmerie ! Continue Gwen, folle de joie de retrouver ses « vieux amis ». Mike avait une infection urinaire et Timmy l'accompagnait ! Ca va mieux au fait ?  
\- Heu… ouais », bafouille le dénommé Mike, rouge de honte.

Toute la salle commune nous regarde, c'est raté pour la discrétion.

Je force Gwen à nous suivre, elle a l'air d'avoir oublié notre mission.

Je conduis les filles sans hésitation au dortoir des mecs de 7e année, Pionel Junior se demande comment je peux connaître aussi bien le chemin.  
Je lui réponds que c'est la même disposition pour toutes les salles communes, mais elle a pas l'air de me croire.

On entre dans le dortoir sans prendre la peine de frapper, Foster est toujours à califourchon sur Black et Wilson est en train de disposer des bougies en cercle autour du prisonnier.

« Ah, on vous attendais, dit Foster en se levant pour nous accueillir. Je savais bien que vous viendriez le sauver.  
\- Non, on est venues récupérer notre peau habituelle, trucidez Black on s'en fout complètement, dis-je.  
\- C'est un piège, affirme Wilson. Vous faites semblant de vous en foutre pour qu'on ne se méfie pas et ensuite vous nous attaquerez par derrière !  
\- Crois ce que tu veux… dis-je. Bon, pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?  
\- Pour que vous puissiez assister à sa renaissance, pour que vous le voyez vous repousser et revenir vers moi, répond Foster avec un grand sourire sadique.  
\- Une fois qu'il sera exorcisé vous nous rendez notre peau ? Demande Pionel Junior.  
\- Oui.  
\- Super, que le spectacle commence », conclue-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Gwen et moi on l'imite, Foster et Wilson nous regardent, abasourdies et Black lance un regard haineux à sa copine puis à moi.

Je hausse les épaules en réponse à son regard, après tout ça va pas le tuer de rester attaché sur sa chaise une petite demi heure pendant que Foster et Wilson dansent et chantent pour lever le sort.

Wilson lit à haute voix les ingrédients nécessaires pour pratiquer le rituel.

 _Une douzaine de bougies purifiées à l'eau bénite à placer autour de la victime.  
Une bassine remplie d'eau bénite.  
Une baguette en bois de hêtre qui aura mariné dans de l'huile d'olive extra vierge pendant 48 heures.  
Une photo de la victime et une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Un couteau qui n'a jamais servi.  
Un rein de la victime._

Un rein ?  
Peut-être que rester planté sur sa chaise pendant que Foster et Wilson pratiquent le rituel tuera Black, tout compte fait.

« Dis, Jones, me murmure Pionel Junior à l'oreille. Tu crois que je suis sur son testament ?  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es le genre de fille qu'on paye tout de suite après, dis-je. On laisse rien traîner avec toi, trop peur de pas pouvoir te débarrasser de toi.  
\- Dans ce cas ça veut dire que je dois le sauver ?  
\- T'en trouveras un autre. »

Je crois que les connaissances anatomiques de Foster et Wilson sont très réduites, ça risque de faire mal à Black.

« On doit lui enlever un rein ? Glapit Foster.  
\- Oui, sinon le rituel ne marche pas, répond Wilson.  
\- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?  
\- Non, Katie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'ablation d'un rein n'est pas mortelle.  
\- Mais…mais ça va l'abîmer ! Trouve un autre moyen, il doit forcément en avoir un autre. »

Wilson soupire et se remet à chercher dans son livre.  
Pendant ce temps, Foster s'est remise sur Black et lui carresse la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tout va bien se passer », lui dit-elle.

Black ne réponds rien, il tourne la tête dans notre direction et nous demande si on veut du pop corn.

Gwen ne sait pas ce que c'est, je lui promets de lui en faire goûter un de ces jours.

Pionel Junior lui répond qu'elle l'aime, mais qu'elle fait pas confiance à une ex petite copine éconduite et armée.

Wilson pousse un cri de victoire.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Ca marche aussi avec le rein de l'ensorceleur ! »

Pionel Junior et moi on se raidit.  
Que ces pétasses découpent Black ça me pose aucun problème, mais moi c'est autre chose.

Foster se tourne vers nous, un couteau de boucher en main et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Mais c'est parfait ça, qui est l'ensorceleuse ?  
\- C'est Jones, dit Pionel Junior.  
\- Elle ment, c'est elle. Après tout c'est avec elle qu'il sort. » Dis-je.

Foster nous détaille avec hésitance.  
Elle finit par demander à Gwen.

« Eh toi, la folle, c'est de laquelle qu'il est amoureux ?  
\- De Tania bien sûr ! » S'exclame Gwen.

Elle vient de signer mon arrêt de mort, si je l'ai ensorcelé il est forcément amoureux de moi.

Foster se jette sur moi avec son couteau avant que j'ai pu lui lancer un sort.

Elle a une lueur démente dans les yeux, à cet instant précis elle me fait penser à Bellatrix Black quand elle lançait le doloris sur Pettigrow.

Elle serait capable de me retirer le cœur et de faire croire que c'est parce qu'elle est nulle en anatomie.

Gwen est en train de rêver à son pop corn, Pionel Junior regarde la scène, un sourire en coin.

« Faut bien te sacrifier, Jones, me dit-elle. Sinon on retrouvera jamais notre teint habituel. Ça sera pas douloureux. »

Je me débats, Wilson vient donner un coup de main à sa copine et elles finissent par me plaquer au sol.

« Allez, Jones, il est temps pour toi de payer pour avoir ensorcelé mon homme », me dit Foster.

Je lance un dernier regard suppliant à Gwen qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la scène, perdue dans ses rêves de maïs éclaté.

Pionel Junior regarde la scène, stoïque.

Foster approche son couteau, avec sa lueur sadique, mais elle semble hésiter et finit par se relever.

« C'est où les reins ? »

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire, mais c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment.

Wilson n'a pas l'air de savoir non plus, elles se regardent, perplexes.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop nulles ! S'impatiente Pionel Junior. Donnez moi ce couteau, je vais vous le sortir ce rein ! Qu'on en finisse. »

Pionel Junior prend le couteau des mains de Foster sans que celle-ci ne proteste.

Elle va quand même pas m'enlever un rein ? C'est vachement dangereux, elle a aucune formation médicale !

Si, elle va le faire, et sans aucune hésitation en plus.

Cette aventure m'aura au moins appris quelque chose : faut pas toucher au teint d'une garce profiteuse, ça peut entraîner la mort d'une personne qui n'y est pour rien.

Elle s'approche avec son couteau, Wilson et Foster regardent par-dessus son épaule.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Gwen, en espérant qu'elle sera revenue sur Terre, mais non, elle est toujours plongée dans ses rêves.

Mourir saignée à blanc dans le dortoir des Gryffondors par la fille du prof de potion, c'est assez original mais néamoins flippant.

Je croyais que juste avant de mourir on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, moi je vois juste une fille à la peau verte avec un couteau.

Je reviendrai en tant que fantôme, je vous hanterai bande de salopes.

Quoique ça veut dire que je devrai rester sur cette foutue Terre, dans cette foutue école…  
Tant pis, vous vous en tirez à bon compte, bande de salopes.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Pionel Junior et son couteau font un vol plané, Wilson, Foster et leurs baguettes aussi.

Qui a lancé le sort ? Je regarde Gwen, mais elle est toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Je regarde de l'autre côté, Black a réussi à se détacher, c'est lui qui a lancé le sort.

Foster regarde Black, atterrée.

« Sirius chou, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Gémit-elle. Tu es encore sous leur emprise, essaye de prendre un peu sur toi, tes souffrances ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Black la regarde, consterné.

« Kate, est-ce que tu te rends compte des énormités que tu sors ? Je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne, tu comprends ça ? Si je ne veux plus de toi c'est parce que ma seule véritable souffrance, c'est être obligé de t'écouter jacasser à longueur de journée et devoir te faire de fausses déclarations toute les 5 minutes.  
\- Mais… mais James m'a dit que tu m'aimais toujours, sanglote-t-elle.  
\- Eh ben James t'a menti parce que c'est lui qui m'a casé avec Pionel, répond Black.  
\- Mais comment tu peux la préférer à moi ? C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas la préférer à moi consciemment !  
\- Kate, je crois que je préfère même Rusard à toi. Et en toute âme et conscience.  
\- Admettons, il y a quelque chose qui te retiens avec Pionel Junior, intervient Wilson. Elle est sexy, elle doit t'attirer. Mais _Jones_ ! Elle est insupportable, moche, Serpentard… comment tu as pu l'inviter au mariage de Malefoy et de ta cousine ?  
\- Mais parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle ! S'exclame Gwen comme si c'était évident. »

Foster s'effondre sur un lit en pleurnichant. Wilson lance un regard dégoûté à Black avant d'aller consoler sa copine.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Jones, dit Black, exaspéré. Cette fille est folle, vous allez pas croire la parole d'une folle ? »

Foster sèche un peu ses larmes, se lève et va serrer Black dans ses bras.

Pionel Junior se fout éperduemment de voir son copain serrer une autre fille dans ses bras, elle est en train de feuilleter le grimoire de Wilson à la recherche du contre sort pour son teint.

« Tu t'es justifié, dit Foster à Black en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si tu t'es justifié c'est que tu estimes me devoir encore quelque chose, donc tu m'aimes toujours. Je t'aime aussi, Sirius, et je veux que l'on vive heureux, que l'on passe outre toutes les épreuves que notre amour a endurées. »

Elle tente d'embrasser Black qui se débat comme il peut.

Je glisse à Pionel Junior.

« Dis, ça te dérange pas de voir ton mec embrasser une autre fille devant toi ?  
\- Il m'achètera un cadeau pour se faire pardonner », répond-elle sans lever les yeux de son grimoire.

Elle pourrait quand même faire semblant de s'intéresser à la fidélité de son mec, au moins dire quelque chose quand il embrasse une autre fille sous ses yeux.

Wilson regarde Foster et Black, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Elle a pas l'air de se rendre compte que Black essaye de se dégager.

Gwen me tire par la manche pour qu'on aille aux cuisines manger du pop corn, je lui réponds qu'on fera ça plus tard.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre soudainement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande Remus, sur le pas de la porte.

Il regarde la scène héberlué. Pettigrow est juste derrière lui, pas très à l'aise.

Black profite de ce moment d'inattention pour envoyer valser Foster.  
Wilson tente de dissimuler les bougies et Pionel Junior ferme le grimoire.

« Peter est venu me prévenir qu'il avait vu Kate et Amy s'introduire dans le dortoir et qu'ensuite il avait entendu des cris. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

A la surprise générale, c'est Pionel Junior qui répond.

« La blonde et sa copine brune retenaient Sirius en otage, pour le désensorceler. Mais comme elles avaient besoin du rein de l'ensorceleur pour que le rituel marche, elles nous ont fait venir en rendant notre peau verte. »

Elle lui raconte ensuite comment Wilson et Foster ont tenté de la découper, mais comme elle les dominait facilement, elles se sont rattrapées sur moi et comment Black m'a sauvé à la dernière minute de son ex devenue une psychopathe assoiffée de sang.

Remus reste perplexe, la version de Pionel lui semble assez romancée.

« Traite moi de menteuse tant que t'y es, dit Pionel Junior, un peu vexée.  
\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait de manière subtile, dis-je.  
\- Non, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, me contredit Remus, pensif. De toute façon il suffit de sortir les informations essentielles de son récit : Kate et Amy voulaient désensorceler Sirius et pour ça elles sont tenté de vous découper toute les deux.  
\- En gros c'est ça, acquiesce Pionel Junior. Et ces pétasses veulent pas nous rendre notre peau.  
\- Kate, Amy, annulez votre sort ou je vous met en retenue », ordonne Remus.

Foster prononce le contre sort à contrecoeur, on retrouve notre couleur de peau habituelle.

« Bon, ce que vous avez fait est très grave, continue Remus. Vous pourriez être virées pour ça, vous avez failli tuer une élève quand même ! Estimez-vous heureuses que je n'aille pas en parler à Dumbledore. Je me contenterai de vous mettre en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois, et si on vous demande pourquoi, vous direz que c'est parce que vous avez tenté de pratiquer un exorcisme sur un élève qui n'en avait pas besoin. Et maintenant sortez de ce dortoir, que je ne vous voie plus vous en approcher à moins de 10 mètres. »

Wilson et Foster sortent, la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux.  
Pionel Junior applaudit.

« C'est tout ce que tu comptes faire ? Elles sont complètement folles ces filles ! Faut les envoyer à Ste Mangouste ou Azkaban avant qu'une envie de découper les gens leur reprenne !  
\- Elles sont pas folles, répond posément Remus. Foster est amoureuse, elle ferait tout pour Sirius, quant à Amy, elle suivra sa meilleure amie partout.  
\- Pour manquer de tuer pour lui, elles doivent vraiment être très amoureuses. Il est si riche que ça ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- L'amour c'est pas une question d'argent, dit Remus.  
\- Mais bien sûr, répond Pionel Junior sarcastiquement. Et Vous Savez Qui il est ministre de la magie. »

Remus s'apprête à répondre quand Black le coupe.

« Remus mon pote, merci d'être intervenu je sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec Sam et Jones.  
\- D'accord, Tania je t'attends en bas, répond Remus.  
\- OK, tu peux emmener Gwen avec toi ? »

Remus tire Gwen par le bras, ils sortent et je me retrouve seule avec Pionel Junior et Black.

« Bon, pour commencer je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir tenté de me sauver la vie quand Kate voulait m'écorcher, commence Black.  
\- Elle t'aurait pas écorché, au pire si elle avait mal coupé on aurait appelé l'infirmière, dis-je.  
\- Et tu crois que tu aurais eu le temps de revenir avec l'infirmière avant que je meure ? » Continue Black.

Je reste plantée là sans rien dire.  
J'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur du danger, j'y ai pas pensé, je me suis jamais dit qu'il pouvait _mourir_ pour de vrai.

C'est pas que je tienne à lui, vous faites pas d'idées, c'est juste qu'assister à la mort de quelqu'un, même d'un connard comme Black c'est pas une idée réjouissante.  
Rester là à regarder pendant qu'un mec meurt c'est trop grave, trop sérieux.

« Bon, passons, reprend Black. J'ai été très touché de voir l'amour que tu me portais, Sam. Je crois que tu comprendras que je n'aie aucune envie de continuer à sortir avec toi.  
\- Non, pourquoi tu veux plus ?  
\- Parce que tu préfères t'occuper de ta peau plutôt que de ton petit copain qui est en train de risquer sa vie deux mètres plus loin, répond-il.  
\- Et alors ? Fais pas ton grand sentimental, c'est pas comme si on était amoureux.  
\- Effectivement, approuve Black. C'est pas comme si on était amoureux, mais il y a une nuance entre l'amour fou et le fait de vouloir que son mec reste en vie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sensible ! Se moque Pionel Junior. Pauvre petit, j'espère pour toi que tu trouveras une femme assez niaise pour supporter tes états d'âmes. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, Black la retient.

« J'ai pas fini, Sam. Il paraît que tu fais chanter Jones ?  
\- Je pensais pas qu'elle aurait le cran de te le dire, répond-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle a peut-être du potentiel, cette petite tout compte fait.  
\- Soyons clair : si jamais tu racontes ce que tu as entendu à qui que ce soit, je me débrouillerai pour te faire virer de l'école. Un de mes meilleurs amis est préfet-en-chef, il vient de sortir, et il lui suffira de faire un rapport à Dumbledore pour que tu sois forcée de partir. Alors oublie cette histoire de chantage, donne nous les preuves que tu as et sors d'ici avant que j'aille raconter à MacGonnagall que tu as tenté de tuer une élève. »

Pionel Junior pousse un soupir, elle lui raconte exactement ce qu'elle a entendu.  
Black lui lance un sort d'amnésie pas très fort, pour qu'elle oublie juste la conversation entre Gwen et moi.

Pionel Junior sort, je m'apprête à la suivre mais je veux poser une question à Black avant tout.

« Pourquoi tu les a pas laissé m'étriper ?  
\- Parce que moi je suis capable de mesurer la gravité d'une situation contrairement à toi, et parce que le sang sur la moquette aurait fait tâche. »

Je crois que c'est surtout la moquette qui l'a décidé.

Je sors rejoindre Remus qui est en pleine conversation avec la fille de Pionel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
\- Elle ne sait pas où dormir, me répond Remus.  
\- Je pensais squatter le dortoir des mecs de Gryffondor, mais ça m'a l'air foutu, explique-t-elle.  
\- Vas dormir chez ton père, dis-je. Il doit bien avoir un canapé.  
\- Je sais pas où il habite », répond-elle.

Mais moi je vois parfaitement où elle veut en venir, elle veut squatter chez les préfets en chef qui ont quand même les meilleurs appartements de toute l'école.

Remus n'est pas dupe, il voit aussi où elle veut en venir, et ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter.

« Il y a un lit de libre dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année chez les Serpentard, dis-je. Tu peux le prendre sans problème. »

Elle cherche un argument contre, mais elle ne trouve rien et accepte, un peu déçue.

Je suis sûre qu'elle s'entendra à merveille avec Williams, Cooper et Black.


	8. 48: le mariage (1)

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48: Le mariage (1)**

J'atterris lourdement sur le sol en même temps que Black.  
J'ai failli lâcher ma valise, c'est dur de tenir un objet fermement pendant un voyage en portoloin.

Je me relève péniblement, un elfe de maison avec une casquette de groom nous regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bienvenue à l'hôtel Gallion D'Or, nous espérons que votre séjour parmis nous vous sera des plus agréables. Je m'appelle Sticky, pour vous servir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffira d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert dans votre chambre, et j'apparaîtrai aussitôt ! Nous pouvons vous assurer de la qualité et du luxe de notre hôtel : jaccuzi dans la salle de bains, billard, piscine à l'exterieur, petit déjeuner au lit, mini bar… »

Il cesse de sourire et d'énumérer les avantages de l'hôtel en voyant les têtes d'enterrement qu'on fait.

« Mr, Miss, venez vous pour un enterrement ? S'inquiète l'elfe.  
\- Non, pour un mariage, répond lugubrement Black.  
\- Et…il ne s'agit pas d'une bonne nouvelle ? Continue l'elfe.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on tirerait cette tête si c'était une bonne nouvelle ? S'impatiente Black. Montre-nous notre chambre. »

L'elfe ne répond rien, il baisse les yeux et nous conduit à l'étage quand Black lui donne son nom.

« Vous serez très bien ici, Miss et Mr, nous avons réservé les meilleures chambres pour le mariage de Miss Black et de Mr Malefoy, vous êtes vraiment très chanceux !  
\- Si on était très chanceux on serait pas là, dis-je.  
\- Oh mais Miss, cette chambre est parfaite, elle vous fera changer d'avis ! »

Elle est tapissée de billets de train pour repartir ?

Le groom ouvre la porte, avec un grand sourire joyeux.

« Voilà ! Je vous laisse visiter, n'oubliez pas : si vous avez besoin de moi, appuyez sur le bouton ! »

Black ferme la porte au nez du pauvre groom sans lui laisser de pourboire ni même lui dire merci.

Au moins l'elfe n'avait pas tort : la chambre est vraiment géniale.

Je suis pas habituée au luxe, alors forcément me retrouver dans une suite pareille ça m'ébahit.

Il y a juste deux pièces : la salle de bains et la chambre à coucher.

Je vais d'abord inspecter la salle de bains.

Elle est immense, il y a une baignoire et une douche, plus un jaccuzi capable d'accueillir 4 personnes.  
Le lavabo est en argent véritable, ils ont vraiment pas lésiné sur le luxe pour épater la clientèle.

Tout compte fait je pourrai peut-être survivre à ce petit séjour, suffira de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains toute la journée.

« Jones, arrête de rêvasser et vient voir par-là, il y a un problème. » me dit Black.

Je rejoins Black, qui est en train de regarder fixement un lit.  
Où est le problème ? Il a l'air très confortable ce lit !

Je comprends soudainement où est le problème : il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

Et déjà qu'une chambre d'hôtel c'est trop petit pour Black et moi, alors un lit…

« Où est le problème ? Tu dormiras dans la baignoire, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais dormir dans la baignoire ?  
\- Galanterie ?  
\- La galanterie ça s'applique aux filles, Jones, répond-il.  
\- Je suis une fille.  
\- Je voulais dire une fille qui en vaille la peine, Jones. Installe-toi bien dans la baignoire.  
\- J'ai un autre argument, Black, dis-je. C'est moi qui prendrai le lit parce que tu m'as forcée à t'accompagner à ce foutu mariage à la con, ça m'amuse pas du tout alors laisse-moi au moins profiter du seul bon côté de cette semaine.  
\- Ça ne marche pas, Jones, répond-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Premièrement parce que je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider à trouver la semaine moins pénible, et deuxièmement parce que je sais très bien qu'au fond tu es super heureuse d'être ici, tu crèves d'envie de saccager le mariage de Narcissa.  
\- Tu divagues, Black, n'espère même pas, c'est moi qui aurai le lit, dis-je. D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- C'est pas le problème pour l'instant, va mettre une robe, on doit rejoindre les autres invités », me répond-il.

Je sais que quand on est entourés de mangemorts en puissance et de nazis notoires, faire une fixation sur un lit c'est assez superficiel, mais je crois qu'au contraire c'est une très bonne manière de ne pas regarder la vérité en face et ainsi pouvoir supporter l'horrible réalité.

Je vais dans la salle de bains avec ma valise, et je compte bien être très longue à choisir ma robe.

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Black me lance avant que je m'enferme.

« Jones, si jamais tu mets plus d'une demi-heure je défonce la porte et je te traînes de force à la réception, quelle que soit ta tenue.  
\- Je croyais que je devais me faire belle ? Dis-je.  
\- Je t'ai demandé d'être regardable, pas de faire de la chirurgie esthétique, répond-il. T'as pas besoin de plus d'une demi heure pour mettre une robe et lancer un sort de lissage à tes cheveux. »

Eh merde, je vais pas pouvoir jouer ma Kate Foster…

Vu l'hôtel, j'imagine que le mariage est vraiment un évênement sans précédent, le genre de trucs qui changent les idées des gens en temps de guerre.

Ça doit vraiment leur réchauffer le cœur d'oublier leurs frères assassinés par Voldemort en pensant au mariage de deux mangemorts…

J'enfile rapidement la robe multicolore de Gwen, histoire de marquer les esprits.

J'ai en tout 4 robes pour cette foutue semaine : la robe de Gwen, la robe que Pionel m'a refilé, l'immonde robe rose bonbon que Michelle m'a offert à Noël et enfin la robe que je portais au bal d'halloween.

J'ai un peu beaucoup personnalisé la dernière, elle est déchirée à plusieurs endroits (notamment en bas, elle est beaucoup plus courte… me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais prude.) et j'ai écrit des trucs dessus, avec les stylos textile de ma mère, j'espère qu'elle s'en rendra jamais compte…

En fin de compte c'est sûrement la robe que je préfère, la plus destroy, mais je la garde pour plus tard, pour une grande occasion…

J'ai une idée, une petite comédie que je ne pourrai pas jouer bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour faire peur à Black.

Black voulait me manipuler, se servir de moi ? On verra bien qui aura le dessus sur l'autre au bout du compte.

Je lance un sortilège de lissage à mes cheveux, je me fais même une tresse en laissant quelques mèches ressortir.

Et maintenant le clou du spectacle : le maquillage.

Je DETESTE le maquillage, à quoi ça sert de se peinturlurer le visage comme ça ? En plus à chaque fois que je me met du crayon sous les yeux, je manque de m'éborgner…

Mais il faut bien faire des efforts, non ? Après tout je suis au mariage de l'année, peut-être même de la décennie !  
J'ai une chance vraiment incroyable de me retrouver là !

J'ai piqué le maquillage de ma mère avant de rentrer à Poudlard, une sorte de prémonition on dirait…

J'évite la base : couche de fond de teint pour bien cacher sa vraie peau et triple couche si on a un bouton qui sort.

Je commence directement par les lèvres : un peu de rose à lèvres, pour donner une sorte de texture épaisse et grasse à ma bouche… bizarre c'est marqué « sensuel et délicat » sur l'emballage…

Je me maquille ensuite légèrement les yeux : rose pâle sur les paupières, du mascara ( bleu pastel ) et un coup de crayon ( j'ai encore évité l'éborgnement de peu ) rose vif sous les yeux.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, extrèmement dégoûtée d'en être arrivée à cette extremité, j'ai l'impression de revivre la punition de Carter version hippie.

J'aime pas le maquillage, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une grosse tarte, j'aime pas avoir les cheveux attachés et par-dessus tout j'aime pas la robe de Gwen.

Alors pourquoi je porte tout ça ? Pour me venger de Black, tout simplement.

Je sors de la salle de bains, le visage de Black se décompose instantanément quand il me voit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Rien, tu m'as demandé d'être regardable, non ? Dis-je.  
\- J'ai pas confiance, à quoi tu joues ?  
\- Mais à rien, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Va remettre tes fringues habituelles, Jones, ordonne-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ? Elles sont pas bien mes nouvelles fringues ? De toute façon je me fous de ce que tu penses, Black, dis-je. Et on ferait mieux de se bouger si on veut pas arriver trop en retard. »

On sort de la chambre sans rien ajouter, il se méfie et il sait très bien qu'il a tout a fait raison de le faire.

Le rassemblement se passe à côté de la piscine, à l'hôtel.

Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une sorte de réunion pour être sûr que tout le monde est là et compte y rester. Je trouve quand même qu'une semaine c'est vachement long pour voir une fille et un mec dire « oui » à un prêtre.

Mais en fait ce mariage est aussi prétexte à négocier entre les familles pour en organiser d'autres, et à se retrouver en famille.

Narcissa Black est assise à une table, elle parle avec animation à une fille aux cheveux rouges ultra mquillée qui l'écoute avec passion pendant que sa plume écrit toute seule, et à une vieille peau qui doit être sa mère.  
La vieille peau pince les lèvres en voyant Black arriver.

J'essaye de repérer les gens que je connais dans la foule, j'imagine que les trois quarts des élèves de Serpentard doivent être là.

La vieille peau se lève lentement alors qu'on arrive à sa hauteur.  
La fausse blonde se détourne de Narcissa Black pour suivre l'affrontement entre Black et sa tante.

« Tu es en retard, dit la vieille peau.  
\- Il n'y avait pas d'horaire précis de fixé, répond Black.  
\- Ça n'est pas une raison pour arriver deux heures plus tard que tout le monde, Sirius, tu as toujours voulu te faire remarquer, depuis que tu es tout petit tu fais tout pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi, pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte que tu n'es pas plus intéressant qu'un elfe de maison sans tes pitreries. »

Elle est agressive la vieille, il commence bien ce mariage.

« Tu as quand même pu trouver une femme que tu peux supporter plus d'une heure ? Incroyable, tu as sûrement dû la droguer.  
\- Je confirme, c'est le meilleur trip de toute ma vie, dis-je d'une voix planante.  
\- Mère, elle ment, je l'ai pas droguée, nie Black.  
\- Oh non, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Intervient Narcissa Black. Je connais Jones, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.  
\- Elle joue la comédie, tente Black.  
\- Elle ne laisse personne toucher à ses cheveux, tu n'aurais pas pû la forcer à se coiffer si elle était totalement sobre, réplique Bellatrix Black.  
\- Et en plus c'est une sang de bourbe. Euh… je veux dire une fille d'origine moldue », rectifie la future mariée pour la fausse blonde qui prend des notes.

Silence de mort entre la vieille peau qui s'avère être la mère de Black et son fils.

La vieille reprend avec mépris.

« Tu as drogué une sang de bourbe pour qu'elle accepte de t'accompagner au mariage de ta cousine, tu ne mérites vraiment pas de porter le nom des Black.  
\- Excusez-moi, intervient la fille aux cheveux rouges. Les lecteurs de Sorcière Hebdo seraient sûrement très intéressés de savoir ce que vous reprochez aux gens d'origine moldue, pouvez-vous l'expliquer ? »

La vieille blêmit, Black arbore un sourire triomphant.

« Mais nous n'avons rien contre les sang de…. Les gens d'origine moldue, répond Mrs Black avec un grand sourire forcé. Vous nous prenez pour qui ?  
\- Pourtant vous avez traité cette jeune fille de sang de bourbe, fait remarquer la journaliste. C'est un propos assez péjoratif.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est affectueux, elle sait très bien qu'on la taquine ! Continue Mrs Black.  
\- Elle n'a pas l'air très… clean, commente la journaliste. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Nous sommes tous très tolérants, miss Cook, conclue la mère de Black froidement. Ne venez pas nous accuser de quelconques horreurs, vous êtes juste ici en reporter pour écrire un article sur le mariage de ma nièce, mais si ça vous chante vous pouvez aller vérifier dans nos chambres d'hôtels, il n'y a pas de moldus torturés cachés sous le lit. »

La jeune journaliste se répand en excuses, promet qu'elle n'a accusé personne et qu'elle veut juste assiter au mariage pour pouvoir rendre compte de la féérie de la semaine à ses lecteurs.

La future mariée se remet à bavasser sur son futur mariage pendant que sa tante nous dirige froidement vers notre place.

Black m'empoigne fermement par le bras, il a pas l'air content, et me force à m'asseoir sur la place qui m'est attribuée.

J'essaye de compter les invités, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en a tellement.  
Je ne reconnais personne, pourtant j'étais presque sûre que je verrai la moitié de Serpentard à ce mariage.

« Les amis viennent plus tard dans la semaine, m'explique Black. Pour le moment il y a juste la famille. »

J'hallucine, c'est bourré de monde et on est pas encore au complet ?

Une blonde d'une quarantaine d'années prend tout un tas de photos un peu plus loin et s'exclame avec un accent à couper au couteau.

« C'est M-A-G-N-I-F-I-I-I-I-I-Q-U-E ! »

Je sais pas qui c'est mais une chose est sûre, elle doit pas faire honneur à sa famille.

« C'est qui, cette pouf ? Dis-je.  
\- T'es pas sensée être défoncée ? »

Tiens donc, le petit Black serait-il rancunier ?

J'ai intérêt à me tenir tranquille, il a l'air d'être _très en colère_.  
Quoique… il ne fera rien ici, pas devant tout ce monde, alors autant en profiter.

« Si, la preuve je suis là, dis-je. Réponds à ma question, c'est qui la blondasse avec l'appareil photo et l'accent ridicule ?  
\- Elle ? C'est une Malefoy par alliance, une française, répond Black.  
\- Une française ? Dis-je avec un peu d'inquiétude. On va pas bouffer des plats de son pays quand même ? Je veux pas manger du crapaud moi !  
\- On en mangera pas au repas, me rassure Black. Mais je t'en ferai commander des vivants et je te forcerai à les bouffer crus, et des limaces aussi.  
\- Rancunier ?  
\- Tu me le payeras, Jones, crois-moi tu vas regretter. »

La française s'approche de nous, et sans prévenir elle embrasse Black sur les deux joues.  
Elle me fait la même chose, c'est dégueulasse !

Je la connais même pas cette fille, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de m'embrasser comme ça sans même me dire bonjour ?

Elle nous fait un grand sourire, puis elle tire les joues de Black comme si c'était un gosse.

« Mais c'est que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Regulus ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu étais tellement petit, tu courais derrière ta cousine tout nu, c'était vraiment mignon.  
\- Hum, Sandrine, moi c'est Sirius, Regulus est mon petit frère.  
\- Ooh pardon, Siri ! J'ai toujours confondu vos deux prénoms, s'excuse la fameuse Sandrine.  
\- Et nos actes, marmonne Black.  
\- Ah non, je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de toi, tu courrais tout nu derrière Bellatrix, et Andromeda sa sœur qui vous gardait pestait en disant que vous seriez sûrement le fléau de Poudlard quand vous y entrerez, en même temps.  
\- Wouah cool, dis-je avec mon air de défoncée. Et c'était il y a longtemps ?  
\- Ooh, mais tu as une jeune amie, Regulus ! » S'écrie la française, comme surprise de me voir.

Elle exagère, elle pourrait se souvenir de moi, elle vient à peine de me baver dessus.

« C'est ma cavalière, répond Black.  
\- Tu as une petite fiancée ? Comme c'est mignon ! Mais tu es bien jeune pour fréquenter des jeunes demoiselles, qu'en pense ta maman ?  
\- Elle lui a donné un album à colorier avec des morceaux de pastels pour qu'il s'occupe », dis-je en oubliant complètement mon rôle l'espace d'une seconde.

Sandrine Malefoy me regarde, stupéfaite.

Au bout d'un silence de dix secondes, elle finit par éclater de rire en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour cette petite ! Comment tu t'appelles, ma grande ?  
\- Tania Jones, dis-je.  
\- Jones ? Tiens ce nom m'est inconnu, c'est drôle je pensais connaître toutes les familles de sorciers de l'Angleterre, Ignatus mon mari aime bien me parler de toutes les familles et de leurs tares génétiques.  
\- Je suis une sang de bourbe », dis-je.

Le sourire colgate total de la française disparaît instanément, non pas pour laisser place à un rictus méprisant, il disparaît juste et elle a l'air profondément conne.

Elle bégaye, sans comprendre, elle a l'air horriblement gênée et choquée.

« Regulus tu…tu…tu…tu, bafouille-t-elle. Je…je…je… tu n'as pas vu mes filles ?  
\- Non, répond Black avec un air provocateur. Si je les vois je leur dirai que tu les cherches.  
\- Merci, tu es un bon…heu, tu es un gentil… merci. » Lâche-t-elle enfin avant de s'enfuir.

C'était plutôt… intéressant, voire même marrant.  
Les Malefoys français ont l'air plus drôles que les Malefoy anglais.

Lcuius Malefoy vient de faire son entrée.  
Habillé tout en blanc, il va rejoindre sa fiancée sous les yeux embués d'émotions de la journaliste.

Malefoy embrasse sa fiancée, la française qui s'est approchée se met à sangloter.

Un vieux aux cheveux blancs parle avec une brune binoclarde.  
Ils sont en train de commenter le moment de phrases bien clichées du style : ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, on dirait des âmes sœurs. Ils se sont trouvés, le destin s'est mêlé de leurs vies…

Je hais les mariages.

Tout cet étalage de sentiments guimauves me fait horreur, des déclarations d'amour à n'en plus finir, des tonnes et des tonnes de démonstrations d'affections… je hais ce bonheur hypocrite, ces gens qui sourient et se disent heureux parce qu'on leur a dit de l'être…  
Alors quand il s'agit en plus DU mariage du siècle, celui dont on parlera encore dans des années, l'incarnation totale du conte de fée devenu réalité, l'exemple à suivre pour les jeunes, le mariage qui fera la une d'un magazine pendant des semaines…

Ça me donne encore plus envie de vomir sur la robe immaculée et tellement parfaite de la mariée.

J'ai vraiment envie de tout foutre en l'air, de casser cette belle image, ce beau rêve, juste pour le plaisir de leur rappeler que les contes de fées ça existe pas en vrai et qu'un mariage sur trois finit par un divorce.

Le truc c'est que si je fais ça, je me mets automatiquement du côté de Black.  
Et je veux pas me mettre du côté de Black.

La jeune journaliste s'approche de nous, sa plume verte coincée au coin des lèvres.

« Tamara Cook, de Sorcière Hebdo, se présente-t-elle. J'aimerais vous interviewer, Mr Black."

Elle s'installe déjà à côté de Black, sans même attendre sa réponse.

« Présentez-vous, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis le fils de Venus et Artus Black et le cousin de Narcissa Black, la future mariée.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez quitté le domicile familial l'été dernier, est-ce vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et peut-on savoir pour quelles raisons ? Questionne la journaliste.  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela concerne les lectrices de votre feuille de chou.  
\- Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas coopérer… répond Cook, vexée. Comment vivez vous les retrouvailles avec votre famille ?  
\- Plutôt bien, c'est comme si je n'étais jamais parti, l'affection familiale en moins bien sûr. »

Cette cruche de journaliste éclate de rire.

C'est le métier qui veut ça, il faut être très hypocrite avec les interviewés, sinon ils mettent fin à l'entretien et on se retrouve sans rien.

« Vous ressentez donc de l'hostilité de la part de vos parents à votre égard ? Reprend la journaliste ultra maquillée.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mon pauvre, ça doit vraiment être dur à vivre », le plaint Cook en lui touchant amicalement le bras.

Black regarde la main de la journaliste avec méfiance, comme si elle était empoisonnée.

Elle pourrait quand même avoir un peu de retenue, draguer un mec devant sa prétendue petite amie ça se fait pas.

Black passe son bras autour de mes épaules, et il répond en faisant un grand sourire à la journaliste.

« Je peux tout supporter tant que ma petite amie est là.  
\- Oh… vous…vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Demande Black.  
\- Non mon chéri, dis-je de ma voix de défoncée. Ça la déçoit.  
\- Non ! Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que vous semblez tellement… différents.  
\- Comment ça ? Demande Black.  
\- Eh bien… vous êtes… beau et elle est… enfin elle n'est pas… vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répond la journaliste, affreusement gênée.  
\- Mais enfin, mademoiselle, dis-je. La beauté extérieure compte pas, le seul truc qui soit vraiment cool chez quelqu'un, c'est son karma.  
\- Hum… passons, dit la journaliste toujours gênée. Parlez-moi un peu de vous deux, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?  
\- Nous sommes dans la même école, répond Black. Poudlard, vous connaissez ?  
\- Oui, je connais Poudlard, ne me prenez pas pour une abrutie. Vous êtes dans la même maison ?  
\- Non, je suis à Gryffondor et Tania est à Serpentard. »

Cook nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis, après un long moment de silence, elle finit par éclater de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Un Black à Gryffondor qui sort avec une fille d'origine moldue à Serpentard, c'est surréaliste !  
\- Mais c'est vrai », dit Black.

Elle arrête de rire, gênée.

C'est bizarre qu'elle agisse comme ça, elle a vraiment pas l'air conne pourtant…  
Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle a un visage intelligent, en tout cas on peut le croire en dessous des couches de peinture.

« Hum, vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Pas très, répond Black. Mais c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis des siècles. »

C'était une manière subtile de me dire que je suis chiante ?

« Et comment vos parents prennent le fait que vous sortiez avec une fille d'origine moldue ?  
\- Mal, répond Black avec un grand sourire satisfait. Ils le prennent vraiment très mal.  
\- Très bien, une dernière question pour vous deux : que pensez vous de ce mariage ?  
\- Je pense que les mariages de convenances ne mènent à rien, répond Black. Si ce n'est à remplir les pages de magazines pour sorcières de moins de 50 ans.  
\- Moi je trouve ça cooool que deux êtres se rencontrent et tombent amoureux, ils sont tellement parfaits ensemble ! Ca se voit qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, ils sont blonds tous les deux ! »

Regard consterné de la journaliste.

« Excusez-là, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, dit Black.  
\- Oui je vois ça, est-il vrai que vous l'avez droguée pour qu'elle vous accompagne ?  
\- Yeah ! Sex, Drugs and Rock'n Roll ! Dis-je d'un air complètement défoncé.  
\- C'est totalement faux, je ne l'ai pas droguée pour qu'elle m'accompagne, je l'ai droguée pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée au milieu des gens de ma famille, réplique Black.  
\- Et pourquoi devrait-elle être effrayée au milieu des gens de votre famille ? Demande la journaliste.  
\- Parce que c'est tous des mangemorts ! » Dis-je très fort.

Silence de mort de la part des gens se trouvant à proximité de nous.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, je pense qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de discuter, d'une manière moins professionnelle peut-être », conclue Cook en se levant précipitamment.

Non mais je rêve ! Elle le drague sans aucune retenue alors que je suis là ! C'est dingue, ça se voit tant que ça qu'on est pas ensemble ?

Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller prendre un verre, mais Bellatrix Black et une petite fille blonde s'approchent de nous.

Le visage de Black s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que les filles approchent.

« C'est une vraie ? » Demande la blonde à Bellatrix Black en me regardant comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

Bellatrix Black hoche la tête, avec un regard de dégoût pour moi.

« Mais… on me les a pas décrits comme ça, continue la blonde.  
\- Je sais, ils sont moins impressionnants que ce qu'on pourrait croire, approuve la cousine de Black.  
\- Mais comment on les différencie des sorciers normaux ?  
\- Généralement, tu les repère facilement au moment de la rentrée, ils ne savent pas comment passer la voie 9 ¾, répond Bellatrix Black.  
\- Et il y en a beaucoup ? S'inquiète la petite blonde.  
\- Oui, c'est affligeant mais ils commencent à être plus nombreux que nous, dit la brune.  
\- Dites, les filles, vous savez que c'est pas poli d'étudier les gens sans se présenter auparavant ? Demande Black.  
\- On sait, répond sa cousine.  
\- Jones, je te présente la petite cousine de Malefoy, Bianca Malefoy, me dit Black. Apparemment Bella lui fait faire une rapide étude des sang de bourbe.  
\- Elle va entrer en première année, il faut qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, acquiesce Bella Black.  
\- Alors j'ai un conseil à te donner, Bianca, dis-je. Evite de regarder les gens comme si c'étaient des monstres, bizarrement la plupart n'apprécient pas. »

J'ai parlé gentiment, j'ai pas été hostile et j'ai rien dit de mal.  
Alors pourquoi la gamine me regarde avec des yeux exorbités et s'en va l'air épouvantée ?

« C'est malin, Jones, maintenant elle va être traumatisée et elle ne me payera pas », me reproche Bella Black en allant rejoindre la mioche.

C'est le moment de larguer Black, je me lève pour aller chercher un verre.

Avec un peu de chance je pourrai m'éclipser sans problèmes et passer le reste de l'après-midi à me prélasser dans le jacuzzi de ma chambre.

Il y a la foule au bar, c'est parfait je vais pouvoir disparaître du champ de vision de Black.

Je me sers un verre de punch et je m'apprête à me faufiler vers l'hôtel quand je me fais alpaguer par Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, un grand brun que je ne connais pas et Regulus Black.

« Jones, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu oserais te montrer, me dit Malefoy.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air défoncée.  
\- Pas la peine de jouer la comédie, Jones, je sais très bien que tu es parfaitement clean.  
\- C'est vrai que t'as couché avec elle, Lucius ? Demande Regulus Black.  
\- Je devais être inconsciente, ou si je l'étais pas ça m'a pas marqué, dis-je.  
\- Elle nie, c'est normal elle a honte, commente Malefoy.  
\- Honte de quoi ? S'étonne le petit Black.  
\- Les sang de bourbe ont tout un tas de principes stupides comme par exemple « ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un qui nous méprise ».  
\- Mais… Lucius, avoir des rapports avec une sang de bourbe c'est pas risqué ? Tu risque d'attraper des maladies, s'inquiète le grand brun.  
\- Non, on ne peut se souiller avec eux que si notre sang entre en contact avec le leur, répond Malfoy. Ne touchez jamais un sang de bourbe qui s'est coupé si vous avez une plaie. »

Je prends discrètement un couteau sur la table et je commence à me couper la paume.

« Tu vas pas te suicider pour si peu ? Siffle Malfoy. Ces sang de bourbe, quelles chochottes ! »

Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire méchant, le couteau brandi.  
Il comprend trop tard, ses copains aussi.

Je lui ai entaillé la main et je l'ai serrée avec ma paume sanglante.

Il perd toutes ses couleurs, me regarde terrifié et finit par foncer aux toilettes.

« D'autres intéressés ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire en tendant ma paume ensanglantée.

Tiens, c'est marrant, personne n'a l'air tenté par l'expérience.

Le problème c'est que j'ai fait du bruit, je crois que la sortie discrète est foutue.  
Je me résigne à rejoindre Black, qui est en grande conversation avec une belle brune.

Le fille est mince, grande, elle a un visage un rien provocateur malgré son grand sourire amical.

Bizarrement leurs rapports n'ont pas l'air froids, j'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas de la famille Black, et elle n'est pas non plus de la famille Malefoy vu la couleur de ses cheveux.

Je m'approche alors que Black est plié en deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dis-je.  
\- C'est ma petite amie, me présente Black à la brune. Tania Jones.  
\- Oh… enchantée, me dit la brune avec un grand sourire forcé. Moi c'est Laura.  
\- T'es une Black ? Dis-je.  
\- Non, je suis la strip teaseuse », répond-elle.

La quoi ? C'est un mariage ou une orgie sexuelle qui se prépare ?

La fameuse Laura éclate de rire en voyant mon air consterné.

« Tu ne savais pas qu'on faisait venir une strip teaseuse pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?  
\- Non, je savais même pas qu'il y avait un enterrement de vie de garçon d'organisé, dis-je. Quelle horreur, je vais devoir rester toute seule demain soir sans avoir à supporter l'homme de ma vie ? Je crois pas que je m'en remettrai.  
\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a aussi un enterrement de vie de jeune fille de prévu ! Me rassure la brune.  
\- J'ai pas été invitée…  
\- Et alors ? On ne prends pas la peine d'inviter officiellement les gens à ce genre de petites sauteries, on prend la liste des invités pour le mariage, ça revient au même, m'explique Laura.  
\- Il y a un strip tease aussi pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Dis-je.  
\- Oui, c'est un collègue à moi qui s'en occupe, Ian MacKelly, un écossais. Très gentil, et très mignon.  
\- Cool, dis-je en souriant. Je viendrai, je suis sûre que Narcissa sera ravie de me voir.  
\- Et je te promets que je veillerai sur ton petit copain, avec moi il ne fera pas de bétises ! M'assure-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Sirius, tu vas nous chercher à boire s'il te plaît ? »

Black comprend assez bien la demande subtile, elle lui a demandé de dégager et c'est ce qu'il fait avec joie.

J'ai comme l'impression que Black est assez gêné quand il s'agit de faire la conversation à une fille qu'il va voir nue dans moins de 24 heures.

Dès que Black s'est éloigné, la strip teaseuse se tourne vers moi, l'air plus du tout sympathique.

« Ecoute moi bien, pétasse, me dit-elle. Je t'aime pas, je te trouve moche et conne et je crois pas qu'un cageot dans ton style mérite de se taper un beau mec comme Sirius, il se retient parce que tu es là, mais demain soir il se privera pas quand tu seras pas dans le coin.  
\- Oui enfin moi j'ai pas besoin de me déshabiller devant tout le monde pour me trouver quelqu'un, alors je sais pas trop qui de nous deux est le plus gros cageot, dis-je.  
\- Tu ne fais pas de strip tout bêtement parce que personne n'a envie d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant nue, réplique-t-elle.  
\- Je fais pas de strip parce que j'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir bien dans ma peau.  
\- T'en fais pas parce que ton mec a peur, il préfère en finir en vitesse pour pouvoir oublier qu'il t'a touché.  
\- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire », dis-je avec un soupir.

Elle me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle m'analysait.  
Enfin, elle finit par hurler pour que tout le monde l'entende bien.

« Tu ne sors pas avec Sirius !  
\- Quoi ? Mais si, bien sûr que si, dis-je.  
\- Non, tu ne sors pas avec lui, j'ai perçu la pointe de mensonge dans ta voix ! S'écrie-t-elle.  
\- Non, tu as eu _envie_ de percevoir une pointe de mensonge dans ma voix, nuance, dis-je.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Continue-t-elle. Vous en pensez quoi, vous autres ? »

Bellatrix Black, sa sœur et leurs mecs respectifs qui s'étaient approchés acquiescent.

« Mon stupide cousin a plus de goût que ça, répond Bella Black. Il l'a emmenée juste parce que c'est une sang de bourbe et qu'elle est énervante.  
\- C'est un complot c'est sûr, approuve Malfoy. Jones n'aurait jamais voulu de ce faux Black, même complètement droguée.  
\- Et puis même si Sirius est un amoureux des sang de bourbe, il aurait pu en emmener une moins moche, renchérit Narcissa Black-future Mrs Malefoy.  
\- Il n'y a pas trois jours ils s'insultaient dans les couloirs, raconte Lestrange. Ils peuvent pas avoir changé aussi radicalement en si peu de temps. »

Je vois vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.  
Ils s'y sont tous mis, je peux pas contrer leurs arguments un à un vu que je suis sensée être défoncée.

Quoique… vu les conversations que j'ai depuis tout à l'heure autant prétendre que la drogue fait plus effet.

Mais n'empèche que je peux pas répondre à leurs accusations, toute seule je suis pas crédible, après tout je suis une sang de bourbe.

Je m'apprête à balbutier quelque chose de non cohérent et donc pas du tout convaincant quand je sens une main posée sur mon épaule.

Black, enfin !

J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose, mais comme rien ne vient je finis par me retourner pour lui faire face.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, il me prend par la taille et commence à m'embrasser violemment devant tout le monde.

Alors c'est ça son plan pour crédibiliser notre « couple » ? Jouer les ados en rut pas foutus de se retenir devant la famille ?

C'est débile, ça marchera jamais…

Quoique… vu le visage décomposé de la vieille Black c'est pas impossible que ça marche.

Black me soulève et me fait asseoir sur la table, je vire habilement mes chaussures à talons dans la direction de Malfoy et Narcissa Black, sans les regarder, pendant que Black passe la main dans le dos de ma robe.

J'ai un minimum de pudeur quand même, il se croit où ?

C'est pas parce que je suis une sang de bourbe que je suis forcément une traînée, il y a des fois où il ressemble vraiment à Malfoy.

Quoique… les rapports tendres, niais et plein de respect ça me fait vomir alors je vais pas me plaindre.

Il me caresse la cuisse, fait chaud d'un seul coup.

Je me souviens que je dois me sentir mal, mais je sais plus du tout pourquoi…

« Arr…arr…arrêtez… ARRETEZ ! » Hurle la vieille Black devenue livide.

Ah, ça y est je me souviens pourquoi je dois me sentir mal, on est en public.

On s'arrête immédiatement, faut savoir se faire bien voir de sa belle-mère, et pour ça vaut mieux lui obéir.

Je descends de la table, en souriant à Laura la strip teaseuse qui, contre toute attente, est morte de rire.

La mère de Black, horrifiée, s'avance vers nous et gifle Black.

« Quand tu es entré à Poudlard et que tu as été envoyé dans cette maison d'adorateurs de moldus je n'ai rien dit. Quand tu es devenu ami avec James Potter, le fils de Grégory Potter le célèbre Auror qui a fait enfermer ton oncle à Azkaban je n'ai rien fait, j'ai continué à croire que tu avais un bon fond. Quand tu as traité toute la famille d'immonde ramassis de raclure humaine, j'ai désapprouvé mais j'ai pensé que tu faisais ta crise d'adolescence, alors je n'ai rien dit. Quand tu as dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une ordure, j'ai toléré. Quand tu as quitté la maison l'année dernière j'ai été très en colère, mais j'ai tenté de passer outre, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être encore être sauvé. Mais amener une sang de bourbe ici, au mariage de ta cousine, et la… toucher en public ça c'est totalement INACCEPTABLE ! ENTRE NOUS C'EST FINI, SIRIUS, TU NE MERITES PAS DE PORTER LE NOBLE NOM DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! TU N'ES PLUS UN BLACK ! »

C'est peut-être pas le moment de la ramener… mais bon je peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Euh, personnellement je trouve qu'il ressemble toujours très fortement à un Black. »

Vu le regard assassin que me lance la vieille peau, c'était vraiment pas le truc à sortir.

Un vieux moustachu aux cheveux noirs vient prendre Mrs Black dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

Il lance un regard de reproche à Black.

« Ta mère est fragile, tu ne devrais pas lui faire subir autant de misères, Sirius, tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime, même si elle s'emporte un peu de temps en temps.  
\- C'est pas flagrant… dis-je.  
\- Miss, si j'étais vous je me ferais toute petite, tout ce qui arrive est votre faute, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. En plus vous avez du rouge à lèvre plein le visage, on dirait un clown », me dit le vieux qui doit être le père de Black.

Ah, ça doit être pour ça que la strip teaseuse se tape un fou rire.

« Sirius, tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort, pour qu'on ait un semblant de lien familial quand même, continue le vieux. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, bien au contraire, nous sommes tes alliés, alors fais-nous un peu confiance et cesse cette guerre stupide que tu livres tout seul.  
\- Papa, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tes grands discours ne me font aucun effet, répond Black. Tu pourrais au moins avoir le mérite d'être aussi franc que maman.  
\- Mais je suis franc, fiston, je veux juste la paix entre les membres de ma famille.  
\- Dans ce cas donne un calmant à maman, après on verra, dit Black. Bon, il se fait tard on va aller se coucher.  
\- On a pas encore dîné, vous pourriez au moins rester pour le dîner ! S'exclame le père.  
\- Non, je suis fatigué, répond Black froidement. Viens, Jones, on s'en va.  
\- Je vais me démaquiller d'abord », dis-je.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes de filles assez rapidement, en entendant toujours la strip teaseuse hurler de rire.

Une fois dans les chiottes, je regarde les dégâts dans le miroir.  
Effectivement, je fais peur à voir. J'ai du rouge étalé sur les joues, le menton et même un peu le nez.

Je ressemble vraiment à un clown.

Une nouvelle question existentielle se pose à moi : comment ça s'enlève le maquillage ?

Je me passe le visage sous le robinet, histoire de voir si ça part à l'eau.

Apparemment non, faut frotter aussi…

Je cherche un mouchoir dans mes poches, sans succès.  
Il n'y a pas de papier pour s'essuyer les mains, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : le papier toilette.

J'ouvre une première cabine de toilette, le rouleau de papier toilette est terminé.  
J'en ouvre une deuxième, le rouleau de papier toilette est terminé.

J'en ouvre une troisième, le rouleau de papier toilette est tout neuf, et il y a une fille debout en train de fumer.

Je pousse une exclamation de surprise, elle aussi mais elle se reprend vite.

Elle laisse tomber sa cigarette dans le trou des toilettes et commence à m'examiner de haut en bas.

Je l'examine moi aussi, elle est brune, cheveux courts, yeux gris, elle porte un pantalon noir, un tee shirt et une veste noire, des grosses chaussures toutes noires, deux ou trois pendentifs gothiques autour du cou, des bagues et du vernis à ongles noir à chaque doigt.

Une gothique.

Une vraie gothique en chair et en os.

Je croyais que les goths avaient déserté l'Angleterre, deux ou trois ans plus tôt ?  
Et puis depuis quand les sorciers connaissent les mouvements moldus ?

Elle a un regard froid, un visage glacial sans expression.

Elle ne dit rien, elle me jauge toujours.

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble durer une éternité, elle finit par me tendre deux feuillets de papier toilettes sans rien dire.

Je la remercie, elle n'a aucune réaction.

Je retourne près des robinets et je mouille les feuillets, elle n'a pas bougé.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de faire disparaître le maquillage, mais il semble s'étaler encore plus quand je le frotte.

« Tu t'y prends comme une merde, dit la fille en s'approchant. A croire que t'as jamais mis de maquillage.  
\- Si, mais j'étais gamine et c'était pour le carnaval, dis-je. Désolée de pas me souvenir de la technique pour l'enlever. »

Elle sort sa baguette et lance un sort.  
Le maquillage disparaît instantanément.

Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne ce genre de sorts, ça m'éviterait pas mal de galères.

« Tu l'avais vraiment bien étalé ce rouge à lèvres, je sais pas si t'aurais pu en venir à bout de la manière moldue, reprend la fille.  
\- C'était pas prémédité, dis-je.  
\- Je sais, j'ai vu, répond-elle simplement. A chaque réunion de famille Sirius Black se fait draguer par tout ce qui est en âge de vouloir de lui, même certaines de ses cousines très éloignées, mais je crois que je l'avais jamais vu répondre aux avances d'une de ses groupies… en fait je l'ai vu qu'avec une seule fille en 17 ans. Je comprendrai jamais ce que les filles lui trouvent.  
\- Moi non plus. »

Vu le regard froid et interrogateur qu'elle me lance j'ai plutôt intérêt à justifier.

« Euh… entre lui et moi c'est assez spécial, dis-je.  
\- Je crois que c'est assez spécial avec toutes les filles, répond-elle. Elles le trouvent toutes spécial tout ça parce qu'il est à Gryffargent.  
\- C'est Gryffondor, dis-je. T'es pas allée à Poudlard ? »

Nouveau regard froid.

« J'ai 16 ans, tu crois pas que si j'étais à Poudlard tu m'aurais reconnue ?  
\- Et t'es où, alors ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule école de sorcellerie en Grande Bretagne.  
\- T'as raison, moi je suis à Beauxbâtons, en France.  
\- Il y a des Black en France ? Dis-je, étonnée.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas une Black, je suis une Malfoy, répond-elle consternée. Je m'appelle Elodie.  
\- A tes souhaits.  
\- Très drôle. »

Silence de mort.

Je me décide à le rompre au bout d'un moment.

« Et t'es obligée de te coltiner la vieille cruche de Sandrine Malfoy qui prend des photos et hurle sa joie toutes les trois secondes ? Vous habitez peut-être dans des régions éloignées…  
\- C'est ma mère.  
\- Ah. »

Nouveau silence de mort, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les voiles.

« C'est pas grave, je l'aime pas non plus, répond la gothique française au bout d'un petit moment. Elle m'énerve, elle fait honte à la famille.  
\- Ah… j'imagine ça doit être chiant d'avoir une mère comme ça…  
\- Ouais. »

Et encore un silence de mort, cette fois c'est décidé je me barre.

Je me dirige vers la porte de sortie, la fille n'a pas bougé.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire, me lance-t-elle alors que j'ai entrouvert la porte. Black n'a jamais flirté avec une fille de toutes les fois où je l'ai vu, sauf une fois i ans où il a embrassé une de mes cousines, Meryenda Malfoy. Mais il y a un truc en plus avec toi.  
\- Ah… c'est quoi ? »

Passion, haine, désir ou violence ?

« La langue », répond-elle.

Ah… je n'y attendais pas à celle-là, je pensais quand même que Black était moins coincé.

Je quitte les toilettes, il fait nuit et la plupart des invités sont attablés un peu plus loin.

Je cherche Black des yeux, il est adossé au mur en face des toilettes.

Je le rejoins et on monte dans notre chambre sans un mot.

Black a vraiment l'air énervé, les réunions familiales ça lui réussit pas apparemment.

J'ai faim, j'appuie sur le bouton pour faire apparaître l'efle de maison qui nous a accueilli.  
Je lui commande une pizza et Black lui commande un steack avec des haricots verts.

Pourquoi demander ce genre de trucs dégueus quand on peut avoir des frites ?

L'elfe de maison disparaît puis revient presque instantanément avec la bouffe, j'essaye de lui donner un pourboire mais il se fracasse le crâne contre le mur pour me montrer qu'il refuse.

L'elfe part, je prends ma pizza et je m'installe sur le lit pour manger.

Black, qui s'était muré dans un silence de tombeau depuis qu'on était rentrés, se lève, prend son assiette, s'installe à table et me lance un regard de reproche.

Bon, OK je suis allongée sur le lit en train de bouffer de la pizza dégoulinante de sauce tomate, je fais peut-être quelques tâches, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame !

« Tu pourrais pas aller manger ailleurs ? Tu vas foutre du fromage partout !  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? C'est moi qui dort dedans je peux y faire ce que je veux, dis-je.  
\- Jones, tu commences vraiment à me saouler, maugrée-t-il. Déjà tu joues ta petite comédie pour me faire passer aux yeux de tout le monde pour un pauvre raté qui doit droguer les filles pour qu'elles l'accompagnent, tu te souviens de la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu es ici ?  
\- Profiter du plus grand mariage de tous les temps ? Dis-je, la bouche pleine.  
\- Fais pas la conne, tu l'es bien assez comme ça.  
\- Tu m'as forcée à venir pour te servir de gadget à la mode qui parle et fait chier le monde, c'est la bonne réponse ?  
\- Exactement, tu vois quand tu veux tu peux dire des trucs sensés, répond-il. J'ai pas besoin d'une défoncée, ni d'une gentille groupie sympa avec tout le monde, si ça avait été le cas j'aurai pu prendre n'importe quelle autre fille, elles sont toutes plus sympa et plus jolies que toi.  
\- Tu sais, Black, ça va peut-être te choquer, mais je me fous complètement de savoir ce que tu penses, moi je préfererai mille fois être coincée dans un placard glauque avec Rusard plutôt qu'être ici, alors t'attends pas à ce que je joue la gentille petite sang de bourbe obéissante à son maître.  
\- Jones, ici t'es coincée, il n'y a pas un seul invité de ce mariage qui soit pour la tolérance avec les enfants de moldus, alors si tu veux pas finir sur un autel de sacrifice tu as intérêt à te mettre de mon côté.  
\- Je ne risque rien avec la journaliste, dis-je. Ils feront rien de grave.  
\- Si tu crois que c'est une fausse rousse avec un pot de peinture sur la tête qui va arrêter Malfoy tu te trompes, répond-il.  
\- Malfoy j'en fais mon affaire, suffit que je me saigne à blanc pour le faire fuir. J'ai pas besoin de toi, Black, tu comprends ça ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, pas besoin de ton avis, pas besoin que tu viennes me défendre quand tes parents viennent me dire bonjour à leur manière. Si t'avais envie de jouer au prince charmant, fallait emmener Foster.  
\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais t'étais bien contente que je te vienne en aide tout à l'heure devant tout le monde, répond-il.  
\- Black, arrête d'essayer de te faire passer pour un prince charmant, je sais bien que tout ce que tu voulais sauver c'était ta crédibilité, dis-je. Et puis t'as pas des arguments très convaincants. Au fait, tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à Malfoy dans ta façon de te comporter avec les sang de bourbe ? C'est quoi, une tare génétique qui se transmet entre familles de sangs purs ? En tout cas une chose est sûre, au niveau des tares génétiques tu as été servi, à mon avis toutes les malformations et autres problèmes de consanguinité t'ont été refilé, et c'est pour ça et rien d'autre que tu es à Gryffondor, le choixpeau voulait pas faire honte au reste de ta famille. »

Black ne répond rien, il me regarde juste très froidement comme la gothique qui squatte les chiottes, puis il finit par se lever.

« Vire de là, Jones, dit-il. C'est moi qui dormirai dans le lit.  
\- Vas te faire foutre.  
\- Tu l'auras voulu… »

Il me prend brusquement la cheville et tire dessus pour me faire tomber du lit.  
Je me raccroche à la couverture, et je donne un coup de pied à Black pour qu'il lâche ma cheville.

Ça marche, il me lâche le pied.

Il n'abandonne pas, au contraire il me prend l'autre cheville et se remet à tirer dessus.

Il évite le coup de pied cette fois, je décide d'adopter une autre tactique, je ramène brusquement mes jambes à moi, en entraînant Black avec, et je lui donne un coup de poing au visage quand il arrive à ma hauteur.

C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, il me prend les poignets et les plaque au matelas pour m'empêcher de bouger les bras.  
Il s'asseoit ensuite sur moi pour me bloquer les jambes.

Je me débats comme une folle pendant une bonne minute avant de me résigner : quand un mec est assis à califourchon sur vous et qu'il vous tient les bras ça veut dire que vous avez perdu.

Il me regarde avec un sale sourire triomphant.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné, Jones, dit-il. Le lit est à moi.  
\- Je suis toujours dessus, autant que je sache, dis-je. Il est aussi à moi.  
\- C'est ça, et tu voudrais pas qu'on partage tant qu'à faire ? » Réplique-t-il, sarcastique.

Une image s'impose alors à moi, la vision de deux personnes sans visages en pleine pratique du kama sutra pour les nuls… à vomir.

Quoique… l'image se précise et c'est peut-être pas l'édition pour les nuls…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ces temps-ci, c'est sûrement à cause de Gwen, une vraie perverse celle-là.

Je sens les jambes de Black autour de mes hanches, et une brusque chaleur monte en moi, en partant du bas ventre.

C'est mauvais signe ça, très mauvais signe…

Il faut qu'il se casse, c'est urgent, il faut absolument qu'il dégage.

« Casse toi, Black, dis-je.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Barre toi, c'est tout, dis-je.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi, répond-il.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de voir pourquoi je te demande de TE CASSER C'EST TROP COMPLIQUE POUR TON PAUVRE PETIT CERVEAU DE GRYFFONDOR ?  
\- Non, j'ai compris mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais obéir. T'as un problème, Jones ? T'as peur de moi ?  
\- Ouais, Black, je suis terrifiée ça se voit pas ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon… Black, si tu acceptes de me laisser le lit et de te barrer dans la seconde, je ne jouerai plus la défoncée et je ne te ferai plus de coups comme ça.  
\- Tu coopéreras ?  
\- Je coopérerai, dis-je, résignée.  
\- J'ai pas confiance en la parole d'une Serpentard, tu m'a déjà fait cette promesse mais dès que tu as été à l'abris tu l'as oubliée.  
\- Je coopérerai, si je ne le fais pas je… devrai passer toute une nuit dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Ça te va ? »

Une lueur sadique s'allume dans ses yeux, il arbore un air triomphant.

« C'est parfait, Jones, et t'as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse parce que sinon tu peux être sûre que je m'assurerai que tu passes bien une nuit avec Kate et Amy. »

Il me regarde encore un instant, vu l'expression de son visage j'ai comme l'impression qu'une image du même style que celle que j'ai vue tout à l'heure vient de faire surface dans son crâne.

Brusquement, sans aucune raison apparente, j'ai la certitude qu'il ne bougera pas malgré ma promesse, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va rester là et que je vais devenir la fille sans visage de ma vision.

Après un très long moment d'immobilité, Black finit par se reprendre, il se lève et part dans la salle de bains assez rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

Je soupire de soulagement quand j'entends la porte se fermer, plus de danger.

Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller et je fixe le plafond en pensant à ce qui vient juste de se passer, je crois que si il était pas parti je m'en serai pas remise, comment je peux avoir des pensées aussi… mal tournées en présence de ce sale connard ?

J'ai envie de vomir, l'image veut pas s'en aller, je crois que je vais très mal dormir cette nuit, même si c'est moi qui ai le lit.

Je balance le carton vide de la pizza par terre d'un coup de pied, et je commence à comater en revivant les évênements de la journée.

Et dire que c'est juste le premier jour….


	9. 49: Enterrement de vie de jeune fille

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49: enterrement de vie de jeune fille**

« T'as bientôt fini, Jones ? S'impatiente Black. Ça fait une demi heure que t'es dans la salle de bains, me dis pas que t'as besoin de tout ce temps pour passer une robe ! »

Il tambourine à la porte, je sors à contrecœur.

J'ai mis ma robe noire toute déchirée pour ce soir, et j'ai laissé mes cheveux dans l'état où ils sont habituellement.  
Ce soir c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Narcissa Black, je crois que c'est une occasion assez grande pour sortir ma robe fétiche.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas eu de réunion de famille, la plupart des membres se préparaient pour la fête de ce soir et les autres organisaient les enterrements pour Malfoy et sa future femme.  
Du coup, Black et moi on est restés dans notre chambre, en prenant bien soin de s'éviter au maximum, on était trop gênés à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

On s'est dit quatre mots de toute la journée, ce qui est déjà pas mal étant donné qu'on arrivait pas à se regarder : il m'a dit « Tu veux quoi ? » quand il a commandé la bouffe ce midi, et j'ai répondu « spaghettis ».

Black me regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
Non, il n'est pas ébloui par mon incroyable beauté qui vient juste de se révéler au grand jour comme si un prince charmant m'avait embrassé pour que je devienne une belle princesse Gryffondor au lieu de la Serpentard immonde qu'un mauvais sort m'aurait fait devenir… je me demande ce que c'était la sauce de mes spaghettis…

Non, Black me regarde avec les yeux ronds parce que j'ai l'air de sortir d'une attaque de chiens enragés.

« On dirait que tu viens de te faire attaquer par 50 mangemorts, dit-il.  
\- Merci, mais je suis quand même loin de t'égaler dans ce domaine, dis-je.  
\- Sérieusement, Jones, tu vas porter ce truc ?  
\- Si, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que t'as l'air ridicule, ta robe est tellement déchiquetée qu'on pourrait croire que tu viens de la trouver dans une décharge !  
\- Et alors ? Dis-je.  
\- Et alors c'est pas le genre de fringues qu'on porte à un mariage ! S'énerve-t-il.  
\- Le but de ma présence ici c'est pas de choquer tout le monde ? »

Touché, il ne répond rien.

« Tu vas te faire violer à la première occasion avec un truc aussi troué, commente-t-il.  
\- Je vais à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, il y aura un seul mec je risque pas grand-chose, dis-je. Et puis faudrait savoir, tu voulais pas que je sois moi-même ?  
\- Si, mais dans la limite du supportable, répond-il. Tu es tellement toi-même que t'as même plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'énerver, tes fringues le font pour toi.  
\- Alors c'est qu'elles remplissent bien leur rôle, dis-je avec un grand sourire de pétasse. Maintenant moi et mes fringues on va aller se bourrer la gueule en compagnie de mangemorts et d'un mec à poil, et on espère bien ne pas te croiser ce soir, on pense que la strip teaseuse te ramènera chez elle et que tu pourrais t'y installer pendant quelques mois… une petite centaine pour commencer, on verra après si tu t'y plais.  
\- Non, je crois que la strip teaseuse n'habite pas assez loin de toi, tu pourrais polluer notre atmosphère.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu es capable de respirer le même air que nous, pauvres mortels ?  
\- Jones, tu n'es pas une pauvre mortelle, tu es une raclure de la merde humaine, c'est différent, répond-il.  
\- Ouais, effectivement, moi je suis peut-être une raclure de la merde humaine, mais je ne suis pas aussi méprisante que toi, et il n'y a rien de plus méprisable que les gens méprisants, alors en fait…c'est toi la raclure.  
\- Si tu dis ça tu me méprises, donc t'es pas mieux, répond-il.  
\- Mépriser un connard ça compte pas, c'est comme tuer un assassin, dis-je.  
\- T'as une conception bizarre de la justice, Jones, j'espère que tu deviendras jamais Auror.  
\- Peur de compromettre ta carrière de mangemort ?  
\- Non, j'ai peur de me faire assassiner pour ne pas avoir payé une amende… Bon, Jones, c'est pas que cette conversation soit extrêmement ennuyante, enfin si, mais on est attendus tu te souviens ? »

Je me souviens.

Je quitte la chambre à la suite de Black, je prends l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage, c'est là que se passe la fête.

Sandrine Malfoy m'ouvre la porte, elle a l'air toute excitée, elle saute partout comme une gamine.

« N'est-ce pas diablement excitant ?  
\- Qu'un mec se foute à poil devant nous ? Dis-je.  
\- Mais non ! Que Narcissa se marie !  
\- Mouais… c'est vrai que c'est très excitant, ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai eu un pull à noël », dis-je.

Elle me regarde, désolée de voir que je suis aussi peu enthousiaste. Elle a quand même la gentillesse de m'indiquer la direction du bar, ils sont très sympathique les Malfoys français.

Je ne me fais pas prier, je fonce vers le bar avant de me refaire accoster par une blondasse romantique.

Une fois installée au bar avec un bon cocktail dans la main, je parcours la salle du regard pour voir si je reconnais les invités.

Narcissa Black est au centre de la pièce, apparemment elle est en train de raconter la demande en mariage de Malfoy.  
Toutes les invitées sont attroupées autour d'elle, j'aperçois la journaliste qui est en train de noter le récit de Black, les yeux trempés d'émotion.

Je m'approche discrètement, personne ne me remarque.

« Nous étions donc assis tous les deux sur un magnifique rocher finement taillé, nous admirions la pleine lune. Ses cheveux étaient éclatants à cause des reflets de la lune, ses yeux aussi étaient brillants, mais ça n'était pas à cause de la lune, non il pleurait d'émotion. »

Des « _oooohh comme c'est mignon_ » retentissent.  
J'essaye d'imaginer la scène, résultat j'éclate de rire, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire aux invitées.

« Un problème, Jones ? Me demande Narcissa Black froidement.  
\- Non… aucun problème, continue je t'en prie », dis-je en étouffant un éclat de rire.

Elle me regarde avec méfiance, puis se décide à reprendre.

« Il m'a ensuite dit que j'étais belle, qu'il l'avait toujours pensé mais qu'il avait toujours eu peur de se faire rejeter… »

Je suis pas capable de me contrôler, j'explose de rire et je tombe par terre, terrassée par le fou rire.

Pendant les grandes vacances, j'avais une vie plutôt sympa la nuit. Je bossais comme serveuse au Grand Triton, c'était vraiment cool, j'avais pas de potes, mais des clients habituels marrants, je me bourrais la gueule avec eux et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de quitter le boulot accompagnée et de rentrer chez moi à 6h du matin.  
La nuit c'était vraiment super, mais la journée je m'emmerdais comme un rat crevé. J'avais pas grand-chose à faire, alors la plupart du temps je végétais devant la télé, je regardais les feuilletons de l'après-midi, des trucs bien indigestes, les niaiseries romantiques puantes de guimauverie et toujours plus clichés les unes que les autres.  
Et je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir vu la scène que Narcissa Black nous raconte dans un de ces feuilletons.  
Si je le balance aux invités elle va être mal, parce que regarder des trucs moldus c'est pas très bon pour la réputation… ça serait vraiment très cruel de ma part.

La future mariée me lance un regard à geler l'enfer, auquel je répond par un grand sourire de pétasse sadique.

Elle recommence, en poussant un soupir excédé.

« Bon, donc comme je le disais avant d'être coupée par la sang-de-bourbe écervelée, Lucius m'a avoué son amour et m'a dit qu'il se sentait indigne de moi. Je l'ai rassuré, je lui ai dit que…  
\- Toi aussi tu l'aimais depuis toujours, que tu avais toujours eu peur de ne pas mériter son amour », dis-je.

Silence de mort, tous les invités se tournent vers moi, et Narcissa Black devient pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce détail, miss ? Me demande la journaliste. Miss Black vous a-t-elle déjà raconté cette histoire ?  
\- Non, elle a juste imaginé, après tout la suite est assez prévisible, répond Narcissa Black. Bon, je reprends. Lucius m'a alors embrassé très timidement, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serrée contre lui en me murmurant des mots doux…  
\- Les mots qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis trop longtemps, les mots qu'il rêvait de te dire le soir en te contemplant dans ton sommeil… dis-je.  
\- Il a fini par sortir de sa poche une petite boite en velours noir, continue Narcissa Black sans se démonter.  
\- Il s'est mis à genoux, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et il m'a demandé si je pensais pouvoir vivre toute ma vie auprès d'un homme qui ne me méritait pas vraiment, poursuit la future mariée d'une voix plus forte. Et je me suis jetée dans ses…  
\- Tu t'es jetée dans ses bras en lui jurant que personne ne te méritait plus que lui…  
\- Il m'a mis la bague au doigt et d'un seul coup… continue Narcissa Black de plus en plus fort.  
\- Une vague de chaleur t'as submergée… dis-je.  
\- La petite clairière où nous étions s'est illuminée comme… reprend la future mariée en cirant presque.  
\- Si la lumière bénissait votre union… dis-je.  
\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER JONES ? Hurle Black.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois pas te souvenir de tous les détails de l'épisode des « Feux de la passion » que tu racontes, à deux on risque pas d'oublier un truc important », dis-je.

Narcissa Black a l'air d'avoir pris une douche glacée.  
Toutes les invitées la regardent, choqués.

« Mais… Narcissa que veut-elle dire ? Demande Sandrine Malfoy.  
\- Miss Jones, quand vous parlez des Feux de la passion, faites vous allusion à la célèbre série télévisée moldue ? Demande la journaliste.  
\- Exactement, dis-je.  
\- Vous pensez que Miss Black s'est inspirée de l'épisode 3910 où Victor demandait Pamela en mariage dans la clairière des amants romantiques ? continue la journaliste.  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui… maintenant je m'en souviens, il s'agit des mêmes dialogues, de la même situation, de la même réaction des personnages ! » S'écrie Cook.

Venus Black, devenue blanche comme de la craie, secoue sa nièce en hurlant.

« Mais pourquoi tu as regardé une chose moldue ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité ?  
\- C'est tellement plus romantique de raconter un épisode des Feux de la passion, dis-je.  
\- Ça c'est vrai, on peut difficilement faire plus romantique », acquiesce la journaliste avec émotion.

Ok, maintenant je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur Tamara Cook, la journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo : sang-de-bourbe, rêveuse, romantique, elle doit sûrement être célibataire et elle doit passer ses soirées toute seule dans son appartement minable à regarder des guimauves à la télé en bouffant de la glace au chocolat.

« Venus… je suis désolée, répond la future mariée. Je suis tombée sur cette chose au cours d'un de mes « voyages », et j'ai pensé que ça impressionnerait la foule. Tu comprends, j'ai envie que ce mariage soit le plus beau moment de ma vie, c'est moi qui suis sous les projecteurs pour la première fois de ma vie !  
\- Oui… je crois comprendre, répond Venus Black. Bon, oublions toute cette histoire et faisons la fête. »

Je ne sais pas si Venus Black soumet les gens à l'imperium ou si son charme naturel inspire l'obéissance à tous, mais en tout cas plus personne n'a parlé de l'incident après qu'elle ait ordonné qu'on fasse la fête.

Je suis retournée au bar, de là je peux observer les comportements des gens et me foutre de leur gueule.

Bellatrix Black est en train de discuter avec deux filles qui doivent être des Black vu la couleur de leurs cheveux, Narcissa Black se saoule avec Sandrine Malfoy, Venus Black regarde sa nièce se saouler avec mépris.

Pas grand-chose d'intéressant en fait.

Je me demande où est la gothique que j'ai rencontré hier… elle doit sûrement se planquer dans les chiottes pour fumer tranquillement.

J'ai commandé un bloody mary, je savais pas que les sorciers buvaient des boissons moldues.

Alors que le serveur me donne mon cocktail, la gothique sort des toilettes et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi au bar.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle ne me regarde même pas.  
Le serveur lui sert un verre de firewhisky sans même qu'elle le commande.

Je prends une gorgée de mon bloody mary que je recrache aussitôt.  
C'est dégueulasse !

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Dis-je au serveur.  
\- Un bloody mary, comme vous l'avez demandé, répond-il.  
\- J'ai bu des centaines de bloody mary dans ma vie, et ça c'en est pas un, dis-je.  
\- Je peux vous assurer que c'en est un, miss », me dit le serveur.

La gothique me prend mon verre, elle goûte la mixture infâme.

« C'est bien un bloody mary. Un doigt de firewhisky, une pincée d'épices orientales et du sang de vierge. »

J'ai bu du sang de vierge ? Je crois que je vais vomir…

« Du sang de vierge ? dis-je d'une voix blanche.  
\- Ben oui, pourquoi tu crois que ça s'appelle un bloody mary ? » Répond la gothique froidement.

Je ne réponds rien, je commande un verre de firewhisky.

« Joli ton numéro avec Narcissa, commente la gothique. Je savais bien qu'elle inventait, c'est pas le genre de Lucius de s'applatir devant une fille. Mais tu aimes vraiment les merdes romantiques ?  
\- Non, mais pendant les vacances j'ai rien de mieux à foutre que de les regarder », dis-je.

Elle ne répond pas, elle reprend un verre et se tourne vers la foule.

« Elles sont toutes excitées par la venue du strip teaseur, on dirait une bande de pucelles sur le point de conclure, commente-t-elle en pointant un groupe de filles hystériques du doigt.  
\- Ca doit probablement être le cas, dis-je. Vu leur gueule elles doivent toujours être pucelles.  
\- C'est pas pour autant qu'elles conclueront ce soir, répond la gothique.  
\- Ça dépend, si leurs parents leur ont refilé leur argent de poche en avance elles pourront sûrement », dis-je.

Un sourire méprisant tout à fait digne d'un Malfoy apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« T'as déjà couché ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Dois-je répondre à cette question tellement indiscrète ?

« Ouais, dis-je.  
\- Ta première fois c'était il y a longtemps ?  
\- Ça fera deux ans en avril », dis-je.

Un cadeau d'anniversaire très particulier de la part de Chuck, mon ex.

« Avec Black ?  
\- Non, on était pas ensemble à l'époque… à vrai dire on s'ignorait au maximum », dis-je.

Ce qui est totalement vrai.

« Cette fête m'emmerde, dit la gothique.  
\- Moi aussi », dis-je.

Silence de mort, je reprends un verre.

« T'as pas peur de laisser ton mec avec une strip teaseuse ?  
\- Non », dis-je.

Ce qui est totalement vrai.

Sandrine Malfoy est montée sur la scène, elle chante une chanson du groupe Hocus Pocus, un groupe de polka.

« Ta mère te fait pas honte ? Dis-je.  
\- Aux yeux du monde je suis orpheline », répond la gothique française au nom bizarre.

Je comprends, avec une mère pareille…

Bellatrix Black et une superbe blonde d'une vingtaine d'années s'approchent de nous.

« Alors, Elodie, tu t'es faite une copine ? Une sang de bourbe, c'est du joli, siffle la blonde.  
\- Moi aussi je suis enchantée, dis-je.  
\- Je t'ai pas parlé, sale sang de bourbe, répond la blonde. Je parle à ma sœur. »

La blondasse est la sœur de la gothique ? Ça saute pas aux yeux…  
En tout cas elles ont pas l'air d'être très proches.

« Tu fais ta petite crise d'adolescence, Elodie, tu te peinturlure le visage et tu te fringues en noir pour prouver que t'es une vraie rebelle, mais sympathiser avec une sang de bourbe c'est un peu excessif, tu crois pas ?  
\- Ta gueule, Morgane, répond acidement la gothique. Je sympathise pas avec les sang de bourbe.  
\- Pourtant cette fille en est une, tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! s'écrie la dénommée Morgane. Si tu crois que jouer l'adoratrice des sang de bourbe c'est « cool » ou « top style » comme disent les gamines de ton genre, tu te plante le doigt dans l'œil.  
\- « Top style » et « cool » c'est des mots qu'on utilisait à ton époque, pouffiasse, répond Elodie.  
\- Et c'est trop ringard d'utiliser ces mots aujourd'hui c'est ça ? se moque Morgane Malfoy.  
\- Je me fous de ce qui est ringard ou pas, répond la gothique à sa sœur.  
\- Woah, ça c'est vraiment une preuve de rébellion ! s'exclame la sœur de la gothique. Bon, Elodie, arrêtes de traîner près de cette sang de bourbe, tu fais honte à la famille. Je sais bien que t'as envie de faire chier papa et maman, mais là t'abuses.  
\- Ça peut pas être une sang de bourbe, c'est la fiancée de Sirius, ses parents l'auraient pas laissé faire, dit la gothique.  
\- Sirius aussi fait sa crise d'adolescence, réplique la sœur de la gothique. C'est pas une raison pour l'imiter. »

La française s'en va, accompagnée de Bellatrix Black.  
Je reste seule avec la gothique qui me sonde du regard.

Elle me regarde dégoûtée sans dire un mot.

« Me fais pas croire que tu savais pas que j'étais une sang de bourbe, Venus Black a dû le hurler une bonne cinquantaine de fois, dis-je.  
\- Je le savais… répond la gothique très tranquillement. Mais ma sœur n'a pas besoin de savoir que je savais que t'es une sang de bourbe. A vrai dire elle n'a pas non plus besoin de nous voir ensemble.  
\- Si tu sais que je suis une sang de bourbe pourquoi m'avoir adressé la parole ?  
\- Pitié, tombe pas dans le mélo, je parle à plein de monde tu sais ? me répond-elle. On va boire un verre ? »

Elle est bizarre cette fille, est-ce qu'elle se sert de moi pour faire chier sa sœur ou est-ce qu'elle a envie de saouler sa future victime ?

En tout cas je vais pas cracher sur un verre gratuit.

J'ai pas mal discuté avec la gothique, tout en vidant verre sur verre. La gothique vérifiait tout le temps que sa frangine était pas dans le coin avant de m'adresser la parole, vraiment pitoyable.

Puis le moment tant attendu par les pucelles perverses est arrivé, le strip tease.

Le strip teaseur est un beau mec qui doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans, bien baraqué, les cheveux roux mi-long, un peu de barbe…

Vraiment très beau gosse.

Je ne bouge pas du bar, la gothique boit encore verre sur verre sans accorder un regard au beau strip teaseur.

Toutes les autres filles de moins de 40 ans se sont agglutinées devant la scène pour tenter de toucher le corps du mec.

Narcissa Black monte sur la scène quand le mec enlève son pantalon, elle tente de lui arracher son string avec les dents.

C'est bizarre je la croyais plus coincée.

Après le strip tease, les filles se ruent au bar, l'excitation leur aura donné soif.

Les filles se mettent à pialler autour de moi, c'est assez chiant donc je décide de partir m'isoler dans un coin un peu moins fréquenté avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool.

J'ai pas mal bu ce soir, je suis pas encore saoule, mais j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner ce qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« T'es lesbienne ? » demande quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne, c'est le strip teaseur qui s'est rhabillé.  
Il s'assoit sans même me demander si il peut le faire.

« Alors, t'es lesbienne ? Redemande-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Parce que tu ne t'es pas approchée tout à l'heure pendant mon numéro, répond-il.  
\- Et alors ? Ça signifie pas que je suis forcément lesbienne, dis-je.  
\- Si t'es pas attirée par les beau mecs nus c'est que t'es lesbienne.  
\- Le fait que je ne sois pas attirée par toi veut pas dire que je suis pas attirée par les mecs en général, dis-je. Elle est débile ta logique.  
\- Elle est peut-être débile, mais c'est vrai, répond-il. J'aime beaucoup ta robe. »

Je lui lance un regard méfiant, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce mec ?

« Merci.  
\- T'es pas très causante, commente-t-il.  
\- Ça dépend avec qui, dis-je. A mon avis t'es pas vraiment le genre de mec qu'on apprécie pour son éloquence.  
\- T'es toujours aussi agressive ? demande-t-il.  
\- Non… paye-moi à boire et je serai douce comme un agneau, dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- Je m'appelle Ian, Ian MacKelly, se présente-t-il en souriant.  
\- Moi c'est Tania Jones, dis-je.  
\- Jones ? Tu fais pas partie de la famille ?  
\- Non, je suis la cavalière d'un des cousins de la mariée.  
\- Lequel ? Sirius Black ?  
\- Ouais, comment tu le sais ?  
\- Ma collègue m'en a parlé, répond-il, evasif. Tu veux un autre verre ? »

Une petite dizaine de verres plus tard, Ian et moi avons une grande discussion à propos du sens profond du strip tease.

« J'suis sûre que ça remonte à la préhistoire, dis-je. Quand les premiers hommes ils tuaient des dinosaures à coup de bazookas en silex, ils enlevaient leurs vieilles peaux de bêtes pour mettre celle des dinosaures !  
\- Et la musique ? demande-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Les autres chasseurs ils jouaient du tam tam pendant que le strip teaser il enlevait ses fringues.  
\- Donc tu penses que le strip tease en fait ça symbolise la victoire à la chasse en passant la peau de sa proie… Mais si je fais un strip tease déguisé en medicomage, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai tué un medicomage ?  
\- Ben ouais, dis-je en me servant un autre verre. Je comprend pas pourquoi les aurors cherchent pas plus souvent les meurtriers du côté des strip teasers.  
\- Mais j'ai jamais tué personne.  
\- C'est un complot, il y a une sorte d'organisation du crime qui vous fournit en costumes, et c'est eux les assassins, dis-je en chuchotant comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état.  
\- C'est dangereux d'en parler en public ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Très.  
\- Alors on devrait sortir, on sera plus tranquilles pour continuer notre conversation, ils nous écoutent peut-être, propose Ian en vidant son verre.  
\- OK, mais on emmène une bouteille avec nous », dis-je.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, complètement bourrée avec un strip teaser dans le même état.

Je ne me souviens même pas du motif qui nous a fait quitter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais je suis plutôt contente qu'on soit partis.

Il y avait trop de monde dans la salle, pas moyen de délirer tranquille, et puis on est bien mieux dehors.

J'aime bien Ian, il est marrant pour un mec qui ne sert qu'à faire joli.

De toute façon, vu mon état, même l'arbre mort à côté de la piscine me semble marrant et sympathique.

« Eh, Jonesette, tu savais qu'il y avait des requins dans cette piscine ? » Me demande Ian.

Je rigole en entendant mon nouveau surnom, je le trouve extrêmement drôle et incroyablement sympathique.

« Nan, je savais pas, dis-je en riant. Au fait, tu sais que t'as les cheveux roses ?  
\- Ouais, ils changent de couleur assez souvent, surtout quand j'ai bu, répond-il. Viens voir, il y a un gros requin vert pomme au fond du bassin !  
\- Ça existe pas les requins vert pomme, dis-je.  
\- Il a des rayures jaunes.  
\- Ah, c'est déjà plus crédible. »

Je me lève mais le sol a la mauvaise idée de se mettre à tanguer au même moment, du coup je titube et je finis par faire un plongeon magnifique et pas délibéré dans la piscine.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut être drôle !  
J'éclate de rire et j'essaye vainement d'attraper la bouteille qui est restée sur la terre ferme.  
Les bouteilles font jamais ce qu'on veut qu'elles fassent, les chieuses.

Ian prend la bouteille avant que j'ai pu l'approcher.

« Eh, donne-la moi !  
\- Nan, j'ai soif », répond-il.

J'essaye vainement de lui attraper la cheville pour le faire tomber dans la piscine, mais comme je vois en triple c'est assez difficile.

Ian se penche, pour arriver à peu près à ma hauteur.

« Je te donne la bouteille mais tu vas devoir payer.  
\- Payer comment ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis », répond-il.

En temps normal j'aurais sûrement trouvé ça louche, mais mon jugement est quelque peu altéré par l'alcool et le seul danger que je vois, c'est que Ian est foutu de renverser la bouteille dans la piscine si il continue à la pencher comme ça.

« Cool ! Ça marche ! Dis-je. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Premièrement tu dois crier très fort « Ian je t'aime ! », répond-il.  
\- Pas de problèmes », dis-je en riant.

J'obéis à son ordre, je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour une gorgée d'alcool.

« Et maintenant, tu dois m'embrasser. »

Pas de problèmes, je suis une poivrote très docile.

Je me hisse du mieux que je peux pour atteindre son visage et l'embrasser.  
Après trois tentatives, je tombe sur le vrai strip teaser et pas sur un mirage dû à l'alcool.

« On vous dérange ? » Demande une voix féminine.

Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartient la voix.  
C'est la strip teaseuse et Black.

Black éclate de rire en me voyant, à mon avis il doit être dans le même état que moi.

« Eh, il y a Jones dans la piscine ! »

J'éclate de rire comme si il avait sorti la meilleure blague de tous les temps.

« Ouais, j'suis dans la piscine ! » Dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Ma remarque a le don de faire rire Black aux larmes.

Les deux strip teasers nous regardent, consternés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ian ? Demande la strip teaseuse.  
\- Je suis venu prendre l'air avec Jonesette, répond-il en riant.  
\- Eh, t'as entendu ça, Black ? Je m'appelle Jonesette ! » Dis-je, très fière.

Nouveau fou rire pour Black et moi sous le regard consterné de la strip teaseuse.

« Oh ça va, me prends pas pour une conne, je sais très bien ce que t'es venu faire ici, reprend la strip teaseuse. Tu dragues cette épave, mais pourquoi cette fille et pas une autre ? Je croyais que t'avais bon goût ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas elle ? Tu dragues bien son mec, non ?  
\- Et alors ? Son mec au moins il est mignon ! réplique la strip teaseuse.  
\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je drague sa copine ? Au contraire, ça te rend la tâche plus facile.  
\- Ouais, mais tu pourrais être plus discret, pourquoi la faire crier comme ça ?  
\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle est complètement bourrée, elle l'a décidé toute seule, répond le strip teaser.  
\- Nan, c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire ! » Dis-je en riant.

La strip teaseuse regarde Ian avec un air triomphant.

« Tu disais ?  
\- Bon... c'est vrai que j'aime que les filles se soumettent, marmonne Ian.  
\- Eh ! Mais à moi aussi elle a demandé de hurler que je l'aimais ! » S'écrie Black en se tordant de rire.

Regard triomphant du strip teaser.

« Tu disais ?  
\- Très bien, j'ai eu envie de me servir de ce mec pour te rendre jaloux parce que j'ai envie de toi, t'es content ?  
\- Heu… laisse-moi encaisser… répond Ian. Oui, je suis content. »

Black et moi on éclate de rire, histoire de gâcher involontairement le moment super romantique.

« Bon, et si on rentrait ? propose la strip teaseuse. Ils commencent à me saouler ces deux-là.  
\- On les laisse seuls ? Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver le chemin pour rentrer ? s'inquiète le strip teaser.  
\- On les laisse pas seuls dans la jungle non plus, au pire ils passeront la nuit dans la piscine. »

Je reste à rigoler et à barboter dans la piscine pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant que Black se décide, en titubant, à m'aider à sortir de l'eau.

« Tu sais quoi, Jones ? T'es moche », me dit-il.

J'éclate de rire, je trouve ça vraiment très drôle.

« Je sais, je sais, dis-je. T'es pas mal non plus. »

Je m'agrippe au rebord de la piscine et je me hisse jusqu'à la terre ferme devant Black qui est encore mort de rire.

« C'est pas drôle », dis-je, pliée en deux.

On rentre, avec beaucoup de difficulté, à l'hôtel.  
Le groom elfe de maison nous regarde passer devant lui l'air consterné.

« Tu sais quoi, Jones ? Me dit Black dans l'ascenseur.  
\- Nan, quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime bien, répond-il en riant.  
\- Ah bon ? dis-je, étonnée.  
\- Ouais, t'es moche, t'es conne, t'as aucune classe, t'es chiante et pas sympa, en gros t'es un super faire-valoir ! A côté de toi, n'importe quelle personne banale a l'air génialissime, alors moi qui suis déjà génialissime, je dois avoir l'air d'un véritable Dieu vivant à côté de toi !  
\- T'es débile, on peut pas comparer une fille et un mec, dis-je en riant.  
\- Mais t'es tellement nulle qu'on peut pas te comparer à une vraie fille, alors on peut te comparer avec n'importe quoi ! »

Je rigole, puis je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse.

« T'es sûr que je suis pas une vraie fille ?  
\- M'embrasser ne prouve rien, un mec aussi peut m'embrasser, un chien aussi peut m'embrasser, répond-il.  
\- Et comment je fais pour te prouver que je suis bien une fille ?  
\- On va bien trouver », répond-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

* * *

Il fait jour quand je me réveille, ou plutôt quand j'émerge.  
Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant mal au crâne de toute ma vie, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière et j'ai très envie de vomir.

En tout cas il a dû faire chaud cette nuit parce que je suis complètement nue.

Avec beaucoup de mal, je décide de me lever et d'aller prendre un aspirine à l'accueil.

Je rencontre un problème en tentant de me lever, il y a une main sur mon ventre.  
Vous allez me dire que c'est pas un gros problème, après tout j'ai qu'à l'enlever cette main.

Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas à moi cette main.


	10. 50: le mariage (2)

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50: le mariage (2)**

C'est un cauchemar, je dors encore, c'est évident que je dors encore sinon comment expliquer la présence de cette main ?  
Et comment expliquer le bras qui va avec ? Et il y a sûrement un corps rattaché à ce bras !

C'est forcément un cauchemar, la preuve, je ne me souviens de rien, le noir total.  
Et je n'ose pas me retourner, qui que soit le mec à côté de moi, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose.

Comme c'est un cauchemar, il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quel monstre : Rusard, Dumbledore, Hagrid, son chien ( quoique la patte du chien du gros doit être plus poilue ), Rogue… ou pire : Black.

Bon, de toute façon c'est un cauchemar, alors autant me retourner, voir de qui il s'agit, hurler un bon coup et me réveiller tranquillement chez moi en plein été réalisant que cette foutue année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je me retourne le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller le possesseur de la main et je réprime un hurlement en constatant qu'il s'agit de Black.

Me calmer, me calmer, je dois me calmer, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, un putain de mauvais rêve, mais un rêve quand même.

Sauf que tout est trop réel pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve, après tout je la sens bien sa main sur mon ventre, et puis j'ai un peu froid, ce qui n'arrive jamais en rêve.

Mais c'est un rêve, c'est forcément un rêve, un cauchemar pour être plus exacte.

Ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, sinon ça veut dire que je deviens folle, et si je deviens folle je vais devenir comme Gwen, une chtarbée folle amoureuse de Rogue.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une connerie pareille, je devais pas être consentante, ou alors j'étais trop bourrée pour me rendre compte… ouais c'est sûrement ça, j'étais trop bourrée la preuve je me souviens de rien.

Et comment je vais faire quand il se réveillera ? Je vais lui faire un grand sourire en lui disant « eh salut, on a couché ensemble, je te hais et j'ai envie de te tuer. » ?

Si il était aussi bourré que moi, il ne se souviendra de rien, si il n'était pas aussi bourré que moi, alors il a profité de moi et il ne l'admettra jamais.

Faut que j'efface toute trace de ma présence dans ce lit, il ne doit rien deviner.

J'enlève précautionneusement sa main, puis je me lève doucement et je commence à récupérer mes affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Une fois que j'ai ramassé tous mes habits, je m'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Il ne s'est pas réveillé, un vrai miracle.

Une fois en sécurité dans la salle de bains, je me remet à penser à la gravité de ce que j'ai fait.  
J'arrive pas à croire que je suis descendue aussi bas, je me dégoûte moi-même.

J'ai entendu dire que quand on se dégoûtait soi-même, le meilleur moyen de se sentir bien dans sa peau, c'était de prendre une douche, pour se laver de la crasse qui nous faisait nous sentir si mal.

A mon avis, vu la hauteur du dégoût pour moi-même que j'ai atteint, une douche à l'eau de javel ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Manque de bol, pas d'eau de javel chez les sorciers, je vais devoir me contenter d'une douche normale.

Je suis tranquillement en train de prendre ma douche, avec la même idée désagréable qui me revient constamment en tête : « _j'ai couché avec Black, j'ai couché avec Black, j'ai couché avec Black…_ » Quand j'entends quelqu'un donner des coups sourds à la porte de la salle de bains.

Merde, à tous les coups c'est Black qui a finit par se réveiller.  
Je suis la douche, il a pas entendu l'eau couler ? En tout cas il peut crever pour que j'aille lui ouvrir.

Les coups s'arrêtent, il a enfin fini par comprendre.

Je me replonge dans mes pensées, ou plutôt dans ma pensée.

« _J'ai couché avec Black, j'ai couché avec Black, j'ai couché avec Black, j'ai couché avec Black…_ »

Soudain, un bras m'attrape l'épaule et me tire hors de la douche.

C'est Black.  
C'est l'heure de la confrontation.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu peux pas attendre ton tour ?  
\- J'ai attendu, j'ai frappé à la porte au bout d'une heure, et comme tu répondais pas j'en ai eu marre de poireauter, répond-il.  
\- Une heure ? dis-je, étonnée.  
\- Ouais, une vraie gamine superficielle, commente-t-il. On peut savoir pour qui tu te faisais belle ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? J'estime avoir le droit de prendre des douches d'une heure si j'en ai envie !  
\- Jones… tu voudrais pas passer un peignoir avant de continuer cette discussion passionnante ? »

Je sors de la douche donc je suis nue… il peut-être raison, passer un peignoir serait pas une mauvaise idée.

J'enfile le peignoir qu'il me passe et je recommence à l'engueuler.

« De quel droit t'entres dans la salle de bains ? Si je l'ai fermée à clé, il y a bien une raison, non ?  
\- Au bout d'une heure la raison n'est plus valable, j'ai pas envie de prendre une douche glacée, répond-il.  
\- On est dans un hôtel de luxe sorcier, dis-je. La réserve d'eau chaude est inépuisable !  
\- J'aime pas poireauter comme un con.  
\- C'est pas une raison pour sortir les gens de leurs douches de force, dis-je.  
\- Si tu veux pas être sortie de force de ta douche, reste pas pendant une heure dedans, réplique-t-il. Au fait, Jones, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très bizarre tout à l'heure.  
\- Ah, j'suis bien contente pour toi, dis-je en amorçant un geste pour aller dans la chambre.  
\- Une minute, dit-il en me retenant. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider à comprendre. »

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« J'écoute, dis-je.  
\- Je me suis réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois de ma vie, raconte-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de la nuit dernière, en fait c'est à peine si je me souviens de la journée d'hier.  
\- C'est follement passionnant, Black, mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre alors…  
\- J'ai pas fini, me coupe-t-il. Donc, quand je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois monstre, j'étais dans le lit, je ne portais rien sur moi, et le côté du lit que je n'ai pas utilisé était défait.  
\- Et alors ? Tu peux très bien bouger dans ton sommeil, dis-je.  
\- Et t'expliques comment le fait que j'étais à poil ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu devais être trop bourré pour trouver ton pyjama.  
\- Moi je crois que j'étais avec une fille, et je crois que tu le sais, et que tu ne veux pas me le dire pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
\- C'est complètement débile, dis-je. Je ne sais rien.  
\- T'es rentrée avant ou après moi ? demande-t-il.  
\- J'en sais rien, je me souviens pas d'hier soir. J'étais saoule et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rentrer.  
\- Et ce matin, t'as pas entendu quelqu'un partir ? questionne-t-il.  
\- Non, je dormais comme une masse, dis-je.  
\- Tu dormais où ?  
\- Dans la baignoire.  
\- Donc t'as rien vu et rien entendu, résume Black.  
\- Ouais, dis-je. Mais cherche pas, si t'as réussi à ramener une fille, c'est forcément la strip teaseuse.  
\- Non, c'est pas possible, répond-il très sûr de lui.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce qu'elle ne porte pas ce genre de trucs. »

Il sort un soutien gorge de sa poche, je pâlis.  
J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir ramassé toutes mes affaires !

« Maintenant que j'ai ça, suffit de trouver la fille qui entre dedans, dit-il.  
\- Logique… dis-je. Mais comment tu vas faire ?  
\- De la manière la plus laborieuse qui soit : je vais interroger toutes les invitées. De toute façon, la fille en question ne manquera pas de me le rappeler.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
\- Jones, je sais bien que t'es conne, mais quand même ! répond-il en riant. N'importe laquelle des filles de ce mariage ne rêve que de passer une nuit avec moi, alors crois-moi elle va s'en vanter.  
\- Et pourquoi tu veux la retrouver ?  
\- Pour éviter qu'elle le raconte à tout le monde, je suis sensé être casé, vaut mieux être discret.  
\- Et tu crois que ça va être discret d'interroger toutes les filles du mariage ?  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle viendrait toute seule, répond-il. J'espère juste qu'elle va pas s'en vanter avant.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle a honte et qu'elle se pointera pas, dis-je.  
\- Et de quoi elle aurait honte ? C'est de moi qu'il s'agit quand même !  
\- Redescend un peu sur terre, Black. Il y a plein de monde qui te déteste ici, alors pourquoi pas cette fille mystère ? «

Il tressaille légèrement quand je parle de fille mystère, et décide d'abréger la conversation.

« Bon, Jones, j'ai mieux à faire que parler avec toi, alors montre-moi le soutien-gorge que tu portais hier et barre-toi de la salle de bains », ordonne-t-il.

Merde.

« J'en portais pas, dis-je.  
\- Si si, j'en ai vu un bout au travers d'un des trous de ta robe, répond-il. Fais pas ta pudique, Jones, c'est qu'un morceau de tissus, alors montre-le moi.  
\- Non.  
\- T'es vraiment puérile, Jones ! C'est qu'une simple vérification, ça va pas te tuer de me le montrer, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? »

Silence, je demeure muette.

Il semble attendre une réponse, puis, au bout d'un moment, il comprend et me regarde l'air profondément dégoûté.

« C'est pas possible ! Tu mens !  
\- J'ai rien dit, dis-je.  
\- Tu sais très bein ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai !  
\- Je préfererai nettement que ça soit faux, dis-je.  
\- Tu me donnes envie de vomir », marmonne-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Cool, il a réagi pile comme je l'espérais, il va me foutre la paix.

Je prends quelques fringues dans ma valise et je commence à m'habiller, quand je tombe sur la boîte de préservatifs que j'avais refilé à Rogue avant qu'il ne parte en vacances chez Gwen.  
Il a dû la glisser dans ma valise en sachant que j'allais au mariage, une blague vraiment très spirituelle…

Une pensée horrible me vient à l'esprit en voyant cette foutue boîte.

 _Est-ce que Black et moi on s'est protégés ?_

Difficile de savoir étant donné qu'on ne se souvient de rien, mais je crois bien qu'on était trop bourrés pour lancer un sort, et comme on est chez les sorciers aucun de nous deux n'a dû penser à utiliser un préservatif.

Alors je pourrais très bien être… enceinte de Black ?

J'en ai déjà eu des idées désagréables, mais ça c'est pire que tout.

Je suis soudain prise de panique et de nausées, je sens que je vais vomir.

Je me précipite vers la salle de bains, j'ouvre la porte avec un sort et je fonce sur les toilettes pour vomir.

« Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! s'écrie Black en sortant de sa douche. Tu peux pas te retenir un minimum ?  
\- Black…  
\- Quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu t'es faite vomir exprès pour avoir une raison de venir dans la salle de bains, juste pour te venger parce que je t'ai sortie de force tout à l'heure !  
\- Black…  
\- Quoi ? Mais vas-y, dis-là ton excuse bidon ! De toute façon je te croirai pas !  
\- On ne s'est pas protégés », dis-je.

Silence.  
Il comprend instantanément de quoi je veux parler, et il perd d'un seul coup toutes ses couleurs.

« T'en es sûre ? Je croyais que t'avais aucun souvenir d'hier soir ?  
\- On était beaucoup trop bourrés pour y penser, dis-je. C'est possible, mais ça m'étonnerait.  
\- Tu prends pas ce truc moldu pour éviter de tomber enceinte ? demande-t-il.  
\- Non, j'utilise des sorts ou des préservatifs d'habitude, dis-je. Il existe pas de sorts de contraceptions qui marchent après ?  
\- Non… Mais t'es vraiment conne ! Tu pourrais pas prendre ce truc moldu comme toutes les filles saines d'esprit ?  
\- T'es quand même pas en train de dire que je vais peut-être tomber enceinte de toi ? dis-je.  
\- Maintenant c'est trop tard, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, répond-il. Tu pourrais pas prévoir ce genre de truc ? Toi qui passes ta vie à te saouler, tu devrais y penser ! »

J'arrive pas à croire que je risque d'avoir un gosse avec Black, je me demande à partir de quand on peut avorter, je crois qu'il faut attendre quelques semaines.  
Je deviendrai complètement folle avec un mini Black dans mon ventre.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? me demande Black.  
\- Généralement quand je me saoule c'est chez les moldus et les mecs moldus pensent tous à utiliser des préservatifs à cause des MST…  
\- C'est con que ces trucs ne marchent pas après l'acte », commente Black.

Eh, mais il y a un moyen de contraception qui marche après l'acte !  
La pilule du lendemain !

Je me lève précipitamment, Black me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demande-t-il.  
\- Il y a une solution pour que je tombe pas enceinte, dis-je. C'est moldu, ça s'appelle la pilule du lendemain mais il faut que je la prenne au plus vite.  
\- Et on va trouver ça où ?  
\- Dans une pharmacie moldue, il faut qu'on aille chez les moldus, ça devrait pas être long si t'y vas tout seul en transplanant.  
\- Et comment je saurai laquelle prendre ? Hors de question que j'y aille tout seul, si jamais ça foire tu vas tout me foutre sur le dos, dit-il.  
\- Et comment on fait ? Je ne sais pas transplaner ! dis-je.  
\- Poudre de cheminette, répond-il.  
\- Le réseau de poudre de cheminette ne va pas jusque chez les moldus.  
\- On va aller sur le chemin de traverse, de toute façon on va devoir changer de l'argent pour l'acheter cette pilule. Alors reste pas plantée là, vas t'habiller, met des fringues moldus, on part dans 5 minutes. »

Six minutes plus tard, j'aterris lourdement dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, à la suite de Black.

Les quelques clients présents nous regardent, l'air légèrement intrigués.

D'un commun accord muet, on décide de sortir avant qu'ils ne nous posent trop de questions.

« On aurait pas dû venir à cette heure-ci, maugrée Black une fois qu'on est dehors. Maintenant ils vont tous s'imaginer des trucs…  
\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique, dis-je, consternée. Tous les Londoniens ne te connaissent pas, et tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont d'autres choses en tête ? Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler pour toi, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde, ni même le centre de Londres.  
\- Tu peux parler toi, réplique-t-il. T'as mis un chapeau et des lunettes noires pour pas qu'on te reconnaisse !  
\- C'est une mesure de prévention au cas où je rencontrerai quelqu'un que je connais, dis-je. Je te rappelle que je vis à Londres.  
\- Tu risques de rencontrer un moldu qui te connaît sur le chemin de traverse ? Se moque Black.  
\- On va aller du côté des moldus aussi, dis-je.  
\- Et alors ? Tu connais trois personnes au grand maximum, tu crois vraiment que tu vas tomber sur eux ? Enlève donc ces trucs, t'as vraiment l'air débile.  
\- Va te faire foutre », dis-je.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et m'arrache mon chapeau ainsi que mes lunettes.

« On passera déjà un peu plus inaperçu », dit-il.

Il y a foule à Gringotts, à ce rythme là on en a pour une heure de file d'attente.

C'est vrai que c'est horriblement gênant d'être vu en compagnie de Black, c'est comme si les gens pouvaient voir immédiatement qu'on a couché ensemble.

J'ai bien réfléchi à la situation, et je me dis que je vais pas tenir encore deux jours avec Black, alors autant profiter de cette sortie à Londres pour le semer.

Je vais lui dire que j'ai trop honte d'aller acheter la pilule avec lui, il m'attendra dehors et je sortirai par la sortie de secours.

Black s'agite, apparemment il est pas patient et n'aime pas attendre.

« Je pourrais être tranquillement en train de dormir, mais par ta faute je dois m'enfermer dans cette foutue banque à poireauter au milieu de la moitié de Londres !  
\- Comment ça « par ma faute » ? dis-je.  
\- Si seulement t'avais l'intelligence de prendre régulièrement cette foutue pilule, on en serait pas là, répond-il.  
\- Inverse pas les rôles, Black, dis-je. Si toi tu n'avais pas été trop bourré pour lancer un sort, rien ne serait arrivé !  
\- Si j'avais pas été aussi bourré, je t'aurai jamais touché ! hurle-t-il.  
\- Alors tu admets que tout est de ta faute !  
\- J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA ! JE DIS QUE J'AURAIS PAS DU BOIRE AUTANT ! s'écrie-t-il.  
\- ALORS ARRETE DE BOIRE ! CA NOUS EVITERA BIEN DES EMMERDES A L'AVENIR !  
\- QUEL AVENIR ? JE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR À FAIRE AVEC TOI !  
\- Hum, Mr ? Mrs ? intervient un gobelin.  
\- QUOI ? hurle-t-on d'une même voix.  
\- C'est votre tour, répond le gobelin.  
\- Déjà ? Il y avait la queue i peine 5 minutes, dis-je.  
\- Vous avez fait fuir les clients », répond le gobelin.

Je regarde autour de moi, effectivement la salle est presque vide à l'exception de quelques sorciers qui nous regardent, l'air horrifiés.

Cool, pour une fois Black aura servi à quelque chose.

* * *

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ? dit Black en riant. Je te connais, Jones, je sais que tu vas te tirer à la première occasion. »

Nous sommes devant la pharmacie et je lui ai dit de m'attendre parce que je trouvais gênant d'y aller avec lui.  
Ça n'a pas marché, il a vu le piège.

Tant pis, faut bien me faire une raison : je vais encore devoir passer deux jours avec ce mec.

On entre, la pharmacie est presque vide.  
Tant mieux.

La pharmacienne au comptoir nous accueille avec un grand sourire joyeux.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- On voudrait acheter la pilule du lendemain », dis-je.

Le sourire de la pharmacienne s'efface immédiatement.

«La pilule du lendemain.  
\- Ouais, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Ben…  
\- Vous les jeunes vous ne pensez vraiment à rien ! Enfin si, vous pensez au sexe, mais ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit de vous protéger ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre les préservatifs ? C'est pas assez branché pour vous c'est ça ?  
\- Non… c'est pas ça, dis-je.  
\- Et en plus vous le faites avec des inconnus, vous faites n'importe quoi n'importe quand avec n'importe qui, vous trouvez ça responsable ? Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?  
\- Non mais… répond Black, mal à l'aise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Des débauchés, voilà ce que vous êtes ! De mon temps, les gens restaient vierges jusqu'au mariage, nous au moins on savait se tenir ! On ne se sautait pas dessus comme des animaux en rut, on était décents, on attendait avant de consommer notre amour !  
\- Mais madame, on a pas consommé notre amour, dis-je.  
\- Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la pilule ? S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- En fait, on a eu un rapport sexuel sans protection, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de la pilule, dis-je. Mais comme on est pas amoureux on a pas pu consommer notre amour fictif, vous saisissez ?  
\- Arrêtez de faire la maligne, jeune fille ! Vous êtes irresponsable, j'aimerai bien savoir quelle bonne excuse vous avez trouvé pour expliquer que vous faites l'amour sans protection », répond la pharmacienne.

Cette vieille commence vraiment à me saouler, elle est vraiment obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

J'ai comme l'impression que Black est mal à l'aise et qu'il veut se tirer au plus vite.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? dis-je. Très bien. Ce charmant jeune homme et moi-même sommes des sorciers. Or, il se trouve que dans le monde de la magie, il existe des sorts de contraception aussi efficaces que la pilule ou le préservatif, mais le problème de ces sorts c'est qu'ils ne marchent que pendant l'acte, contrairement à la pilule du lendemain. Le problème, c'est qu'hier soir au moment de notre rapport sexuel, nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop saouls pour penser à lancer le sort. J'ai donc besoin de cette pilule car je hais ce jeune homme et que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un mioche avec lui, alors donnez-moi cette foutue pilule, vous m'éviterez le désagrément d'un avortement. »

La pharmacienne a l'air consternée, je me demande si elle compte appeler l'asile.

« Ca fera 3£ », dit-elle finalement.

Black lui donne le fric et on s'apprête à sortir, quand je me fais interpeller.

C'est Lena, la copine de Steve qui m'a appelé.  
Je suis plutôt contente de la voir, ça me change agréablement de voir une copine moldue quand on se coltine des sorciers méprisants tous les jours.  
Je commence à discuter avec l'ex serveuse du Grand Triton, ce qui a le don d'énerver Black qui finit par sortir en me disant qu'il m'attendra dehors.

« C'est quoi son problème ? s'étonne Lena.  
\- Le sien je sais pas, le mien c'est qu'il existe, dis-je.  
\- Au fait, qui est-ce ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.  
\- Il est venu au bar avec quelques uns de ses copains, dis-je. Pendant les dernières vacances.  
\- Ah oui, je me souviens ! s'exclame l'ex-serveuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner… tu as couché avec lui mais tu ne t'es pas protégée et du coup vous êtes venus en catastrophe à Londres pour acheter la pilule du lendemain. Vous en avez pas dans ton école ?  
\- Non, du coup on a séché les cours et on s'est débrouillés pour venir à Londres, dis-je.  
\- Cool, faudra être plus prudents la prochaine fois, commente Lena.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, j'ai déjà assez de mal à assumer cette fois-là, pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
\- C'est quoi le problème ? Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Je refuse de répondre à cette question, dis-je. Et puis même, il aura beau être très mignon il restera un con fini, je peux pas le voir ce mec.  
\- Dans ce cas, fallait pas coucher avec lui, répond l'ex serveuse.  
\- T'en as beaucoup des réflexions intelligentes dans le genre ?  
\- Oh ça va, moi j'veux juste t'aider, mais si c'est pour me faire insulter…  
\- Non, désolée, j'suis un peu à cran, dis-je. Cette histoire me travaille.  
\- Mais je vois pas où est le problème, dit Lena. T'as couché avec lui, et alors ? Ca arrive même aux meilleurs de faire des conneries.  
\- En plus j'étais saoule.  
\- En plus ! Tu vois ? T'as rien à te reprocher, oublie cette histoire, c'est pas comme si t'avais couché avec lui en étant pleinement consciente de tes actes. Et si tu peux vraiment pas voir ce mec, tire donc avantage de cette histoire ! A mon avis il a autant honte que toi, alors si t'arrives à assumer ce que t'as fait, tu pourras t'en servir contre lui. »

J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec Steve ?

Je la remercie et je lui dis au revoir, parce que je crois que Black commence à s'impatienter.

Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler avec elle, après tout elle a raison : pourquoi se miner pour un truc qui est passé ? En plus j'étais pas consciente.  
On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, alors autant assumer et enfoncer Black, parce que lui il assumera pas.

Le truc, c'est que si j'assume trop, il va croire que je suis folle de lui et que j'attendais que ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré ou une connerie du genre…

Je pourrai peut-être lui laisser entendre qu'il est nul au lit ?  
J'en sais strictement rien mais il a le profil type du mauvais coup.

Je crois que je vais bien me marrer cet après-midi…

* * *

J'ai pris ma pilule dès que j'ai rejoint Black devant la pharmacie, et on est rentrés à l'hôtel sans problèmes.

Ce midi on bouffe avec la famille, il y a un grand repas d'organisé ainsi qu'une réception, il paraît qu'on va avoir une surprise.

Black et moi on ne s'est pas adressés la parole depuis qu'on est rentrés.  
Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains du coup je reste coincée dans la chambre, ce qui n'a rien d'agréable.

C'est pas que la chambre ne soit pas confortable, au contraire, mais j'ai peur de regarder le lit et de me souvenir d'un coup de tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Je sais, c'est débile, ce genre de trucs ça arrive que dans les films, mais je préfère pas prendre le risque.

Je sais bien que je dois assumer, ou du moins faire semblant, mais me demandez pas d'accepter mes conneries instantanément, ça demande une préparation psychologique.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer la comédie avec les autres.

* * *

Tout le monde est déjà attablé quand on arrive, ils arrêtent tous de parler et nous fixent bizarrement, presque cérémonieusement.

Il reste juste deux places, entre la gothique et sa sœur.

« Bien, dit Artus Black une fois qu'on s'est assis. Sirius, mon fils, tu t'es légèrement écarté du droit chemin ces temps derniers.  
\- Fils ingrat, honte de la famille ! Crache Venus Black assise à côté de son mari.  
\- Heu… ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que tu nous a déçus en quittant la maison l'été dernier, car on t'aime, tu es notre fils quand même !  
\- Le noble nom des Black est souillé par ta faute ! Continue la mère de Black.  
\- Ta mère s'est aigrie, comme tu peux le constater, elle a beaucoup souffert de ton départ.  
\- Je la trouve pas très différente, répond Black.  
\- Pourriture ! J'ai sacrifié un elfe de maison pour remercier Merlin de t'avoir fait quitter mon toit ! Eructe Venus.  
\- La raison pour laquelle tu es parti, c'est le choix de ta fiancée, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Artus Black.  
\- On va dire que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, acquiesce Black.  
\- Alors tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'on t'a choisi une nouvelle fiancée ! » S'exclame le père de Black.

Silence consterné de Black.

Une nouvelle fiancée ? C'est ça la grande surprise ? C'est réussi, je m'y attendais vraiment pas.

« Papa, je ne suis pas intéressé, dit Black.  
\- Attends au moins de savoir de qui il s'agit avant de répondre ! S'écrie son père. Ta fiancée est la cousine de Narcissa, une petite française. »

La gothique ou sa sœur ?

« C'est Elodie Malfoy, tu la connais depuis pas mal de temps », continue le père de Black.

Je me souviens plus du nom de la gothique ni de celui de sa sœur, alors ça m'avance pas.

« C'est vrai qu'elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire… »

OK, c'est la gothique.

« …Mais elle a un bon fond et je suis sûr qu'ensemble vous reviendrez sur le droit chemin », achève le père.

La gothique n'a pas levé les yeux de son assiette, elle a l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« Papa… j'ai déjà une petite amie, rappelle Black. Et tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de la respecter, t'apprécierais qu'on présente un nouveau futur mari à maman devant toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non… veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle. Mais, vous comprenez, vous ne pouvez pas rester avec mon fils, vous n'êtes pas assez…  
\- Pure ? Dis-je.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, aquiesce le père de Black. Ça va aller ?  
\- Non, ça ne va pas aller, dis-je en sanglotant. C'est une blessure terrible que vous m'infligez là, Mr Black. Bl…Sirius était mon seul amour, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé à part bien sûr le chien de ma voisine. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir avec une autre, je préfère rentrer tout de suite et noyer mon chagrin dans un pichet de jus de citrouille typique de Poudlard.  
\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, miss, répond Mr Black gêné. Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir, les invités et leurs cavaliers doivent rester jusqu'après la cérémonie. Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ?  
\- Est-ce que ma rivale a une chambre pour elle seule ? Dis-je en pleurnichant.  
\- Heu…oui mais, commence le père de Black.  
\- Très bien, alors je prends sa chambre et qu'elle partage la mienne avec Black… je veux dire Sirius, dis-je en arrêtant de jouer la comédie. Ça marche ? »

La gothique finit par lever le nez de son assiette.  
Posément, elle sort un paquet de clopes de sa poche, en sort une, l'allume, la porte à sa bouche et finit par répondre.

« Ca marche. »

Affaire conclue, je vais me débarrasser de Black et en plus je ne serai même pas obligée d'assister à leurs réceptions débiles, je pourrai rester enfermée dans ma chambre.

Plus besoin de rester dans le même endroit que Black, plus besoin de faire semblant d'assumer nos conneries d'hier soir, le rêve.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup, je crois que je vais pouvoir commencer à foutre un peu la merde dans le coin.

Je crois que j'ai emporté l'enregistrement que j'ai fait de Malfoy il y a quelques temps, quand il a essayé de me faire chanter… ça fera sensation pendant la cérémonie.  
Je pourrais aussi tenter de retrouver le string du strip teaseur que Narcissa Black a arraché avec les dents… peut-être que Malfoy a fait un truc du genre avec la strip teaseuse, il faudrait que je les retrouve pour avoir leurs témoignages.

Vous pensez sûrement que j'ai envie de casser leur couple, mais c'est faux. Leur couple est trop malsain pour être cassable avec de simples preuves d'infidélité, mais Narcissa Black n'appréciera pas et son image du mariage parfait avec l'homme idéal comme dans les feuilletons moldus pourris sera cassée.

Faut pas que j'oublie d'enfoncer Black non plus, et accessoirement Bellatrix Black et son mec.

Et en plus demain les autres invités débarquent, ça promet d'être marrant.

* * *

Le repas se termine et on part tous s'installer sur la terrasse.

J'aperçois la journaliste qui est en train d'interviewer Sandrine Malfoy, sûrement à propos des fiancailles de Black et de sa fille.

Bizarrement, si tout le monde gravite autour de Black pour connaître ses sentiments à propos de ses fiancailles, personne ne s'intéresse à la gothique à part sa sœur, sa mère et la journaliste.

Je m'approche d'elles, la journaliste recopie fébrilement le récit de Sandrine Malfoy pendant que la sœur de la gothique explique à sa frangine qu'elle doit changer d'attitude si elle veut conserver un mec comme Black.

« C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle m'a remerciée de lui avoir arrangé ce mariage, je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis très longtemps, raconte Sandrine Malfoy à la journaliste.  
\- L'écoutez pas, elle raconte des conneries, intervient la gothique.  
\- Il faudra que tu arrêtes de te maquiller autant. Tu vas prendre un fond de teint un peu plus foncé, un seul trait de crayon khol sous les yeux, une ombre à paupière claire et discrète, plus de noir à lèvre, tu changes pour du gloss à la framboise transparent, énumère la sœur de la gothique. Tu enlèves aussi les clous qui sont sur ton visage et dans tes oreilles…  
\- C'est des piercing, Morgane, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est hideux quand même alors tu les enlève, tu te laisses pousser les cheveux et tu arrêtes de les teindre, avec un peu de chance ils reprendront leur couleur naturelle, sinon on trouvera bien un sort pour leur rendre leur éclat naturel.  
\- J'ai pas envie de redevenir blonde, répond la gothique, lasse.  
\- Nous pensons organiser la cérémonie l'année prochaine, en Mars, pour les 18 ans de ma fille, explique Sandrine Malfoy à la journaliste.  
\- Je crois que le plus important, c'est de modifier intégralement ta garde-robe, dit la sœur de la gothique. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir porter quelque chose de noir, on va aller faire les boutiques, ils doivent bien avoir quelques magasins potables dans ce pays…  
\- Je vous suggère « au monde du macho » sur le chemin de travers, à Londres, dis-je. Ils ont des trucs vraiment très sympas.  
\- C'est pas un magasin de fringues de mec ? Demande la gothique.  
\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi je trouve jamais ma taille… dis-je.  
\- Dégage, sang de bourbe, tu vois pas qu'on est occupées ? Dit la sœur de la gothique.  
\- Si, je vois que tu t'éclates à relooker ta frangine, dis-je. Tu sais, tu peux faire la même chose avec une poupée Barbie, la seule différence c'est que la poupée n'aura pas envie de te tuer. Quoique… même une poupée en plastique sans cervelle doit être plus intéressante que toi, donc c'est possible qu'elle tente de t'étriper.  
\- Va te faire voir, sang de bourbe ! Si tu crois que tu peux obtenir mon intention en me cherchant des poux, tu te plantes le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude alors oublie-moi et va t'amuser avec un elfe de maison, eux ils sont de ton niveau.  
\- J'ai une vie tellement vide, tellement inintéressante alors que toi tu es parfaite, comment peux-tu me reprocher d'être jalouse ? Dis-je. J'aimerai tellement être une blondasse sans cervelle tellement commune qu'elle se fait oublier deux secondes après l'avoir rencontré ! C'est vraiment le but ultime de ma vie ! Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu aux elfes de maison, c'est d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont conseillé de venir te voir, ils pensent que tu peux m'aider dans ma quête de la non-existence. Eux ils ne sont pas encore à ton niveau, la preuve je me souviens encore de leurs prénoms alors que j'ai complètement oublié le tien.  
\- Ça c'est parce que t'as un problème de mémoir, normal pour les sang de bourbe, réplique-t-elle.  
\- Et c'est normal pour tous les autres invités de la fête ? Je crois que c'est tous des sang pur, dis-je.  
\- Eux ils me connaissent, répond-elle.  
\- Ceux qui sont de ta famille, mais les autres ? Tu n'intéresse personne, la preuve : c'est ta petite sœur et pas toi qui a été choisie pour se fiancer. Ça doit être rageant, non ? Surtout qu'il te plait bien, Sirius. Alors pour cacher ta déception, tu décides de transformer ta petite sœur en clone de toi pour vivre ton histoire d'amour avec lui à travers elle. C'est assez tordu et plutôt pitoyable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La gothique sourit presque imperceptiblement et sort encore son paquet de clope tandis que sa frangine se lève et s'en va en me lançant un regard digne d'une bonne douche glacée.

« Je pense que nous commanderons la robe chez Martine, une grande boutique de mode sorcière française… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Sandrine Malfoy en voyant sa fille se tirer.  
\- Elle avait un peu soif, on va la rejoindre de ce pas », dis-je.

Rassurée, la mère de la gothique se remet à parler de la robe.

La gothique et moi on cherche à s'installer dans un coin un peu à l'écart, mais pas trop quand même au cas où j'enfoncerai Black je tiens à ce qu'il puisse entendre.

Un mur du bâtiment se trouve à côté de la piscine, avec une fenêtre et un léger renfoncement. En-dessous de la fenêtre, il y a un vieux banc.

Parfait.

Je m'assois dans le renfoncement du mur et la gothique s'assoit sur le haut du banc, les pieds sur la banquette.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, je finis par dire quelque chose.

« Alors, t'es contente d'être fiancée à Black ?  
\- Bof, lui ou un autre… Je suis plutôt contente d'être fiancée à un anglais, parce que mes parents ont décidé que j'irai vivre dans le pays de mon fiancé, pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. C'est pas que j'aime particulièrement l'Angleterre, mais si je vais vivre dans un autre pays, je serai plus obligée de supporter mes parents et ma sœur. »

Je crois que c'est le plus long truc qu'elle m'ait jamais dit.

« Donc… t'es contente d'être fiancée à Black, dis-je.  
\- Ouais. »

Là ça me paraît déjà plus normal.

« Il est comment Black ? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Comment il est quand on sort avec lui ?  
\- Je saurais pas trop te dire… Il est égoiste, lunatique, chiant, il pense qu'à lui n'essaye même pas de lui parler de tes problèmes, il n'est pas fidèle, il est pas romantique, il s'intéresse pas du tout à sa copine.  
\- Alors c'est quoi l'intérêt de sortir avec lui ? s'étonne-t-elle. Il est bon au lit ?  
\- Pas vraiment…  
\- C'était comment la première fois avec lui ?  
\- La première fois ? Elle se résume en neuf mots : les deux minutes les plus affligeantes de ma vie, dis-je.  
\- Et ça s'est amélioré ?  
\- Non, c'est allé crescendo dans l'affligeance. La deuxième fois c'était la minute et demie la plus affligeante de ma vie, la troisième fois c'était la minute la plus affligeante de ma vie….  
\- Mais au bout d'un moment il n'y a plus de temps, comment vous avez fait ?  
\- Il est devenu impuissant, dis-je. Le mec le plus affligeant de ma vie. Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer avec lui.  
\- J'ai jamais couché avec un mec, dit-elle.  
\- Alors t'es vierge ?  
\- Non. »

Hein ?

« Je suis lesbienne, explique-t-elle.  
\- Et t'as pas eu besoin de coucher avec Black pour te convertir ? dis-je.  
\- Non, j'ai juste eu besoin de coucher avec une fille de mon dortoir pour m'en rendre compte, répond-elle.  
\- Tes parents sont au courant ?  
\- Tu crois qu'ils essayeraient de me fiancer si ils le savaient ? réplique-t-elle froidement.  
\- Oh oui, ça doit pas faire bien une homo dans la famille Malfoy, dis-je.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- T'as une copine ? dis-je.  
\- Tu crois que je chercherais à quitter mon pays si j'avais une copine ?  
\- Si elle est très collante oui.  
\- Pas bête, mais non. »

Elle sort encore son paquet de clopes, cette fille est une vraie toxico.

J'observe les gens attroupés de l'autre côté de la piscine, la fête bat son plein entre le mariage Black/ Malfoy et l'annonce des fiançailles de la gothique et de Black.

Je pourrais casser l'ambiance en annoncant que la goth est lesbienne, mais bon, je préfère éviter de me la mettre à dos.

Par contre, je mettrai Black au courant dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Tamara Cook, la journaliste, est encore* en train de recueillir le témoignage de Sandrine Malfoy, les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo ont vraiment que ça à foutre ? Lire des conneries racontées par une vieille peau qui rêve encore aux contes de fées ?  
Faut croire, sinon la journaliste ne serait pas pendue à ses lèvres.

La sœur de la gothique est en train de discuter avec Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, ils lancent des regards méprisants dans notre direction, la française a dû leur raconter notre entrevue.

Lucius Malfoy flirte gentiment avec Narcissa Black, ils sont entourés par une foule incroyablement émue et émerveillée.

Je regarde un peu partout, à la recherche de Black, mais je ne le vois nulle part.  
Je demande à la gothique si elle l'aperçoit, mais elle ne le trouve pas non plus.

La fenêtre derrière moi s'ouvre brusquement et je tombe sur le sol.

« C'est moi que vous cherchez, les filles ? Demande Black, à la fenêtre.  
\- Tu pourrais prévenir quand même ! T'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la fenêtre ? Dis-je en me relevant.  
\- Si, j'avais vu, répond-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- T'es là depuis longtemps ? S'inquiète la gothique.  
\- Quand j'ai réussi à semer les emmerdeurs qui voulaient savoir ce que je ressentais en étant de nouveau accepté dans la famille, je me suis réfugié aux cuisines et je n'en ai pas bougé. Je suis là depuis que vous êtes arrivées. »

La gothique perd le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Dis pas à mes parents que je suis homo, Black.  
\- T'inquiète pas, Elodie, je ne leur dirai rien, c'est pas mon genre, répond Black. Par contre c'est tout à fait le genre de Jones. »

La gothique me gratifie d'un regard froid, méprisant et menaçant qui signifie que si je dis quoi que ce soit, je vais perdre la tête au sens propre du terme.

« Je ne dirai rien, promis, dis-je.  
\- Parole de Serpentard, commente Black.  
\- Ça vaut mieux que la parole d'un mec qui a trahi sa propre famille, dis-je.  
\- Un mec qui a trahi une mauvaise famille, corrige-t-il.  
\- Sa famille quand même.  
\- Elodie, tu veux bien nous laisser une minute ? On a des choses à se dire.  
\- Et c'est parti pour trente secondes d'affligeance », dis-je.

La gothique me fait un signe impercetible de soutien moral et s'en va rejoindre sa famille.

Une fois que la goth s'est un peu éloignée, je me tourne vers Black qui est toujours accoudé à la fenêtre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
\- Je sais très bien à quel jeu tu joues, répond-il. Tu crois que parce que mes parents ont décidé de me fiancer, tu vas pouvoir m'éviter pour le reste du mariage et du coup tu en profites pour jouer les pétasses insolentes. Tu peux faire semblant d'assumer la nuit dernière maintenant, si tu penses que t'auras plus à me supporter, que tu ne seras plus forcée de rester dans la même pièce que moi. Mais tu sais, Jones, tu oublies un détail capital.  
\- Lequel ? Dis-je.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de me fiancer, et si je dis non, Elodie restera dans sa chambre à elle, et toi tu m'auras encore sur le dos.  
\- Et évidemment, tu vas dire non parce que tu n'as pas apprécié que je dise que tu es le mec le plus affligeant de ma vie, dis-je.  
\- Non, ça je m'en fous, répond-il. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire oui. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu arrêtes ton numéro. Tu n'es pas débarrassée de moi.  
\- Je sais ,t'es pire qu'une verrue, dis-je. T'es quand même cruel avec Elodie, elle aurait préféré rester ici.  
\- Ses parents ne rêvent que de se débarrasser d'elle, alors elle aura vite un nouveau fiancé et elle émigrera, répond Black. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que l'avenir de cette fille t'intéresse, tout ce que tu veux c'est récupérer sa chambre.  
\- Je la récupérerai quand même, dis-je. Parce que t'as mis du temps avant de refuser les fiançailles, alors c'est quand même vachement blessant, je peux dire que je ne crois plus en ton amour et donc je récupère sa chambre.  
\- Bonne parade, commente-t-il. Mais tu sais, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu dans la vie, tu viens ? Je crois qu'on nous attend. »

J'ai pas confiance, il a l'air très calme, très sûr de lui, il doit préparer quelque chose.

De toute façon je ne comprends pas son acharnement, pourquoi il veut absolument que je reste dans la même chambre que lui ? Il devrait être content de se débarrasser de moi !

On rejoint les invités, Black monte sur la scène, l'air toujours aussi serein et calme.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît », dit-il.

C'était inutile de réclamer le silence, dès qu'ils nous ont vu arriver, les gens se sont tus et la journaliste a ressorti sa plume bizarre qui écrit toute seule.

« Comme vous le savez tous, ce midi mon père m'a proposé une fiancée : l'originale mais néanmoins délicieuse Elodie Malfoy. »

Applaudissements à la mention du nom de la gothique.

« Elodie est une charmante jeune fille, très jolie, très… très jolie en tout cas. Mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà une petite amie, la très charmante Tania Jones. »

Black s'arrête un instant pour que les gens applaudissent, mais personne ne lève le petit doigt.

« Hum… bref, bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Elodie, et bien qu'elle soit en tout point supérieure à Tania, ça n'est pas elle que j'aime. »

Il est quand même très doué pour cacher des insultes dans des compliments.

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis amoureux de cette fille qui ne sait ni s'habiller, ni se coiffer, et qui ne sait pas se tenir en société ni nulle part ailleurs. »

Là c'était moins subtil, je sens que son speech va dérailler.

« Je sais que j'ai été long à donner ma réponse, ce qui a d'ailleurs blessé l'amour de ma vie, mais accepter cette fiancée m'aurait permis de me réconcilier avec ma famille, et quel enfant n'en rêverait pas ? J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, ça n'est pas facile de choisir entre la famille et l'amour, et j'ai fini par laisser parler mon cœur au lieu de mon cerveau. Je pense que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas la passer avec les gens qu'on aime, et bien que cette fille n'ait rien d'exceptionnel à vos yeux, elle est la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit aux miens. C'est vrai qu'au début, je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, mais j'ai appris à la connaître et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était sûrement la personne la plus parfaite pour moi. »

Une déclaration d'amour en public pour que je ne puisse pas faire semblant d'être blessée ?  
C'est tordu mais pas stupide.  
Par contre il devrait abréger parce que si il continue je crois bien que je vais vomir.

« Sous ses airs de garçon manqué rebelle, sous son insolence et son mauvais caractère se cache une jeune fille aussi douce et sensible, une perle rare avec qui j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours. »

Je le sens de moins en moins son truc…

Black quitte la scène pour me rejoindre, il sort une bague de sa poche et se met à genoux devant moi.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Tania, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demande-t-il.

Il s'attend quand même pas à ce que je réponde oui ? J'ai peut-être perdu l'occasion de changer de chambre, mais je peux encore enfoncer Black.

Sauf qu'il me broie les os de la main pour que je réponde comme il faut.  
C'est pas une pauvre petite douleur qui va m'empêcher de donner la réponse que je veux.

Quoique…il me fait vraiment très mal.

« Ouais », dis-je à contrecoeur.

Il me passe la bague au doigt, c'est une bague affreuse avec un gros cœur rose au milieu.

La journaliste, qui a noté fébrilement le speech de Black, pleure d'émotion.

Elle est bien la seule, les autres visages autour de nous ont plutôt l'air choqués et dégoûtés.

« Arrêtez… ARRETEZ ! hurle Sandrine Malfoy, hystérique. Est-ce que tout ça veut dire que ma fille va rentrer en France avec nous ? Est-ce que vous voulez dire que je vais encore devoir supporter cette PESTE ?  
\- Ma chérie, calme-toi, intervient son mari.  
\- J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE GAMINE ! ELLE A ENFERME UN ELFE DE MAISON DANS LE FOUR !  
\- Et alors ? Moi aussi je faisais ça quand j'étais gamine avec un de mes amis, dis-je.  
\- C'ÉTAIT LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ET LE FOUR ÉTAIT ALLUME ! »

Ah…effectivement ça change tout.

Sandrine Malfoy fond en larmes, sa fille sourit d'un air profondément sadique.

« Allez viens, mon amour, on va passer le reste de la soirée en tête à tête, je crois que ça vaut mieux », me dit Black en m'entraînant de force jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Il me tient amoureusement par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans l'ascenceur.  
Une fois qu'on est entrés dans la cabine, il me lâche et s'essuie le bras sur sa robe d'un air dégoûté, comme si il l'avait plongé dans une fosse sceptique.

« Tu l'as trouvée où cette bague ? Dis-je.  
\- C'est à Kate, j'ai oublié de lui rendre », répond-il.

Ça m'étonne pas que cette bague soit à Foster, c'est de mauvais goût, c'est niais, c'est voyant, en gros c'est une bague symbolique de sa personnalité.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? Dis-je. Tu t'es ridiculisé devant toute ta famille, Poudlard sera au courant de ça dès qu'on rentrera. Pire : toutes les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo seront au courant.  
\- Les gens ne sont pas débiles, ils comprendront vite que c'était du cinéma.  
\- Pas sûr, dis-je.  
\- Suffit de bien nous regarder pour comprendre que c'était du cinéma », répond Black avec mépris.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'il est trop bien pour moi ?  
Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais si il était vraiment trop bien pour moi, les gens auraient trouvé bizarre qu'il fasse toute une histoire pour me forcer à rester dans sa chambre ?

L'ascenceur s'arrête, on regagne notre chambre en silence.

« C'est quand même débile, dis-je une fois qu'on est rentrés.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est débile ? demande Black.  
\- Tu t'es ridiculisé devant tous les invités du mariage, tu t'es carrément aplati devant moi, tout ça pour que je ne change pas de chambre ? C'est quoi le but de la manœuvre ? Ça nous arrangerait tous les deux si je changeais de chambre.  
\- Jones, je crois que tu ne comprends pas à quel point je te hais, répond-il. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ton malheur, même si je dois sacrifier mon bonheur pour ça.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit que je reste dans cette chambre avec toi pour être malheureuse ? dis-je en riant. Tu te surestimes beaucoup trop !  
\- T'aurais pas cherché à changer de chambre si t'étais pas mal à l'aise ici, assure-t-il.  
\- Faux, j'aime pas être ici parce que je dois te supporter, mais je peux y survivre. Une occasion de me débarrasser de toi s'est présentée, j'ai sauté dessus, dis-je.  
\- Moi je crois que t'as peur de te retrouver seule avec moi, dit-il.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que tu as peur que je réagisse mal aux conneries que tu vas raconter sur mon compte. »

De quoi il parle ? Quelles conneries ? Il y en a trop pour que je sache de quoi il parle exactement.

« De quoi tu parles ? Dis-je.  
\- De ta conversation avec Elodie, la cousine gothique de Lucius Malfoy, répond-il.  
\- Quoi, quand j'ai dit que t'étais nul au lit ? dis-je en riant. Tu crois que j'aurais peur de toi parce que j'ai dit la vérité ? »

Ce qui me consterne le plus, c'est qu'il croit que j'ai peur de lui.

« Et comment tu peux être aussi sûre qu'il s'agit de la vérité ? me questionne-t-il.  
\- Les mecs comme toi je les connais, dis-je. T'as le profil type de l'égocentrique imbu de lui-même qui ne pense qu'à lui et oublie complètement la fille avec qui il est.  
\- Tu catalogues toujours les mecs comme ça ? se moque-t-il. Parce que dans ce cas-là moi aussi je peux te calatoguer : le genre salope frigide pas foutue de prendre du plaisir et qui met tout sur le dos du mec au lieu de se remettre en question.  
\- C'est une réponse typique d'un mauvais coup, dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.  
\- Kate ne s'est jamais plainte, réplique-t-il.  
\- Deuxième réponse typique d'un mauvais coup, dis-je. Foster était amoureuse de toi, elle était pas objective.  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, rappelle-t-il. T'es pas plus objective qu'elle. »

Réponse typique d'un mec qui a couché avec moi.

« J'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de quoique ce soit, dis-je. T'as le profil type.  
\- Et tu pourrais le définir un peu ce profil type ? demande-t-il, un peu énervé.  
\- Tu te trouves incroyablement beau ; tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, ta propre présence te suffit amplement ; tu penses que t'es à part, différent de ta famille, tu joues l'ado rebelle martyr qui doit endurer les pires sévices et ça te plaît ; tu te sens supérieur à tout le monde et tu penses que les gens le voient au premier coup d'œil… je continue ?  
\- T'es pitoyable, Jones, répond-il. A chaque fois que tu dois me critiquer, tu ressors les mêmes arguments, t'es trop conne pour innover ?  
\- Pas besoin d'innover avec toi, Black, dis-je. Tu ne changes pas, c'est très reposant de t'insulter, il n'y a même pas besoin de réfléchir aux trucs à dire, c'est comme un mécanisme.  
\- Je vois pas en quoi le fait que tu me trouves prétentieux fait de moi un mauvais coup, ça n'a aucun rapport.  
\- Et en plus de ça, tu es hypocrite ! Tu fais semblant de t'en foutre des filles et de tout le domaine sexuel, mais t'es vexé quand une fille dit que t'es un mauvais coup, tu fais vraiment pitié. Mais tu sais, c'est pas un drame, des tonnes de mecs peuvent vivre presque normalement malgré leur handicap sexuel, mais ta réputation va en prendre un coup… »

Il secoue la tête d'un air profondément consterné et soupire.

« T'essaye de faire quoi, Jones ? M'énerver ? T'es vraiment pitoyable, tu sais ? Tu crois que tes commentaires m'atteignent ?  
\- Mais je veux pas t'énerver, Black, dis-je. Je veux te rassurer, que tu ne penses pas que tu es le seul homme sur Terre trop nul pour satisfaire une fille, je sais que c'est un sujet très délicat pour les… garçons, on peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois un homme à part entière.  
\- Jones… arrêtes tu deviens ridicule, dit-il, exaspéré.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Dis-je. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'éviter un complexe qui risquerait de te rendre impuissant pour couronner le tout. Quoique… vu la rapidité et la qualité de tes performances, ça sera pas une grande perte.  
\- D'accord, Jones, t'as gagné, tu m'énerves, répond-il. Je ne suis pas un mauvais coup, alors arrête tes conneries, ça ne sert à rien.  
\- Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, Black, mais c'est pourtant la vérité…dis-je.  
\- Ta gueule », répond-il, en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

J'ai l'impression qu'il tente de rester maître de lui-même, pour ne pas me donner le plaisir de voir que j'ai raison, qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre qu'on critique ses capacités sexuelles.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'on peut vivre sans sexe, dis-je. Après tout c'est qu'une activité comme une autre.  
\- FERME LA ! Hurle-t-il.  
\- Non je te jure ! C'est très surfait, surtout à cause de mecs comme toi… » dis-je.

Il ne me laisse pas finir, à vrai dire il me saute littéralement dessus, je me retrouve coincée entre le mur et lui. Il me soulève sans plus de cérémonies et me force à me taire en m'embrassant.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il veut me prouver qu'il n'est pas un mauvais coup ?  
Remarque…c'est sûrement la meilleure preuve qu'il puisse fournir.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et tente de dégrafer ma robe.

Il est malade ! Il croit quand même pas que je vais le laisser faire ?

* * *

Je l'ai laissé faire.  
Trois fois de suite.  
J'ai honte.

Après tout, hier soir c'était pas si grave, parce qu'on était bourrés et totalement inconscients de ce qu'on faisait, mais là…

Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? J'ai vraiment aucune volonté propre, c'était pourtant pas compliqué de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties génitales pour le refroidir !  
Mais j'ai pas pu, je sais pas ce qui m'a bloqué, mais j'ai pas pu.

Et le plus insupportable, c'est qu'on est encore dans le lit, il est en train de se rhabiller le plus naturellement du monde.

Je vais pas le laisser croire que j'ai aimé ça, hors de question. Il a un égo tellement surdimensionné qu'il serait capable de croire que je l'ai provoqué juste pour qu'on couche ensemble.

« C'était nul, dis-je.  
\- Je sais, j'ai entendu tes « cris de déception », en fait je crois que tout l'hôtel les a entendus », répond-il.

Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail qui décrédibilise ma déception.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi peu gêné, il est pas normal ce mec ! Ce matin il était aussi dégoûté que moi, et ce soir il a l'air de trouver ça tout a fait naturel.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il en me tournant le dos.  
\- Des tortelinnis, dis-je machinalement.  
\- Tu sais que la bouffe italienne c'est aphrodisiaque ? Fait-il remarquer d'un air moqueur.  
\- Je vais prendre du poisson et des frites à la place. »

Il rit avec mépris et passe la commande.

Je prends un vieux tee shirt XXL qui me sert de pyjama et je me lève dans l'intention d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

« C'est moi qui prends la salle de bains », dit Black sans se retourner.

Il a des yeux collés derrière le crâne ou quoi ?

« Black, arrête, dis-je.  
\- Arrêter quoi ? demande-t-il.  
\- Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi détendu et à l'aise, je sais très bien que tu joues la comédie, dis-je.  
\- Tu te plantes, Jones, je ne joue pas la comédie, répond-il.  
\- Pourtant ce matin t'as réagi différemment.  
\- C'est pas pareil, dit-il, tout de suite moins à l'aise.  
\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

Il soupire et se retourne enfin pour me faire face.

« Parce que ce qui s'est passé tu l'as cherché, dit-il. Tu m'as poussé à bout en sachant parfaitement ce qui risquait d'arriver. Hier soir on était bourré, donc c'est ni de ma faute ni de la tienne, mais là ce qui s'est passé c'est entièrement ta faute.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dis-je.  
\- Peut-être, mais t'as tout fait pour que ça arrive.  
\- C'est faux, tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience.  
\- Prétend ce que tu veux, toi et moi on la connaît la vérité. Tout est de ta faute, t'es qu'une groupie un peu plus intelligente que les autres qui me manipule pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de moi.  
\- C'est des conneries t'interprète mal mes actions, dis-je. je préfèrerais me couper un pied plutôt que de recommencer.  
\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, dit-il. L'incident est clos. »

Il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Il dit des conneries, j'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, c'est lui qui déforme la vérité pour se donner le rôle de la victime de la Serpentard sadique manipulatrice alors que c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Je sors mon baladeur et je mets de la musique à fond, pour ne plus entendre la petite voix qui n'arrête pas de me répéter que ce qui s'est passé, on l'a voulu tous les deux.

* * *

Note du publicateur: plus que 7 chapitres à savourer! Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de 59 chapitres, mais en réalité il y en a 57. Il y a eu deux bugs sur le site original qui ont perturbé le numérotage.


	11. 51: on dit que l'amour ça rend aveugle

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : on dit que l'amour ça rend aveugle, en fait ça rend surtout très con**

J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et j'ai fini par prendre une décision.

Je suis assise en tailleur sur la moquette, face à la porte de la salle de bains.  
J'attends que Black se décide à sortir depuis près d'une heure.

Il faut absolument qu'on parle.

J'ai pris une décision, ça ne va pas être facile, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Ça fait trop longtemps que cette situation dure, il est plus que temps d'y faire face et de remédier au problème.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Black sort de la salle de bains, il a l'air étonné de voir que je l'attendais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Faut qu'on parle, dis-je.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien, ça peut plus durer comme ça. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est mes paroles ou juste mon ton sérieux et grave qui le surprennent autant, mais en tout cas il ressemble fortement à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Je m'asseois sur le lit et je me prends la tête dans les mains.

« C'est vraiment… débile, dis-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est débile ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Ce petit jeu minable auquel on joue, t'es pas d'accord ?  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond-il.  
\- Si tu le sais très bien, dis-je. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est stupide. On veut la même chose toi et moi, alors pourquoi ne pas l'admettre et s'entraider plutôt que faire semblant de rien et se faire la guerre ?  
\- S'entraider ?  
\- Ouais, je crois que ça serait le mieux pour nous deux, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Il marque une pause, semble hésiter puis finit par répondre.

« Ca m'étonne vraiment que tu dises ça, Jones, mais après tout t'as peut-être raison…  
\- Parfait ! Alors tu vas pouvoir aller me chercher deux ou trois trucs dans le monde moldu, j'en aurai bien besoin, dis-je en me levant d'un bond.  
\- Heu… quel genre de trucs ? Demande-t-il, méfiant.  
\- Des objets qui vont nous permettre de bien nous marrer », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Black, qui était déjà très méfiant, fait quelques pas discrets vers la porte pour pouvoir se barrer rapidement.

« Je sais pas trop si utiliser tes objets est une bonne idée.  
\- Ah si, il me les faut sinon ça sera nul, dis-je. On pourra rien faire de correct sans mes trucs.  
\- On s'est déjà débrouillés sans », dit-il.

Je souris méchamment, j'ai gagné.

« De quoi tu parles ? On a jamais bossé en équipe pour foutre la merde à ce mariage », dis-je.

Il reste sans voix, surpris et furieux de s'être fait avoir.

« A moins que tu pensais à autre chose ? De quoi tu croyais que je parlais ? »

Je le toise avec ce petit sourire supérieur copié sur le sien, il soutient mon regard en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

« De rien, Jones, rien de très intéressant comme d'habitude, répond-il. Alors, de quoi t'as besoin ?  
\- Je peux pas transplaner, donc il faut que t'ailles chez moi, dans ma chambre tu trouveras un petit dictaphone dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, regardes si il y a une cassette noire et blanche dedans, si elle n'y est pas, fouille dans le tiroir elle est sûrement tombée.  
\- Et je fais quoi si on me découvre ?  
\- Tu transplanes, si c'est Steve il pensera que c'est une hallucination, ou alors il nous fera une crise comme aux dernières vacances, rien de bien grave.  
\- Et si c'est tes parents ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Normalement ils sont au boulot, mais si tu les croises, dis-leur juste que t'es venu chercher des affaires que j'ai oubliées.  
\- D'accord. Et toi tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?  
\- Je vais aller à la recherche des strip teaseurs, ils doivent avoir des histoires intéressantes à raconter sur les futurs mariés. »

Je sors de la chambre peu de temps après que Black ait transplané.  
Je ne sais pas si les strip teaseurs sont encore à l'hotêl ou si ils sont partis après avoir fini leur boulot.

Je demande à l'accueil si ils sont toujours là, l'elfe groom me répond que oui mais refuse de me donner leurs numéros de chambres.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-je. C'est pas des super stars à protéger !  
\- Ils désirent être tranquilles, loin des « clients hystériques », et je me dois de satisfaire tous les clients.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une cliente hystérique ? Dis-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air très sérieuse et sage.  
\- Euh… non, répond l'elfe.  
\- Et vous devez satisfaire tous les clients, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu…oui.  
\- Je suis une cliente, alors vous devez me satisfaire moi aussi, dis-je. En plus je ne suis pas une cliente hystérique, alors vous ne trahissez pas les strip teaseurs.  
\- C'est vrai…  
\- Alors donnez-moi le numéro de leur chambre avant que je ne me plaigne à votre patron », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Chambre 213.  
C'est la chambre des strip teaseurs.  
Je me trouve actuellement devant la porte, j'ai frappé une bonne dizaine de fois sans aucun résultat et je m'apprête à forcer la porte.

La porte s'ouvre au moment où je m'apprête à casser la serrure.

C'est la strip teaseuse qui m'a ouvert, elle a l'air profondément énervée, j'ai dû les déranger au mauvais moment.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-elle en me voyant.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, et de celle de ton collègue. »

Elle ne pose pas d'autres questions, elle me laisse entrer simplement.

Le strip teaseur s'empresse de se rhabiller quand il me voit entrer, je crois bien que je les ai vraiment dérangés au mauvais moment.

Tant pis, maintenant que je suis là je vais pas me laisser impressionner par leurs regards haineux.

Je leur explique la situation : j'ai besoin de connaître le comportement des futurs mariés à leur fête respective et j'ai besoin de leurs témoignages pour paraître plus crédible.

« Je vois pas trop ce que ça changera, dit la strip teaseuse. Un enterrement de vie de garçon c'est fait pour s'éclater une dernière fois avant de se passer la corde au cou, il n'y a rien de blâmable là-dedans.  
\- C'est vrai, mais quand on est un peu trop enthousiaste ça fait toujours mauvais effet de le rappeler en pleine cérémonie, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Demande le strip teaseur. Ils t'ont fait quelque chose d'horrible dont tu veux te venger ?  
\- Non, c'est du pur sadisme. »

Les deux strip teaseurs s'échangent un regard.

« Ca marche pour moi, dit la strip teaseuse avec un petit sourire mauvais.  
\- Je suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir je marche aussi, ajoute le strip teaseur.  
\- Parfait, je sens qu'il va rester gravé dans les mémoires ce mariage. » Dis-je.

Après mon entrevue avec les strip teaseurs, je rejoins Black dans notre chambre.  
Bizarrement, Black a l'air épouvanté comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

« Un problème ? Dis-je en ramassant le dictaphone.  
\- Rogue est venu, répond-il.  
\- Et alors ? Il était invité, c'est logique qu'il soit là, pas la peine d'avoir l'air choqué.  
\- C'est pas le fait que Rogue soit là qui me choque, réplique Black. Ce qui me choque c'est l'identité de sa cavalière.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de me répondre, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre en grand et une blondasse entre en trombes.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu te débarrasserai de moi aussi facilement, Jones ? Me demande la blondasse. C'est pas parce que tu as réussi à convaincre mon homme d'aller au mariage avec toi qu'il t'appartient !  
\- … Je… je… j'en veux pas de ton mec ! Dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Foster ?  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'abandonnerais le combat ? Tu croyais que je te le laisserai ? Plutôt mourir ! Je suis venue le reconquérir ! »

Consternée.  
Je suis consternée.  
Un tel degré de connerie chez un être humain devrait pas être permis.

« Kate, tu es venue avec Rogue juste pour me récupérer ? S'étonne Black. T'es vraiment déterminée alors.  
\- Je ferai tout pour toi, mon amour, répond Foster.  
\- Alors tu pourrais me foutre la paix ? » Demande Black.

Le grand sourire de Foster s'efface en un clin d'œil, elle s'apprête à lui répondre, c'est qu'elle a encore un peu de dignité.

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci, Sirius, dit posément Foster. Je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement si il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il s'agit de toi et je sais que tu peux redevenir l'homme que tu étais avant. Je t'aime, Sirius, et malgré ce que tu crois je ne t'aime pas pour ton physique très avantageux ou ta côte de popularité… même si ça joue en ta faveur. J'aime chaque partie de toi : ton rire, ta voix, ton intelligence, ton arrogance…  
\- AH ! Même tes groupies sont d'accord pour dire que tu es arrogant ! Dis-je.  
\- Jones ? M'appelle Foster.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ta gueule, je suis en pleine déclaration alors dégage.  
\- Ici c'est ma chambre, Foster, alors t'as pas à me virer, dis-je.  
\- Sirius… viens avec moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te parler, il faut vraiment que ça sorte, implore Foster.  
\- Dégage, Kate, si je suis venu avec Jones, c'est pas pour devoir te supporter ce week end », répond Black.

Foster quitte la chambre l'air résigné, en marmonnant quand même « tu changeras d'avis ».

La présence de Foster au mariage risque de changer la donne, elle fera tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, histoire de ramener son homme à la raison et pour le plaisir de me faire chier.

Elle va coller Black 24/24 et moi j'ai besoin de lui pour mener à bien l'opération.

Peut-être que si j'arrivais à faire chanter Foster, elle ne nous gênerait plus et se tiendrait à carreau dans son coin… mais je ne vois pas comment faire.

Je m'asseois machinalement sur le lit et je met en marche le dictaphone.  
La voix de Malefoy retentit dans la chambre, ce qui a le don de faire sursauter Black.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Demande-t-il, surpris.  
\- Je croyais que tu t'étais familiarisé avec les gadjets moldus pendant l'été ?  
\- Un été c'est peu pour tout apprendre des moldus, et puis j'ai vraiment pas que ça à foutre, répond-il.  
\- C'est vrai, étudier des civilisations primitives c'est vraiment chiant, dis-je. Mais les êtres inférieurs en question ont quand même créé ce bidule qui va nous être très utile.  
\- Alors explique-moi un peu ton plan, comment tu comptes t'en servir ? » Demande-t-il.

Je lui explique mon idée. C'est pas un plan machiavélique et extrêmement ingénieux, mais pas besoin d'être original pour foutre la merde.

Après que j'ai terminé d'exposer mon idée à Black, celui-ci me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds avant de me demander :

« C'est tout ? »

Quoi ? Ca lui suffit pas ? Il a peut-être une meilleure idée ?

« Ouais c'est tout, ça te pose un problème ? Dis-je.  
\- Ben… tu t'es vraiment pas foulée, c'est trop simpliste comme plan, digne d'un Pouffsouffle de première année. Je t'ai connue plus inventive, Jones.  
\- Et t'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?  
\- Ouais, je vais t'inviter à dîner », répond-il avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

On bosse en équipe.  
J'arrête pas de me répéter qu'on bosse en équipe, mais ça veut pas me rentrer dans le cerveau.  
J'arrive pas à croire que je collabore avec Black.  
J'arrive pas à croire que Black a élaboré un plan avec moi.  
J'arrive pas à croire que mon plan était beaucoup moins bon que la version définitive mise au point par Black et moi.  
J'arrive pas à croire que je vais suivre les instructions de Black.

Black et moi on s'est creusés la tête pendant près d'une heure pour mettre au point ce foutu plan, on a pensé à tout : les gens qui réagiraient pas comme prévu, les strip teaseurs qui se débineraient, Malefoy qui détruirait la cassette de ses aveux, les parents qui nous surveilleraient… bref on a vraiment pensé à tout.

On a imaginé les pires situations, on a évalué les risques de chaque action, normalement tout devrait se passer comme prévu.

On a rejoint les invités pour la réception d'accueil des autres invités.  
Black est parti discuter avec son père comme prévu.  
Il doit lui faire croire que sa famille lui manque, qu'il ne sait plus trop si il m'aime au point de renier son nom, qu'il aimerait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses cousines et leurs fiancés, pour voir si ils l'acceptent toujours parmi eux.

Si ça marche comme prévu, le vieux Black sera content et lui dira qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu dans la famille, qu'il n'a qu'à trouver une occasion de passer du temps avec ses cousines.  
Normalement, Black devrait lui dire qu'il pensait inviter ses cousines et tout ce qui va avec dans un petit restaurant oriental sympathique à l'autre bout de la ville.  
Le vieux Black devrait alors faire pression sur les autres pour qu'ils viennent avec nous.

Quant à moi, je dois régler le cas Foster.  
J'ai expliqué à Black que je pensais qu'il faudrait faire chanter Foster pour qu'elle nous foute la paix, je lui ai exposé mon idée dans les moindres détails… ou presque.

Je suis une Serpentard, et ce que les Serpentards préfèrent dans les collaborations, c'est doubler leur partenaire.

Je suis à la recherche de Rogue, j'espère bien qu'il acceptera de m'aider. Je pense que ça sera pas trop difficile de le convaincre vu qu'il ne doit pas supporter sa cavalière.

Je devrai aussi parler à la gothique, mais elle sera moins dure à convaincre que Rogue alors j'irai la voir plus tard.

Je finis par repérer Rogue, assis sur une chaise à l'écart de la foule.  
Il fait tapisserie, comme c'est étonnant.

« Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il sans me regarder.  
\- Savoir pourquoi t'es venu avec Foster et pas avec Gwen.  
\- Parce que Gwen me tape sur le système, moins je la vois, mieux je me porte, répond-il.  
\- Foster est mieux ?  
\- Non, mais elle est beaucoup plus jolie, dit-il.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que t'as une chance avec cette fille ?  
\- On sait jamais… marmonne-t-il.  
\- T'es vraiment trop con, dis-je.  
\- Ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, réplique-t-il.  
\- On s'entend bien ? J'étais pas au courant.  
\- Moi non plus, on me l'a dit récemment.  
\- Cool. »

On reste quelque temps à regarder la foule sans rien dire, puis il me redemande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jones ? J'ai pas spécialement envie d'être vu en ta présence alors si t'as rien à rajouter dégage.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Parce que sinon je vais chercher Gwen et je la ramène ici.  
\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dit Rogue, en blanchissant d'un seul coup.  
\- Je veux que ce soir aux environs de 20h tu fasses boire ta cavalière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule, et ensuite tu la laisse au bar toute seule, dis-je.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Non, moins t'en sais mieux tu te portes. »

Sur ces belles paroles, je le laisse pour partir à la recherche de la gothique.

Convaincre Rogue a été plus facile que prévu, j'avais complètement oublié que Gwen lui tapait sur le système… je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir quand j'aurai besoin d'un moyen de pression sur lui.

J'obsèrve Black qui est en pleine discussion avec son père qui a l'air ému. Apparemment cette partie du plan se déroule comme prévu.

Je trouve la gothique sur le banc où on s'était assise hier, juste à côté des cuisines.  
Elle est tranquillement en train de fumer une clope, allongée sur le banc, comme si elle était prête à s'endormir.

« Salut, dis-je en m'approchant.  
\- Grmf, répond-elle.  
\- Mal dormi ?  
\- Ma frangine a décidé de passer la nuit à me sermonner pour le mal que je fais à notre pauvre mère chérie, elle m'a reproché de faire ma crise d'adolescence alors que c'est un vulgaire truc de moldus, elle m'a engueulée pour ne pas avoir su garder mon fiancé, elle m'a menacé de dire à notre père que j'écoute de la musique moldue… enfin bref elle m'a saoulée toute la nuit.  
\- Ça doit être sympa la vie chez toi, dis-je.  
\- Au début c'est marrant de leur foutre les glandes à ces vieux cons coincés, mais au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant, explique-t-elle. Vivement que je me tire.  
\- Je peux peut-être t'aider… dis-je.  
\- Tu me donnerais un coup de main pour égorger ma famille ?  
\- J'ai un moyen pour te faire rester en Angleterre.  
\- Comment ? On me trouvera pas de nouveau fiancé avant des mois, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Si tu me rends un service, je ferai en sorte que tu restes en Angleterre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? »

J'ai gagné, le cas Kate Foster est reglé.

* * *

Après avoir convaincu la gothique de m'aider, je suis allée voir Tamara Cook, la journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo qui est en train de rassembler ses notes.

La journaliste a l'air plutôt contente, elle a réussi à rassembler le plus de témoignages possible sur le mariage, elle a appris pas mal de choses au sujet des familles Black et Malefoy et en plus elle a réussi à prendre pas mal de bonnes photos pour illustrer son article.

« Et pourtant je n'avais jamais touché à un appareil photo de ma vie, me confie-t-elle. Je ne suis pas photographe. »

Elle m'a raconté sa vie : elle est aussi une sang-de-bourbe, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer dans la société sorcière, notamment pendant qu'elle faisait ses études à Salem où les autres élèves la rejetaient. Elle m'a dit que les sang-de-bourbe étaient sûrement les meilleurs sorciers qui soient, parce qu'ils se sentent toujours obligés de dépasser leurs limites pour prouver aux autres qu'ils valent aussi bien qu'eux.

Personnellement, j'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me dépasser pour prouver aux autres que je suis aussi bien qu'eux.

Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était vraiment reconnaissante aux connards racistes comme les Malefoy ou les Black d'exister parce que sans eux et leurs préjugés à la con, les sang-de-bourbe ne seraient pas opprimés et ils ne ressentiraient pas le besoin de s'améliorer.  
Elle pense que sans les préjugés qui l'ont poursuivie et qui continuent de la poursuivre, elle n'aurait jamais rien foutu de sa vie, elle se serait sûrement mariée avec son mec de l'école et elle serait devenue femme au foyer.

« J'ai eu de la chance, explique-t-elle. J'ai eu la chance de ne pas avoir de chance. »

Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait dire des conneries comme ça sans être complètement bourré…

« Vous savez, dis-je. Je crois que vous avez tout à fait raison, il faut qu'on se dépasse pour combattre la société, et je suis prête à vous aider à dépasser encore une fois vos limites.  
\- Comment ça ? Demande la journaliste.  
\- Je pense que les gens ne vous confient pas tout, ils n'ont pas envie de voir leurs petits secrets étalés dans Sorcière Hebdo, vous comprenez ?  
\- Oui, c'est normal de leur part, mais mauvais pour mon business.  
\- Je pense que si vous me prêtiez votre appareil photo, je pourrais prendre des photos compromettantes pour illustrer votre article et le rendre un peu plus pimenté, dis-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est du matériel professionnel, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de le prêter.  
\- Prêtez-le moi juste cette nuit, je vous le rendrai demain sans aucune éraflure, dis-je. Croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas. »

La journaliste hésite pendant un bon moment puis elle finit par me tendre l'appareil.

« Une seule éraflure et je vous écorche vive. Ne sous-estimez jamais une fille d'origine moldue.  
\- Ne sous-estimez jamais une fille d'origine moldue qui n'a pas peur de dire qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe, dis-je en prenant l'appareil.  
\- Je veux au moins une photo compromettante, ordonne-t-elle. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous démerderez, mais je veux au moins une photo intéressante.  
\- Pas de problèmes, demain vous aurez de quoi fournir votre article, et je ne parle pas seulement de photos. »

La jeune journaliste me lance un regard menaçant pendant que je me lève de table, puis elle se replonge dans ses notes.

J'ai l'appareil photo, la collaboration de Rogue et d'Elodie, j'ai bien géré cette partie du plan.  
J'espère que Black aura fait pareil avec sa part du travail.

* * *

« Chérie ? »

Quelqu'un passe son bras autour de ma taille alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer à l'hôtel.  
Black me tient serrée contre lui, il arbore un grand sourire énervant, un sourire de pétasse.  
Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il adresse ce sourire, c'est à ses cousines et à leurs mecs respectifs.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir nous allons manger avec Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus et Bellatrix au restaurant. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ? » Me demande Black.

La phase 2 du plan commence.  
Je déteste cette phase du plan.

Je pousse un soupir, je fixe Malfoy avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et je réponds que ça ne me pose aucun problème.

« Parfait, on se retrouve à 18h ? Propose Black.  
\- Ca me convient, répond Malfoy.  
\- Parfait, on se voit tout à l'heure ! » Conclue Black avec un grand sourire.

Malfoy et sa future femme s'éloignent en compagnie de Lestrange et de sa copine, quant à Black et moi, on remonte dans notre chambre.

L'elfe groom me regarde passer avec appréhension, il a peur que je me plaigne à ses patrons.  
J'adore la lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux… un vrai délice.

« C'est débile », dis-je une fois qu'on est entrés dans la chambre.

Black se retourne, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui est débile ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Ce plan, dis-je en enlevant mes chaussures. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais séduire Malfoy ?  
\- Pour qu'il trompe sa fiancée avec une sang de bourbe, répond tranquillement Black.  
\- Il est pas débile, il va flairer le piège, dis-je. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il répondra à mes avances ? Je suis pas une bombe sexuelle qui peut avoir n'importe quel mec en claquant des doigts, bien au contraire ! »

Est-ce que je viens de m'auto-insulter ?

Vu le sourire moqueur de Black, je viens vraiment de m'auto-insulter.  
Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui déconne chez moi en ce moment… j'ai besoin de repos.

« T'inquiète pas, Jones, dit Black. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais bien que t'es moche, alors j'ai pensé à tout. »

Tu me trouves peut-être moche, mais t'as couché avec moi… Pourquoi cette phrase ne veut-elle pas sortir de ma bouche ?

Black sort cinq petits flacons de sa poche.  
« Philtre d'amour, philtre de désir, potion pour rendre irrésistible, énumère-t-il.  
\- Et les deux autres c'est quoi ?  
\- Les antidotes, répond-il. Au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.  
\- Tu les as trouvés où ces trucs ?  
\- Rogue a toujours des trucs intéressants dans sa valise… en particulier quand sa cavalière est une aussi jolie fille.  
\- Je trouve que Gwen est mieux, dis-je.  
\- Alors t'as vraiment aucun goût, Kate est la plus jolie fille de l'école, tous les mecs rêveraient d'être avec elle.  
\- Si tous les mecs rêvent d'elle, pourquoi tu ressors pas avec ? Dis-je.  
\- Commence pas à me saouler avec ta jalousie, Jones, dit-il. Kate est invivable mais elle est belle, point.  
\- Je suis pas jalouse ! Dis-je.  
\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu l'étais », réplique-t-il.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

A vrai dire, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne depuis qu'on est rentrés dans la chambre, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une petite sieste.

Je suis trop crevée pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains, je me contente de m'étaler sur le lit, sous le regard surpris de Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jones ? Me demande-t-il. Ca va pas ?  
\- Commence pas à me saouler avec ton inquiétude, dis-je.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu le faisais. »

J'ai quand même réussi à avoir le dernier mot, je dois pas être si crevée que ça en fin de compte…

* * *

« DEBOUT ! »  
Je me réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un me secoue violemment et me hurle dans les oreilles.

C'est Black. Il s'est changé pour aller au restaurant.  
« Il est quelle heure ? Dis-je.  
\- On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec les autres pour aller au resto, répond Black avec impatience.  
\- Cool, réveille moi dans une demi-heure alors.  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'auras bien besoin d'une demi-heure pour te préparer !  
\- Mais non, je suis déjà prête : j'ai la robe.  
\- C'est pas suffisant ! T'as vu ta tête ? T'as vu tes cheveux ? » S'exclame-t-il en me brandissant un miroir de poche devant les yeux.

J'ai effectivement l'air d'un cadavre qui vient de sortir de son cercueil, j'ai le teint cireux et des cernes immenses… mais à part ça tout va bien.

Ma robe est complètement froissée et mes cheveux se sont dressés sur ma tête dans le même style que ceux de Marge Simpson.

« Si on veut que ça marche, il faut que tout paraisse crédible. Si Lucius trompe Narcissa avec une fille qui à ta tête, tout le monde saura qu'il était sous l'influence d'une potion, m'explique Black.  
\- Grumf.  
\- Tu vas bouger oui ? Tu veux quand même pas que je t'aide à prendre ta douche ?  
\- Grm… Nan c'est bon je crois que je vais être capable de me démerder toute seule, dis-je tout de suite plus réveillée.  
\- Alors grouille-toi, si dans 10 secondes t'es pas dans cette foutue salle de bains je te fous moi-même sous la douche », menace-t-il.

Ce mec a des arguments très convaincants, j'atteins la porte de la salle de bains en 8 secondes et 30 centièmes.

Une fois à l'abri dans la salle de bains, je commence à m'interroger.  
J'étais en pleine forme tout à l'heure, comment j'ai pu tomber de sommeil d'un seul coup ? J'ai commencé à me sentir mal quand on est entrés dans la chambre… comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce était trop étouffante, assomante…  
Black non plus n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais c'était peut-être simplement pour déjouer ma vigilance, il faut que je sache si il a dormi.

Je sors de la salle de bains, sans avoir rien modifié de mon apparence.

« Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'as besoin d'aide, maugrée Black, excédé.  
\- Non, lâche cette brosse, dis-je en le voyant prendre une brosse à cheveux sur la table de nuit. Est-ce que tu t'es senti fatigué tout à l'heure ?  
\- Ouais un peu… je pense que c'est à cause de la chaleur, répond-il.  
\- Est-ce que tu t'es endormi ? Dis-je.  
\- Ouais, mais pas longtemps, juste une demi heure.  
\- Merde ! »

J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un imbécile, il doit savoir qu'on va tenter quelque chose contre lui.  
Il a dû répandre un gaz soporifique dans la chambre pour qu'on s'endorme et pouvoir la fouiller à la recherche des preuves qu'on a contre lui.

Je regarde dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, là où on a laissé la cassette et le dictaphone.  
Le dictaphone est là, mais la cassette a été brûlée.

Un atout de moins dans notre jeu.

Black a compris la situation, il prend rapidement les potions qui étaient dans sa poche.

« Tu crois qu'il aurait été jusqu'à fouiller dans tes poches ? Dis-je.  
\- Mieux vaut tout vérifier », répond-il.

Les flacons ont l'air intacts. On retrouve la même quantité de potion dans chacun des flacons, la texture et la couleur des potions semble être la même.

« Tout va bien, dis-je, soulagée.  
\- Pas sûr… il a pu remplacer les contenus par un produit qui ressemble fortement à la potion, dit Black.  
\- Et comment on fait pour vérifier ?  
\- Il y a pas 36 solutions… explique-t-il. Faut goûter. »

Je garde le silence pendant une dizaine de secondes, histoire de bien comprendre ses paroles.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?  
\- Calme-toi, Jones, on a pas d'autres solutions, réplique-t-il.  
\- Et si les antidotes marchaient pas ? Et si on restait ensorcelés ? Dis-je.  
\- Ça sert à rien de paniquer, on va en prendre un petit peu et on verra ce que ça donne. Si les antidotes ne marchent pas, l'effet ne durera pas longtemps.  
\- Hors de question que je boive un de ces trucs, dis-je.  
\- On fait équipe, Jones, j'en bois un et toi aussi, sinon on laisse tout tomber. »

Fait chier… il sait très bien que je laisserai pas tout tomber maintenant, il a gagné.

« Je prend le truc qui rend irrésistible, dis-je.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? On testera pas cette potion, on a pas d'antidote.  
\- OK… alors je prends le philtre de désir. »

Black me passe le flacon sans broncher.

On boit une petite gorgée de potion chacun en même temps.

Je ne ressens rien.  
Je ne ressens strictement rien.  
Malfoy a forcément échangé les flacons, sinon je serai follement attirée par Black sans aucune raison.

Je le regarde, mais ça ne change strictement rien.  
Bon, OK, il est vraiment très beau, et c'est vrai qu'il est très attirant, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que son sourire un peu supérieur est vraiment irrésistible, et sa façon qu'il a de regarder tout le monde de haut est vraiment très mignonne.  
J'ai très envie de le serrer dans mes bras quand je le regarde, et c'est vrai que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que cet instant passé près de lui dure toujours, mais ça ne change vraiment rien, je ne me sens pas du tout différente.

« Tu ressens quelque chose ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant le son si doux et pourtant si viril de sa voix.  
Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, je veux qu'il répète la question, je veux qu'il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille…  
Mais… mais… ce salaud incroyablement beau m'a refilé le philtre d'amour au lieu du philtre de désir !

Par principe, je devrais le tuer, mais je suis totalement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, j'ai juste envie de me retrouver dans ses bras.

« Eh, Jones, tu m'entends ? » Demande-t-il.

Quelle voix magnifique… je pourrais passer ma vie à l'écouter.

Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi, est-ce qu'il me déteste autant qu'il le prétend, ou alors est-ce qu'il m'aime en secret ? Est-ce qu'il me trouve jolie ? Peut-être que je devrais teindre mes cheveux, il paraît que les hommes préfèrent les blondes…

« JONES ! » Hurle-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il gueule…  
Excédé par mon silence, il me prend par les épaules et me secoue.  
J'aime ce petit côté violent, ça accentue sa virilité.

« Jones, réponds ça commence à m'énerver !  
\- Tu sais que t'as une belle voix ? Parle-moi encore, s'il te plaît !  
\- Au moins j'ai la confirmation que le philtre d'amour marche… » marmonne-t-il.

Je me rends compte qu'il ne me regarde pas, il n'a pas posé les yeux sur moi depuis tout à l'heure.  
Je prends son visage entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. L'effet est immédiat, il resserre son étreinte sur mes épaules et commence à m'embrasser.

J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment ! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais ! Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde m'aime lui aussi !

Enfin… je ne sais pas vraiment si il m'aime, ni même si il me désire.  
Après tout, si il m'embrasse c'est juste à cause d'une stupide potion… il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.  
Je me dégage de son étreinte et je lui demande si il m'aime.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-il, surpris.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est à peine si je peux te supporter ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Ah… alors il ne m'aime pas, et il ne m'aimera jamais.  
Il ne faut pas que je pleure, il faut absolument que je retienne mes larmes, je ne peux pas pleurer devant lui…

« Tu pleures ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Evidemment que je pleure ! Tu viens de briser mes rêves les plus fous, tu voudrais quand même pas que je saute de joie ? Dis-je.  
\- Tes rêves les plus fous ?  
\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être finir nos jours ensemble, on aurait pu se marier et avoir des mioches…  
\- T'aimes pas les gosses et tu détestes le mariage, me rappelle-t-il.  
\- Pas quand ça te concerne, dis-je. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !  
\- Je peux pas te regarder, répond-il. Je crois que les potions marchent très bien, il est grand temps de prendre les antidotes. »

Je refuse de boire cette potion, si il croit qu'il peut se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…  
Il boit une gorgée de son antidote et me tend le flacon de mon antidote. Comme je refuse de boire, il me prend par la nuque et m'enfonce le goulot de la petite bouteille dans la bouche.

L'effet est instantané. Je reprends mes esprits à la seconde même où le liquide coule dans ma gorge.  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire des conneries pareilles, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser des conneries pareilles.  
On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle, mais en fait ça rend surtout très con.  
Le plus important maintenant, c'est de garder tête haute, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« J'avais demandé le philtre de désir, dis-je d'un ton extrêmement désagréable.  
\- Je sais, mais j'avais peur d'avoir l'air con, et j'ai eu raison, répond-il.  
\- Connard.  
\- Au moins, on est sûrs que ça marche. C'est même très efficace.  
\- J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait donné le philtre d'amour sur Foster, dis-je.  
\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas y penser pour la préservation de notre santé mentale, dit-il en riant.  
\- Elle a dû être allaitée à ce truc quand elle était gamine…  
\- Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Merde ! On a rendez-vous dans 5 minutes avec les autres !

Je me jette sur ma valise et j'en sors la première robe qui passe sous ma main et je fonce vers la salle de bains.  
Je pourrai rien faire pour mes cheveux, ça sera beaucoup trop long de leur redonner leur forme habituelle. Tant pis, Malfoy sera séduit par la beauté de la fiancée de Frankenstein et personne ne croira que ça s'est fait naturellement.

Black m'interpelle avant que j'entre dans la salle de bains.  
« Jones ?  
\- Quoi ? » Dis-je en me retournant.

Il brandit sa baguette et lance un sort de lissage à mes cheveux.

« C'est déjà mieux », dit-il simplement.

Trois minutes plus tard, je sors changée de la salle de bains.  
Je n'ai rien pu faire pour mes cernes, mais comme il fera nuit ils ne s'en rendront peut-être pas compte.

Black m'inspecte rapidement.

« Et les cernes ? T'as rien pour les masquer ?  
\- Non, j'ai rien, et puis de toute façon la beauté la plus importante, c'est la beauté intérieure, dis-je.  
\- Mouais… met ça, ordonne-t-il en me donnant des lunettes de soleil.  
\- Ça va pas faire un peu con les lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ?  
\- Tu diras que c'est une coutume moldue, vous avez les yeux trop fragiles pour supporter la lumière de la lune.  
\- Et à l'intérieur du restaurant ?  
\- T'improviseras », dit-il.

Je mets les lunettes et on descend rejoindre les deux sœurs Black et leurs mecs.

« On allait partir sans vous, nous dit Malfoy. On pensait que vous aviez eu un contre temps.  
\- Non, on était juste un peu fatigués, on ne s'est pas réveillés assez tôt c'est tout, répond Black.  
\- C'est follement passionnant, tout ça, mais si on continue à se raconter des anecdotes aussi fascinantes on va arriver en retard », les coupe Bellatrix Black.

Bizarrement, elle n'a pas l'air contente de venir manger avec nous, je me demande bien pourquoi.

Sur le chemin, Narcissa Black-future Mrs Malfoy me demande pourquoi je porte des lunettes de soleil, je lui ressors l'excuse bidon de Black mais ça n'a pas l'air de la convaincre.

Le restaurant est très chic, c'est un resto trois étoiles super cher.  
J'espère que c'est Malfoy qui invite parce que j'ai pas un rond.  
Tout est orange dans le restaurant : le papier peint, les nappes, les assiettes, les costumes des serveurs… ça donne vraiment mal au crâne, j'espère qu'ils servent pas que de la bouffe orange.

Un serveur au sourire aussi authentique que les cheveux de Narcissa Black vient nous donner les cartes et nous demander ce qu'on prendra.

« Est-ce que votre bouffe est orange ? Dis-je.  
\- Hein ? S'étonne le serveur. Non, nos plats ne sont pas oranges, vous avez le choix.  
\- Cool, dis-je. en entrée je prendrais un truc vert, en plat principal un truc bleu et un truc blanc en dessert. »

Narcissa et Bellatrix Black sont rouges de honte, Lestrange me regarde avec mépris, Black tente de ne pas rire et Malfoy tente de rattraper le coup.

« Excusez-la, dit-il. Elle est légèrement retardée, les parents de ma fiancée l'ont trouvé dans une poubelle il y a quelques années et ils ont décidé de la garder par pitié.  
\- Je vois… était-il nécessaire de l'emmener avec vous ce soir ?  
\- Si vous croyez qu'on a eu le choix ! Intervient Narcissa Black.  
\- Cette histoire est très triste mais on est pas là pour discuter, est-ce qu'on pourrait commander ? » S'impatiente Bella Black.

Le serveur se confond en excuses et prend les commandes des autres.

Cette soirée s'annonce plutôt bien.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne les enlève pas ? » Me demande Narcissa Black.

Le serveur m'a apporté une salade avec des cubes de fromage et de la sauce verdâtre, un truc vert comme j'avais demandé.

Personne ne parle depuis qu'on a passé les commandes, ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on reste assis là dans un silence de mort. Heureusement que Narcissa Black a parlé, ça va peut-être détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi j'enlève pas quoi ? Dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas tes lunettes de soleil ? Explique-t-elle. On est à l'intérieur, tes yeux ne craignent plus rien.  
\- On voit encore la lune par la fenêtre, dis-je.  
\- On peut tirer le rideau, propose Bella Black.  
\- Les rayons peuvent filtrer, dis-je.  
\- Ça devient franchement ridicule, Jones, intervient Lestrange. Dis-nous une bonen fosi pour toutes pourquoi tu ne veux pas enlever tes lunettes qu'on en finisse !  
\- Heu… »

Une idée, vite.

« Heu… Black, enfin je veux dire Sirius, me bat. »

Silence de mort.  
Tout le monde se retourne pour fixer Black, ahuris.  
Black me fusille du regard, mais au fond je ne l'ai pas trahi, mon excuse bidon rejoint notre plan.

« Heu… je dois aller au toilettes, je reviens », dit précipitamment Black en se levant.

Il s'est servi de mon terrible aveu comme prétexte pour se lever de table et aller verser les philtres dans nos verres d'apéritifs en cuisine.

« C'est ça, défile-toi ! De toute façon t'es bon qu'à ça ! » Dis-je pendant qu'il s'éloigne.

Seule face aux autres, je fais semblant de pleurer pour crédibiliser mon histoire.

« Il te bat régulièrement ? Demande Bella Black.  
\- Non, il a commencé à cause de fichu mariage, dis-je. A force d'être confronté à sa famille, il a fini par redevenir un pur Black.  
\- Et pourquoi il te bat ? M'interroge Malfoy.  
\- Parce que je lui reproche d'être de moins en moins tolérant, de plus en plus en accord avec les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui, dis-je.  
\- Sirius est d'accord avec les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'étonne Lestrange. Depuis quand ?  
\- C'est arrivé progressivement, dis-je. Ca c'est accéléré quand on est arrivés ici. »

Black revient, je me tais immédiatement.

Le silence revient pendant un moment, puis Black se décide à parler.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté ?  
\- Que des bonnes nouvelles, cher cousin, répond Bella Black avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il paraît que tu as changé, en bien, renchérit Narcissa Black.  
\- Tu pourrais reprendre ta place dans ta famille, continue Malfoy. Si tu as tant changé…  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des

ordures, dis-je d'un air écoeurée.  
\- Non, les ordures de ce monde c'est les gens dans ton genre », répond Malfoy.

Le plan se déroule à merveilles, Black est en train de gagner leur confiance et les filles sont de plus en plus sympathiques avec lui.

Le serveur vient nous donner nos verres, j'échange avec Black un regard entendu, il a bien versé les philtres dans les bons verres.

Tout le monde boit, les effets ne vont pas tarder à se faire sentir.

Bella Black et sa sœur commencent à se rapprocher de leur cousin et à lui montrer plus d'intérêt qu'à leurs cavaliers.  
Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange me regardent d'un air différent, comme si ils me voyaient pour la première fois.

« Alors, Sirius, reprend Bella Black en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Si tu reviens dans la famille, tu vas pouvoir enfin te débarrasser de cette sang de bourbe, il va te falloir une nouvelle fiancée. Un beau garçon comme toi ne peut pas rester seul, ça serait un crime contre l'humanité.  
\- Je suis d'accord, soeurette, acquiesce Narcissa Black en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son cousin. Il lui faudra une fiancée de lignée pure, de lignée très pure. Et une femme légèrement plus agée, pour être assez mature pour lui.  
\- Pas forcément plus vieille, une fille de son âge fera aussi l'affaire, réplique Bella Black. L'important c'est qu'elle soit brune.  
\- Pourquoi brune ? Une belle blonde ferait aussi bien l'affaire, dit Narcissa Black.  
\- Son ex est brune, répond Bella Black en me montrant du doigt.  
\- Son ex n'est qu'une erreur de parcours, une mocheté sans intérêt comme toutes les brunes d'ailleurs.  
\- Ne la traîte pas de mocheté ! » Intervient Malfoy.

Les deux harpies se taisent et fixent Malfoy.

« Elle est très belle, en fait je crois bien que c'est la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vu, continue le blond.  
\- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Lestrange.  
\- Peut-être, mais toi t'as aucune chance avec elle, répond Malfoy.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demande Lestrange.  
\- Suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que même une morue aveugle ne voudrait pas de toi, moi au moins j'ai la classe.  
\- A mon avis ta classe elle plaît plsu aux mecs qu'aux filles, réplique Lestrange.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?  
\- Me dis pas qu'en plus d'être une tapette, t'es complètement abruti ! Rétorque Lestrange. Comment tu peux penser qu'une fille comme elle pourrait vouloir de toi ?  
\- J'ai peut-être l'air d'une tapette, Lestrange, mais moi au moins je suis capable de me battre sans avoir forcément recours à une baguette », dit Malfoy en lui envoyant un crochet du droit.

Les deux mecs commencent à se battre, ils roulent par terre en se donnant des coups de poing.

Les deux filles en sont elles aussi venues aux mains.

« T'es vraiment qu'une pouffiasse ! T'as toujours aimé me piquer mes mecs parce que tu te trouvais plus jolie que moi ! S'écrie Bella Black en tirant les cheveux de sa sœur.  
\- Et j'avais pas tort ! Répond sa frangine en lui griffant le visage jusqu'au sang.  
\- Si Malfoy a accepté de t'épouser, c'est seulement parce que t'es blonde et que du coup il pense que vous aurez des gosses blonds, mais si il savait que c'est qu'une teinture il te plaquerait sur le champ ! » Continue Bella Black en donnant des coups de poing à sa sœur.

Je me lève tranquillement, je sors l'appareil photo de la journaliste et je prends quelques clichés de la scène.  
Je vais rejoindre Black qui enregistre toute la conversation depuis qu'on a eu nos verres.

« Joli résultat, dis-je. Dommage qu'on aie pas de caméra.  
\- C'est quoi une caméra ? Demande Black.  
\- Laisse tomber, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On devrait rentrer, faut qu'on s'occupe de Foster.  
\- On leur donne les antidotes ? Dis-je à contrecoeur.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? » Répond Black en souriant.

On abandonne les sœurs Black et leurs mecs au milieu du restaurant, en espérant qu'on nous demandera pas de payer la note ou de rembourser les dégâts.

Le repas s'est étonnament bien passé, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, j'étais pourtant persuadée qu'un truc foirerait.

Faut croire qu'on fait une bonne équipe.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as promis à Elodie pour qu'elle te rende ce service ? Me demande Black alors qu'on monte les escaliers pour rentrer dans notre chambre.  
\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, dis-je. Et puis je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, c'est normal de se rendre des services entre gens qu'on aime bien, non ?  
\- Il est un peu tôt, t'as pas peur qu'on arrive pas au bon moment ?  
\- Au contraire, plus on arrivera tôt, meilleur sera le moment », dis-je.

On traverse le couloir le plus discrètement possible, je sors mon appareil quand on arrive devant la porte.

C'est l'instant de vérité.  
Ce qui se passe derrière cette porte risque de me choquer à vie, mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes et aller jusqu'au bout.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et je brandis l'appareil photo.  
J'ai le temps de prendre une photo de Foster et la goth en pleine action avant que Foster ne hurle en s'apercevant de notre présence.  
Je prends encore deux autres photos compromettantes des deux filles nues dans le lit avant d'adresser un beau sourire de pétasse à Foster.

« Je crois qu'on t'as assez vue pour la soirée, Foster, dis-je. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Alors dégage, et regarde bien ces trois jolies photos, si jamais tu t'approches de nous ou si jamais tu te mêles de nos affaires pour le reste du séjour, on donnera ces beaux clichés à Rita Skeeter qui se fera un plaisir de les mettre en première page de son foutu journal, compris ?  
\- Compris, balbutie-t-elle en se rhabillant rapidement.  
\- Alors grouille-toi un peu, t'es déjà en train d'enfreindre notre accord », dis-je.

La blondasse quitte la chambre en courant, encore sous le choc.

Voyant qu'Elodie n'a pas l'air décidée à se barrer, Black lui demande si elle compte prendre racine.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est ma chambre maintenant, répond-elle.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclame Black. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
\- Pour qu'Elodie me donne un coup de main, il fallait bien que je lui promette quelque chose d'important en retour, dis-je. Comme je savais qu'elle avait très envie de rester en Angleterre, je me suis dit que tu pourrais accepter de l'avoir comme fiancée en échange du service que je lui demandais. En plus ça rejoint notre plan, tu te feras encore mieux voir de ta famille. Comme vous êtes maintenant fiancés, c'est normal qu'elle partage ta chambre et que moi, la pauvre sang de bourbe éplorée, j'hérite de la sienne. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne nuit, je sens que je vais très bien dormir cette nuit. »

Je prends ma valise et je quitte la chambre avec un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
J'ai réussi à doubler Black, sans pour autant foutre tout le plan en l'air. C'était juste un petit coup de couteau dans le dos pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le meilleur.

J'entre dans ma nouvelle chambre, qui est un peu plus petite que l'ancienne mais tout aussi luxueuse.  
Le papier peint est arraché, les carreaux des fenêtres sont peints en noir, j'imagine que c'est l'œuvre de la gothique.

L'oreiller a été complètement déplumé, et sous l'oreiller la goth a laissé un message à l'encre noire.  
« Un peu plus de boulot pour vous souvenir de moi, la grande héritière de la famille Malfoy. »

Cette fille est vraiment dingue : en apparence elle a l'air calme, toujours très froide, et en fait elle passe son temps à mutiler tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée. Avec un peu de chance elle va s'occuper de Black cette nuit…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'imagine que c'est l'elfle de maison qui a entendu le bruit et se demande ce qui se passe.

J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver face à face avec Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Dis-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse.  
Il s'arrête et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que je t'ai fait, Jones ? » Demande-t-il.  
Quelle belle voix… merde !

« Je ne t'ai pas montré tous les philtres d'amour tout à l'heure, je pensais bien que tu me ferais un sale coup et que je devrai riposter, continue-t-il. Rogue a aussi inventé un baume pour les lèvres qui ensorcelle toutes les personnes qui embrassent le porteur du baume. Il n'y a pas d'antidote, l'effet est à durée indéterminée mais je pense que ça s'arrêtera très tard dans la nuit. Alors maintenant, Jones, pense un peu à toutes les heures que tu vas passer loin de moi alors que tu crèves d'envie d'être avec moi, pense un peu à toutes ces heures pendant lesquelles tu penseras à moi, penses à l'envie que t'auras de me toucher alors que je ne serai même pas à côté de toi. Penses-y, Jones, t'as toute la nuit devant toi. »

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce et me laisse toute seule.  
Effectivement, ça va être une très longue nuit…

Une heure plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Une seule pensée m'obsède « Black Black Black Black », ça va me rendre dingue.

Si seulement il était là, même sans parler ou sans me toucher, si il était simplement là je me sentirais mieux.  
J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur, j'ai besoin de sa présence !

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est forcément lui.  
Je fonce comme une malade pour ouvrir la porte, je me retrouve face à Foster, qui me menace avec une grande paire de ciseaux affutés.

« Rend moi ces photos. » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix lugubre.


	12. 52: Foster contre-attaque

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Foster contre-attaque**

Je recule instinctivement. Bizarrement, mon premier réflexe quand on me menace avec une grosse paire de ciseaux affutés, c'est de reculer.

« Donne moi ces photos, répète Foster. Donne-les moi et il ne t'arrivera rien.  
\- Stupéfix. »

J'avais pris ma baguette magique par précaution, et pour une fois j'ai pas oublié de m'en servir au bon moment.

Foster tombe par terre, les ciseaux tombent à côté d'elle.

« Bien essayé, Foster, mais la prochaine fois je te conseille de prendre ta baguette, juste au cas où », dis-je.

Je m'apprête à la foutre dehors, mais je change d'avis.  
A cause de mes nouveaux sentiments pour Black, je vais passer une nuit affreuse si je suis toute seule, autant séquestrer Foster ça pourrait être marrant de la traumatiser.

Je fais apparaître une paire de menotte, et j'attache Foster au rebord de la fenêtre.

« Enervatum. »  
Foster se réveille, elle est encore sonnée mais elle reprend vite ses esprits.

« Détache-moi ! Hurle-t-elle. Détache-moi sinon je…  
\- Sinon tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me faire, alors que t'es attachée à la fenêtre et que t'as pas d'arme sur toi ?  
\- Je… je vais hurler et on viendra me délivrer ! Me menace-t-elle.  
\- Tu connais les sorts d'insonorisation ? Dis-je. J'en ai lancé un sur la chambre, crie tant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra.  
\- Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, gronde-t-elle.  
\- C'est bizarre, parce que moi je crois bien que si », dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Foster essaye d'arracher la menotte, mais elle est solidement attachée et très résistante, en plus je l'ai serrée à fond, son poignet restera coincé dedans.

N'empêche… c'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette conne. J'avais oublié ce détail, trop omnubilée par sa connerie, mais je comprends pourquoi Sirius est sorti avec elle.

C'est vraiment naze de sa part d'avoir fait ça, pourquoi sortir avec une greluche sans aucun intérêt autre que son physique avantgeux ?  
En plus je suis sûr qu'elle est refaite de partout, la chirurgie esthétique fait des miracles.  
Elle devrait avoir un physique à l'image de son esprit, moche et con, mais au lieu de ça cette pute a été gâtée par la nature… ça m'énerve !

Et c'est uniquement grâce à ce physique qu'elle a réussi à avoir Sirius, elle l'a embobiné, elle l'a manipulé, elle l'a éloigné de moi. Si elle n'avait pas inventé cette histoire délirante comme quoi je manipulais Evans pour récupérer Potter, sa petite bande ne se serait jamais rapprochée des Maraudeurs et Sirius ne serait pas sorti avec elle !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, Jones ? Me demande-t-elle. Tu veux ma photo ? Celles que t'as te suffisent pas ? »

C'est ça, pouffiasse, fais ton intéressante, si tu crois que ça m'atteint.  
J'arrive pas à croire que Sirius ait pu toucher cette salope, rien que d'imaginer ses mains divines sur cette peau affreuse m'écoeure.

Je lance à Foster un sort pour que des pustules recouvrent son corps.

« Arrête ! T'es complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

C'est ça, hurle connasse, tu peux bien hurler un peu pour moi, tu me le dois bien après avoir piqué l'homme de ma vie.

Je lui lance un sort qui palme ses mains et ses pieds, puis je lui lance un sort pour qu'elle prenne 40 kilos.

Ce n'est que justice, fallait pas me piquer mon mec.  
Dans un accès de rage meurtrier, je laisse tomber ma baguette et je lui attrape la tête pour la fracasser contre le mur.  
Elle hurle, elle supplie, elle souffre atrocement.  
J'adore ça.

« Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pleurniche Foster.  
\- Fais pas ton innocente, tu le sais très bien ! Dis-je  
\- Non je sais pas ! Sinon je te le demanderais pas !  
\- Tu m'as piqué mon mec, salope ! Dis-je.  
\- Chuck ? Mais ça fait plus d'un an ! Et on est juste allés au bal ensemble ! S'écrie-t-elle.  
\- Je te parle pas de Chuck, je m'en fous royalement de Chuck ! Je te parle de Sirius !  
\- Eh n'inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi qui me l'as piqué, c'est pour aller à ce mariage avec toi qu'il m'a largué ! » Réplique-t-elle.

Vu sous cet angle…

Je la lâche et je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit.

C'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire, je crois que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Foster…  
Mais en réalité, ni elle ni moi ne sommes coupables. Le seul coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est Sirius.

« J'étais amoureuse de lui, crache-t-elle. Être avec lui, c'était mon seul et unique rêve, je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans le train en première année. J'en crevais de le voir assis tranquillement dans la salle commune sans pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, je ne supportais pas de le voir discuter avec d'autres filles, même si il s'agissait des profs ! Il m'obsédait, je ne pensais qu'a lui jour et nuit. J'ai tout fait pour m'embellir, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la mode pour être assez belle, juste pour être digne de lui ! Alors imagine un peu la joie que j'ai ressentie quand il m'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui ! Et toi tu as tout foutu par terre, comme d'habitude !  
\- Désolée.  
\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule, insulte moi autant que tu veux, mais… attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?  
\- Désolée », dis-je.

Foster en reste muette de stupéfaction, elle n'en revient pas que je me sois excusée.

« J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être larguée pour une autre, dis-je. Il vient de me plaquer pour la gothique, Elodie Malfoy.  
\- Quel salaud… même toi tu vaux mieux qu'elle, marmonne Foster.  
\- Merci, mais fais pas ton hypocrite ça te fera pas sortir d'ici plus vite, dis-je.  
\- Non je le pense vraiment, j'ai horreur des gothiques, pour moi ils sont bien pires que les déchets de l'humanité, donc ils sont pires que toi.  
\- Ça me semble déjà plus crédible… dis-je.  
\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui trouve à cette… française, crache-t-elle.  
\- Aucune idée, dis-je. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a en tête parfois. »

Je sais très bien que c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à aller avec Elodie, je sais bien qu'elle est lesbienne et que logiquement, il ne devrait rien se passer avec elle, mais Sirius est tellement divin qu'il pourrait convertir n'importe qui !

Je peux pas laisser faire ça, je supporterai pas d'être responsable d'une quelconque relation entre eux, il faut que j'intervienne. Peut-être que si je vais lui avouer mes sentiments, il oubliera ma trahison et jettera la goth dehors ?

Décidée, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte avant d'être arrêtée par Foster.

« Tu vas où ? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, dis-je.  
\- Tu vas voir Sirius, c'est bien ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffira d'apparaître pour le faire changer d'avis ? Si il est avec elle, c'est fichu. Le seul moyen de le récupérer ça sera de te débarrasser d'elle. »

Me débarrasser de la gothique ? Elle voudrait que je tue par amour ?  
Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si c'est le seul moyen de le récupérer…

« Je vais la tuer, dis-je.  
\- Très bonne idée, approuve Foster.  
\- Mais d'abord je vais te tuer toi, par précaution.  
\- QUOI ? S'étrangle-t-elle. Fais pas ça ! Je suis de ton côté !  
\- T'es de mon côté pour le moment parce que t'es attachée à ma fenêtre, mais dès que tu seras libre tu m'enfonceras un poignard dans le dos, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle. Et puis en plus je t'aime pas.  
\- Si jamais tu fais ça tu iras à Azkaban ! Tu veux vraiment foutre ta vie en l'air ? S'égosille-t-elle.  
\- Ma vie n'a aucun sens si je ne suis pas avec… »

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte des conneries que je dis et que je fais.  
C'est quand même vachement puissant ces philtres d'amour, je sais pas ce que Rogue met dedans, mais ça rend vraiment très con.  
Je me met à agir et à parler comme Foster, il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas avec cette foutue potion.

C'est pas un foutu philtre qui va me faire oublier qui je suis : je m'appelle Tania Jones, j'ai 17 ans et j'adore la vie, même si je suis actuellement amoureuse du plus gros connard que la terre aie porté.  
Il faut juste que j'arrive à me contrôler, pour ne pas me laisser envahir par cette vague de guimauve qui s'abat sur mon esprit.

L'amour ça rime pas forcément avec la guimauve et la connerie, faut pas que j'oublie ça.  
Et c'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse d'un mec que je dois forcément l'encenser et faire de lui un saint sans aucun défaut.

« Tu sais, Foster, dis-je en abaissant ma baguette. On est vraiment débiles, et t'es encore plus débile que moi parce que toi tu lui cours après depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Elodie ? Elle n'a rien fait, elle n'est coupable de rien. Si on se débarrasse d'elle, si on concentre notre haine sur elle jusqu'à la faire jarter, il en trouvera une autre. Celui qui nous a traité comme de la merde, c'est Black. Celui qui nous a fait souffrir le martyr, c'est Black. Si il y a quelqu'un qui doit payer dans toute cette histoire, c'est Black.  
\- Tu veux dire que… commence Foster, étonnée.  
\- Oui, on va se débarrasser définitivement de lui. »

La Gryffondor me regarde, effrayée.  
Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre.  
Elle ne comprendra jamais que cet amour impossible est un calvaire, elle ne pourra jamais concevoir que Black ne retournera plus jamais avec elle… pauvre fille.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ! S'exclame-t-elle. C'est… c'est mal ! On va avoir des ennuis !  
\- Ne mens pas, la seule chose qui te fait peur, c'est de le perdre pour de bon, dis-je. tu ne comprends pas que c'est la seule solution ? C'est le seul moyen de reprendre notre liberté, si on est plus sous son emprise on pourra aller de l'avant et vivre la vie qu'on mérite d'avoir !  
\- Une vie à croûpir à Azkaban ? Me coupe Foster.  
\- On peut maquiller ça en règlement de compte familial, dis-je. on est entourés de mangemorts, et Black n'est pas d'accord avec leurs idées, il pourrait les dénoncer. C'est logique que les membres de sa famille aient envie de le tuer.  
\- Mais…mais…  
\- Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais, tu veux vraiment souffrir de le voir sortir avec d'autres filles sans pouvoir rien y faire ? Tu peux te débarrasser de toutes ses copines, mais il en trouvera toujours d'autres, tu crois que tu pourras supporter ça ?  
\- Non, je ne pourrai pas, répond-elle après un long moment de réflexion. Je marche avec toi. »

Elle a l'air déterminée, mais j'ai pas confiance. Et si elle faisait semblant de collaborer pour que je la délivre ? Ensuite elle me plantera un couteau dans le dos… elle aime trop Black et elle veut m'écarter de son chemin pour le récupérer.

J'ai quand même besoin d'elle, il faudra neutraliser la gothique et je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de la goth et de Black en même temps…

Tant pis, je la délivre et je lui rend sa baguette.

« Si jamais tu fais un seul geste suspect, je te plante ma baguette dans l'œil », dis-je.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, elle semble ailleurs. Elle a un air déterminé, une lueur de haine et de vengeance brille dans ses yeux.  
Je crois que je pourrai lui faire confiance.

C'est à pas de loups qu'on atteint la chambre de Black et de la gothique (MA chambre).  
On s'est réparti les tâches : Foster s'occupe de neutraliser la gothique pendant que je me charge de Black.

La blondasse m'a confié qu'elle n'a pas le courage de voir mourir l'homme de sa vie, elle préfère rester en retrait.

Et on ose encore dire que les Gryffondors sont courageux…

On entre en trombe dans la chambre. Elodie dort dans le lit, seule.  
Je ressens une vague d'espoir, si elle dort seule, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, peut-être qu'il m'aime au fond !

Je dois en avoir le cœur net, il faut que je le trouve.

« Alors, heureuse d'avoir réussi ton coup, pétasse ? Crache Foster à la gothique. Maintenant il est à toi, mais bientôt il ne sera plus à personne !  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Bredouille la française, à moitié endormie.  
\- Debout ! Tu vas payer pour avoir touché à MON mec ! » Hurle Foster.

La Gryffondor saute sur le lit, griffe la goth au visage et lui tire rageusement les cheveux.

Je regarde faire Foster avec grand plaisir. C'est vrai que j'aime bien Elodie, mais elle n'avait pas à approcher Black, elle n'a pas le droit d'être fiancée à lui, c'est MON fiancé.

Il y a de la lumière dans la salle de bains… Black doit sûrement y être, et il va sortir à cause du bruit.

Je fonce dans la salle de bains avant qu'il n'ait pu en sortir, et je bloque la porte.

Black vient à peine de se mettre debout quand j'entre dans la pièce. Il est mal réveillé, ses cheveux sont ebourriffés et sa chemise est de travers…  
Cet air négligé le rend encore plus irrésistible, je ne trouverai jamais la force de lui faire du mal, d'abîmer ce si beau corps…

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Jones ? » Me demande-t-il en étouffant un baillement.

Il est tellement mignon avec son air fatigué, j'aimerai tellement le voir le matin au réveil !  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois au réveil, quand il avait pris la place de Steve aux dernières vacances.

« Il faut que tout ça s'arrête, dis-je tristement.  
\- Tu veux ton antidote ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas, répond-il. Prends ton mal en patience.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça…  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et pourquoi j'entends des hurlements venant de la chambre ? »

Il est tellement parfait, je pourrai pas lui faire de mal, je pourrai pas…  
Pourtant il le faut, je dois graver une dernière fois son image dans ma mémoire, comme ça je le garderai pour moi à tout jamais.

Il y a encore un moyen de tout arrêter, si il me dit qu'il m'aime, j'aurai une bonne raison de ne pas le tuer.

« Tu vas répondre oui ou merde ? S'impatiente-t-il.  
\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-je.  
\- Quoi ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-je d'un ton implorant.  
\- Je t'aime pas, Jones, t'es qu'une sous-merde pour moi. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais, tu peux entrer ça dans ton crâne ? » Répond-il méchamment.

J'essaye de retenir mes larmes, je sais que je dois être forte, je sais que je dois garder mes esprits, mais il est trop près de moi pour que je puisse penser normalement.

Les premières larmes sont comme une brûlure, le signe de ma faiblesse. Les larmes qui viennent ensuite sont plus douces, comme un soulagement, toute cette tristesse que je conservais en moi, ça fait du bien de la libérer.

Lui et moi, on est pas ensemble, et on ne le sera jamais. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis pas digne de lui.

Je brandis ma baguette, résignée. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jones ? Demande-t-il en fixant ma baguette.  
\- Moi je t'aime, Black, et je t'aimerai toujours », dis-je en sanglotant.

Je lui lance un stupéfix, il est trop étonné pour l'éviter.

Je vais m'asseoir sur lui, histoire de contempler son beau visage une dernière fois, et pour être sûre que je serai la dernière personne qu'il verra avant sa mort.

« Tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, dis-je. Tu as tout fait pour que je souffre, tu me nargues depuis le début, pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur moi si tu ne m'aimes pas ? Moi je crois que tu m'aimes, mais tu es trop prétentieux pour t'en rendre compte. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu être heureux, tous les deux, je suis sûre qu'on aurait eu une vie vraiment géniale, mais tu as tout gâché avec ta foutue arrogance. Tu crois que je t'ai stupéfixé dans le seul but de te faire un petit discours ? Non, j'ai compris que pour arrêter de souffrir, il fallait que tu meures. Tu m'as fait du mal, tu as joué avec moi, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. »

Il me regarde, horrifié. Il ne peut rien dire, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

« T'as vraiment tout fait foirer, dis-je. C'était vraiment au-dessus de tes forces d'avouer tes sentiments ? C'était si dur de descendre de ton piédestal et de me regarder pour te rendre compte qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre ? Ton foutu égo a encore tout foutu en l'air, et maintenant tu vas crever et la seule personne à qui tu dois t'en prendre, c'est toi ! »

Je suis en proie à une rage folle, j'ai envie de le massacrer, d'enlever toute trace de beauté et de perfection de son visage, j'ai envie de le défigurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble au monstre briseur de cœur qu'il est vraiment.

Je lui donne des coups de poing, je lui frappe le crâne contre le carrelage de la salle de bains, je lui arrache les cheveux et je lui lance des sorts de découpage pour lui faire des balafres.  
Je passe mes doigts autour de son cou et je serre de toutes mes forces.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute, tu comprends ça ? T'es qu'un connard sans cœur, un salaud qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Si seulement tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, on aurait pu éviter tout ça, mais t'as détruit nos deux vies ! Alors maintenant crève ! »

Il devient violet, le sang coule à flot sur son beau visage, si je tiens ma prise encore une minute, il mourra.

La couleur de son visage s'assombrit de plus en plus, il est en train de partir.  
Il commence à s'agiter, le sort s'est levé.  
Le plus prudent serait de le lâcher une seconde pour lui relancer un sort, mais je ne peux pas le relâcher, si jamais je lâche prise, je n'aurai jamais le courage de reprendre ce sale boulot.

« Expelliarmus », réussit-il à murmurer.

Je suis projetée en arrière, il a réussi à atteindre ma baguette et m'a expuslé avec.

« T'es… t'es complètement folle, grogne-t-il en reprenant son souffle.  
\- C'est de ta faute, dis-je. C'est toi qui m'as ensorcelé.  
\- Retourne dans ta chambre, barre-toi avant que je retrouve assez de force pour me venger », me conseille-t-il.

Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir fini ce pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne partirai que quand il sera mort.

Il est encore faible, je me jette sur lui et je recommence à l'étrangler.  
Il me repousse assez facilement, j'avais oublié qu'il était plus fort que moi.  
Je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe pour reprendre le dessus et je le frappe rageusement, oubliant totalement la baguette.

Le problème, c'est que lui il ne l'a pas oubliée. Il reprend la baguette et me relance un expelliarmus. Je voltige à travers la pièce, il en profite pour se relever.

Il me force à me relever et me pousse vers la baignoire. Ma tête heurte violemment le bord de la baignoire.

Je ressens une douleur fulgurante, puis après plus rien.  
Le noir total.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait équipe avec Foster dans le but de tuer Black ? Est-ce qu'Elodie s'en est sortie contre Foster ?

C'est décidé, j'arrête les philtres d'amour, ça me réussit pas.

« Ah, ça y est t'es enfin réveillée ! » S'exclame une voix me faisant sursauter.

C'est Rogue, il s'avance vers moi et me tend un verre de liquide vert douteux.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Dis-je.  
\- Ce truc c'est une potion pour guérir des blessures, explique-t-il. T'es dans ma chambre, on t'a amené ici parce que tu t'es écrasée contre une baignoire.  
\- Et pourquoi t'as accepté de me recueillir ?  
\- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, maugrée-t-il en me montrant un œil au beurre noir.  
\- Mais pourquoi toi ?  
\- Je sais pas, sûrement pour me pourrir ma nuit, répond-il. Ou peut-être parce que je m'y connais en potions.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas foutue dehors une fois que la personne qui m'a amené ici est partie ? Dis-je.  
\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas partie », grogne-t-il.

Black apparaît sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bains.  
Ça aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Même Foster j'aurai préféré !

« Bon, maintenant que ta copine s'est réveillée, vous pouvez vous barrer, dit Rogue.  
\- Rien ne presse, Servilo, répond Black. Elle a pas encore bu son truc infâme.  
\- Vous êtes restés ici toute la nuit, alors maintenant barrez-vous j'ai besoin de dormir, s'énerve Rogue.  
\- Pas de problèmes », dis-je en me levant.

J'aime pas passer pour une petite chose faible qui a besoin de se faire soigner par un connard mangemort en puissance.  
J'ai pas besoin d'aide, il aurait dû me laisser me vider de mon sang dans sa salle de bains, j'aurai préféré.

Je quitte la chambre, suivie de Black qui remercie Rogue pour « sa grande générosité et son hospitalité » et qui lui promet de revenir le voir bientôt.

Je prends le chemin de ma nouvelle chambre, Black me suit toujours.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? Dis-je.  
\- J'attends des excuses, répond-il.  
\- Pourquoi je m'excuserais ? Dis-je.  
\- Parce que t'as tenté de me tuer, tu te souviens ?  
\- Et alors ? C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as ensorcelée !  
\- Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'as doublé, fait-il remarquer.  
\- Je t'ai doublé parce que je supporte pas de cohabiter avec un connard, dis-je.  
\- On se fout de savoir qui a tort, me coupe-t-il. J'aurais pu te laisser moisir dans ma salle de bains, mais j'ai quand même fait un effort au cas où t'aurais eu quelque chose de grave. Je sais que ça te sidère, mais moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir de morts sur la conscience, même si le mort en question c'est toi.  
\- Franchement j'aurai préféré que tu me laisses crever, dis-je.  
\- Parce que maintenant t'as une dette envers moi ? Demande Black.  
\- J'ai aucune dette envers toi, t'as réparé ta connerie c'est tout. Rien d'héroïque là-dedans. »

Il garde le silence quelques instants, il n'a pas l'air furieux à cause de mon ingratitude, il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« Comme tu veux, répond-il. Il est huit heures, on se retrouve dans deux heures pour la réception et la cérémonie, n'oublie pas les photos.  
\- Pas de problèmes, dis-je.  
\- Et pas de coups fourrés, ajoute-t-il.  
\- On verra », dis-je avec un grand sourire de pétasse.

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur et me gratifie d'un regard lourd de menaces.

« Pas de coups fourrés, compris ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Compris, dis-je à contrecoeur.  
\- Tu peux être très obéissante quand tu veux », répond-il avec son sale sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon.  
On reste comme ça un long moment, à se toiser du regard, sans rien dire.

Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Cette situation me force à me souvenir des fois où je me suis retrouvée à peu près dans la même position, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois classer ces souvenirs dans la catégorie « à oublier d'urgence » ou « bons souvenirs ».

Je pense qu'il faut les ranger dans la catégorie des conneries à oublier, mais ils sont trop récents pour que j'oublie…

« Tu comptes me lâcher ? Dis-je, longtemps après avoir décidé de dire ces mots.  
\- Ouais » répond-il.

Il ne bouge toujours pas, et je sais pas trop si je dois m'en plaindre.

« Tu pourrais me donner une heure exacte que je me prépare à retrouver ma liberté ? Dis-je.  
\- Disons… dans cinq minutes, dit-il.  
\- OK. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été dans une situation aussi bizarre auparavant, c'est quoi l'intérêt de rester collés comme ça sans rien se dire et sans rien faire ?  
Je sais bien que c'est débile, mais en même temps c'est sympa…De toute façon je peux pas bouger, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Au bout d'un moment, Black me lâche. Ça doit faire cinq minutes.

La situation est assez gênante, on se dirige vers nos chambres respectives sans s'accorder un seul regard.  
J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, je me sens bizarre mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Après tout on a rien fait.

J'entre dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche, mais au lieu de ça je préfère aller m'étaler sur mon lit.

Je me sens vraiment bizarre, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. J'ai pas à me sentir mal, j'ai rien fait avec Black.  
Peut-être que c'est justement ça le problème, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose manque. Je me sens… frustrée.

Ça doit sûrement être un effet secondaire du philtre d'amour… ouais, ça ne peut être que ça.  
En tout cas c'est une super bonne excuse pour expliquer que j'ai envie de Black en ce moment.

Je vais pas aller lui courir après, il me reste quand même un semblant de dignité…

J'emmerde la dignité, j'ai le droit de faire des conneries en âme et conscience de temps en temps, non ?

Je me lève, bien décidée à perdre ce qui reste de ma dignité pour le bien-être de mes hormones.

Quand j'arrive à mi-chemin de la sortie, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
C'est forcément lui, il est dans le même état de frustration que moi alors il est revenu, c'est forcé ça ne peut être que lui.

J'ouvre la porte, certaine de le trouver derrière et… il est bien derrière la porte.  
Ça m'étonne, d'habitude mes intuitions sont toujours fausses.

On se regarde quelques instants, puis on s'embrasse le plus naturellement du monde.  
Black me prend par la taille et me soulève pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

* * *

Chose promie, chose due.  
J'ai perdu le peu de dignité qui restait pour le bien être de mes hormones.  
Il y a des jours où j'aurais vraiment envie de me donner des baffes.

Je me lève péniblement et je pars à la recherche de mes fringues. Elles sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, mon sweat est juste à côté du lit.

« Pas la peine de remettre ce truc, me dit Black. On va bientôt devoir descendre retrouver les autres, alors enfile une robe. »

Je comprends pas comment ce mec fait pour rester aussi à l'aise alors qu'il vient quand même de coucher avec une fille qu'il déteste au plus haut point.

Je me tourne vers lui, il est parfaitement serein, en train de se rhabiller.

« Comment tu fais ? Dis-je. Comment tu fais pour être aussi à l'aise ?  
\- J'ai aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise, répond-il.  
\- On vient de coucher ensemble, dis-je. Et on se déteste.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais mal à l'aise, répète-t-il. On a couché ensemble, ça prouve que j'ai de l'emprise sur toi, que t'es rien de plus qu'une groupie avec un peu plus de répondant que les autres.  
\- Je croyais que je te dégoûtais ? Dis-je.  
\- T'es moche, c'est vrai, mais bon, toi ou une autre ça revient au même, répond-il. Au niveau sexuel, une fille ou une autre ça change rien.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu vas pas avec Foster ? Elle au moins elle est belle, dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai, mais en couchant avec toi je te mets mal à l'aise, et je prouve que t'es folle de moi comme toutes les autres.  
\- C'est un relent du philtre d'amour, dis-je.  
\- Rogue t'as donné l'antidote, réplique-t-il. Le philtre d'amour n'a plus aucun effet sur toi. »

Bon, je vois pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Mon excuse infaillible n'a pas marché, mais si il croit que je vais lui laisser la victoire aussi facilement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

Il me reste une bonne demi heure pour me préparer, je me rends à la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je fais couler l'eau de la douche et j'attends que Black se barre de ma chambre.

Je n'entends pas le bruit de la porte qui claque, mais par contre j'entends des voix.  
J'ai entendu personne entrer, est-ce que ça veut dire que Black parle tout seul ?

J'entrouvre la porte de la salle de bains pour voir l'interlocuteur du Gryffondor.  
Je suis sidérée, il est en train de parler à son reflet ! Il tient un petit miroir au niveau de son visage, et il tape la discute avec lui-même, le plus normalement du monde !

Je savais qu'il était narcissique, mais à ce point là…

Je m'approche discrètement, décidée à le prendre en flagrant délit pour pouvoir mieux me foutre de sa gueule.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que le miroir lui répond avec une voix différente. C'est quoi ce délire ? Est-ce que je deviendrais aussi folle que lui ? J'ai pourtant bien l'impression d'entendre deux voix, et l'autre voix ne m'est pas inconnue.

J'arrive derrière Black, je m'approche le plus possible et je le pousse pour récupérer son miroir. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, muette de stupéfaction.

J'ai la même tête que James Potter.

Je porte la main à mon visage, la bouche grande ouverte. C'est pas possible, je peux pas ressembler à ce mec, qui m'a lancé ce sort ? Ca doit être Black, c'est forcément Black, mais pourquoi ?  
Je me rends compte au bout de quelques secondes que la main de mon reflet, contrairement à la mienne, n'est pas en train de se triturer le visage.

« Salut, Jones, dit le reflet. Belle, journée, tu trouves pas ? »

Je suis ébahie, ces crétins de Gryffondor ont trouvé le moyen de communiquer à distance avec un miroir de poche, c'est magique ! ( c'est le cas de le dire )

« Potter ? Mais comment… ? Dis-je.  
\- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer pour quelqu'un dénué d'intelligence, répond Potter. Repasses-moi Sirius.  
\- Ouais, rend-moi ça », ordonne Black.

Je l'observe, il essaye de rester impassible mais il a du mal à cacher son appréhension.  
Il a eu la même idée que moi.

Je me retourne vers le miroir avec un grand sourire de pétasse.

« Non, j'ai bien envie de parler un peu à Potter, dis-je. J'ai plein de choses très intéressantes à lui raconter.  
\- Ta vie n'intéresse personne, rétorque Black. Donne-moi ce miroir.  
\- Mais ça ne concerne pas que moi, dis-je. Ca te concerne aussi, alors ça va l'intéresser.  
\- Donne-moi ce truc, répète-t-il.  
\- C'est quand même marrant que tu te sois… miroirisé maintenant, dis-je à Potter. Parce qu'en fait, il y a environ 10 minutes qu'on a fini de… »

Black ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase, il se jette sur moi et me fait tomber par terre.  
Le miroir tombe à côté de moi, il se casse en mille morceaux.

Black a l'air furieux, c'est quand même pas ma faute si son miroir est cassé !

« T'es fière de toi ? S'écrie-t-il.  
\- Assez, ouais, dis-je.  
\- Mon miroir est foutu !  
\- A qui la faute ? Je suis pas tombée toute seule.  
\- Si t'avais pas essayé de dire à James ce qu'on avait fait, j'aurais pas eu à te pousser, réplique-t-il.  
\- Et pourquoi je pourrais pas le raconter à Potter ? Dis-je. Où est le problème ? T'as honte ? Mais honte de quoi ? Moi ou une autre, c'est pas important, et en faisant ça tu prouves que je suis sous ton emprise, alors pourquoi ne pas le dire à James ? Je suis sûr qu'il le prendrait bien, comme aux dernières vacances, tu te souviens ? »

Black se contente de garder le silence, blême.

« Tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée ? Dis-je. Je pense que moi ou une autre, c'est important. Parce qu'avec une autre, t'auras jamais peur de la réaction de ton pote si il apprenait quoi que ce soit. T'auras jamais assez honte d'avoir couché avec une autre pour vouloir à tout prix le garder secret. Tu penses que c'est toi qui a de l'emprise sur moi ? Mais réfléchis un peu, Black, de nous deux qui a le plus à perdre si les gens apprenaient qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

Sur ces mots, je le plante au milieu de la chambre et je retourne dans la salle de bains.

Je suis très fière de moi, j'ai réussi à avoir le dernier mot et à lui faire peur, c'était une belle victoire.

* * *

« Ce sont les derniers moments que nous passons ensemble avant très longtemps, je voudrais vous dire à tous que vous êtes des gens exceptionnels, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer une semaine aussi merveilleuse avec vous. Bientôt, nous ne serons plus amis, nous serons parents. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, car vous êtes la meilleure famille dont on puisse rêver. Je vous aime, je ne veux pas vous quitter ! » Pleurniche Sandrine Malfoy.

La cérémonie ne va plus tarder, les gens en profitent pour faire leurs discours d'adieux larmoyants parce qu'après la cérémonie, il faudra faire des discours sur l'amour éternel de Narcissa Black et Malfoy.

Je trouve ça débile, on est pas sensés bouffer après la cérémonie ? Ca serait plus logique, parce qu'avec le ventre plein il y aura sûrement pas mal de vomissements dûs à l'exès de naiserie du mariage.

Je suis assise avec Rogue et Foster, je suis officiellement séparée de Black depuis le début du repas.  
On a pas eu besoin de s'expliquer, Black est simplement arrivé avec la gothique. Personne n'a posé de questions, tout le monde avait l'air heureux, notamment Sandrine Malfoy qui a manqué d'étouffer son futur gendre tant elle le serrait fort.

« Je suis aussi très heureuse d'apprendre que ma fille a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, je suis sûre que Sirius Black fera un gendre extraordinaire ! Et je remercie aussi chaleureusement mes cousins de bien vouloir héberger ma fille pour les vacances scolaires, continue la mère de la gothique.  
\- Eh ben, dis-je. Ils veulent vraiment se débarrasser d'elle.  
\- Je les comprend, crache Foster.  
\- Ah bon ? C'est un mauvais coup ? » Dis-je.

J'évite de justesse le couteau que Foster me lance, cette fille est vraiment susceptible.  
Je me demande comment s'est terminée notre aventure d'hier soir pour elle, Black ne me l'a pas dit et j'ai moyennement envie de me retrouver avec un couteau entre les yeux si je le lui demande directement.

Je dois pas me montrer avec Black avant la phase finale de notre plan, mais rien ne m'empêche d'aller voir la gothique pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

En tout cas, j'ai pas intérêt à rester seule trop longtemps sinon les sœurs Black et leurs mecs vont venir se venger pour le repas foireux d'hier.

Le repas touche à sa fin, les invités vont prendre place près de l'autel pour attendre le début de la cérémonie.

J'arrive à intercepter Elodie quand Black l'abandonne pour aller chercher les strip teaseurs.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez en tête hier soir quand vous avez débarqué dans notre chambre ? M'interroge-t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
\- C'est assez long à expliquer, dis-je.  
\- J'ai tout mon temps, les mariages ça me donne la nausée », répond-elle.

Je lui explique rapidement les évênements de la veille, ce qui a le don de la faire rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop tordus, commente-t-elle. J'en ai connu des couples aux mœurs bizarres, mais aucun ne vous arrive à la cheville.  
\- On est pas ensemble, dis-je.  
\- Alors c'est pire que ce que je pensais, soupire-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Bref, j'aimerais bien savoir comment t'as réussi à séduire Foster hier soir.  
\- Elle était déjà bien bourrée, me raconte-t-elle. Je me suis pointée à l'heure que tu m'avais donné, elle était occupée à vider le bar. J'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à ses problèmes, je l'ai écoutée pendant près d'une heure jacasser sur son grand amour perdu. C'était vraiment très dur de pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour qu'elle la ferme, mais bon j'ai tenu.  
\- Je l'imaginais pas bi, dis-je.  
\- Elle ne l'est pas, répond la goth. Elle est totalement hétéro, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a répété toute la soirée.  
\- Et ça t'a pas trop dégoûté de coucher avec ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Réplique-t-elle. Elle est super belle cette fille, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi attirante, si on l'amputait des cordes vocales, elle serait parfaite !  
\- Peut-être pas parfaite quand même… dis-je.  
\- Physiquement si. Si on l'empêche de communiquer, on se rendra pas trop compte qu'elle est conne comme un veracrasse crevé, rétorque-t-elle.  
\- Et quand on a débarqué dans votre chambre au milieu de la nuit, comment t'as fait pour te débarrasser d'elle ?  
\- J'ai toujours ma baguette à portée de main, explique-t-elle. Je l'ai pétrifiée et je l'ai enfermée dans le placard à balais. Elle est pratique, elle se range dans le placard à balais quand on a plus besoin d'elle. Elle est vraiment parfaite. »

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, Foster n'a presque que des qualités. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle a un gros défaut de fabrication.

La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, je vais m'asseoir parmis les autres invités en attendant la phase finale de notre plan.

J'ai rendu l'appareil photo à la journaliste avant le repas, en lui promettant de lui donner les clichés qu'elle voulait après le mariage.  
Elle s'est méfiée, mais la perspective d'un scandale est toujours alléchante pour un journaliste alors elle n'a pas insisté.

Bella Black et son mec sont assis deux rangs devant moi, ils n'arrêtent pas de se retourner pour me lancer des regards menaçants qui veulent dire « boucle la ».

Ils ne savent pas que j'ai pris des photos, ils étaient tous trop occupés à se battre pour faire attention au flash.  
Tant mieux, sinon je pense qu'ils m'auraient attaqué pour reprendre les clichés.

La musique démarre, une gamine débarque et balance du riz sur le tapis qui mène à l'autel.  
Elle prend trois plombes pour balancer son foutu riz, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant !

Et c'est pas fini, les témoins traversent aussi ce tapis à la con, le plus lentement possible histoire de faire chier le monde.  
Je commence à avoir des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de ce tapis… je sais qu'on peut pas tuer un tapis, mais quand même.

Enfin, c'est les vieux et les mariés qui franchissent ce foutu tapis, c'est pas trop tôt !

Mais c'est seulement le début, maintenant il faut écouter le discours du vieux croûlant qui va les marier.  
« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa… » Annonce le croûlant.

Noon, vraiment ? On aurait pas deviné !

Le vieillard continue son discours, puis annonce qu'il est temps que les mariés prononcent leurs vœux.

« Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi qui m'accompagnerai dans ce fabuleux voyage qu'est l'amour, dit Narcissa Black. On dit souvent qu'on reconnaît son âme sœur au premier coup d'œil, aujourd'hui je sais que c'est vrai… »

Je vais faire une overdose de guimauve, j'espère qu'elle a bientôt fini.

Dix minutes plus tard, Narcissa Black termine ses vœux tous plus cons les uns que les autres et c'est au tour de Malfoy de dire des niaiseries.

« Narcissa, je t'aime depuis toujours, dit-il. Je savais avant même ta naissance que tu étais faite pour moi, je le savais car j'ai trouvé cette vérité dans mon cœur… »

Traduction : mes vieux m'ont dit que j'allais épouser la fille aînée des Black bien avant que tu naisses pour que je puisse me faire à cette idée, et j'ai enfin réussi à accepter mon malheureux sort.

« Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette alliance, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais », continue le vieillard.

Léger silence dans l'assemblée, apparemment personne n'a rien à dire.  
Personne sauf moi.

« Moi j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Stupeur dans l'assemblée, comment une sale sang-de-bourbe peut-elle se permettre de perturber ce si beau moment ?

Je me lève, le plus calmement du monde, et je rejoins les futur mariés devant l'autel.

« Ca vous intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi Sirius et moi on s'est séparés si soudainement alors qu'avant-hier il me demandait en mariage ?  
\- Non, ça n'intéresse personne, grogne Black en me rejoignant. Alors ferme-là.  
\- Ce salaud m'a trompé, dis-je. Il m'a trompé avec ses cousines ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça dégueulasse ? »

Les invités poussent des petits cris de surprise, choqués.  
On parle pas seulement d'adultère, on parle carrément d'inceste. Un beau petit scandale qui va faire tripler les ventes de Sorcière Hebdo.  
Bella Black vire au rouge foncé, mais tout le monde se fiche d'elle, c'est sur la mariée que sont tournés les regards accusateurs et dégoûtés.

« Tu crois que t'étais mieux avec Malfoy peut-être ? Réplique Black. T'es pas totalement innocente dans cette histoire !  
\- C'est toi qui a commencé, j'ai des preuves ! » Dis-je.

Je sors les photos de ma poche et je les montre à tous les spectateurs. Les visages des invités se décomposent à la vue des photos.  
On voit très nettement les Black se battre contre leurs mecs pour défendre leur nouveau grand amour.

« On a pas le son, ils pourraient se battre pour n'importe quoi, objecte la journaliste.  
\- Détrompez-vous, répond Black. J'ai tout enregistré pour prouver que Tania était aussi coupable que moi. »

Il sort le petit dictaphone que je lui ai prêté et fait écouter la conversation d'hier soir.

 _« Alors, Sirius, dit Bella Black. Si tu reviens dans la famille, tu vas pouvoir enfin te débarrasser de cette sang de bourbe, il va te falloir une nouvelle fiancée. Un beau garçon comme toi ne peut pas rester seul, ça serait un crime contre l'humanité.  
\- Je suis d'accord, soeurette, acquiesce Narcissa Black. Il lui faudra une fiancée de lignée pure, de lignée très pure. Et une femme légèrement plus agée, pour être assez mature pour lui.  
\- Pas forcément plus vieille, une fille de son âge fera aussi l'affaire, réplique Bella Black. L'important c'est qu'elle soit brune.  
\- Pourquoi brune ? Une belle blonde ferait aussi bien l'affaire, dit Narcissa Black.  
\- Son ex est brune, répond Bella Black.  
\- Son ex n'est qu'une erreur de parcours, une mocheté sans intérêt comme toutes les brunes d'ailleurs.  
\- Ne la traîte pas de mocheté ! » Intervient Malfoy._

« Elle est très belle, en fait je crois bien que c'est la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vu, continue le blond.  
\- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Lestrange.  
\- Peut-être, mais toi t'as aucune chance avec elle, répond Malfoy.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demande Lestrange.  
\- Suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que même une morue aveugle ne voudrait pas de toi, moi au moins j'ai la classe. »

Malfoy et sa fiancée sont rouges de honte, Narcissa Black a l'air de vouloir se cacher sous terre.

Alors que tous les invités ont l'air effarés, la mère de Black se lève et pointe un index tremblotant vers son fils.

« Il ne faut pas blâmer Narcissa ou Lucius, les coupables ce sont ces deux êtres ignobles ! Ce fils indigne traître à son sang et cette sang de bourbe ont envoûté nos jeunes fiancés ! Il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu'ils transpirent la fidélité, sans l'aide d'un sortilège, jamais ils n'auraient songé à être infidèle l'un envers l'autre. »

Malfoy nous adresse un petit sourire satisfait, pensant que la vieille l'a sorti d'affaires.

« Je suis pas d'accord avec vous, Mrs Black », intervient quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se retourne, les strip teaseurs viennent d'apparaître.

« Le marié s'est quand même bien déchaîné pendant son enterrement de vie de garçon, je sais bien que c'est à ça que ça sert mais quand même… quand on est si fidèle à sa future femme, on évite de s'en taper une autre trois jours avant le mariage, continue la strip teaseuse.  
\- Pareil pour la mariée, renchérit le strip teaseur. C'était quoi l'intérêt d'enlever mon string avec les dents ? »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Narcissa Black qui tente tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière le vieillard qui est sensé les marier.

« On peut enlever un string avec les dents ? S'étonne Black. Faut vraiment être appliquée.  
\- Ou avoir l'habitude, dis-je.  
\- Mais arrêtez ! Je… j'ai pas… j'étais un peu saoûle ! Se défend la future mariée.  
\- T'as bu que deux bières de toute la soirée, dis-je. Je sais pas si à ce niveau on peut dire que tu tiens pas l'alcool.  
\- Je pense qu'elle ment, tout simplement, déduit Black. Je sais pas trop si on doit les plaindre ou pas, un couple aussi libre c'est cool, mais si en plus il se fait passer pour un couple amoureux et fidèle, ça devient un peu malsain.  
\- Si un jour ils ont des gosses, on saura jamais vraiment qui est le père », dis-je.

La mère de Narcissa Black, dégoûtée, va gifler sa fille en public. Elle est bientôt imitée par le père de Malfoy qui vient cracher sur son fils.

Ce qui est génial c'est que tout le monde se fout de Black et moi, on est en train de pourrir le mariage le plus attendu de l'année mais les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour les mariés.

« Si vous me croyez pas j'ai emmené le string, dit le strip teaseur en le sortant de sa poche. Regardez, on voit bien les marques de dents, non ?  
\- Ouais, c'est vachement bien mordu, elle a essayé de te castrer ? Dis-je.  
\- Non je crois que c'était pour me faire plaisir, répond-il.  
\- CA SUFFIT ! » Hurle Narcissa Black.

Je me tais, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était sensé être le plus beau jour de ma vie et vous venez tout gâcher ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous voulez pas laisser les gens être heureux et vivre leur vie ? Pourquoi il faut que vous veniez toujours tout foutre en l'air ? C'est parce que vous êtes malheureux que vous pourrissez nos vies ? Pour qu'on soit aussi malheureux que vous ?  
\- Non en fait c'est juste parce qu'on vous déteste, dis-je.  
\- TA GUEULE ! S'écrie la mariée. VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT MA VIE, VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR ALORS DEGAGEZ DE MA VUE ! BARREZ VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT !  
\- Je demande pas mieux, dis-je. Mais je sais toujours pas transplaner.  
\- DEGAGE JONES, BARRE TOI !  
\- Ça tu me l'a déjà dit… »

Black me tire en arrière avant que sa cousine ne tente de m'étriper.

« J'VOUS TUERAI, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? J'VOUS TUERAI !  
\- Au moins on aura pas de mal à deviner qui est le meurtrier », dis-je.

On quitte rapidement l'assemblée avant que la mariée ne nous balance le livre du vieux marieur à la figure.

Je suis très fière de notre coup, après une semaine de torture, ça fait du bien de pouvoir vraiment se défouler.  
J'ai réussi à pourrir le mariage le plus attendu de l'année… OK Black m'a aidé, mais bon… C'était grandiose, j'ai hâte de rentrer à Poudlard raconter tout ça à Remus !

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, il y a de la poudre de cheminette à disposition pour les invités ne sachant pas transplaner, j'aime pas trop la poudre de cheminette mais bon...

« Attendez ! Eh attendez ! » Crie quelqu'un derrière nous.

C'est Sandrine Malfoy qui traîne sa fille cadette derrière elle.

« Ne l'oubliez pas, dit-elle en poussant Elodie vers nous. Vous êtes toujours fiancés, alors elle reste ici.  
\- Tu vas aussi me manquer, maman, dit la gothique.  
\- C'est ça, c'est ça », marmonne la vieille française en s'en allant.

La gothique ne tarde pas à nous féliciter pour notre plan, même si elle trouve qu'on aurait pu arriver au même résultat avec des méthodes moins tordues.  
Je comprendrai jamais cette fille. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel, la journaliste m'interpelle.  
Je dis aux autres de m'attendre et je vais la rejoindre.

« Je vous aime », dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle est vraiment trop bizarre cette fille, elle compte me lâcher un jour ? Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée…

« J'ai tout noté, me dit-elle en me lâchant enfin. Je tiens un scoop du tonnerre, grâce à vous je vais en gravir des échelons dans le journal ! Je vais même peut-être pouvoir quitter ce torchon pour travailler dans un journal sérieux !  
\- Voilà les photos, dis-je en lui donnant les clichés pris au restaurant. Et si vous voulez un autre scoop, j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes mon ange gardien c'est pas possible ! S'exclame-t-elle.  
\- C'est secret, dis-je. J'aimerai que vous publiiez photos dans un mois environ, croyez-moi ça va faire mal, mais il faut attendre un peu pour que ça aie plus d'impact.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- Ouvrez l'enveloppe dans un mois, si vous l'ouvrez avant vous aurez envie de publier les photos immédiatement et ça n'aurait pas autant d'impact, dis-je.  
\- D'accord, je vous fais confiance », répond-elle en prenant l'enveloppe.

Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous avez tort.

Je la laisse pour rejoindre Black et sa nouvelle fiancée, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard.


	13. 53: groupes d'étude

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53: groupes d'étude**

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cette jeune fille est transférée à Poudlard », dit Dumbledore.

Ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est rentrés, on a pas eu le temps de souffler, d'aller voir les autres. Quand on est entrés dans le château, on est tombés sur Pionel.  
Il a vraiment l'air mal en point, notre prof de potion. Il les cheveux dressés sur la tête comme un savant fou, il a énormément maigri comme si il ne bouffait plus depuis plusieurs jours et sa robe de sorcier est tellement crade qu'on croirait qu'il ne s'est pas changé depuis des mois.  
C'est dingue qu'il se soit autant métamorphosé en si peu de temps, on est à peine partis cinq jours !  
Quand on l'a rencontré, le prof traversait le hall comme un fou, aux aguets comme si il cherchait quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.  
Manque de bol pour nous, on était sur son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là au lieu d'être en cours ? S'est-il écrié en nous apercevant.  
\- On revient du mariage Malfoy-Black, ais-je répondu. On avait une autorisation spéciale.  
\- ME PARLEZ PAS SUR CE TON, JONES ! »

J'ai fait un bond en arrière, c'est pas que mon prof soit très impressionnant, ce qui m'a fait sursauter c'est qu'il se mette à hurler comme ça, sans aucun signe pour l'annoncer.

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça, a continué Pionel plus calmement. Vous avez séché les cours pendant une semaine, soit. Pendant que vos petits camarades travaillaient dur en vue de l'examen que vous aurez à passer à la fin de l'année -les ASPICS, vous vous souvenez ?-, vous faisiez la fête sans penser aux cours et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rattraper votre retard, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, a rétorqué Black.  
\- Alors pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé de notes supplémentaires pour vous ? C'est nécessaire pour rattraper un cours ! A fait remaquer Pionel. Pour la peine, vous viendrez tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine après vos cours pour rattraper les leçons que vous avez manquées.  
\- On a que trois heures de potions dans la semaine, dis-je. On a pas besoin de venir les autres jours.  
\- DISCUTEZ PAS MES ORDRES ! »

J'ai fait un deuxième bond en arrière, un peu plus et c'était la crise cardiaque. C'est un malade ce prof.

Son petit coup de gueule et sa punition injuste nous a bien fait comprendre que le Pionel impartial et juste avec tous ses élèves quelle que soit leur maison était mort. Il a laissé place à un Pionel impartial et injuste avec tous ses élèves, quelle que soit leur maison.

Après nous avoir punis, Pionel s'est enfin intéressé à la gothique.

« C'est quoi ça ? Nous a-t-il demandé.  
\- C'est une nouvelle élève, a répondu Black.  
\- Et « ça » a un nom, est intervenue la goth.  
\- Je me fiche de savoir votre nom, a dit Pionel. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez de sang de bourbe dans cette école ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, Jones.  
\- Y a pas de mal, l'ais-je rassuré.  
\- Et dans quelle maison est-elle ? A demandé Pionel à Black.  
\- On ne sait pas encore, elle a pas été répartie, a expliqué Black. Mais on pense qu'elle ira à Serpentard.  
\- Quoi ? Une deuxième sang-de-bourbe dans ma maison ? Manquait plus que ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? S'est plaint mon directeur de maison. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Jones.  
\- Y a pas de mal…  
\- Bon, allons voir Dumbledore, a décidé le prof de potion. Avec un peu de chance il épargnera mes nerfs, il ne refera pas la même erreur et ne laissera pas une foutue sang impur dans ma maison… sans vouloir vous vexer, Jones.  
\- Y a pas de mal, ais-je répété. Moi j'aime bien savoir que m'avoir dans votre maison vous rend malade, vous avez éclairé ma journée, professeur. »

Pionel a marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe et nous a ordonné de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
Dumbledore nous a reçus immédiatement. Quand il nous a demandé ce qui se passait, Pionel s'est lancé dans un grand discours sur sa vie et ses malheurs.

« Non mais vous comprenez, avec tous mes problèmes actuels je n'aurai jamais la force de gérer une autre crise comme la dernière fois où une… enfant de moldus a intégré Serpentard ! »

C'est vrai que c'était bien marrant, à l'époque ça choquait tout le monde. Ils m'ont même fait passer des tests psychologiques pour être bien sûrs que j'étais saine d'esprit ! Le bordel que ça a créé… je m'en souviens, on m'a fait passer deux fois sous le choixpeau pour essayer de m'envoyer dans une autre maison, mais le vieux chapeau moisi était catégorique : Serpentard ou rien.  
Ça a fait du bruit les premiers jours, mais après tout le monde s'est à peu près habitué, sauf les Serpentards.

« Vous dites plus sang de bourbe ? A demandé Black.  
\- Je… j'ai jamais dit ça ! » A protesté notre prof.

C'est sur cette dénégation de Pionel que Dumbledore vient d'intervenir.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cette jeune fille est transférée à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore.  
\- Ouais, répond la gothique. A Serpentard apparemment.  
\- Non, non et non ! S'écrie le prof. Plus de sang de… plus d'enfants de moldus à Serpentard ! Ca va encore être ingérable !  
\- Ça c'est au choixpeau de décider, répond le directeur. Quel est votre nom, Miss ?  
\- Malfoy. Elodie Malfoy », se présente la goth.

Le visage du prof de potion se décompose instantanément.  
Traiter une Malfoy de sang de bourbe, ça revient à insulter toute la famille et se mettre la famille Malfoy à dos, c'est fortement déconseillé.

« Vous êtes de la branche française de la famille Malfoy ? Demande Dumbledore.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Excusez-moi, Miss ! Je ne savais pas que vous… je suis vraiment confus, je… bredouille Pionel.  
\- Vous parlez drôlement bien anglais, remarque le directeur en ignorant le prof de potion.  
\- J'ai appris très tôt, je crois que mes parents veulent m'envoyer en Angleterre depuis que je suis toute jeune, répond la goth.  
\- Je n'ai reçu aucune demande d'inscription, on ne peut pas entrer aussi facilement à Poudlard, vous savez ? Dit Dumbledore.  
\- Il n'y a plus de places ? S'inquiète la gothique.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une nouvelle élève en plein milieu de l'année, répond le directeur. Je vais tenter de joindre vos parents, en attendant vos amis pourront vous faire visiter l'école. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Black, la gothique et Pionel se lèvent et sortent du bureau. Je m'apprête à les imiter, mais je me ravise.  
Et si j'interrogeais Dumbledore sur la prof de DCFM ? J'ai rien à perdre, à part des emmerdes si jamais il va tout lui répéter.

« Un problème, Miss Jones ? Me demande le directeur en voyant que je reste assise.  
\- Je peux vous parler du Professeur Carter ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu veux te plaindre d'elle ? Pourtant les élèves ont tous l'air de la trouver adorable, même si il paraît qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les Serpentards. »

Il est déstabilisant ce mec, il m'appelle Miss Jones et il me tutoie, on m'avait dit qu'il était fou mais à ce point-là…

« Elle a quel âge ? Dis-je.  
\- 21 ans, répond le directeur. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

21 ans… soit 5 ans de plus que moi.

« Elle vient d'où ? Dis-je.  
\- D'Angleterre, mais pouquoi veux-tu… s'étonne Dumbledore.  
\- C'est pas possible, dis-je. Elle a cinq ans de plus que moi, si elle est anglaise elle a forcément fait ses études à Poudlard et je devrais me souvenir d'elle en tant qu'élève. »

Pendant un quart de secondes, le visage du directeur trahit son malaise, puis il retrouve son sourire habituel.

« Miss Carter a fait ses études en France, à Beauxbâtons, répond-il.  
\- C'est une sang de bourbe, comment ses parents ont trouvé le fric ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle est d'origine moldue ?  
\- C'est évident, dis-je. Ca se remarque tout de suite.  
\- Et comment tu remarques ça ?  
\- Les sang de bourbe ont envie de se faire bien voir de tout le monde, se faire accpeter à tout prix et ils bossent comme des fous à cause d'un foutu complexe d'infériorité, dis-je.  
\- Tout à fait ton genre, remarque le directeur en souriant. Les parents de Miss Carter ont déménagé en France pendant sa jeunesse, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons.  
\- Pourquoi elle a pas d'accent ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis, ils doivent s'impatienter. »

Le petit sourire du directeur se fait insistant, il signifie « _dégage de là et occupe-toi de tes affaires._ »

A contrecoeur, je quitte la pièce et je tombe sur Black et la gothique qui, à ma grande surprise, m'ont attendu.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais échapper à la corvée ? Me demande Black. Tu vas aussi te farcir la visite guidée du château.  
\- On en a jusqu'à la nuit ! Dis-je. Il y a des centaines de pièces !  
\- Sans parler du parc, du terrain de Quidditch et des tours », énumère Black.

On s'échange un regard profondément découragé.

« C'est un boulot de préfet ça, dis-je.  
\- Ouais, approuve Black. Je dirais même un boulot de préfet-en-chef.  
\- On est pas qualifiés, ça serait pas correct vis-à-vis de notre invitée de lui faire faire une visite avec des guides amateurs, dis-je.  
\- C'est à moi qu'elles sont adressées vos excuses bidon ? » Nous demande la gothique.

J'échange un regard résigné avec Black.  
De toute façon, les préfets sont en cours à l'heure qu'il est, faudra bien se taper la visite. 

* * *

Ça m'énerve, on vient de se taper une heure de marche entre Pré-au-lard et Poudlard, le voyage par poudre de Cheminette m'a complètement cradossée, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu, mais non, il faut faire une visite guidée du château.

J'ai vraiment aucune envie de me balader dans toute l'école…

« Bon, ici c'est le bureau du directeur, dis-je. Là-bas il y a un escalier qui conduit à un couloir, tu suis le couloir jusqu'à voir une statue de mec sans tête, là tu tournes à droite et tu continues tout droit jusqu'à un escalier, tu montes deux étages et tu débouleras dans un autre couloir avec un tableau d'un chevalier bizarre, tu le suis et au bout tu verras une trappe : c'est la salle de divination.  
\- Je suis sensée retenir tout ça ? Interroge la goth.  
\- Fais pas chier, Jones, intervient Black. On va juste lui montrer les trucs importants : le terrain de Quidditch, la Grande Salle, sa future salle commune…  
\- On est pas sûrs qu'elle aille à Serpentard, dis-je.  
\- T'as raison, elle a la tête d'une Pouffsouffle, réplique Black. Réfléchis, Jones, c'est une Malfoy, tous les Malfoy vont à Serpentard.  
\- Tous les Black aussi », dis-je.

Pendant qu'on discute, la goth sort tranquillement son paquet de clopes et s'en grille une.  
Ni une ni deux, Rusard rapplique.  
C'est dingue, comment il a fait pour venir aussi vite ? Elle vient juste de l'allumer sa clope ! Je soupçonne fortement Rusard d'être un animagus qui se sert de l'apparence de Miss Teigne pour espionner les élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » S'écrie-t-il.

Il n'est pas venu seul, il traîne Pionel Junior par le bras.  
Il arrache la cigarette de la bouche de la gothique et la brandit, l'air triomphant.

« Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Je dirais que c'est un petit cylindre rempli de fibres de tabac que l'on allume au bout, le côté blanc, et qui fait entrer de la fumée dans notre bouche, dis-je.  
\- Autrement dit une clope, explique la goth.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est ! S'énerve Rusard.  
\- Alors pourquoi demander ? Dis-je.  
\- Je crois que c'était une question de réthorique, intervient Black.  
\- C'est quoi une question de réthorique ? Demande Pionel Junior.  
\- T'as pas appris ça quand t'étais à l'école ? Pardon, je reformule : t'as pas appris ça si t'as été à l'école ? Dis-je.  
\- On s'attardait pas sur des trucs aussi peu importants, répond la fille du prof de potion.  
\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de grammaire ? Nous interromp Black.  
\- C'est toujours le moment, dis-je. C'est important la grammaire ( nda :dixit la fille qui ne fait jamais de négations ) ça permet de bien parler pour pas passer pour une grosse débile.  
\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? S'énerve le concierge. JE VOUS FLANQUE TOUS UNE RETENUE ! »

Sur ces mots, il lâche le bras de Pionel Junior et se barre.

« DEMAIN SOIR 17 HEURES A MON BUREAU ! » Ordonne-t-il.

Ca fait à peine deux heures que je suis rentrée et j'ai déjà réussi à me faire coller deux fois, la classe.

« Je suis pas élève, il peut pas me coller, dit Pionel Junior une fois le concierge loin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici si t'es pas élève ? S'étonne la gothique.  
\- Ça te regarde ? Répond la fille du prof de potion.  
\- C'est une glandeuse qui sert plus ou moins d'elfe de maisons, dis-je. Mais elle a tendance à oublier que tant qu'elle est dans l'enceinte de l'école, le règlement s'applique aussi à elle.  
\- C'est débile, le règlement s'applique pas aux profs alors pourquoi à moi ? Continue Pionel Junior.  
\- Parce que t'es une chieuse et qu'ils ont envie de t'emmerder, dis-je.  
\- Va te faire foutre, répond-elle. Je suis très fière d'être une chieuse.  
\- J'espère pour toi, ça doit pas être facile à vivre sinon, ajoute Black.  
\- T'es bien placé pour le savoir, réplique-t-elle. Bon, j'ai mieux à foutre que perdre mon temps avec vous, vous auriez pas vu mon père ?  
\- Il est parti par là », indique Black.

La fille de Pionel part dans la direction indiquée par Black.  
Je me demande ce qu'elle fout encore ici, je pensais qu'elle se serait barrée une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de son père. Cette fille est obstinée, si elle est encore là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore fait craquer son père. Vu l'état de Pionel, il ne devrait pas tarder à céder à sa fille, encore heureux parce que cette nana est vraiment insupportable, plus vite elle se barrera, mieux ça sera.

« C'était qui, cette fille ? Nous demande Elodie.  
\- La fille du prof de potion, le mec qui nous a traînés chez Dumbledore, dis-je.  
\- On l'a autorisé à se reproduire ? S'exclame-t-elle, révulsée.  
\- Nous non plus on se fait pas à cette idée », répond Black.

On décide d'avancer, histoire de pas se faire coller une troisième fois pour vagabondage dans les couloirs. Black veut d'abord montrer les salles de classe à la goth, j'ai moyennement envie d'arpenter le collège pour montrer chaque salle à cette fille qui a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, alors je réponds qu'elle n'aura qu'à suivre les autres élèves de sa classe quand ils iront en cours.  
Black propose qu'on lui montre les cuisines, je réponds que normalement les élèves n'y ont pas accès. J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire le tour du château, descendre aux cuisines ça fait une trotte.

« Montrons-lui le parc et le terrain de Quidditch, propose alors Black.  
\- T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ? » Dis-je.

Quand on est arrivés à Pré-au-lard, on a été confrontés à un changement radical de temps. Le micro climat du mariage nous faisait penser à l'été, alors retrouver le vrai climat du mois de janvier ça a été un peu destabilisant.  
On a eu de la chance, il n'a pas plu sur la route du retour à Poudlard, mais il faisait glacial et de gros nuages noir menacaient d'exploser à tout moment. Quand on est entrés dans le château, il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes, on a vraiment eu de la chance de pas se faire tremper.

« Très bien, Jones, s'énerve Black. Si t'as réponse à tout, tu vas nous dire ce qu'on doit lui faire visiter !  
\- La Grande Salle, la volière et la bibliothèque, dis-je.  
\- La Grande Salle c'est pas nécessaire, elle sera bien capable de suivre les élèves affamés, réplique Black. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait besoin d'aller à la volière, elle doit pas avoir envie de donner de nouvelles à ses parents…  
\- Et si vous me disiez juste où je pourrai fumer tranquillement ? » Intervient la goth.

Un coin où fumer tranquille ? Je crois pas qu'on puisse trouver ça, même dehors c'est interdit.

« A la volière si t'es discrète, répond Black. Viens, on va te montrer où c'est. » 

* * *

On a fini par faire une petite visite éclair du château : la volière, la tour d'astronomie, les cachots et la bibliothèque. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'est pas assez complet comme visite.  
C'est pourquoi on est en train d'attendre devant la salle de métamorphose que sortent les préfets-en-chef.

« Ils sont en retard, marmonne Black en consultant sa montre pour la troisième fois en deux minutes.  
\- Mac Gonnagall fait toujours sortir les élèves en retard, dis-je.  
\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on poireaute, s'impatiente Black.  
\- Si ça te gène tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne vas pas dire à MacGo qu'elle a dépassé l'horaire ? Dis-je.  
\- J'ai pas envie de me faire coller, répond-il.  
\- Alors arrête de t'impatienter.  
\- Vous êtes bizarres », commente la gothique en se roulant une clope.

A la vue du tabac et à la perspective de se faire coller encore une fois, Black et moi on hurle d'une même voix.

« ON NE FUME PAS DANS L'ENCEINTE DU COLLEGE ! »

Surprise, la goth lâche sa cigarette et nous regarde comme si on était fous.

« Vous auriez peut-être fait de bons préfets-en-chef », dit quelqu'un derrière nous.

C'est Remus, les élèves viennent de sortir du cours de métamorphose.  
Je suis bien contente de le revoir, il m'a manqué tout au long de la semaine.

« Vous allez bien ? Nous demande-t-il.  
\- Comme tu vois, on est toujours vivants, dis-je. C'est déjà beaucoup.  
\- J'imagine… C'est qui la fille avec vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Elodie, je suis peut-être une nouvelle élève et ils essayent de se débarrasser de moi, annonce la gothique.  
\- On essaye pas de se débarrasser de toi, dis-je. On a pas envie de se farcir une visite guidée de l'école, c'est tout.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de me la farcir cette visite ? » Questionne-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'on a pas pensé à lui poser la question… on se prend la tête depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir comment éviter la corvée, alors qu'il suffisait de lui demander si elle voulait vraiment la faire cette visite à la con.

« Alors tu veux faire quelques chose en particulier ? Demande Black.  
\- Ouais, moi je vais aller chasser, et vous, vous allez me lâcher », répond-elle.

Elle adresse un petit sourire à Remus, puis part tranquillement en direction des cachots, une clope entre les lèvres.

« Putain elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? S'énerve Black.  
\- T'as fini par t'en rendre compte ? Il était temps ! Dis-je.  
\- A votre avis, elle veut dire quoi quand elle parle de chasser ? » Nous interrompt Remus.

J'en ai aucune idée, Black non plus apparemment. Peut-être qu'elle va draguer les collégiennes, peut-être qu'elle va essayer de traumatiser des petits première année ou bien elle va aller emmerder les elfes de maison… cette fille est pleine de ressources.

J'ai bien envie de passer un peu de temps avec Remus, j'ai pas mal de choses à lui raconter et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence, mais j'imagine qu'il va faire un truc avec ses potes les Maraudeurs pour fêter le retour de Black.  
C'est pas bien grave, j'ai envie de tranquilité et à l'heure qu'il est, mon dortoir doit être vide étant donné que la moitié de mes colocataires sont encore au mariage.

Je m'apprêtes à partir quand Potter débarque, saute au cou de son meilleur pote en hurlant son surnom débile.  
C'est quand même dingue qu'un mec puisse être aussi bruyant, ridicule, pitoyable, pathétique et que pourtant tout le monde l'adule. Y a vraiment pas de justice.

« Patmol, mon frère ! Alors, pas trop dur ce séjour ? Demande Potter.  
\- Supportable, répond Black.  
\- Quand même, une semaine avec Jones ça doit vraiment pas être facile à vivre, t'es vraiment brave.  
\- Faut peut-être pas exagérer, dis-je. Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un dragon à trois têtes.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant t'en as tout l'air, réplique Black.  
\- Ça cétait bien envoyé, Patmol ! S'exclame Potter.  
\- Potter, depuis quand tu te conduis comme une groupie de Black ? Dis-je. Une semaine sans lui t'as fait prendre conscience de tes sentiments, ou bien Evans t'a foutu un rateau une fois de plus et t'as décidé de te tourner vers les hommes par dépit ?  
\- Je crois que la seule raison que j'aurais de me tourner vers les hommes, et Sirius est tout a fait d'accord avec moi, ça serait d'avoir un rapport d'ordre sexuel avec toi », rétorque Potter.

Vraiment ? C'est marrant, parce que Black a pas l'air de s'intéresser aux mecs…  
Ça me fait penser à l'incident du miroir, j'ai pas pu dire à Potter que j'avais couché avec Black, maintenant j'en ai l'occasion.

Le problème c'est que j'ai pas très envie que Remus soit au courant, il va encore me faire le coup de la psychologie à deux balles, me dire que je nie l'évidence et que je ferai mieux d'assumer mon attirance pour Black… que des conneries d'un Gryffondor qui se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde et se pense capable de comprendre les gens et de les aider dans leur vie.

Si Remus apprend que j'ai couché avec Black, il va me saouler pendant des semaines… Mais si Potter l'apprend, c'est lui qui va saouler Black pendant des semaines.  
Je sais que Black préfère sacrifier son bonheur pour me faire chier, mais moi, est-ce que je préfère ma tranquilité d'esprit à son malheur ?  
En temps normal j'aurais répondu ma tranquilité d'esprit, mais l'occasion est trop belle.

« Ah ouais ? Dis-je. C'est drôle, parce que…  
\- Et si on allait à Pré-au-lard fêter mon retour ? Me coupe Black.  
\- Attends, Jones allait me dire quelque chose, répond Potter.  
\- Ça doit pas être important, dit Black. Avec elle rien n'est important.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'empêches de parler ? Dis-je. C'est la première fois, t'as carrément cassé ton miroir pour pas que je parle à ton pote.  
\- T'as cassé ton miroir ? S'écrie Potter, scandalisé. T'as vraiment peur qu'elle me parle ou quoi ?  
\- Ben ouais, qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Black ? Dis-je. T'as un truc sur la conscience à avouer à ton pote ? »

Pris au piège.  
Il est totalement pris au piège. En paniquant et en voulant absolument m'empêcher de parler à son meilleur ami, Black a fait monter ses soupçons et il commence à se méfier.  
Je pourrais très bien tout lui dire maintenant, mais j'aime bien voir Black paniquer et Potter sombrer dans la paranoïa… autant faire monter la pression et attendre le moment parfait pour tout faire éclater.

« Vas-y, Jones, parle, m'ordonne Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
\- Rien, dis-je. Je voulais juste dire que vous vous conduisiez déjà comme des homos, c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que Patmol veut pas que tu me parles ? S'étonne Potter.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute si il est parano, dis-je.  
\- Oh si, je sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais je sais que si il déconne, c'est de ta faute, répond-il. T'es vraiment une garce, Jones, je suis bien content de pas être dans ton groupe. »

Mon groupe ? Quel groupe ?  
Un groupe de rock ? Non, j'en ai pas.  
Un groupe de sportifs assidus ? Je hais le sport.  
Un groupe d'amis ? J'en ai pas non plus, à moins de qualifier Gwen de groupe…Je compte pas Remus vu qu'il fait déjà partie d'un autre groupe d'amis.

Où est-il parti, d'ailleurs ? Il aime pas se frotter à ses potes, il évite au maximum de les contredire mais il déteste les voir emmerder les autres élèves. Son devoir de préfet-en-chef l'oblige à réprimander ses copains, quand ses potes commencent à déconner, il fuit son devoir en se barrant discrètement.

« De quel groupe tu parles ? Dis-je.  
\- T'es pas au courant ? Les groupes d'études mis en place par Dumbledore dans le but de ramener l'entente entre les maisons et d'aider les élèves de 7e année à s'organiser dans leurs révisions pour les ASPIC, répond Potter.  
\- C'est quoi cette idée débile ? S'exclame Black.  
\- Ça n'enchante personne, explique son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'on doit bosser avec les élèves des autres maisons. C'est des groupes de 4, un élève de chaque maison, tous les groupes ont été conçus par les profs à l'avance et il n'y aucun moyen de changer de groupe.  
\- C'est dégueulasse ! S'écrie Black.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuve Potter. Viens, on va aller chercher Remus et Peter, on en parlera tranquillement aux trois balais.  
\- D'accord, tiens à propos, où il est Peter ? »

Je ne les écoute plus qu'à moitié, toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur ces foutus groupes d'études.  
J'entends vaguement Potter répondre que Pettigrow prend des cours de rattrapage avec un Serdaigle, puis ils partent sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention.

J'ai oublié de demander à Potter où on peut trouver la composition des groupes, mais ça doit sûrement être sur le panneau d'affichage dans les salles communes.  
Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de voir ce truc, avec la chance que j'ai, je vais me retrouver dans le même groupe que Black et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête pour le moment.

Je décide d'aller quand même faire un tour dans les cachots de Serpentard, histoire de voir si les élèves sont déjà au courant pour le fiasco du mariage.

Sur le chemin, je croise pas mal d'élèves revenant de la Grande Salle. Ils ont tous l'air pas mal secoués.

« C'est vraiment trop triste, sanglote une fille de Serdaigle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, la rassure sa copine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dis-je.

Les deux filles me regardent avec mépris, ne prennent pas la peine de me répondre et s'en vont.  
Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Ca fait plus d'un an que je leur ai pas adressé la parole, pourquoi elles m'en voudraient ?  
Ou alors le truc qui secoue tous les élèves venant dans la Grande Salle est de ma faute… pourtant je suis sûre et certaine de n'avoir rien fait.  
Peut-être tout simplement qu'elles ne veulent pas que je me mêle de leurs affaires.

J'entends un hurlement plaintif en provenance de la Grande Salle, apparemment il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave. Je change de chemin pour aller voir ce qui se passe.

« Eh, Tania ! »

Chuck vient de m'appeler, il court pour me rejoindre.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est Chuck, à vrai dire il m'arrive aussi de l'oublier.  
Chuck c'est mon ex, un mec de Pouffsouffle avec qui je suis sortie il y a un peu moins de deux ans. On a arrêté de se parler après notre rupture… je suis sûre que je vous en ai déjà parlé ( cf chapitre 35 « scrabble »)

Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il vient me parler maintenant, alors qu'on s'ignore depuis plus d'un an et demie.

« Salut, ça va ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- Ouais, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles, répond-il.  
\- Ça fait plus d'un an et demie qu'on s'est pas adressés la parole, dis-je.  
\- Je sais mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble… commence-t-il.  
\- Ensemble ? Non, justement, on est plus ensemble !  
\- Mais non tu comprends de travers, dit-il. On est dans le même groupe d'étude ! »

Ah… bon, j'ai encore raté une belle occasion de me taire. Ça va pas être facile de bosser avec Chuck, ça fait presque deux ans qu'on joue à faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas, ça va être bizarre de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
A mon avis, la meilleure solution c'est de continuer à s'ignorer, je crois que si on limite nos conversations à « tu peux me passer le livre de potions ? » on pourra s'en sortir.  
Pas besoin de jouer la comédie des ex qui restent amis, pas besoin de faire semblant de s'apprécier, pas besoin de se voir en dehors du groupe d'étude, alors il n'a pas besoin de me coller aux basques comme ça !

De toute façon, ce groupe d'étude peut pas être si horrible que ça. Le Gryffondor sera sûrement très chiant, si il s'agit de Black j'ai vraiment pas de bol, mais le Serdaigle ne sera pas un problème.  
Un Serdaigle, c'est chiant par définition. Le Serdaigle ne pense qu'à ses études, et même si il s'agit d'un connard ou d'une pétasse, il fermera sa gueule et bossera pendant les réunions du groupe d'étude.  
Je pense être parfaitement capable de me débrouiller face à un Gryffondor, aussi chiant soit-il, donc j'ai pas besoin d'allié, j'ai pas besoin de renouer avec Chuck.

Je continue mon chemin en ignorant Chuck qui me suit toujours.  
Quand on arrive à la Grande Salle, on aperçoit Foster tombée sur le sol, en train de hurler et de pleurer.  
C'est elle qui fait tout ce bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ? Elle tient dans sa main une feuille de papier qu'elle a arraché au mur. Je me rends compte qu'il y a des dizaines de feuilles de papier semblables accrochées au mur.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Dis-je à Chuck.  
\- Elle a dû apprendre qu'elle était dans notre groupe d'étude », répond-il.

Ah… Alors c'est elle la Gryffondor de notre groupe. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais ça aurait pu être bien mieux.  
Foster est la pire chieuse qui soit, tenter de bosser avec elle c'est un coup à se faire virer de la bibliothèque au bout de dix minutes pour s'être bagarrées, mais je pense avoir assez de self control pour la supporter. Pas besoin du soutien moral de Chuck.

Je m'approche de Foster dans l'intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Alors, Foster, dis-je. Il paraît qu'on est dans le même groupe ? C'est génial, tu trouves pas ? On va pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble !  
\- Tu…tu…grogne-t-elle en arborant une expression haineuse.  
\- Je ?  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! T'es qu'une garce, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me pourrir l'existence ! S'écrie-t-elle.  
\- Relax, j'étais pas au courant pour les groupes d'études, comment j'aurais fait pour les modifier ? »

Elle se tait un instant, sûrement à la recherche d'une manière pour modifier les groupes alors que je viens de débarquer.

« Je sais pas ! Finit-elle par admettre. Mais je trouverai !  
\- Tu ferais mieux de réviser au lieu de perdre ton temps à accuser les innocents, dis-je. Crois-moi, ça me plait pas de bosser avec toi mais je crois que j'y survivrai.  
\- MAIS C'EST PAS TOI QUI ME POSE PROBLEME ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Ah bon ? C'est qui alors ? Chuck ?  
Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui poser la question, elle se relève rapidement et part le plus dignement possible.  
Je lance un regard interrogatif à Chuck qui a l'air profondément énervé.

« Tu vois, c'est ça le truc le plus énervant chez toi, me dit-il. T'es devenue aussi arrogante et prétentieuse que ces crétins qui se sentent supérieurs à nous parce qu'ils sont à Gryffondor ou Serpentard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je, surprise. Je suis pas prétentieuse ni arrogante !  
\- Admet-le ! Ca ne t'es même pas venu à l'esprit que Kate Foster pique une crise à l'idée de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Tu te sens tellement importante que ça t'effleure pas l'esprit que nous autre, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, on puisse aussi gêner les gens importants comme les Serpentards ou les Gryffondors !  
\- Mais… c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que Foster et moi… dis-je.  
\- On s'en fout de Foster ! S'écrie-t-il. Avant t'étais pas comme ça…t'as bien changé, c'est dommage.  
\- Et j'étais comment avant ?  
\- Avant tu te prenais pas autant au sérieux, avant tu ne méprisais pas les élèves de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle.  
\- Mais je méprise pas les Pouffsouffle ni les Serdaigle ! Dis-je.  
\- Oh si tu nous méprise, peut-être pas consciemment, mais tu le fais. Depuis que les Gryffondor se sont aperçus de ton existence l'année dernière, tu passes ton temps à les emmerder, dès que t'en as l'occasion tu leur pourris la vie, à eux ou à tes collègues de Serpentard. Tu ne fais plus attention à nous, on est devenus des éléments du décor pour toi, des merdes sans importance qui servent à remplir le collège. Y en a plus que pour eux, maintenant que t'es devenue une emmerdeuse officielle des lions et des serpents, t'es aussi prétentieuse et méprisante qu'eux à notre égard.  
\- Mais c'est complètement faux ! Dis-je. Je vous méprise pas, tu te prends pour qui ? Un super psychologue qui lit dans les pensées des gens ? Tu fais tes petites théories minables, tu dis que je vous méprise à cause de votre maison, mais tu crois que t'es mieux ? Tu me juges parce que j'appartiens à Serpentard, c'est pas mieux ! Et puis je trouve ça complètement débile de me détester parce que je fous la paix aux Pouffsouffle et aux Serdaigles, tu préfèrerais vraiment que je te pourrisse la vie ?  
\- Non… mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? T'as aucune raison tangible de penser que je méprise les Pouffsouffle et le Serdaigle, ni que je me sens supérieure maintenant que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se sont rendus compte de mon existence, dis-je.  
\- Tu m'as plaqué au moment où les Maraudeurs ont commencé à te chercher des emmerdes, réplique-t-il. C'est forcément parce que je faisais tâche ! »

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il pense que je l'ai largué parce que je me sentais trop bien pour un Pouffsouffle après que les Maraudeurs aient commencé à m'emmerder ?  
Il est vraiment parti dans un délire de rejeté paranoïaque…

« Les Maraudeurs ont commencé à me chercher parce que ta frangine a raconté à tout le monde qu'on avait couché ensemble. On était qu'en cinquième année, c'était pas si courant à l'époque, ça a intéressé les gens et c'est pour ça que les Maraudeurs se sont mis en tête de me faire chier. Si je t'ai plaqué c'est pas parce que je me sentais trop bien pour toi, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais quand on se fait insulter, c'est rare de trouver ça gratifiant.  
\- Cherche pas d'excuses bidons, répond-il. Je sais très bien que…  
\- MAIS PUTAIN SI JE T'AI PLAQUE C'EST PARCE QUE JE TE TROUVAIS ININTERESSANT AU POSSIBLE ! »

Je sais, hurler au milieu de la Grande Salle c'est pas très discret, je sens que Skeeter va nous pondre un super article dans la rubrique potins de son foutu journal.

Chuck a l'air choqué d'apprendre la raison de notre rupture. Choqué, mais pas vexé ni en colère.

« Tu veux dire que…pendant tout ce temps j'ai pensé que t'étais une garce prétentieuse, alors qu'en fait t'étais une garce tout court ?  
\- Ouais, dis-je. Je t'ai pas plaqué parce que je méprisais les Pouffsouffle en général, je t'ai plaqué parce que je te méprisais toi.  
\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, répond-il en souriant.  
\- J'ai effectivement un peu de mal à imaginer, dis-je.  
\- Je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à accepter l'idée que j'étais sorti avec une pétasse prétentieuse, là tu viens de m'enlever un poids énorme de la conscience.  
\- Heu… de rien », dis-je.

Il a vraiment pété un câble, il était pas comme ça avant. Bien sûr, il a toujours détesté se faire snober par les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards, mais de là à mener une guerre sans merci…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait à Foster pour qu'elle soit aussi secouée de bosser avec toi ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
\- Moi ? Je lui ai rien fait, répond-il.  
\- Donc c'est avec moi qu'elle a un problème !  
\- Non plus, t'oublies quelqu'un, me reproche-t-il.  
\- Le Serdaigle ? Mais les Serdaigle sont tous inoffensifs, dis-je. Ils sont chiants, les études passent avant tout selon eux, et en plus ils ne cherchent quasiment jamais d'histoire. Je vois pas pourquoi Foster aurait un problème avec l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Généralise pas, tous les Serdaigles ne sont pas comme ça », dit-il en me tendant un morceau de papier.

C'est la feuille que tenait Foster tout à l'heure, celle où est marquée la composition de notre groupe d'étude.

 _Groupe 5,_

 _Kate Foster, Gryffondor.  
Chuck Matthews, Pouffsouffle.  
Tania Jones, Serpentard.  
Leila Porter, Serdaigle._

Non, c'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar !  
Je peux pas être dans le même groupe que Leila la Fouille Merde !

Comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier ? On n'oublie pas une plaie comme elle !  
Peut-être qu'au fond, Chuck a raison. Je suis peut-être devenue un peu prétentieuse, juste assez pour ne plus faire attention aux Pouffsouffle et aux Serdaigles.  
Depuis le milieu de la sixième année, j'ai plus trop de contacts avec les intellos de Serdaigle, et comme on a jamais de cours en commun avec eux, je les ai un peu oubliés. Bien sûr, je les connais tous, je connais leurs noms, leurs visages, mais je ne pense plus à eux depuis longtemps.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à Leila la Fouille Merde, même si maintenant, vu la réaction de Foster, je me rends compte que son appartenance à notre groupe aurait dû me sembler évidente.

Ne croyez pas que la Fouille Merde soit une peste, une garce immonde ou une manipulatrice effroyablement cruelle.  
Non, Leila Porter est bien pire que ça : c'est une personne charitable et généreuse toujours prête à aider son prochain... même contre son gré.

Cette fille veut absolument aider les gens, elle n'a qu'une obsession : se rendre utile à la société en améliorant la vie des gens qui l'entourent.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est très gentil de sa part, si tout le monde était comme elle le monde tournerait sûrement beaucoup mieux...  
Mais tout ça c'est des conneries, le monde tournerait sûrement beaucoup mieux si Leila la Fouille Merde n'existait pas.  
A trop vouloir aider, elle foire tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Son envie d'aider les gens dépasse ses capacités naturelles et généralement, les gens qu'elle aide se retrouvent encore plus dans la merde qu'avant son intervention.  
En plus, elle s'immisce dans la vie des gens sans leur permission.  
Quand elle s'est mise en tête d'aider quelqu'un, elle harcèle la personne, la suit, va parler à ses amis pour régler le conflit qui les oppose ( c'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'elle envenime la situation ). Cette fille est une plaie, elle agit derrière le dos des gens pour « améliorer leur quotidien », elle en a rendu plus d'un paranoïaque, croyez-moi elle n'y va pas de main morte.

Tous les ans, elle se fixe un but principal : réconcilier les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ; réconcilier les amis fâchés... mais pour ça elle a dû brouiller les gens parce qu'il y avait très peu d'amis fâchés à réconcilier ; donner des cours particuliers aux élèves en difficulté ( je vous raconte pas le nombre d'élèves à avoir redoublé leur année) ; relooker les filles « à l'allure ingrate » j'aimais pas trop cette période, elle me suivait partout avec un peigne et un miroir de poche.  
Elle s'est aussi occupée de former des couples, mais je crois bien que son projet le plus foireux c'était d'intégrer les rejetés.

Je connais pas le grand projet de cette année, elle a été très discrète, ne s'est pas faite remarquer.  
Avec un peu de chance elle a abandonné sa manie de vouloir aider les autres... non, mieux vaut éviter de se faire de faux espoirs.

Leila Porter est une jolie fille, pas aussi belle que Foster ou même que Bellatrix Black, mais elle est plutôt mignonne et se fait tout de suite remarquer à cause de son look excentrique pire que celui de Gwen.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, la Fouille Merde a toujours eu la même coiffure compliquée : une grande mèche brune et rouge (je ne sais pas quel sort elle utilise pour que sa mèche rouge soit toujours aussi éclatante, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas naturel) lui masquant la moitié du visage du côté droit, une tresse avec ses cheveux du côté gauche de sa raie et elle laisse les cheveux restants libres.

Cette fille est très méticuleuse, sa coiffure n'est déjà pas très simple à faire, mais en plus elle en rajoute au niveau maquillage, accessoires et fringues. Je me demande à quelle heure elle se lève tous les matins pour se préparer.

Elle est très impliquée dans le mouvement hippie qui fait rage en ce moment : elle porte 3 robes superposées les unes sur les autres de couleurs très vives, avec tout un tas d'inscriptions pacifistes dessus et des dizaines de badges pour la paix dans le monde.

Elle a la peau mâte, et elle met trois tonnes de fond de teint pour en rajouter, elle se maquille exagérément les yeux, on dirait qu'elle essaye de les prolonger avec son crayon.

Elle porte tout un tas de bijoux de différentes origines, elle a un bandeau sur le front, et sous le bandeau elle met un bijou Indien. Elle a des tonnes de colliers et de pendentifs autour du cou et des dizaines de bracelets fluos à chaque bras.

Supporter Foster, je peux le faire sans trop de problèmes, mais si on rajoute la Fouille Merde au groupe, je crois que je vais avoir besoin du soutien moral de Chuck, tout compte fait.

« La Fouille Merde, dis-je, encore un peu ébranlée.  
\- Ouais, la Fouille Merde, répète Chuck.  
\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
\- Bosser avec elle et Kate Foster, ça va être insupportable si on est pas du même côté, répond-il.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir s'allier, dis-je. Faire équipe contre ces deux fléaus.  
\- Ouais. »

Grand moment de silence, preuve de notre grand enthousiasme dans cette toute nouvelle alliance !

« Je le sens pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Bosser avec elles, c'est un coup à rater nos ASPICS et à redoubler. »

Ca veut dire que je me retrouverai dans la classe de Gwen ? Je suis bonne pour me faire interner à Ste-Mangouste dans ce cas-là !

« Et ça commence quand, ces groupes d'études ? Dis-je.  
\- On doit faire un total de 5 heures, soit une heure tous les soirs, répond Chuck.  
\- Une heure tous les soirs avec Foster et la Fouille Merde ? On tiendra jamais, dis-je.  
\- J'avais pensé à un petit suicide collectif à deux, dit Chuck. Mais je crois pas qu'on arrivera à les convaincre. »

Il est marrant, Chuck, c'est pas un comique confirmé, mais il est marrant de temps en temps. Encore un truc tout à fait normal qui fait de lui un mec « sans plus ».  
C'est ça, son plus gros problème, il est trop normal. Tout le monde a des défauts et des qualités, c'est ce qui rend les gens attachants ou non, mais lui il n'a aucun défaut et aucune qualité.  
Il est moyen, pas nul mais pas super. Le genre de mec dont on se lasse vite, même si on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte immédiatement.

« J'ai besoin d'un remontant, dis-je.  
\- Ca veut dire que t'as envie de te saouler ? Demande le Pouffsouffle.  
\- Ouais, c'est tout a fait ça.  
\- C'est interdit dans l'enceinte du collège, me rappelle Chuck.  
\- Je sais, dis-je en me levant.  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Aux cuisines, chercher à boire.  
\- On va avoir des ennuis, maugrée-t-il.  
\- T'es pas obligé de venir. »

Il se lève quand même et m'accompagne jusqu'aux cuisines.  
Il a vraiment un pur esprit de contradiction ce mec, il râle à cause du règlement, mais il participe quand même à la connerie. Si jamais il me reproche quoi que ce soit après la cuite, je lui ferai bouffer son insigne de préfet. 

* * *

Dans la cuisine, on trouve des bouteilles de bièraubeurre datant du dernier bal. Les elfes sont heureux de voir des gens et tentent par tous les moyens de nous contenter, ils sont gentils mais très chiants, ils reviennent même si on les envoie chier.

La bièraubeurre a très bon goût, mais c'est une boisson peu alcoolisée, pour se saouler à la Bieraubeurre, il faut être capable d'en engloutir des litres sans être écoeuré… ou alors ne pas tenir l'alcool.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, dis-je. Réunir le cas pathologique de chaque maison pour qu'on s'entretue. Ça les débarrasserait bien, les profs, si on claquait tous les quatre.  
\- C'est peut-être juste une coincidence, répond Chuck.  
\- Drôle de coincidence quand même, dis-je. Réunir dans le même groupe la Serdaigle psychopathe obsédée qui veut à tout prix aider les gens…  
\- La bombe sexuelle de Gryffondor qui n'a rien dans la tête, continue-t-il.  
\- Le Pouffsouffle sans intérêt aussi passionnant qu'un verre d'eau plate, dis-je.  
\- Et la Serpentard marginale qui fait chier le monde pour bien prouver qu'elle est différente des autres, conclut Chuck. Ouais, t'as raison, c'est trop gros comme coincidence. »

Les profs nous détestent et ont décidé de nous pourrir la vie, mieux vaut boire pour oublier. 

* * *

Après 7 litres de bieraubeurre, je suis enfin complètement bourrés. Chuck est dans le même état que moi, mais il n'a eu besoin que de 5 litres, il tient moins bien l'alcool.

On a quitté la cuisine depuis longtemps, les elfes commencaient à vraiment nous emmerder, depuis on déambule dans les couloirs.  
Je sais que c'est dangereux, que c'est un coup à sa faire coller encore une fois, mais pour le moment, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

« Tu trouves pas que c'est beau une armure toute rouillée ? Me demande Chuck.  
\- Ben… je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, mais ouais en fait c'est trop beau ! Dis-je.  
\- La rouille c'est magnifique, continue-t-il. C'est comme une œuvre d'art, il me la faut cette armure ! Tu m'aides à la piquer ? »

C'est vrai que c'est trop beau un tas de ferraille bouffé par la rouille, je dois aider mon copain à enrichir sa collection d'art avec ce superbe truc !  
Je me place de l'autre côté de l'armure et je tire comme une malade pour la déplacer pendant que Chuck pousse comme un fou de l'autre côté.  
C'est trop lourd, on y arrivera pas, surtout que le sol fait exprès de bouger pour nous emmerder !

Au bout d'un moment, l'armure commence à vaciller et finit par tomber… sur moi.  
J'arrive pas à bouger, ce truc est trop lourd et en plus je suis trop bourrée pour pouvoir me relever toute seule.  
Je demande de l'aide à Chuck, qui est mort de rire. Après s'être bien foutu de moi, il se penche pour m'aider à me lever, mais il perd l'équilibre et tombe à côté de moi.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? Dis-je en éclatant de rire.  
\- On patiente, quelqu'un finira par passer, répond-il. On a qu'à admirer la belle œuvre d'art en attendant. »

Elle est vraiment super belle cette armure, les tâches de rouille sont comme de joyaux incrustés qui lui donnent plus de majesté et de prestance… je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « majesté et prestance », mais je trouve ça super drôle.

Chuck touche le casque de l'armure aux endroits bouffés par la rouille, il a l'air vraiment fasciné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » S'exclame quelqu'un.

J'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agit, c'est Remus le fameux Préfet-en-chef.  
Il est accompagné par les Grands et Terribles Maraudeurs, pitié mon Dieu sauvez-moi je suis morte de trouille.  
Les 4 Maraudeurs ont l'air parfaitement sobre et consternés par notre attitude à Chuck et moi.

« Eh, Remus, tu veux pas nous aider à nous relever s'il te plaît ? Dis-je en riant. Parce que là on a un peu de mal à le faire tout seul…  
\- Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! S'exclame le préfet-en-chef. C'est totalement interdit de consommer de l'alcool dans l'enceinte du collège ! Tu veux te faire coller une troisième fois ?  
\- 3 fois en moins de 24 heures, dis-je. Je suis sûre que personne peut battre ce record.  
\- Jones, je me suis déjà fait coller 10 fois en moins de 24 heures, intervient Potter.  
\- C'est pas le moment de comparer vos records, s'énerve Remus. On a intérêt à faire vite si on ne veut pas se faire remarquer !  
\- Pourquoi on les aiderait ? Demande Black. C'est pas nos affaires, ils se sont foutus tous seuls dans la merde, pas besoin de les rejoindre.  
\- T'es pas cool, Black, répond Chuck. De toute façon moi j'aime pas les Black vous êtes tous des sales cons prétentieux.  
\- Eh moi aussi je pense ça ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire heureux.  
\- Vous avez plein de points communs, comme c'est intéressant, maugrée Black. On y va, les gars ?  
\- Moi je reste ici, ils ont besoin d'aide », répond Remus.

Les Maraudeurs ont une règle importante qui est de ne jamais abandonner un de leur frère dans la merde, c'est pourquoi Potter et Pettigrow restent avec Remus et que Black est bien obligé de nous aider, même si c'est à contrecoeur.

Remus m'aide à me relever, mais le monde tangue encore plus, je sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de se mettre debout.  
Je me raccroche à son épaule pour ne pas tomber encore une fois, Chuck fait pareil avec Pettigrow.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour porter Jones ? Propose Potter.  
\- Tu parles, fait Black. Cette fille est toute légère, une cinquantaine de kilos peut-être, pas besoin d'être deux pour la soutenir.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'as déjà portée ? Interroge Chuck, hilare.  
\- Ta gueule, Matthys, occupe-toi de cuver, réplique Black.  
\- Eh ! Mon nom c'est Matthews ! Corrige l'intéressé.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai, dis-je. Son nom c'est Matthews, mais c'est pas son prénom, hein ? Faut pas confondre.  
\- Merci de me défendre, Tania.  
\- Mais c'est normal, Chuck, entre pochtrons on doit être solidaires », dis-je.

Black a l'air de plus en plus consterné, ou énervé, je sais pas trop… en fait je m'en fous complètement.

Potter propose de nous ramener à nos salles communes, il pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Les autres Maraudeurs acquiescent, mais moi je suis pas d'accord.  
J'ai appris que Dumbledore avait réussi à joindre la mère de la gothique, elle a réglé les détails de l'inscription et fait transférer les affaires de sa fille au collège. Elodie Malfoy est désormais une élève officielle de Poudlard, et je ne veux rater sa répartition pour rien au monde.

Black refuse catégoriquement de nous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle, si jamais on nous voit dans cet état, on leur apportera des ennuis.

« T'es chiant, Black, dis-je. Je veux voir ma copine se faire répartir !  
\- Rien à foutre, réplique-t-il. Je veux pas d'emmerdes à cause de toi.  
\- De toute façon, avec ou sans votre aide, on ira quand même », ajoute Chuck.

Remus ne veut pas nous abandonner, à cause de leur foutue règle ( quelque chose me dit que le règlement des Maraudeurs va bientôt changer ) Black, Potter et Pettigrow sont obligés de nous aider.

Quand on arrive à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Chuck pique une crise de nerfs pour qu'on aille rechercher l'armure rouillée qu'on a oublié dans le couloir.

« Ils vont se faire repérer, soupire Black. Si on les laisse seuls, ils vont se faire repérer immédiatement.  
\- Dans ce cas, va falloir les surveiller, répond Remus. Ils vont manger avec nous.  
\- Hors de question ! Proteste Chuck. Je ne mangerai pas à la table de ces connards qui se prennent pour des super héros !  
\- On te demande pas ton avis, Matthys, rétorque Black. Maintenant tu t'asseois et tu la ferme. »

Remus me fait asseoir entre Black et lui, Chuck s'asseoit en face entre Pettigrow et Potter.  
Le monde tangue toujours, c'est marrant parce que si je bouge en même temps, le monde tangue encore plus !  
Je me balance d'avant en arrière pour rire, mais je manque de tomber en arrière, je suis rattrapée par Black au dernier moment.  
Il a vraiment l'air exaspéré, il prend un morceau de pain et me menace avec.

« Mange, m'ordonne-t-il.  
\- J'ai pas faim, dis-je.  
\- Je m'en fous, c'est juste pour éponger l'alcool », répond-il.

J'avale avec difficulté le bout de pain qu'il me tend, avec 7 litres de bieraubeurre dans le ventre, j'ai vraiment pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit.  
Après que j'ai enfin réussi à terminer le pain, Black m'en tend un autre.

« J'en veux pas, dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu la tortures comme ça ? Intervient Chuck. C'est dur de manger avec autant d'alcool dans l'estomac ! »

Pour toute réponse, Potter force Chuck à manger un croûton de pain.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter arrache le bout de pain que Chuck mangeait de la bouche de mon ex et m'ordonne de recracher le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Cornedrue ? S'étonne Black.  
\- Je viens d'avoir une idée, répond Potter, une lueur de curiosité malsaine dans les yeux. Ils sont bourrés tous les deux, c'est le moment de leur soutirer des infos sur leur ancienne relation !  
\- On se fiche de leur histoire, marmonne Black. Ça fait presque deux ans que c'est terminé.  
\- Il y a des détails qu'on a jamais eu, objecte le Gryffondor. Comment il était au lit, Matthews ? »

C'est à moi qu'il pose la question ? Apparemment oui, vu que tout le monde me fixe en attente d'une réponse.  
En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement foutu mon poing dans la gueule à Potter, mais là je suis capable de m'émerveiller devant une tâche de rouille, preuve que je ne suis pas dans un état normal.  
De toute façon, il n'y a aucun mal à répondre. C'est vrai qu'en cinquième année, quand tout le monde a appris pour moi et Chuck, ça m'a gênée. Mais j'étais qu'une gamine prude à l'époque, j'assumais pas autant ma sexualité que maintenant.

« Il était très bien au lit, dis-je. J'ai été agréablement surprise.  
\- Satisfait, James ? Grogne Black.  
\- Mais laisse-moi parler, j'ai pas fini ! Dis-je. Vous savez, pour une fille la première fois c'est généralement nul, mais là ça allait, c'était sympa.  
\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'épiloguer sur le sujet, grommelle Black.  
\- Moi aussi je t'ai trouvé cool, me répond Chuck. T'étais bien aussi.  
\- La fille importe peu, dis-je. Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais un trou c'est un trou.  
\- UN PEU DE TENUE, MERDE ! ON EST À TABLE ! » Hurle Black.

Silence choqué. Tout le monde fixe Black avec des yeux exorbités. Heureusement que la Grande Salle n'est pas encore totalement remplie.  
Je l'imaginais pas si prude, avec un pote comme Potter on devrait pouvoir supporter de parler de sexe n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Pendant qu'on parle, pas mal d'élèves entrent dans la Salle.  
La répartition va bientôt commencer.  
Foster, Evans et Wilson viennent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Il ne reste plus assez de place, Evans est forcée de s'asseoir à côté de Potter.  
Si il nous fait encore son petit numéro de drague arrogant, je lui vomis dessus au lieu de vomir sur Black.

Evans est méfiante, elle est sur ses gardes, attendant que son voisin lui dise quelque chose pour lui sauter à la gorge.  
Comme il ne dit rien, et ne fait même pas attention à elle, elle attaque.

« Fais gaffe, Potter, surveille tes paroles !  
\- J'ai rien dit, répond ce dernier.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder, alors entre toi bien ça dans le crâne : je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais !  
\- D'accord.  
\- C'est tout ? S'étonne la préfete-en-chef. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
\- Je m'en fous complètement que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec moi, explique Potter. T'es mignonne, c'est vrai, mais t'es pas miss monde non plus. Et en plus t'es super chiante, alors je vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi. Je m'intéressais à toi seulement pour le fun, t'étais la seule à me résister, mais ça devient lassant, surtout que t'es qu'une pimbêche coincée, sortir avec toi ça ne m'apportera rien du tout. »

Si la tirade de Potter n'a rien de très drôle, la tête que tire Evans est par contre à mourir de rire.  
Chuck s'écroule sur la table, incapable de reprendre son souffle tellement il rit et moi j'applaudis à tout rompre en rigolant à gorge déployée.

« Ouaah ça c'était puissant ! S'exclame Chuck.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, dis-je.  
\- On se fiche de votre avis ! S'écrie la préfète-en-chef. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'ailleurs ?  
\- On mange avec notre ami Remus, dis-je en passant mon bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. »

Wilson lance un regard écoeuré et blessé à Remus qui l'ignore superbement.

Tout d'un coup, le silence se fait dans la Grande Salle.  
MacGonnagall vient d'entrer, suivie de Dumbledore et de la gothique.

La directrice des Gryffondor porte un petit tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé dessus.  
Le choixpeau magique.

« Tu crois qu'il va chanter ? Dis-je à Remus le plus bas possible.  
\- Pas pour une seule élève, murmure-t-il. Surtout qu'on sait tous très bien où elle va atterrir.  
\- Pas sûr, intervient Chuck à voix basse.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ira à Serpentard, dit Black.  
\- Par pur esprit de contradiction, je mets ma main à couper qu'elle ira à Gryffondor », dis-je.

On reporte notre attention sur la scène.  
MacGonnagall parle à voix basse à Dumbledore, la gothique se tient debout en face du tabouret.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! S'écrie le directeur à l'assemblée silencieuse. Nous accueillons ce soir une nouvelle élève, Miss Malfoy, qui va poursuivre sa sixième dans notre établissement ! »

MacGonnagall fait signe à la gothique de s'asseoir et de mettre le chapeau.

C'est le moment de vérité, où le Choixpeau va-t-il l'envoyer ?  
Elle est comme Black, rejetée par sa famille, elle n'est pas comme eux qui forment pourtant l'élite de Serpentard alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle me rejoigne à…

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurle le Choixpeau au moment même où la gothique le pose sur sa tête.

Bon…j'ai eu tort, ça peut arriver, non ?  
Je crois bien me souvenir d'avoir mis ma main à couper si jamais elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor, je ne suis pas une femme de parole mais je suis une fille bourrée, ça revient au même.  
J'attrape le couteau à viande, je le positionne au-dessus de ma main droite et je m'apprête à l'abattre quand quelqu'un vole ma main.  
Black a pris ma main et l'a écartée vivement du couteau.

« Rends-moi ma main ! Dis-je. J'ai dis que je la couperai alors je vais la couper !  
\- Tu vas attendre d'être toute seule pour t'auto-mutiler, sinon ça va nous retomber dessus, répond-il.  
\- D'accord, mais rends-moi ma main !  
\- Je te l'ai pas volée, elle est toujours rattachée à ton corps que je sache », réplique-t-il.

Pendant que je le gratifie d'un regard haineux, Remus me pique mon couteau.

« Vous êtes chiants, dis-je. Et après vous osez dire que les Serpentards n'ont pas de paroles ?  
\- Peter, va chercher du café, s'il te plaît, soupire Remus. Beaucoup de café, trois sceaux si c'est nécessaire. » 

* * *

Deux sceaux de café plus tard, j'y vois un peu plus clair.  
Le repas touche à sa fin, j'ai presque rien avalé et une chose est sûre : avec toute la caféine que j'ai dans le sang, je vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.  
Chuck aussi a désaoulé, il est agité de tics nerveux à cause du café et le couteau qu'il tient tremble dangereusement en direction de Potter.

Je me demande si la gothique va s'intégrer à Serpentard. C'est pas gagné avec son look, mais comme tout le monde a peur de la famille Malfoy, tout le monde lui lèchera les bottes.  
Au mariage, les gens se permettaient de la mépriser parce qu'ils étaient aussi puissants qu'elle, mais ici c'est différent.  
Le nom de Malfoy n'est pas aussi courant et a beaucoup plus d'impact que pendant notre petit séjour. Si elle intègre le super groupe d'élite de Serpentard, ça m'étonnerait qu'on s'adresse à nouveau la parole.  
Dommage, elle était cool.

A la fin du repas, je me rends à la table des Serpentards, voir si la goth est déjà intégrée.  
Je suis très surprise de la retrouver en pleine conversation avec Gwen.

« TANIA ! Hurle cette dernière en me sautant au cou. Je suis très contente de te revoir, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué !  
\- Heu…ouais, tu m'as manqué aussi, dis-je. Je vois que t'as fait la connaissance de la nouvelle élève.  
\- Ah oui ! Laisse-moi te présenter, elle s'appelle Elodie Malfoy et elle a des habits superbes, maintenant que c'est mon amie elle va mes les prêter, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesce la gothique d'un air pas du tout convaincu. On pourra même t'acheter des fringues comme les miennes.  
\- Elle, c'est Tania Jones, me présente Gwen. Elle est d'origine moldue, mais c'est pas grave elle est très gentille ! »

Vu l'expression de la française, je ne suis pas la seule à me demander où Gwen a pu déceler de la gentillesse en moi.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, pourquoi une fille aussi calme que la gothique chercherait la compagnie d'une cinglée comme Gwen ?  
Pourquoi n'importe quel être humain normal chercherait la compagnie de Gwen ?  
Mais je ne vois pas du tout la goth passer ses journées avec cette folle furieuse qui s'est autoproclamée petite amie du mec le plus repoussant de l'école. A mon avis, elle doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Et sinon, Elodie, est-ce que tu as un passe-temps favori ? Demande Gwen.  
\- J'aime bien détruire des choses, répond posément la nouvelle élève.  
\- Quelle coincidence ! C'est génial ! S'écrie mon « amie ».  
\- T'aimes faire ça, toi aussi ? S'étonne la goth.  
\- Non, mais j'ai plein de choses que tu pourras détruire ! Réplique Gwen.  
\- C'est gentil de me donner ta permission, dit la nouvelle. Même si je comptais pas te la demander. »

Gwen ne semble pas comprendre les paroles de la gothique, elle est toute excitée à l'idée de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

« Et si on allait poursuivre notre grande discussion dans la salle commune ? Propose Gwen.  
\- Euh non, désolée, moi je dois y aller, dis-je.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu dors avec ton copain, se rappelle ma copine.  
\- Tu dors avec Black ? Demande la goth.  
\- Non… pas Black, dis-je. Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis. »

La gothique a l'air consternée, amusée, mais atterrée quand même.

« Je crois qu'à ce stade-là, on peut plus dire que vous êtes un couple bizarre, vous êtes carrément un couple malsain. »

* * *

Note du publicateur; si en savoir plus sur Leïla la Fouille-merde vous intéresse, vous pouvez lire l'OS Peter-centric que j'ai aussi publié sur ce compte


	14. 54: chef de groupe

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **C hapitre 54** **: chef de groupe**

« Vous êtes quand même cruels », me sermonne Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

Quand on est arrivés à son appartement, il a absolument tenu à ce que je lui raconte ma semaine en détails.  
Bien sûr, je me suis abstenue de lui raconter les choses sans importance comme l'histoire avec Black, j'ai aucune envie de revenir là-dessus.

Même si il a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai raconté la cérémonie, mon ami ne peut pas s'empêcher de me faire la morale.

« C'était quand même sensé être le plus beau jour de leur vie, continue-t-il. T'aimerais qu'on te pourrisse ton mariage comme ça ?  
\- J'ai pas à me poser la question, je me marierai jamais. Et ta leçon de morale serait plus convaincante si tu ne riais pas.  
\- Comment ça, tu ne te mariera jamais ? S'étonne-t-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Allons, ne soit pas si défaitiste, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras un mec qui te conviendra et à qui tu conviendras et…  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, dis-je. J'ai pas envie de me marier parce que je trouve ça con et niais.  
\- Ah… c'est une façon de voir les choses, dit Remus.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici pendant mon absence ? »

Apparemment, il s'est passé plein de choses. Pionel Junior est de plus en plus violente à l'égard de son père, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste et elle le fait bien sentir à Pionel.

« Personne ne l'aime, cette fille, explique Remus. Elle se croit chez elle, fait comme si le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à elle, elle est insolente et méprise les profs. Elle emmerde les élèves, se prend pour la reine du monde, fait des coups fourrés, bref cette fille est une plaie.  
\- Pourquoi les profs ne la virent pas ? Elle n'est pas élève, elle n'est pas prof, elle n'a rien à faire ici.  
\- C'est la fille du prof, les sorts de généalogie l'ont prouvé, répond-il. Pionel veut se débarrasser d'elle, mais quand les autres profs lui demandent si il veut garder sa fille avec lui, il répond oui.  
\- Elle doit le faire chanter. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas le forcer à l'entretenir ? Elle ne serait pas obligée de rester ici.  
\- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. En tout cas elle semble déterminée à nous imposer sa présence.  
\- C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Cette fille torture Pionel mentalement, elle emmerde le monde, ça fout un beau bordel, mais elle reste à l'écart de nous. Tant qu'elle nous fout la paix mais qu'elle emmerde nos ennemis, ça me dérange pas qu'elle reste.  
\- T'oublies qu'elle a tenté de te faire chanter, me rappelle Remus.  
\- Comment t'es au courant de ça ?  
\- Sirius me l'a dit. »

Il pourrait pas fermer sa gueule de temps en temps ce mec ?

Je tente subtilement de changer de sujet en parlant de Foster qui s'est pointée au mariage avec Rogue, puis je dévie en demandant à mon pote si Wilson lui fout la paix maintenant.

« Elle se laisse dépérir, elle ne mange plus rien, elle ne sort presque plus de son dortoir, à croire qu'elle a perdu toute raison de vivre, répond-il.  
\- Sa raison de vivre c'était d'être avec toi ? Dis-je. Eh ben, elle doit vraiment avoir une vie merdique.  
\- Merci.  
\- De rien.  
\- Ça m'avait manqué, dit-il en riant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué ?  
\- Ta franchise, les trucs bien méchants que tu peux sortir le plus naturellement du monde en te foutant complètement de blesser la personne, explique-t-il.  
\- Je crois que t'es bien le seul à qui ça a manqué.»

Et encore heureux, si les gens se mettent à rire quand je les insulte, ça va me rendre folle.

* * *

On continue à parler une bonne heure, puis on est interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.  
Je regarde Remus, étonnée. Il me fait signe de me planquer, si jamais c'est un prof, il risque d'avoir des ennuis à héberger une fille chez les préfets-en-chef.  
Je me cache sous le canapé pendant qu'il s'approche de la porte d'entrée avec méfiance.

« Qui est là ? » Demande-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la personne se met à toquer plus fort.  
J'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, mais depuis ma cachette je ne peux rien voir.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? S'étonne Remus.  
\- Je… je devais vous parler, réponds la voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de mon prof de potions.  
\- Me parler ? A propos de quoi ?  
\- A propos de ma fille… »

Alors Pionel a carrément besoin d'un élève pour régler le problème ? Ca serait pas plus simple de demander à Dumbledore de la virer ?  
Elle doit vraiment avoir un bon moyen de pression contre lui, mais dans ce cas elle s'en serait servie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait… c'est vraiment bizarre tout ça.

Le prof et Remus s'assoient sur le canapé, en m'écrasant par la même occasion. J'espère qu'ils vont pas s'éterniser sinon je sens que je vais crever étouffée.  
Pionel doit vraiment être à bout de nerfs, parce qu'il fait la chose la plus inimaginable de sa part : il se met à pleurer.

« Je n'en peux plus, pleurniche le prof. Cette fille va vraiment me rendre fou, elle me traque, elle joue avec mes nerfs, elle me tuera !  
\- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle tente quelque chose contre votre vie, objecte Remus. Tous les soupçons se porteront immédiatement sur elle.  
\- Bien sûr, elle ne va pas me tuer physiquement, mais elle va me faire perdre la raison, il faut absolument que ça s'arrête !  
\- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas d'en parler à Dumbledore ? Interroge Remus.  
\- Je…je ne peux pas, c'est une question d'honneur, vous comprenez ? Répond le prof. Demander de l'aide au directeur, c'est avouer publiquement ma défaite et mon infériorité face à ma fille. »

Quelle excuse bidon, demander de l'aide à un élève c'est beaucoup plus humiliant que demander de l'aide à la seule personne capable de régler le problème. Je suis sûre que Remus est aussi peu convaincu que moi.

« Mais pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? Le questionne Remus.  
\- Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, il faut que vous m'aidiez à me débarrasser d'elle ! Répond Pionel.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la faire virer si vous la soutenez toujours devant Dumbledore.  
\- Je ne veux pas que vous la fassiez virer, explique le prof. Il faut que vous l'incitiez à partir d'elle-même.  
\- Et comment je suis sensé procéder ? Demande le préfet-en-chef.  
\- Ça, c'est à vous de voir », réplique le prof en se levant.

J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement quand on est compressé entre le sol et les fesses de son prof de potion.

« Et pourquoi j'accepterais ? Lance Remus au prof.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Lupin, mais ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même si votre moyenne en potion chute soudainement. »

J'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, puis se ferme. Remus reste assis sur le canapé, peut-être qu'il veut m'achever, ou peut-être qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Je le rappelle à l'ordre, il sursaute et m'aide à sortir de ma cachette.

Il semble révolté, se frotter à Pionel Junior ne l'enchante pas des masses, mais le faire sous la contrainte l'indigne encore plus.

« Tu pourrais le signaler à Dumbledore, dis-je.  
\- Je n'ai aucune preuve, réplique mon ami. Je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.  
\- T'auras besoin d'un coup de main ?  
\- Merci, mais je préfère régler ça tout seul, c'est une affaire entre les Pionel et moi. »

* * *

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause des litres de café que je me suis enfilée, heureusement qu'on est Samedi, j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à 15h.  
Même en ayant rattrapé mon sommeil manqué de la nuit dans la journée, je reste très fatiguée, dans le brouillard.

Quand j'ai à peu près émergé, je me suis rendue compte que l'appartement des préfets-en-chef était vide. C'est normal, personne ne passe sa journée dans les dortoirs alors pourquoi passeraient-ils la journée dans leur appartement ?

J'ai une retenue avec la nouvelle Malfoy, Pionel Junior et Black, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je croise le chat de Rusard dans le couloir.  
J'ai décidé d'aller voir comment s'intègre la gothique, et prendre des nouvelles de Gwen.  
Je sais que Gwenna Johnson est sûrement la fille la plus folle, la plus bizarre, la plus collante des Serpentards, mais je crois bien qu'au fond je l'aime bien. Je ne l'apprécie pas parce que c'est une des rares personnes à bien m'aimer, mais parce qu'elle est tellement étrange qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir ses réactions. C'est le genre de fille haute en couleur avec qui on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Quand j'entre dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, je trouve la gothique et Gwen confortablement installées dans des fauteuils, en pleine lecture.  
Ma copine lit le journal des blaireaux d'un air fasciné, quant à la goth, elle est en train de lire une bande dessinée.

La salle commune est presque vide, il n'y a que quelques élèves de première année ainsi que Rosier et Wilkes en plus des deux filles.  
J'ai comme l'impression que les deux garçons de ma classe obsèrvent la goth, ils ne doivent pas savoir quelle attitude adopter avec elle.

Elodie est la première à remarquer ma présence, Gwen étant trop absorbée dans sa lecture.  
Je me demande bien ce qui peut passionner cette dernière dans ce ramassis de ragots qu'est le journal des blaireaux.

« Salut, me lance la goth en fermant sa bande dessinée.  
\- Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol. Alors comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?  
\- Avec ta copine ? Il s'est rien passé, il paraît qu'elle a un mec, me répond la française.  
\- Elle t'intéresse ?  
\- Elle a un potentiel, m'explique tranquillement la gothique. Si on changeait deux ou trois trucs dans son look elle pourrait être pas mal, mais à vrai dire elle me tente pas.  
\- Et sinon, avec les autres filles, comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Elles m'ont pas parlé, en fait personne ne m'a encore parlé à part toi et ta copine, m'explique-t-elle. Ils m'observent de loin, ils doivent se concerter pour savoir quoi faire de moi.  
\- Sûrement. Ils sont très doués dans le style lèche-bottes hypocrites. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Une bande dessinée, un truc qu'on m'a passé il y a quelques années.  
\- Et c'est bien ?  
\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est éducatif… jette un coup d'œil. »

Je prends la BD que me tends la goth, je l'ouvre et je reste comme une conne, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités.  
C'est une BD porno.

Je feuillette rapidement la bande dessinée, aucun doute à avoir, c'est bien une BD pornographique.  
Je savais pas que ça existait, et j'imaginais vraiment pas que la goth était du genre à lire du porno.

« C'est… c'est…dis-je.  
\- C'est une bande dessinée à caractère pornographique, complète la gothique.  
\- Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de lire ça ?  
\- C'est quoi l'intérêt de regarder du porno ? Réplique-t-elle.  
\- Justement, je me le suis toujours demandé…  
\- Faut être un peu plus ouverte, me dit-elle posément. De nous deux c'est moi la plus jeune, c'est moi qui devrais être la plus prude. C'est marrant, le porno, c'est tellement pitoyable, on peut triper avec. »

J'imaginais vraiment pas que la goth était du genre à triper.  
Devant mon air déconcerté, elle sourit, prend une clope en silence puis finit par ajouter.

« Un de ces jours, je t'initierai, on va se faire une soirée entre filles et on regardera plein de films pornos, ça va être sympa tu verras.  
\- Heu… ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais je te préviens : je suis hétéro.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je coucherais avec la nana de mon fiancé ? », me rétorque-t-elle.

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui répondre que Black n'est pas mon mec, Gwen tombe à genoux et pousse un hurlement à glacer le sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fais-je, un peu effrayée.  
\- C'était… c'était vraiment… bafouille-t-elle. C'était _puissant_ ! Cet article était vraiment fascinant, magnifique, prenant… c'était à MOURIR !  
\- Calme-toi, Gwen, dis-je. C'est juste un article.  
\- NON c'est pas qu'un article ! S'écrie-t-elle. C'est le plus grand article de l'univers, et il dévoile une vérité qui va changer la face du monde ! »

Elle se met à rire comme une folle hystérique, j'en profite pour ramasser le journal et lire l'article qui l'a tant secouée.  
C'est encore un truc sur le scout au pétard, une espèce de créature visqueuse et dangereuse. A côté du reportage, il y a une photo très floue avec une grosse tâche indistincte au milieu sensée représenter le scout au pétard.  
C'est vraiment pas terrible, je pense que ce qui a fasciné Gwen, c'est l'idée que cet espèce de monstre informe existe.  
Un rêve devenu réalité, en quelque sorte, mais comme Gwen ne fait déjà pas la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, je ne vois pas ce que ce reportage bidon lui apporte.

Pour calmer la crise d'hystérie de ma copine, je lui colle sa bande dessinée porno entre les mains.  
L'effet est immédiat, Gwen arrête immédiatement de rire et contemple la page, les yeux encore plus exorbités que d'habitude. Elle touche la page, pour s'assurer qu'elle est réelle, tourne la page, pousse une petite exclamation surprise et tourne la tête de côté pour mieux voir.

« C'est… c'est quoi ? Nous demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
\- Ils couchent ensemble. Ils s'entraînent à faire des bébés.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants ? S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Ah non, de ce côté-là, ça marche pas, intervient la gothique en regardant l'image.  
\- Le pauvre garçon, il a une malformation ! S'exclame Gwen.  
\- Heu… non c'est pas une malformation, dis-je. Tous les garçons ont ça.  
\- Sauf les eunuques, précise la goth.  
\- Alors Servilus aussi a ça ?  
\- Ouais, et maintenant que tu m'y a fait penser je vais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
\- De rien », me répond mon amie avec un grand sourire heureux qui signifie qu'elle est contente de m'avoir fait plaisir.

Gwen vient de faire une grande découverte, jusqu'à maintenant, elle était persuadée que les enfants se concevaient en dormant dans le même lit qu'un homme.  
La goth se fait un plaisir de lui expliquer les bases de la sexualité, c'est vrai que c'est marrant de regarder des trucs pornos entre copines.

L'arrivée de Rogue tire la goth de ses explications et tire Gwen de sa contemplation.  
Il a l'air complètement abattu, désespéré comme si il portait le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.  
Sans même faire attention à Rosier et Wilkes, il nous rejoint et s'allonge dans le canapé avec l'air sinistre.

« Je te conseille le poison, dis-je. C'est moins douloureux.  
\- J'avais envisagé le cyanure, répond-il, l'air particulièrement sombre.  
\- Mon Servinounet, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiète Gwen en venant s'asseoir près de lui, les yeux fixés sur son entrejambe.  
\- C'est ces foutus groupes d'études, nous explique-t-il. Je suis dans le groupe de Black.  
\- Te plains pas, lance-je. Il n'y a pas pire que mon groupe.  
\- Je suis avec mon pire ennemi, ça va être l'enfer, réplique-t-il. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.  
\- Foster et la Fouille Merde. »

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, les yeux mi-clos pendant que Gwen essaye de le comparer à une des images de la BD.

« Je te conseille l'arsenic, finit-il par dire.  
\- Bonne idée, dis-je. Comment ça se fait que t'aie pas eu ton groupe hier ?  
\- J'étais trop crevé après le mariage, je me suis tout de suite couché en rentrant, explique-t-il.  
\- Au moins t'auras eu une bonne nuit.  
\- Ils sont si horribles ces gens pour que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils à l'idée de bosser avec eux ? » Demande la goh.

Rogue et moi, on se lance dans une description détaillée des cas de nos groupes d'études. Je parle longuement de la Fouille Merde, de son hobby et des emmerdes qu'elle apporte aux gens. J'ai pas besoin de m'attarder trop sur Foster, tout le monde la connaît, elle et sa connerie.  
Rogue parle de Black, et des coups fourrés que les Maraudeurs lui réservent à chaque fois, il nous apprend que la Serdaigle de son groupe est une groupie de Black tout comme la Pouffsouffle.

« C'est qui la Pouffsouffle ? Dis-je.  
\- Cette fille qui a un jumeau, Matts je crois, répond-il.  
\- Matthews ? Sandra Matthews ?  
\- Ouais, c'est elle. Elle est dangereuse ?  
\- Non, c'est juste une pétasse. La connaissant, elle passera son temps à glousser dès que Black ouvrira la bouche. »

Rogue pousse un grognement, la perspective de bosser avec une machine à gloussement ne l'enchante pas des masses.  
Gwen a l'air extrêmement triste de voir que son « mec » est déprimé.

« Ne sois pas triste, Servilus ! S'écrie-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Il faut te changer les idées, tu veux qu'on joue à ça ? »

Elle lui montre une des pages de la BD. Rogue blêmit, choqué par le dessin. Il regarde successivement la bande dessinée, puis Gwen, et il revient à la BD.

« Ouais, je veux bien », finit-il par répondre.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait accepté, comme ça, devant tout le monde, sans aucune gêne. Heureusement que j'ai pas vu la page que Gwen lui a montré, sinon j'aurai sûrement été traumatisée à vie…

Gwen et Rogue se lèvent et quittent la salle commune le plus naturellement du monde, en direction des dortoirs.  
Je vais vomir, rien que de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ça me donne la nausée. La goth garde une expression impassible, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond elle est aussi dégoûtée que moi.

« Le porno ça devient tout de suite moins drôle quand ça débouche sur un acte sexuel, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
\- Surtout quand le mec est aussi repoussant, dis-je.  
\- C'est écoeurant, je veux même pas y penser, continue-t-elle.  
\- Gwen nous donnera tous les détails dès qu'ils auront terminé.  
\- Suffira de l'éviter.  
\- Elle dort dans ton dortoir.  
\- Je lui arracherai les cordes vocales », décide-t-elle.

On reste silencieuses un moment, elle sort son paquet de clope et s'en grille une.  
La goth contemple sa bande dessinée pendant un long moment, et finit par la balancer dans le feu de la cheminée. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, elle me répond qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais regarder sa BD de la même façon maintenant.

J'attrape le journal des blaireaux et je le feuillette pendant que la gothique fume tranquillement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle pourrait se faire coller encore une fois.

Le portrait de l'entrée pivote pour faire entrer Williams et Cooper.  
Wilkes et Rosier les rejoignent, ils murmurent quelque chose en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans notre direction, puis toute la bande vient se planter devant nous.

« Tu es la cousine de Lucius Malfoy, dit Cooper.  
\- Merci, mais je le savais déjà, répond la goth.  
\- C'était pas une question, l'informe Wilkes. On voudrait que tu te joignes à nous. »

Déjà ? Elle se sera vite intégrée, la nouvelle !  
Elle les regarde un à un, l'air indifférent.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demande-t-elle.

Silence, ils se regardent tous, surpris. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cette réaction. N'importe quel autre sixième année, à part peut-être Gwen, tuerait père et mère pour entrer dans le groupe des septième année.

« Pour traîner avec nous, faire partie du groupe, explique Cooper. Tu vas pas rester avec les gros nuls de la maison !  
\- T'es une Malfoy, tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! Renchérit Rosier en me montrant du doigt.  
\- Je sais pas trop si un mec qui prend des cours particuliers avec une Pouffsouffle de sixième année est apte à juger la valeur des gens, dis-je.  
\- La ferme, Jones, ça te concerne pas, réplique-t-il.  
\- Faudrait savoir, tu m'as montré du doigt et mentionnée dans la conversation, j'estime avoir le droit d'intervenir.  
\- Hier, tu as été alpaguée par cette cinglée, Johnson, reprend Williams. Je sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'a pas envoyée chier, sûrement parce que tu te sentais seule et étrangère dans ce nouveau collège…  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle devait se sentir seule dans un collège rempli d'une bonne dizaine d'amis de sa famille qu'elle connaît depuis toujours, dis-je. Sans compter les gens qui rampent déjà devant elle à cause de son nom.  
\- Tu vas la fermer, Jones ? S'énerve Rosier.  
\- A ton avis ? Dis-je. Cherche bien, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver la réponse tout seul comme un grand, sinon on peut toujours appeler ta prof particulière. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Brooks, Jenna Brooks ? »

Rosier me menace de son poing, mais son pote Wilkes lui attrape le poignet en lui rappelant qu'on ne doit pas frapper les filles, même les sang-de-bourbe.  
La goth assiste à la scène avec un sourire imperceptible, mais elle reste silencieuse.

« Bon, répète Williams. Si tu veux, tu peux être l'une des nôtres, tu seras réspectée et crainte par presque tous les élèves. Tu peux aussi choisir de rester avec la cinglée et la sang-de-bourbe, mais tu le regretteras.  
\- C'est vrai. T'as vu à quel point on est malheureuses, Gwen et moi ? Tous les soirs je pleure en imaginant la vie de rêve que j'aurais pu avoir si seulement ils m'avaient accepté ! Et Gwen, tu as vu à quel point elle est triste ? Elle est tellement sombre, introvertie, presque muette et toujours froide et distante !  
\- Je vais l'étrangler, grogne Rosier.  
\- Tu pourras pas tant que t'auras pas eu ton diplôme de mangemort, dis-je. Tu ferais bien de prendre des cours de rattrapage maintenant si tu veux l'avoir en même temps que les première année aspirant mangemorts.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Poursuit Williams en tentant de m'ignorer.

La petite bande observe la goth attentivement. Celle-ci range tranquillement son briquet dans son paquet de cigarettes, reste silencieuse un moment et leur répond.

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de traîner avec des gens qui se font clouer le bec par une personne qu'ils jugent minable. »

Je crois que personne n'avait jamais refusé l'offre de la bande à Wilkes, ça m'impressionne autant qu'eux. Williams a l'air profondément insultée, de même que Cooper. Rosier me lance un regard haineux, à croire que c'est de ma faute ! Seul Wilkes réussit à garder une expression impassible et indifférente.

« A toi de voir, Malfoy, répond-il calmement. Mais ne compte pas sur nous pour renouveller cette offre. »

Sur ces mots, la petite bande quitte la salle commune, la tête haute.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour quelqu'un préférerait les cas pathologiques aux gens populaires, je n'y aurai pas cru.  
Comme quoi on ne peut pas toujours avoir raison.

* * *

C'est l'heure de notre retenue, je préviens la goth et on quitte la salle commune pour nous rendre au bureau de Rusard.  
J'ai moyennement confiance, Rusard est sadique, il adore punir les élèves et inventer des retenues plus tordues les unes que les autres, à tous les coups, il nous a concocté un truc cruel.

Black est déjà devant la porte du bureau du concierge quand on arrive, mais Pionel Junior manque à l'appel.  
A tout les coups, elle a trouvé un moyen d'éviter la retenue…c'est dégueulasse.  
Black s'impatiente, il regarde encore sa montre toute les deux minutes.

« T'es si pressé que ça de commencer la retenue ? Dis-je, agacée par son impatience.  
\- Plus vite on la commencera, plus vite on la finira, réplique-t-il. J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer ma soirée avec vous.  
\- Merci de l'info. J'aurais jamais pu deviner toute seule, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres », commente la goth en sortant son paquet de clopes.

Black lui arrache son paquet de cigarettes, furieux.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe le reste de l'année en colle à cause de tes foutues clopes ? Hurle-t-il.  
\- La retenue n'a pas encore commencé et vous vous étripez déjà ? » Intervient quelqu'un.

Pionel Junior vient d'arriver, il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas réussi à sécher la colle.  
La goth, qui essayait vainement de récupérer son paquet, fixe la fille du prof de potion, intriguée.

« On s'est déjà vues ? Lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Ouais, hier, répond Pionel Junior. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là avec vous.  
\- Non, je suis sûre que je t'avais déjà vue avant, objecte la gothique. Ça va me revenir… »

Elle est tirée de ses réflexions par Rusard qui sort de son bureau et nous fait signe de le suivre.

Il nous conduit au terrain de Quidditch, en marmonnant que de son temps, on pouvait faire subir des châtiments corporels aux élèves et que ça se passait beaucoup mieux. Ça m'étonnerait que ce nase ait atteint la cinquième année, si jamais il a été à l'école…

Quand on arrive sur le terrain, on remarque quatre balais et deux sceaux rempli d'un liquide louche avec des éponges.

« Le match Serdaigle/Serpentard a lieu la semaine prochaine, nous informe Rusard. Les elfes de maison ont presque tout préparé pour le match, mais ils n'ont pas nettoyé les anneaux. Vous allez vous répartir la tâche : deux d'entre vous s'occupent des anneaux d'un côté, et les deux autres s'occupent des anneaux de l'autre côté. Il y a un sceau pour deux, pas de gaspillage. Vous avez deux heures. »

Après son speech, le concierge s'en va.  
Non mais je rêve ! Il nous laisse là sans surveillance, on pourrait faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il s'en rende compte !

Pendant que Black nous tend des balais, la goth se remet à dévisager la fille de Pionel.

« On doit faire des équipes de deux, dit Black. Je propose que Jones et Pionel Junior prennent les anneaux du fond…  
\- Eh, pourquoi c'est moi qui irais avec Pionel Junior ? Dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi on ne me pose pas la question, à moi ? S'offusque l'intéressée.  
\- Parce que tout le monde se fout de ton avis, réplique Black.  
\- Mais tout le monde s'intéresse au tien ? Répond-t-elle.  
\- Il a déjà plus de valeur, rétorque Black.  
\- T'aurais pas joué dans un film pornographique ? C'est un truc moldu… » Intervient la gothique.

Les deux se taisent, on fixe nos trois regards éberlués sur la française. Elle observe Pionel Junior, et lui repose la question.  
Ça va chier, c'est pas le genre d'insulte qu'une fille comme Pionel Junior laisse passer. Si elles se battent, je me demande qui gagnera.

Contre toute attente, le visage de la fille du prof de potion s'illumine, elle sourit, l'air très heureuse et flattée.

« Oui ! L'année dernière, un mec, un moldu, nous avait « filmé » plusieurs fois et avait fait un montage ! Il a envoyé la sacette à un produiseur qui en a fait un film ! Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai pas du tout apprécié, explique Pionel Junior. Ce crétin ne savait pas que j'étais une sorcière, ça a été une révélation plutôt frappante pour lui… »

J'imagine bien le pauvre pervers attaché à son lit, la gueule en sang à cause des doloris à répétition…

« Et pourquoi t'as pas fait retirer la cassette du marché ? Dis-je.  
\- En fait, je me suis arrangée avec mon mec, nous raconte-t-elle. Il m'a cédé les droits d'auteurs, à chaque fois que le film passe, ou que quelqu'un l'achète, je touche du fric. Tout est bien qui finit bien.  
\- Et puis c'était une belle performance « artistique », commente la goth.  
\- Tu trouves ? Ca me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un capable d'apprécier cet art, dit la fille de Pionel.  
\- J'ai bien aimé ce film, ajoute la gothique. Ton jeu était criant de vérité… quoiqu'en fait, tu ne faisais pas semblant.  
\- Ah si, je faisais semblant », réplique Pionel Junior.

Les deux filles partent dans une grande conversation à propos de ce film, elles sont très enjouées, comme deux gamines discutant de leur passion commune.  
Elles s'éloignent en balai avec un des sceaux et vont nettoyer les anneaux du fond du stade tout en poursuivant leur discussion.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, tous les anneaux du stade sont propres, je ne sens plus mes bras, je suis morte de fatigue. Black a l'air en forme, il est à peine essoufflé. Les sportifs sont toujours plus endurants, il n'y a pas de justice.

Les deux filles finissent par nous rejoindre, toujours en grande conversation. En fait, j'ai l'impression que Pionel Junior monologue et que la goth l'écoute et approuve de temps en temps.  
Elles n'auront pas mis longtemps à devenir copines, c'est quand même bizarre de la part de deux filles aussi différentes.  
On rentre au château tous les quatre, Pionel Junior s'occupe de faire la conversation pour nous 4.

« Il était vraiment trop arrogant, vous voyez le genre ? Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait la situation bien en main, alors je lui ai dit…  
\- On s'en fout, soupire Black.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas forcément de cet avis, rétorque la fille du prof de potion.  
\- Si, on est tous du même avis, dis-je.  
\- Dommage, fait-elle. Parce que j'étais en train de vous expliquer comment j'avais réussi à faire pression sur mon père, si je veux, je pourrai faire sauter vos retenues de la semaine prochaine. »

C'est vrai que Pionel nous a collé tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine, Black et moi. Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. L'histoire de Pionel Junior me semble tout d'un coup nettement plus intéressante.

Black, par contre, pâlit et semble paniquer légèrement.

« Non, ne fais pas sauter notre retenue, lui ordonne-t-il. On a besoin de ces heures de rattrapage, et tu nous mettrais ton père à dos.  
\- Non, moi j'ai pas envie d'aller en retenue ! Mais si Black y tient tant, t'as qu'à faire sauter la mienne uniquement.  
\- Il fera pas le tri, Jones, rétorque Black. Il nous prendra tous les deux ou il ne nous prendra pas, et comme moi j'irai, tu seras bien obligée de venir aussi. »

Depuis quand un Maraudeur a besoin de cours de rattrapage ?

Un silence relatif s'installe, la gothique en profite pour sortir ses cigarettes, Black reste silencieux, il fait semblant d'écouter Pionel Junior qui lui raconte sa semaine.  
J'en profite pour prendre la fumeuse à part et lui demander comment s'est passée sa retenue.

« C'était sympa, répond-elle. Sam est cool.  
\- Sam ? Pionel Junior ?  
\- Ouais. Cette fille est cruelle, agressive, égocentrique et égoiste…je l'aime bien.  
\- Elle t'intéresse ?  
\- Non, c'est pas mon genre, explique-t-elle. Mais sinon elle est sympa, je comprends pas que vous ne vous entendiez pas.  
\- C'est une fouteuse de merde.  
\- T'as peur qu'elle te fasse concurrence ? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'au fond je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de détester Pionel Junior. Elle fout la merde, et alors ? J'aime bien le bordel. Elle est cruelle, et alors ? C'est pas une maladie honteuse bien au contraire. Elle est agressive, et alors ? J'ai bien tenté de tuer Foster et Black dans la même nuit il y a peu, je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour juger l'agressivité des gens.  
Elle a tenté de me faire chanter, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas réussi, l'affaire a été rapidement étouffée, c'est pas un drame.

Je réponds à la goth que le côté égocentrique de la fille de Pionel a tendance à m'énerver. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et finit par répondre.

« Tu sais, il n'y a que les gens égocentriques qui ne supportent pas les autres personnes égocentriques.  
\- Ca veut dire que je suis égocentrique ?  
\- C'est toi la principale concernée, c'est toi qui connais la réponse. »

Non, je ne suis pas égocentrique. Mais l'attitude de cette fille m'horripile quand même, elle a trop tendance à se mettre en avant, à braquer tous les projecteurs sur sa petite personne.

« Je pense que t'es jalouse, me confie la française. T'es jalouse parce que t'as peur qu'elle soit plus chiante que toi, t'as peur que tout le monde se dresse contre elle et oublie ton existence.  
\- C'est débile, je préfèrerais nettement qu'on me foute la paix.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Elle ne me croit pas, elle n'a pas tort.  
Au fond, j'ai peut-être un peu peur que cette fille me fasse de l'ombre, même si je sais que c'est complètement débile. Qui voudrait absolument garder son statut d'emmerdeuse détestée de toute l'école ?

« Je suis sûre que vous finirez par bien vous entendre », prédit la goth calmement.

L'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

Quand on arrive au château, il est l'heure de manger. On va s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, qui est déjà presque remplie.  
Tout naturellement, la gothique et moi nous dirigeons vers la table des Serpentards pour nous asseoir à côté de Gwen. A mi-chemin de la table, je me fige.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande la goth.  
\- Si on va manger avec Gwen, elle va nous raconter en détail son après-midi avec Rogue. »

Ma copine reste impassible, mais blêmit légèrement. Elle reste silencieuse, puis se dirige vers la table.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard, elle nous a déjà vues, m'explique-t-elle. On a pas le choix. »

Effectivement, Gwen nous fait de grands signes et nous montre les deux places qu'elle a réussi à nous garder.  
Deux places…  
Je cherche Pionel Junior du regard, elle vient de se faire jeter de la table des Gryffondors.

« Eh, Pionel Junior ! Crie-je. Tu veux pas manger avec nous ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? » Accepte celle-ci.

Je fais signe à Gwen qu'on ne peut pas manger avec elle, parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour nous trois.

« Bien joué, me glisse la goth une fois qu'on s'est assises. Ça nous fait un peu de répit, mais ce soir on ne pourra pas l'éviter.  
\- Pourquoi vous cherchez à l'éviter ? Elle vous gonfle ? » Nous interroge Pionel Junior.

Je me charge de lui raconter l'incident ce cet après-midi, ce qui a le don de la faire éclater de rire.  
Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! S'écrie le directeur. Ce message s'adresse aux septième années, à propos des groupes d'études. Ce soir, dans le but de vous familiariser avec votre équipe, tous les groupes devront se réunir pendant une heure, pour s'organiser. »

Eh merde, j'espérais avoir ma soirée de libre pour éviter Gwen comme la peste !  
En plus, la retenue m'a fatiguée, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à supporter Foster et la Fouille Merde.

A la fin du repas, résignée, je décide d'aller voir Chuck pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.  
La fille de Pionel me retient au moment où je m'apprête à me lever.

« Attends une seconde, Jones. Il y a un truc que j'aimerais savoir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu dors chez le préfet-en-chef, c'est ça ? Me questionne-t-elle.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Hier en me baladant dans les couloirs, j'ai vu mon père entrer dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est allé là-bas.  
\- Et comment je le saurais ? Je dormais.  
\- Tu dormais ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, quand il est parti, je me suis approchée et j'ai écouté à la porte, je t'ai entendu dire « il veut vraiment que tu te débarrasse de cette salope tout seul ? »  
\- Je parle pendant mon sommeil.  
\- T'avais l'air très réveillée, objecte-t-elle.  
\- C'était sûrement une crise de somnambulisme aigue. »

Je me tire rapidement, tout en sachant que Pionel Junior n'est pas dupe et a parfaitement compris que le préfet-en-chef va tenter de s'occuper de son cas.

Je rejoins Chuck, qui a l'air aussi motivé que moi pour cette première réunion.

« On cherche Foster en premier, ou la Fouille Merde ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- On a qu'à attendre, on verra bien si elles nous trouvent ou pas. Si elles nous trouvent pas, tant pis, on ratera notre première réunion.  
\- Ça serait vraiment trop dommage, acquiesce le Pouffsouffle.  
\- Eh ! Tania Jones ! Chuck Matthews ! » Nous appelle quelqu'un.

Je lâche un grognement.  
Pas besoin d'identifier la voix pour savoir à qui elle appartient, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à Poudlard qui appelle les gens par leur prénom et leur nom.  
Je me tourne vers la Fouille Merde qui vient de nous rattraper. Premier constat : elle n'a pas changé, son look est toujours aussi bizarre et elle a toujours une expression de bonne samaritaine sur le visage.

« Salut ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je suis très contente de vous revoir ! Ca fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés !  
\- Ca m'a semblé bien plus court.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tania Jones ?  
\- Rien, j'ai rien dit.  
\- Alors, racontez-moi un peu, comment se passe votre année scolaire ? Nous interroge la Serdaigle. Vous n'avez pas trop de mal en cours ? Et avec vos amis ? Enfin… vous avez des amis ? »

Elle a l'air affreusement gênée, je crois bien qu'elle est persuadée qu'on a pas d'amis.

« Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous rassure-t-elle avant qu'on aie eu le temps de lui répondre. On va être de grands amis, tous les quatre !  
\- Génial, dis-je ironiquement.  
\- On formera une bande très soudée, tous les 4… tiens, il manque quelqu'un, non ? Où est Kate Foster ? S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Elle a dû partir se pendre en entendant ta voix.  
\- Non, je pense qu'elle voudra garder son cou intact, objecte Chuck. Pour être parfaite dans son cercueil.  
\- Kate Foster a un problème ? Elle est malheureuse ? Vous savez pourquoi ? S'inquiète la Serdaigle.  
\- Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup notre groupe, explique Chuck.  
\- Ah, c'est à cause de toi, Tania Jones ? Tu lui a toujours cherché des crosses…  
\- C'est vrai que c'est pas sympa, Tania Jones, approuve le Pouffsouffle dans une bonne imitation de la Fouille Merde.  
\- Non, il ne faut pas la blâmer, dit cette dernière. Tania Jones et Kate Foster sont parties sur de mauvaises bases, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me charger de ce problème, je vais réconcilier tout le monde. »

Ça fait pas cinq minutes qu'on est en train de discuter, et elle a déjà trouvé le moyen de se lancer dans une cause perdue, elle est en forme.

On décide de partir à la recherche de Foster, qui doit, à tous les coups, être en train de se planquer dans son dortoir.

Au croisement d'un couloir, la voix de Potter nous parvient.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est l'occasion rêvée !  
\- Les gens vont se poser des questions, proteste Black. Ça ne va pas passer inaperçu.  
\- Tu parles ! Tout le monde s'en fout, les gens n'y verront que du feu !  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? » Intervient la Fouille Merde.

Les deux Gryffondors sursautent, puis semblent très mal à l'aise comme si on les avait surpris en pleine mauvaise action.  
Les Maraudeurs préparent un mauvais coup ? Ils n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?

Potter est le premier à reprendre à peu près contenance, il semble fou de rage et envoie chier la Serdaigle.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Fouille Merde ! On t'a rien demandé !  
\- Je voulais juste aider, répond-elle d'un air dépité. On cherche Kate Foster, vous ne l'auriez pas vue ?  
\- Non, lance Potter. A mon avis, elle doit vous éviter comme la peste, ça n'aurait rien de très étonnant. Maintenant dégagez !  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, les couloirs sont à tout le monde, dis-je. T'as pas à nous ordonner de dégager. »

Rouge de colère, le Gryffondor s'éloigne en traînant son ami par le bras.  
Il est vraiment sur les nerfs, soit il est très émotif et ne supporte pas qu'on tente de s'immiscer dans sa vie, soit il a peur qu'on aie entendu quelque chose qui pourrait faire foirer son mauvais coup.

Après de longues recherches, on finit par trouver Foster planquée dans les cuisines. Quand elle nous voit, elle attrape un elfe de maison et le brandit devant elle en guise de bouclier.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! Hurle-t-elle. Ou j'égorge l'elfe !  
\- Tu te rends compte que t'es complètement ridicule ?  
\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses, Jones ! Je ne travaillerai pas avec vous !  
\- Ça commence bien, marmonne Chuck.  
\- Ecoute, Kate Foster, commence la Serdaigle. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de travailler avec Tania Jones, mais je suis sûre que si on s'asseoit calmement toutes les 3 et qu'on discute de vos différends, on réussira à tout arranger.  
\- JE NE VEUX PAS M'ASSEOIR AVEC VOUS ! Crache la Gryffondor.  
\- Pourtant tu vas être bien obligée de le faire, dis-je. Tu crois que ça nous amuse de bosser ensemble ? Non, et on ne prend pas un elfe de maison en otage pour autant. On ne peut pas changer les groupes, et on est obligés de se voir au moins 5 heures par semaine, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte, lâche cet elfe et viens avec nous sans piquer ta crise de gamine pourrie gâtée et hystérique.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit discours à deux noises va m'impressionner ?  
\- Sinon on peut appeler Dumbledore, à toi de voir. »

Ce dernier argument réussit à la convaincre de lâcher la créature et de nous suivre, à contrecoeur et en exprimant bien haut et fort son mécontentement.

La Fouille Merde propose qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, c'est sûrement le meilleur endroit pour étudier.

Le problème, constate-t-on en entrant dans la pièce, c'est que presque tous les groupes d'études ont eu la même idée. La bibliothèque est remplie à ras bord, il ne doit plus rester aucune table de libre. Pince, la vieille folle qui garde les livres, semble au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« On va ailleurs ? Propose Foster.  
\- Je crois pas qu'on aie trop le choix, fais-je. Si on avait pas perdu autant de temps à te chercher on aurait peut-être pu avoir une table…  
\- Eh ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous êtes venus me chercher de vous-même !  
\- Tu nous a quand même fait perdre du temps.  
\- Pas la peine de vous engueuler, nous interromp Chuck. Il reste une place, là-bas ! »

Il nous désigne une grande table pour huit, occupée par un seul groupe qui a prit soin de s'étaler pour ne pas avoir à partager la place.  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux membres du groupe et je comprends immédiatement pourquoi Chuck a repéré la place.  
Dans ce groupe, il y a la femme de sa vie, la seule fille qu'il a jamais aimé et qu'il aimera toujours, même si elle se fout complètement de lui : sa sœur jumelle Sandra Matthews.  
J'ai jamais aimé cette fille, pas parce que c'est une pétasse, mais parce qu'elle manipule son frère, l'utilise quand elle en a besoin et le jette bien violemment quans il ne lui sert plus. Le pire, c'est que Chuck revient toujours, il s'accroche, se soumet, se prosterne à ses pieds.

C'est écoeurant.

J'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir s'accroupir devant sa frangine, en plus le groupe de Sandra Matthews est composé de Black, Rogue et Angelina Davies, une fille de Serdaigle.

« Il y a une autre place, à côté de la fenêtre, tente-je.  
\- Mais non, on va aller avec Sandra, ça va être sympa ! » S'exclame Chuck.

Et, sans nous demander notre avis, il court s'asseoir à la table de sa sœur, qui lui adresse un sourire méprisant.  
Foster semble scandalisée, elle a repéré les deux groupies de Black qui sont déjà en train de faire du rentre dedans à ce dernier. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va encore nous faire une crise d'hystérie.

Je m'asseois à côté de Rogue, qui a l'air au bord du désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Nous interroge Black.  
\- On travaille.  
\- T'as pas compris la question, Jones, reprend-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à notre table ?  
\- Il…il n'y avait plus de tables libres », bredouille Chuck.

Un autre truc qui m'énerve dans la relation qu'entretient Chuck avec sa frangine, c'est cette manie de mentir parce qu'il ne veut pas avouer qu'il aime coller sa frangine.

« Vous allez dégager de là et vite ! S'exclame Davies.  
\- Oui ! C'est notre table, on y était les premiers ! Approuve Matthews.  
\- On ne va pas les virer si il ne reste plus de tables libres », intervient Black.

Les deux filles restent connes un moment, puis reprennent.

« C'est vrai, Sirius a raison, on est pas des gens cruels comme les Serpentards, fait Matthews.  
\- Vous devriez essayer, la cruauté c'est un bon remède contre la connerie, dis-je.  
\- Ça saute pas aux yeux… rétorque Black.  
\- Ça c'était bien envoyé, Siri ! S'esclaffe Davies.  
\- Ah oui, c'était vraiment cinglant, tu es vraiment très fort à ce jeu-là ! Renchérit la Pouffsouffle.  
\- Tu pourras m'apprendre à avoir autant de répartie ? » Supplie la groupie de Serdaigle.

Rogue a l'air au bord du suicide.  
Chuck doit être dans un état proche de celui de mon collègue de Serpentard, il ne supporte pas de voir des Pouffsouffle courir après ces gens qu'il trouve si prétentieux et méprisables, il le prend comme une trahison, un coup de couteau dans le dos, alors quand il s'agit de sa propre sœur, la blessure est plus profonde.

« On a compris, les filles, pas la peine d'en rajouter, grogne Foster. C'était pas si impressionnant, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. »

Je rêve ou Foster vient d'admettre qu'un des actes de Black n'était pas excellentissime ?  
Il faut dire que comparée à ces groupies de seconde zone, elle semble tout de suite plus intelligente et plus intéressante.

Les filles lui lancent des regards méprisants qui signifient « tu as eu ton tour, maintenant laiss-nous la place. »

« Bon, et si on élisait le chef du groupe ? Propose Black.  
\- Le quoi ? S'étonne Foster.  
\- Le chef de groupe, explique Rogue. Celui qui prend les décisions, décide des matières à étudier, fait un compte rendu aux profs…  
\- C'est nul ! Je pensais qu'on serait tous égaux dans ces groupes à la con ! Hors de question que je me mette sous les ordres de quelqu'un !  
\- On s'en fiche, Jones, me coupe Matthews. Moi je propose Sirius comme chef de notre groupe.  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuve Davies. Sirius sera un chef exemplaire.  
\- Il est tellement responsable…  
\- Et il a l'âme d'un chef…  
\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? »

Est-ce que je viens de gueuler la même chose que Foster au même moment qu'elle ? Je crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour me faire interner.

Black est élu chef de son groupe à la majorité, seul Rogue a refusé de voter.

Le problème se pose ensuite pour nous de savoir qui sera notre chef, la Fouille Merde se propose tout naturellement. Au début, on est tous d'accord de la prendre pour chef, après tout, elle est la plus motivée par ces groupes d'études.  
On se ravise vite, donner une quelconque responsabilité à la Fouille Merde ça signifie nous plonger délibérément dans les emmerdes.

« Moi je pourrai le faire, se propose Foster. Les Gryffondors sont tous très responsables.  
\- Hors de question que je me fasse commander par une blondasse sans cervelle, dis-je.  
\- Tu préfères que ça soit la Fouille Merde ? Réplique la blondasse en question.  
\- Non, mais il y a d'autres gens dans ce groupe, pourquoi pas Chuck ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Proteste ce dernier avec véhémence. Et pourquoi pas toi, tant qu'à faire ?  
\- Mais quelle bonne idée ! » S'écrie la Fouille Merde.

On la regarde tous avec des yeux ronds, on la savait conne, mais quand même…

« Si Tania Jones dirige notre groupe, elle aura des responsabilités, se sentira utile, aura des choses à faire, tout un tas d'éléments qui la rendront moins asociable ! »

Elle est complètement débile, c'est pas possible !

« Moi je pense que Tania sera la moins pire comme chef, intervient Chuck. Je vote pour elle.  
\- Eh bien, ça fait deux voix pour Tania Jones, compte la Serdaigle. Pour qui votes-tu, Kate Foster ?  
\- Je vote pour moi, je refuse qu'elle soit chef de groupe !  
\- Et toi, tu votes pour qui ? M'interroge la Serdaigle.  
\- Je vote pour moi, rien que pour faire chier Foster.  
\- C'est donc Tania Jones qui est élue chef du groupe 13 ! » Conclue la Fouille Merde.

On a un numéro ? J'étais pas au courant.  
Foster fulmine, elle ne supporte déjà pas d'être dans notre groupe, les deux groupies de Black lui tapent sur le système, mais être sous mes ordres, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

Ignorant les soupirs exaspérés de la Gryffondor, on commence à établir un plan de travail à suivre, selon les difficultés de chacun.

Pendant que Black et son groupe réflechissent à leur plan de travail, Davies se rapproche discrètement de son chef de groupe et passe sa main sous sa chemise.  
La réaction de Foster, qui espionnait les faits et gestes de sa rivale, est immédiate. Elle se jette sur la table pour arriver à la hauteur de Davies, lui lui tire le bras en arrière pour qu'elle lâche Black, et fout une baffe magistrale à sa rivale.

« UN PEU DE TENUE POUFFIASSE T'ES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! » Lui hurle-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'une fille qui saute sur une table pour en frapper une autre et lui hurler dessus sait parfaitement quelle est l'attitude à adopter dans une bibliothèque.

« Calme-toi, Kate, chuchote la Fouille Merde en tirant la blondasse pour l'éloigner de Davies.  
\- Ton problème, Foster, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas compris que ton tour est passé, crache la Serdaigle. Tu l'as eu, maintenant c'est au tour des autres, faudra bien que tu l'acceptes !  
\- Non je n'accepterai pas ! Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! S'écrie la Gryffondor.  
\- Et moi on compte me demander mon avis ? Intervient Black, contrarié.  
\- LA FERME CA TE CONCERNE PAS ! » S'écrient en chœur Foster et Davies.

Voir le grand Sirius Black se faire rembarrer comme ça par deux de ses groupies est un spectacle qui a le don de faire rire Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Servilo ? L'interroge Black.  
\- Je trouve ça assez comique de voir deux filles se disputer le Grand Sirius Black comme un morceau de chiffon, c'est pas très glorifiant.  
\- Peut-être, mais au moins il y a des filles qui se battent pour moi, réplique-t-il. C'est pas moi qui risque de rester vierge jusqu'à mes 40 ans.  
\- Tiens c'est marrant que tu parles de ça parce que justement… commence Rogue.  
\- Ta gueule ! Crie-je en me prenant la tête. Je veux pas en entendre parler, j'essaye d'oublier.  
\- Fais pas ta mijorée, Jones, grommelle Rogue. C'est de ta faute, alors ne va pas te plaindre.  
\- Comment ça « ma faute » ? C'est toi qui a accepté ! Suffisait de dire non si ça ne t'intéressait pas ! »

J'ai jamais suggéré à Gwen d'imiter cette bande dessinée, c'est même pas la mienne !  
Bon, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui lui ai montré la BD, mais c'était juste pour calmer son hystérie, j'avais aucune idée derrière la tête.

Les autres nous regardent, choqués, révulsés. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Rogue avec une fille est particulièrement écoeurant, mais pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils regardent avec tant de dégoût ?

« C'est… il n'y a pas de mots, articule Matthews.  
\- Si, il doit en avoir, dis-je. T'es trop conne pour les trouver c'est tout.  
\- Je suis peut-être conne, mais moi au moins j'ai bon goût, réplique-t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai que tes goûts sont très originaux, il n'y a que deux ou trois centaines de filles qui ont les mêmes goûts que toi dans ce collège.  
\- Va te faire voir, Jones, être originale n'est pas forcément une qualité.  
\- Tu as raison, si t'as pas envie d'exister, pas besoin d'être unique. »

Pendant qu'on parlait, Black s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Il me regarde, l'air profondément dégoûté, et sans raison, il me donne une gifle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il se prend pour qui ?  
Je m'apprête à répliquer, à lui donner un coup de poing, mais Chuck me tire en arrière et me maintient à distance du Gryffondor.

« Calme-toi, m'ordonne-t-il. Ce mec est beaucoup plus fort que toi, tu veux passer le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Bien fait ! S'exclame Davies. Elle le méritait vraiment !  
\- Tu es vraiment très fort, Siri, s'extasie Matthews. Tu l'as bien remise à sa place.  
\- La réunion est terminée, annonce Black. On se retrouve ici lundi prochain, à la même heure. »

Après cette annonce, il quitte la bibliothèque sans se retourner.

Matthews a l'air aux anges, elle semble en plein rêve.

« Vous avez vu ? Il m'a défendue ! S'écrie-t-elle. Il a frappé Jones parce qu'elle m'avait insultée !  
\- C'est parce qu'il est galant, c'est tout, marmonne Davies. Ça ne veut rien dire.  
\- Bien sur que si ! Ca veut tout dire ! Répond la Pouffsouffle.  
\- A mon avis, il n'a pas frappé Jones à cause de ce qu'elle t'avait dit, intervient Foster.  
\- Je n'écoute pas l'avis d'une jalouse », rétorque Matthews.

Les filles continuent à s'engueuler, la Fouille Merde tente de les calmer et de trouver un terrain d'entente. Elle s'y prend très mal parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter que Foster et Black sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Rogue, Chuck et moi en profitons pour quitter discrètement la table. En sortant de la bibliothèque, on croise Skeeter qui est apparemment en train d'espionner la discussion de la Fouille Merde et des trois groupies de Black.

Rogue part rejoindre ses copains, c'est sûrement une excuse bidon pour ne pas être vu en notre compagnie.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, remarque Chuck quand on se retrouve seuls.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- L'attention de la Fouille Merde était concentrée sur l'entente entre les deux groupes, elle ne s'est pas intéressée à nos problèmes personnels, m'explique-t-il.  
\- Ça viendra.  
\- Je sais, mais on a encore un peu de répit. En plus, on était avec le groupe de Sandra, ajoute-t-il en souriant rêveusement.  
\- Tu te rends compte que cette fille est ta sœur jumelle ? Parce que des fois tu en parles comme si t'en étais amoureux.  
\- C'est ma sœur, c'est normal que je l'aime bien, répond-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es fille unique.  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Ah, enfin ! Je vous cherchais partout ! » S'exclame quelqu'un derrière nous.

La Fouille Merde nous rattrape, elle est essoufflée comme si elle avait couru dans tout le château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fais-je.  
\- Je voulais savoir à quelle heure on se retrouve lundi, et je voulais aussi vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de travailler avec des gens aussi sympathique que vous. J'espère qu'on deviendra amis, car vous êtes vraiment des personnes exceptionnelles, même si vous n'en avez pas conscience.  
\- Heu…merci, répond Chuck avec méfiance.  
\- Mais… vous vouliez peut-être rester seuls ? Vous aviez besoin d'intimité ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! S'exclame-t-elle, affreusement gênée.  
\- Non, on a pas besoin d'intimité, dis-je.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tous les couples ont besoin d'intimité ! S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- On est pas en couple, ça fait un an et demie qu'on est plus ensemble.  
\- On approche des deux ans, ajoute Chuck.  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens, c'est bien dommage, vous formiez un couple si mignon !  
\- Ah bon ? On a bien fait de rompre alors.  
\- Non, Tania, je suis sérieuse ! Je pense que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, vous devriez y réfléchir », nous conseille-t-elle.

Elle nous salue rapidement et s'en va, nous laissant horrifiés.

Leila la Fouille Merde va s'occuper de notre cas, elle s'est mise en tête de nous caser ensemble, et elle n'abandonnera pas facilement la partie.  
Je crois que je suis maudite.


	15. 55: Leila passe à l'action

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55: Leila passe à l'action**

Je crois que je deviens parano.  
Il se passe des choses bizarres en ce moment, c'est pas des trucs très graves, mais quelque chose cloche, j'en suis sûre.  
Hier, je suis allée voir Gwen et Elodie dans la salle commune de Serpentard, j'en ai profité pour monter au dortoir récupérer quelques affaires.  
Deux de mes pantalons ont disparu, j'ai interrogé les filles du dortoir, en sachant parfaitement qu'elles ne porteraient jamais de fringues moldus mais on ne sait jamais…  
Pionel Junior squatte mon lit parce que je dors chez Remus, je l'ai donc cherchée partout pour savoir si c'était elle qui m'avait piqué mes pantalons, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée.  
Je pense pas que ça soit elle la voleuse, elle ne porte que des minijupes pour mettre ses jambes en valeur.

C'est pas un drame de perdre deux pantalons, il m'en reste d'autres et je pourrai toujours en racheter. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'on m'aie volé des fringues moldues dans un dortoir rempli de gens qui abhorrent tout ce qui a un quelconque rapport avec les moldus.

C'est vraiment très bizarre.

On est lundi, et les cours viennent à peine de se terminer. J'ai passé la journée à me prendre la tête à cause de ce vol, je comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un irait me voler quelque chose à moi, surtout un truc aussi puéril que des pantalons.

C'est l'heure de mon cours de rattrapage en potions avec Black, je compte bien le harceler pendant toute l'heure pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi il m'a giflé hier, il tourne vraiment pas rond ce mec.

* * *

« Eh Jones ! » M'appelle quelqu'un.

Je sursaute, j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées.  
C'est la gothique qui vient de m'appeler, elle est assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en compagnie de Pionel Junior.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? M'interroge Pionel Junior.  
\- Ca te regarde ?  
\- Non, mais j'ai envie de savoir, répond-elle.  
\- C'est bien, je suis contente de savoir que tu t'intéresses à autre chose que toi-même.  
\- Ne vas pas croire que je m'intéresse à ta vie, Jones, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir avec qui tu seras, pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à ce que ton pote le préfet-en-chef me colle aux basques.  
\- Il ne sera pas avec moi, dis-je. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il te collera aux basques, il doit avoir mieux à foutre.  
\- J'espère pour lui, sinon je vais devoir lui régler son compte et je n'aime pas envoyer les gens à Ste-Mangouste quand ça n'est pas nécessaire.  
\- Impressionnant, je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi prétentieux que les Maraudeurs.  
\- Les gens prétentieux ont des raisons de l'être, toi tu n'as aucune raison d'être fière de ce que tu es, alors c'est normal que tu sois modeste. » Réplique Pionel Junior.

Pendant qu'on se dispute, une fille de sixième année passe dans le couloir, elle tente de passer rapidement et discrètement.  
La gothique se lève tranquillement et va à la rencontre de la fille.

Pionel Junior et moi, on s'arrête pour les regarder.

« Tiens, j'ai oublié de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, fais-je.  
\- On chasse, m'explique la fille du prof de potion. Observe et prends-en de la graine. »

La « chasse » m'a tout l'air d'être un autre nom pour la drague.  
Pour une fois j'obéis, je suis trop curieuse de savoir comment la gothique « chasse ».

La fille a l'air assez mal à l'aise, elle se triture une mèche de cheveux et jette des coups d'oeils affolés partout en quête d'une sortie providentielle.  
La goth s'avance tranquillement, en souriant posément à la fille.

« Je… désolée de vous avoir dérangées, je… bafouille la sixième année quand la goth arrive juste devant elle.  
\- T'en fais pas, la rassure cette dernière. Elles s'engueulent à longueur de temps, c'est ça l'amour vache.  
\- L'amour vache ? Répète la fille, étonnée.  
\- Oui, quand deux personnes s'aiment au point de se faire souffrir, il y a des gens qui adorent faire souffrir leur conjoint », explique la gothique.

La fille nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, elle a l'air choquée et écoeurée.

« Je comprends que ça te choque, à première vue ça a vraiment l'air malsain mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de choses tant qu'on ne les a pas expérimentées, dit la française.  
\- Mais… mais c'est dégoûtant ! S'écrie la sixième année. C'est des filles ! Une fille ça doit aller avec un garçon, pas avec une autre fille !  
\- Je peux facilement te prouver le contraire », réplique la goth.

La fille reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, le temps que la proposition de la gothique lui monte au cerveau, puis elle pousse un hurlement et s'enfuit.

Pas terrible comme technique de drague…

Pionel Junior est morte de rire à côté de moi, elle se retient à la poignée de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. La goth nous rejoint, elle tape dans la main de sa copine, puis éclate de rire.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, elle vient de foirer son plan drague et ça la fait rire, les français sont des gens vraiment bizarres.

« Joli coup, articule la fille de Pionel entre deux éclats de rire. Classique et soft, mais joli quand même.  
\- Merci, répond la goth. Si elles étaient toutes aussi faciles à terrifier la chasse ne serait pas intéressante.  
\- Ça consiste en quoi exactement votre chasse ? Interviens-je.  
\- Le but c'est de faire peur aux gens en les draguant ouvertement, m'explique Pionel Junior. C'est souvent Elodie qui gagne vu qu'elle ne drague que des filles.  
\- J'ai l'impression que cette école est composée à 95% d'hétéros purs, commente la gothique. C'est marrant de les voir détaler comme des lapins quand je les approche.  
\- C'est pourtant pas marqué sur ta tête que t'es lesbienne, dis-je.  
\- Non, mais c'est marqué sur ma veste », répond-elle en me montrant le dos de sa veste.

Des lettres rouges en jeans proclamant « JE SUIS LESBIENNE » sont cousues à la main sur le dos de sa veste.  
Joli… les gothiques sont de vrais artistes.

Un garçon minuscule qui doit être en deuxième année passe devant nous. Pionel Junior se lève, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et va rejoindre le petit deuxième année.

Je me lève aussi, je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de rattrapage.

Je fonce vers les cachots, j'ai déjà 10 minutes de retard, Pionel serait capable de me mettre une retenue par pur sadisme sous prétexte que je ne sais pas lire l'heure.

« On ne vous a jamais appris à lire l'heure, Jones ? M'accueille le prof de potions quand j'entre dans la salle, hors d'haleine.  
\- Si, mais comme j'ai un cerveau plus petit que celui d'un sorcier normal, je ne peux pas stocker trop d'informations, j'ai donc oublié comment lire l'heure pour pouvoir apprendre à tenir une baguette correctement.  
\- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, grince le prof. Vous voulez vraiment nous faire perdre la coupe ?  
\- C'est à vous qu'il faut poser la question, c'est vous qui avez enlevé des points à la maison. »

Il nous explique ensuite ce qu'on devra faire pendant l'heure. Il a changé d'avis, il est de trop mauvaise humeur pour nous faire cours alors il a décidé de nous donner une retenue à la place.  
On doit éviscérer des veracrasses, parait que les tripes de veracrasses sont indispensables dans la préparation d'une bonne potion anti stress.

Black agit bizarrement, ça fait une demi heure qu'on est là, une demi heure qu'il évite mon regard, il a l'air mal à l'aise, stressé et nerveux.  
J'attends que Pionel s'en aille, généralement les profs ne restent pas pendant les retenues, ils enferment les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'on aie accompli notre tâche, mais aujourd'hui le prof de potions ne semble pas décidé à partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est un première année, une demi-portion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Interroge Pionel.  
\- Je… vous…je… bafouille le gamin.  
\- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER A PARLER OUI ?  
\- Un préfet a été attaqué, s'empresse de répondre le première année. Il est pendu par un doigt de pied au deuxième étage, on n'arrive pas à le détacher, il faut que vous nous aidiez. »

Le prof de potion se lève à contrecoeur et suit le gosse. Avant de quitter la pièce, il nous menace de nous faire renvoyer de l'école si jamais on s'accorde une pause pendant son absence.

J'attends quelques minutes, pour être sûre que Pionel est loin, puis j'abandonne mes veracrasses étripées pour aller me planter devant Black.  
Bien que je sois juste en face de lui, il trouve le moyen de faire comme si il ne m'avait pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demande-je en lui prenant une veracrasse des mains.  
\- Qu…quoi ? Bredouille-t-il sans me regarder.  
\- Tu évites mon regard, t'as l'air mal à l'aise, stressé, on dirait même que t'as peur de moi !  
\- Non je…j'ai pas peur de toi, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Tu fais très bien semblant.  
\- Non je te jure que je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Insiste-t-il, avec l'air de paniquer. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout, je suis le grand Sirius Black, personne ne me fait peur, alors pourquoi une stupide petite Serpentard ratée m'effrayerait ? »

C'est vraiment bizarre, Black ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude. D'accord, il est prétentieux, arrogant, méprisant, mais il est tout de même plus subtil quand il parle de sa supériorité.

Il semble avoir repris confiance en lui, il me regarde dans les yeux et continue sa tirade, avec un air très suffisant.

« Je suis beau, des tas de filles sont à mes pieds, je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour en avoir une. Je suis fort, je peux me battre à mains nues contre n'importe lequel des élèves de cette école, je gagnerai toujours. Je suis intelligent, j'ai toujours d'excellentes notes sans jamais travailler, je peux lancer des sorts très puissants et je suis toujours capable de me sortir d'un mauvais pas. Toi tu n'es rien qu'une pauvre fille ratée, une Serpentard et qui plus est une sang-de… une fille d'origine moldues. Tu n'es pas jolie, tu n'es pas très intelligente, tu n'es pas forte, tu n'as aucun ami parce que tu n'es pas sympathique, en bref tu ne vaux vraiment rien, je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi alors que je pourrais être avec des gens intéressants ! »

Je m'apprête à le gifler, mais quand il voit ma main levée prête à s'écraser sur son visage, il s'accroupit, se protège le visage et se met à trembler et à hurler.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis désolé ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! » Gémit-il.

Black pleure et me supplie de ne pas le frapper.  
 _Sirius Black_ pleure et me supplie de ne pas le frapper.  
 _Sirius Black pleure_.  
 _Sirius Black me supplie_.

C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller.  
C'est forcément un rêve, Black ne peut pas être accroupi en train de chialer parce qu'il a peur de moi.

Je me pince le bras, je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ? Si il y a bien une personne qui n'est pas susceptible de se retrouver dans une position aussi minable, c'est bien Black !  
C'est forcément un coup fourré, il joue la comédie pour… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il fait forcément semblant.

A moins qu'il n'aie été ensorcelé ? Quelqu'un en aurait eu marre de son arrogance et l'aurait transformé en chochotte… ça semble plausible.

Je m'accroupis face à lui, il se recroqueville encore plus.

« Arrête de jouer les fillettes, Black, dis-je, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Rien… laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi, m'implore-t-il.  
\- Tu fais vraiment pitié, tu t'en rends compte ? Pourquoi t'agis aussi bizarrement ?  
\- Pour rien, je sais pas, laisse-moi », bredouille-t-il.

OK, il a été ensorcelé.  
Je n'éprouve aucune compassion ni aucune pitié pour lui, si il a été assez con pour se faire ensorceler, c'est son problème pas le mien.  
Mais c'est pas une raison pour le laisser dans cet état, ça pourrait être plus grave que ça en a l'air.

Je me relève, et je le tire par le bras pour qu'il se lève.  
Il ne résiste pas, on dirait une poupée de chiffon.

« Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie, fais-je.  
\- Quoi ? L'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.  
\- On ne doit pas sortir, il faut qu'on finisse notre travail d'abord, me rappelle-t-il.  
\- On dira que tu t'es blessé avec une veracrasse, qu'il a fallu qu'on aille à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible parce que tu te vidais de ton sang, on n'aura pas d'ennuis.  
\- Mais je ne me vide pas de mon sang, objecte-t-il.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger. »

Les veracrasses sont des mollusques qui n'ont rien de dangereux, mais bizarrement, leurs boyaux sont pointus et très aiguisés, les créatures magiques sont vraiment bizarres.

Je prends un boyau de veracrasse et je taillade le bras de Black avec.  
L'effet est immédiat, Black se met à saigner, il pâlit, comme si la vue du sang l'écoeurait.

« Mais…mais tu es folle ! S'écrie-t-il.  
\- C'est pour ton bien, arrête de chialer et suis-moi. »

On quitte la salle de classe sans problèmes, Pionel a oublié de la verrouiller en partant.

Je suis obligée de tirer Black par le bras pour qu'il avance, il ressemble vraiment à une poupée de chiffons, avec un esprit de gros bébé pleurnichard, l'homme idéal dans toute sa splendeur.

« Heu… c'est quoi la vraie raison qui te pousse à m'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Me demande-t-il timidement.  
\- Je vais demander à Pomfresh de vérifier qu'on ne t'a pas ensorcelé, t'es trop bizarre pour être dans ton état normal.  
\- Je suis tout a fait normal ! Je refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'on retourne finir notre retenue !  
\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à finir cette retenue ?  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer, répond-il. On est pas au-dessus des lois.  
\- Pauvre petit, t'as une excuse en béton, tu es blessé, tu ne risques rien.  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais, ferme-là et suis-moi. »

C'est dingue ce qu'il a changé, ce sort doit être vraiment très puissant pour modifier sa personnalité à ce point.  
Ça me tue de le dire, mais je crois bien que je le préferais avant.

* * *

« Tania, planque-toi ! » Hurle une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

On n'est plus qu'à quelques couloirs de l'infirmerie, Black a tenté de s'échapper deux ou trois fois, sans succès.

J'aperçois Chuck qui court vers nous, il me hurle encore une fois de me planquer puis il plonge derrière une statue.

Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde est devenu fou.

Je m'approche de la statue qui cache Chuck, tout en tenant fermement Black pour qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Chuck ?  
\- Chut ! Je t'ai dit de te planquer, c'est urgent ! Chuchote-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est urgent ?  
\- _Elle_ arrive, cache-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, Chuck se recroqueville dans sa cachette et me fait signe de partir.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'obéir à Chuck, la Fouille Merde apparaît au bout du couloir et cours vers moi.

« Tania Jones ! Sirius Black ! S'écrie-t-elle. Je suis contente de vous voir, je vous cherchais partout !  
\- Nous deux ? Dis-je.  
\- Oui, vous deux, confirme-t-elle. J'organise une petite fête samedi prochain, vous êtes tous les deux invités ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas, je suis sûre que vous réussirez à vous arranger !  
\- Non samedi prochain je vais pas pouvoir…  
\- Allez Tania Jones ! Je sais que tu vas pouvoir te libérer, sois un peu optimiste !  
\- Moi je viendrai », intervient Black.

Il veut aller à la fête de Leila la Fouille Merde sans y être contraint et forcé ? Ce sort doit être vraiment très puissant.

« C'est génial ! S'écrie la Fouille Merde. Les autres Maraudeurs sont aussi invités, bien évidemment, sauf Peter.  
\- Pourquoi pas Peter ? S'étonne Black.  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne, réplique-t-elle. Tania Jones, je peux te parler en privé une seconde ?  
\- Heu non, je suis assez pressée là », fais-je en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à Black.

Si je le laisse tout seul ne serais-ce qu'une minute, il va en profiter pour se barrer.  
Malheureusement, la Fouille Merde ne me laisse pas le choix, elle me traine de force dans un coin à l'écart.  
Comme je l'avais craint, Black en profite pour se tirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Fouille Merde ?  
\- Tes cheveux, soupire-t-elle en empoignant ma chevelure et en tirant dessus. Ils sont vraiment affreux. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, au contraire je veux t'aider. Je me suis un peu renseignée sur les goûts de Chuck Matthews, il aime les filles aux cheveux longs, pas de problèmes, ils te descendent en dessous des épaules, le problème, c'est qu'il aime les cheveux lisses. Il va falloir que tu fasses plus attention à tes cheveux, il existe des sorts, des lotions lissantes et tout un tas de combines qui pourront te lisser les cheveux et te faire une chevelure de rêves !  
\- Je ne veux pas d'une chevelure de rêves.  
\- Tu es vraiment trop têtue ! Comment veux-tu plaire à Chuck Matthews si tu n'y mets pas du tien ?  
\- Je ne veux pas plaire à Chuck.  
\- Bien sûr, je te crois, répond-elle d'un ton un peu trop convaincu pour être sincère. Ecoute, samedi viens à 16h dans mon dortoir, on se préparera un peu avant la fête.  
\- Je n'irai pas à ta fête.  
\- Mais si tu viendras, tout le monde viendra, affirme-t-elle.  
\- Et comment tu comptes me forcer ?  
\- Tous tes amis viendront.  
\- Je n'ai pas… »

Merde, elle a raison. Maintenant j'ai des amis, et si ils viennent tous, vu qu'ils sont pour la plupart des cas pathologiques, la soirée risque d'être bien sympathique.  
Si la gothique se met à « chasser » la Fouille Merde, si Gwen commence à raconter à tout le monde ses ébats sexuels avec Rogue, en montrant des images porno comme support visuel, si Pionel Junior se met à draguer ouvertement tous les mecs que la Fouille Merde tentera de caser, et si Chuck pique une crise de jalousie en voyant que sa frangine drague Black, alors la soirée de la Fouille Merde sera foutue, et j'aurai eu l'occasion de bien rigoler.

« D'accord, je viendrai, mais à la seule condition que _tous_ mes amis viennent.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, des rebuts de la société qui n'ont aucune vie sociale et aucune distraction parce que personne n'est assez stupide pour les inviter à des fêtes ne seront pas difficiles à convaincre.  
\- Oui, tu sais trouver les mots pour convaincre les gens.  
\- Merci, je pense qu'il faut exploiter ses dons pour le bien des autres, j'espère que j'y arrive bien. »

A merveilles.  
La Serdaigle aperçoit Foster et Wilson qui passent en vitesse à l'autre bout du couloir, elle court les rejoindre en leur hurlant de l'attendre.

Une fois la Fouille Merde éloignée, Chuck sort de sa cachette.

« Tu comptes vraiment aller à sa fête ? Me demande-t-il, incrédule.  
\- Ouais, on pourrait lui pourrir sa soirée, ça serait sympa.  
\- Redescends sur Terre, Tania ! C'est _Leila la Fouille Merde_ cette fille est un fléau, tu ne pourras jamais lui pourrir sa soirée, tu ne réussiras pas.  
\- Pari tenu.  
\- Et ça serait quoi l'enjeu du pari ? » Me demande-t-il, souriant.

Ce que j'aime chez Chuck, c'est sa rapidité à se prendre au jeu

« On verra, on a jusqu'à samedi pour y réfléchir. »

Comme je suis un peu inquiète pour Black ( et pour la menace d'expulsion qui me pend au nez si je ne le retrouve pas ), je vais jeter un œil à l'infirmerie, voir si il ne serait pas venu soigner sa blessure.

Pomfresh a l'air dans tout ses états, ses cheveux sont dressés sur sa tête, on dirait un savant fou ou la fiancée de Frankenstein.

Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, sinon l'infirmière n'aurait pas perdu son self control.  
Il n'y a pourtant qu'un lit d'occupé, je n'arrive pas à voir qui l'occupe, mais il doit vraiment être dans un état critique.

« Pas de visite après le repas, beugle l'infirmière à mon égard.  
\- J'ai pas encore mangé, dis-je.  
\- Ah ah très drôle, vous êtes vraiment très spirituelle, répond Pomfresh d'un ton sarcastique. Oh et puis après tout, faites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai assez de m'occuper du bien-être de mes patients ! »

Le sort lancé sur Black a dû lui donner du fil à retordre, ça devait être vraiment très grave.  
Heureusement qu'il est allé à l'infirmerie.

Je m'approche du lit occupé pour découvrir que ça n'est pas Black qui est dedans.  
C'est Remus.

Il est allongé sur le lit, un pied surélevé par une bonne demi-douzaine de coussins. Le gros orteil du pied surélevé ressemble à s'y méprendre à une grosse tomate, il a la même couleur et la même taille.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que Pionel Junior est assise à côté du lit de Remus et qu'elle tient bien fermement la main du préfet-en-chef.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demande-je, en fixant son orteil.  
\- Pose plutôt la question à Pionel Junior, me répond-il en essayant furieusement de dégager sa main de celle de la fille du prof de potion.  
\- Je me suis rendue compte qu'on me suivait, m'explique cette dernière. Je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai pris peur, alors j'ai lancé un sortilège à l'aveuglette, et le pauvre Remus s'est retrouvé pendu au toit par l'orteil. Je n'ai pas été capable d'annuler le sort, on a dû attendre que quelqu'un de compétent vienne le détacher, mais même les profs ont eu du mal à le délivrer, alors quand Remus a enfin été relâché, son orteil avait cet aspect.  
\- Et pourquoi tu restes maintenant qu'il est libre ? Tu attends d'être seule avec lui pour l'achever ?  
\- Non ! Je me sens juste coupable et je veux me faire pardonner, proteste-t-elle.  
\- OK, dans ce cas je te pardonne, mais maintenant fous-moi la paix, intervient le Gryffondor.  
\- Tu n'es pas sincère, c'est dommage, répond Pionel Junior. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes vraiment, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle…  
\- Elodie te cherche, fais-je.  
\- Je ne vais non plus te coller de trop, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes étouffé, à plus tard ! » Dit-elle en se levant.

La fille de Pionel quitte l'infirmerie, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à Remus avant de partir.  
Une fois Pionel Junior partie, le préfet-en-chef prend son oreiller et le plaque sur son visage comme si il voulait s'étouffer avec.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher des fixer son orteil, on dirait vraiment une grosse tomate. Je savais pas qu'un orteil pouvait devenir aussi gros.

« Elle est après moi, soupire mon ami. Elle doit être au courant de la mission que m'a donné son père.  
\- Sûrement…  
\- Elle va me pourrir la vie, elle va tout faire pour que j'abdique, ça va vraiment être infernal. Je vais être dans le même état que Pionel !  
\- Abandonne, si t'arrives pas à la faire partir, personne ne peut t'en vouloir.  
\- Pionel me saquerait, j'ai besoin d'avoir de bonnes notes pour les ASPIC a la fin de l'année, objecte-t-il. Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas abdiquer, question d'honneur.  
\- Tu parles comme un débile de Gryffondor qui veut faire le bien tout en restant digne.  
\- Je suis un Gryffondor, faire le bien tout en restant digne c'est une des qualités requises pour entrer dans la maison.  
\- Pas de quoi être fier, mais bon… Tu voudras un coup de main pour ta fabuleuse mission qui consiste à bouter Pionel Junior hors de Poudlard ?  
\- Non, c'est une affaire personnelle, entre elle et moi, m'explique-t-il. C'est à moi de gérer ce problème, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. »

Il parle vraiment comme un héros solitaire prêt à aller sacrifier sa vie pour une grande cause noble, juste et surtout débile.

J'imagine que l'honneur et la dignité des Gryffondors l'empêche de demander de l'aide à ses amis, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond il veut que je lui donne un coup de mains.

Je vais m'occuper du cas Pionel Junior de mon côté.

* * *

La semaine s'est écoulée assez normalement, malgré le comportement de Black.  
Je ne l'ai vu qu'aux heures de rattrapage que Pionel nous a donné. Quand le prof de potions est retourné dans sa salle de classe lundi soir et qu'il l'a retrouvée déserte mais pleine de sang, il a décidé de ne plus nous infliger de retenues mais de s'en tenir aux cours de rattrapage qui étaient initialement prévus.  
Pendant ces heures de cours, je n'ai pas pu adresser la parole à Black, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était aussi stressé et mal à l'aise que lundi.

Quand j'essayais de lui parler après le cours, il partait en courant rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

Je ne comprends pas, personne d'autre que moi n'a remarqué qu'il agissait bizarrement ? C'est dingue ! Peut-être que tous ses amis ont été ensorcelés eux aussi… En tout cas je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, je n'ai aucune preuve.

Les heures passées avec le groupe d'études ont été vraiment insupportables, la Fouille Merde nous prenait à part, Chuck et Moi, pour énumérer nos qualités respectives et pour nous démontrer point par point qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre.

C'est grâce au harcèlement de la Fouille Merde que j'ai eu une idéé pour aider Remus à faire partir Pionel Junior. Ce que cette fille veut, c'est du fric. Elle tente de piquer celui de son père, mais si elle trouve une autre source de finances, elle sera satisfaite et partira.  
Pour le moment, elle s'acharne sur Remus pour qu'il arrête de la surveiller, il lui faudrait une autre proie, pour que Remus puisse respirer.  
L'idéal serait de lui trouver une proie riche qu'elle tenterait de séduire et avec qui elle quitterait l'école.

J'ai longtemps cherché qui pourrait faire office de proie, je cherchais quelqu'un qui serait vraiment riche et qui voudrait vraiment partir avec elle.  
J'ai commencé par chercher dans les Serpentards, mais aucun de mes « camarades » ne serait assez stupide pour s'enfuir avec une sangsue comme elle.  
Potter aurait été une proie intéressante, il est riche, pas trop mal, et il est attiré par Pionel Junior. Le problème c'est qu'il est obsédé par Evans, il ne touchera jamais à la fille du prof de potion de peur que ça gâche toutes ses chances avec la préfète-en-chef.

Au final c'est la Fouille Merde qui m'a apporté la solution en me faisant la liste des qualités de Chuck. Il est mignon, il est gentil, il est drôle… C'est pas ce genre de qualités qui attirent Pionel Junior.  
En revanche, Chuck Matthews est un sang-pur. Et généralement les sangs-purs sont riches.  
Je ne crois pas que Chuck aie une fortune immense, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'on arrive à le faire croire à Pionel Junior.

Je suis sûre que je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre Chuck de jouer le jeu, il est très joueur et on a fait un pari lundi. Si il perd ce pari, il sera bien obligé de me filer un coup de main.

Je suis devant la salle commune des Serdaigles, j'hésite à entrer. La Fouille Merde m'a demandé de venir avant la fête pour me préparer. En temps normal je ne serai jamais venue, mais là j'ai une fête à pourrir, alors autant venir avec un peu d'avance. En plus, je suis sûre que la Serdaigle a invité d'autres filles à venir avant la fête pour « se préparer », j'ai hâte de voir la Fouille Merde relooker des pauvres filles désespérées.

Le portrait pivote avant que j'aie frappé pour m'annoncer.  
Foster me heurte de plein fouet, apparemment, elle tentait de s'échapper.

Je retiens fermement la Gryffondor avec un sourire sadique, elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais la laisser partir ?

« Lâche-moi, Jones, m'ordonne-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi je te lâcherais ? Reste, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser.  
\- Ecoute, ce qui se passe dans cette salle commune c'est indescriptible, m'explique la Gryffondor. C'est trop affreux, si tu tiens à ta santé mentale, fais comme moi, vas-t-en ! Sauve ta peau ! »

Soudain, deux mains apparaissent et tirent Foster en arrière. Cette dernière pousse un hurlement désespéré pendant que les mains la font rentrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

« Salut, Tania Jones ! M'accueille la Fouille Merde qui tient toujours la blondasse.  
\- Salut.  
\- Entre ! On n'attendait plus que toi ! » M'invite la Serdaigle.

La salle commune est complètement transformée, les fauteuils et les tables ont été rangés sur les côtés ce qui laisse un grand espace vide pour danser, une sorte de bar a été installé près de la cheminée et la Fouille Merde a accroché quelques banderoles proclamant « BIENVENUE A LA FÊTE DE L'AMITIE ! ».

Sandra Matthews regarde avec méfiance et jalousie Pionel Junior qui porte une minijupe collante en cuir. La fille du prof de potion a l'air très à l'aise, elle discute joyeusement avec la gothique. Un peu plus à l'écart, Foster et sa copine Wilson obsèrvent les filles, l'air inquiètes.

« On ne va quand même pas ressembler à _ça_ ? S'exclame Wilson en montrant la goth.  
\- T'en fais pas, Wilson, interviens-je. Tu seras jamais assez jolie pour lui ressembler.  
\- Bien bien bien ! Ecoutez-moi toutes ! Nous interromp la Fouille Merde. Ce soir une fête très importante est organisée. Cette fête est importante pour chacune d'entre vous car elle va changer radicalement vos vies !  
\- Et comment une simple petite fête peut-elle changer nos vies ? Demande la goth.  
\- Certaines d'entre vous vont trouver l'âme sœur, explique notre hôte. D'autres, qui viennent d'arriver dans notre belle école vont pouvoir rencontrer du monde et s'intégrer.  
\- Tu vas m'aider à rendre Sirius fou amoureux de moi ? Intervient Matthews, pleine d'espoir.  
\- Pas touche sale garce, il est à moi, gronde Foster.  
\- Heu… en réalité, Sandra Matthews, je crois que Kate Foster et Sirius Black sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a personne pour toi ! Bien au contraire, un des garçons invités sera parfait pour toi.  
\- Mais personne ne sera jamais aussi parfait pour moi que Sirius ! Proteste la Pouffsouffle.  
\- Crois-moi, Amos Diggory sera parfait pour toi. »

Matthews cesse immédiatement toute protestation. Diggory ne vaut pas Black, mais en second choix il peut convenir à une petite groupie écervelée.

« Amos Diggory est un sportif, il a besoin d'une petite amie qui aime autant le sport que lui, nous allons réviser les règles de Quidditch ainsi que les résultats du dernier championnat.  
\- Nous aussi on va devoir se coltiner les résultats de ce sport débile ? Intervient Pionel Junior.  
\- Non, avec vous, je travaillerai sur des choss plus simples comme apprendre à sourire, ou comment être agréable avec les gens pour leur laisser un souvenir inoubliable ! »

La Fouille Merde tend à Matthews des feuilles toutes chiffonnées et un vieux balai brosse tout poussiéreux.

« C'est pour t'entraîner à voler, tu pourras lui montrer à quel point tu te débrouilles sur un balai, explique la Serdaigle.  
\- Tu veux dire que… ce soir pour le séduire je vais devoir faire le tour de la pièce en courant avec un vieux balai entre les jambes ? S'inquiète la Pouffsouffle.  
\- Ça le fera craquer à coup sûr », affirme Porter.

Peu convaincue, la Pouffsouffle commence à se déplacer avec le balai entre les jambes, cherchant la position la plus sexy.

La Serdaigle se tourne ensuite vers les deux Gryffondors, recroquevillées dans leur coin.

« Hors de question que je fasse l'imbécile sur un balai pour séduire Sirius ! S'écrie Foster en voyant notre hôte approcher.  
\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, tu es tellement jolie, tellement intéressante, tellement drôle, tellement raffinée, il craquera sur toi sans que tu aie besoin de t'intéresser au quidditch, la rassure la Serdaigle.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Ça me touche vraiment.  
\- De rien, c'est la plus pure vérité, répond la Fouille Merde. La seule chose que tu as à faire pour lui plaire, c'est te teindre en brune.  
\- QUOI ? Hurle la blondasse. Mais c'est hors de question ! Je suis très jolie en blonde, j'ai une couleur de cheveux magnifique, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer cette magnifique couleur or en une affreuse couleur noire ? Oh désolée Amy, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est très joli le brun mais... »

Wilson, aux cheveux aussi noirs que le regard qu'elle lance à sa copine, marmonne quelque chose et s'enferme dans un silence boudeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Amy, continue Foster. Je trouve que le brun est une magnifique couleur, d'ailleurs je vais me teindre les cheveux comme me le conseille la Fouille Merde. Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- Hm, c'était très blessant, mais j'ai bon cœur, je te pardonne.  
\- Parfait ! S'exclame la Fouille Merde. Vous êtes vraiment un modèle d'amitié ! Bon, et si on s'occupait du cas d'Amy maintenant ? Tu as tout pour plaire à Remus, vraiment tout, sauf que tu ne corresponds pas à son idéal féminin. Il aime les femmes douces, les femmes gentilles, les poupées en quelque sorte, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te taire, et surtout il faudrait que tu te teignes en blonde.  
\- QUOI ? Hors de question que je dénature mes superbes cheveux noirs en les teignant en jaune d'œuf écoeurant ! Heu… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Katie…  
\- TU ME REPROCHES DE CRITIQUER LES BRUNES ALORS QUE TU CRITIQUES LES BLONDES ?  
\- C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE HYPOCRITE !  
\- C'EST TOI L'HYPOCRITE ! Réplique Foster.  
\- NON C'EST TOI !  
\- NON TOI !  
\- NON TOI !  
\- C'EST CELLE QUI DIT QUI EST ! »

Etrangement, la Fouille Merde ne tente pas de les calmer, elle préfère se diriger vers la goth et Pionel Junior.

« Bon, les filles, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre magnifique école, je suis sûre que vous allez y passer les plus belles années de votre vie !  
\- Moi je reste pas longtemps, le temps d'avoir fait cracher du fric à mon père et je repars, explique Pionel Junior.  
\- Moi je ne resterai qu'un an et demie dans cette école, ajoute la goth.  
\- Ah… euh dans ce cas je suis sûre que vous passerez les plus beaux mois de votre vie dans cette école ! Je vais vous apprendre quelques règles de base pour se faire des amis : premièrement, souriez. Le sourire est un mouvement du visage qui consiste à soulever les coins des lèvres pour paraître agréable. Vous voulez essayer ? »

Les deux nouvelles restent de marbre.  
La Fouille Merde leur montre chaque étape pour sourire, en leur demandant d'essayer à chaque fois, mais les deux filles gardent un visage impassible.

« Allez, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, s'impatiente la Serdaigle. Regardez, je vais vous montrer… »

Elle se penche vers la goth, les deux index tendus vers les coins des lèvres de la française, mais cette dernière lui agrippe les poignets et lui dit froidement.

« Jamais en public. »

La Fouille Merde, légèrement impressionnée, décide d'utiliser une autre technique pour leur apprendre à sourire.

« Il y a bien des choses qui vous font rire, non ? Des choses qui vous amusent ? Vous connaissez des blagues ? Vous voulez que je vous en raconte ? » Les questionne la Serdaigle.

Comme les deux filles restent silencieuses, la Fouille Merde se lance dans l'histoire de deux moldus qui repeignent un plafond.

« Et alors un des deux moldus dit à l'autre « accroche-toi au pinceau, j'enlève l'échelle ! », c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux nouvelles ne manifestent aucune réaction, la Serdaigle ne perd pas espoir et continue à leur raconter des blagues.

Elle semble m'avoir totalement oublié, génial.

Sandra Matthews est toujours en train de courir autour de la salle avec son balai entre les jambes, Wilson et Foster continuent de se disputer tout en se battant avec la teinture, Pionel Junior et la goth tentent de rester stoïques face aux blagues de plus en plus pitoyables de la Fouille Merde, mais je remarque que la goth est en train de triturer son paquet de clopes et que la fille du prof de potions serre ses mains convulsivement, comme si elle voulait étrangler la Serdaigle.

Encore une fois, Leila Porter a prouvé qu'elle méritait son surnom.

Je vais sereinement m'asseoir sur un canapé, tout en me délectant du spectacle.

« Tania Jones ! C'est à ton tour ! » S'écrie la Fouille Merde en me rejoignant.

J'étouffe un gémissement. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oubliée.  
Elle a les bras chargés de trousses de toilettes en tout genre, de robes, de sèches cheveux, de brosses et de peignes.

« Ok, autant te prévenir tout de suite, Fouille Merde, si tu approches un de ces trucs de moi, je t'enfonce chaque accessoire dans la gorge jusqu'à ce que tu devienne violette.  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise volonté, si tu veux séduire Chuck il va falloir faire quelques efforts…  
\- Je ne veux pas séduire Chuck !  
\- Bon, je me suis renseignée sur les goûts de Chuck, il semble qu'il aime les filles qui font un peu plus attention à leur apparence. Tu devrais commencer par te coiffer, et peut-être te faire une teinture, quelque chose de soft, les garçons aiment les filles qui ont l'air fragiles, il te faudrait une couleur de cheveux plus douce, me conseille-t-elle.  
\- Tu voudrais que je me teigne en blonde ? Dis-je, dégoûtée.  
\- T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC LES BLONDES ? Hurle Foster, dégoulinante de teinture.  
\- Non, Tania Jones n'a aucun problème avec les blondes, intervient la Fouille Merde. Mais elle ne doit pas se teindre en blonde pour plaire à Chuck Matthews, elle devrait juste adoucir sa couleur, un chatain foncé devrait suffire. Il faudra aussi du maquillage, sur les yeux, les joues, les lèvres, et puis il faudrait aussi t'habiller de façon plus féminine… une minijupe et un chemisier peut-être…  
\- Tu veux dire que pour plaire à Chuck je dois ressembler à sa sœur jumelle ? »

La Serdaigle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis elle fixe Sandra Matthews, toujours occupée à faire le tour de la salle avec son balai.

« Je… je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, balbutie la Fouille Merde. Tu veux dire que son idéal féminin c'est… sa propre sœur ?  
\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est toi.  
\- Par Merlin, ce garçon est vraiment dérangé, il faut que je lui parle, je vais tenter de le mettre dans le droit chemin. »

Connaissant Leila Porter, elle va le précipiter dans les bras de sa frangine au lieu de l'en éloigner… cette soirée promet d'être vraiment très intéressante.


	16. 56: la fête de l'amitié

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56: la fête de l'amitié**

« Tu veux que je… commence Chuck, incrédule.  
\- Je veux que tu séduises Pionel Junior, dis-je, pour la cinquantième fois.  
\- Mais… c'est hors de question ! Cette fille est une sangsue, elle manipule les hommes pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, c'est une briseuse de cœur ! Tu penses à mon pauvre cœur ? Tu penses à mes sentiments ? Si je sortais avec elle, elle détruirait mon âme !  
\- Tu parles comme une vierge effarouchée qui croit encore au prince charmant. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec cette fille, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te briserait le cœur ?  
\- Mais… et si je m'attachais à elle ? S'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'attacherais à elle ? C'est pas du tout ton style, tu sortirais avec elle uniquement pour la manipuler, alors il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle fasse du mal à tes pauvres petits sentiments de chochotte.  
\- Je ne suis pas une chochotte, proteste-t-il.  
\- Tu fais drôlement bien semblant. »

Chuck reste silencieux un moment et observe sa sœur qui discute avec Diggory à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier s'est placé juste derrière Sandra Matthews pour lui expliquer comment se tenir sur un balai.

« Si la fête de la Fouille Merde tourne au désastre, je tenterai de séduire Pionel Junior, promet le Pouffsouffle d'un air sombre, en fixant sa sœur. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment une fille comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à un mec comme moi.  
\- T'inquiète, j'y ai pensé. C'est vrai que tu n'as aucune chance de l'intéresser en restant toi-même, alors on lui dira que tu es très riche.  
\- Et comment je ferai pour lui payer des dîners dans des restaurants de luxe ? Pour faire semblant d'être riche, il faut avoir du fric.  
\- Tu lui diras que tu es le descendant de Pouffsouffle, mais que tu dois garder le secret sur tes origines et donc que tu ne peux pas profiter de ton argent tant que tu es à Poudlard. Tu lui diras que tu veux t'enfuir avec elle, que tu veux quitter Poudlard, aller récupérer ton héritage et partir vivre dans un pays ensoleillé.  
\- Et tu penses qu'elle sera assez stupide pour y croire ? M'interroge-t-il.  
\- L'argent rend aveugle.  
\- On verra, en tout cas j'essayerai. Par contre, si je gagne le pari, tu devras faire en sorte que Diggory ne s'approche plus de ma sœur. Regarde-la ! Elle a vraiment l'air mal à l'aise qu'il lui tourne autour avec autant d'insistance !  
\- Oui, elle a vraiment besoin d'aide », dis-je en voyant Sandra Matthews glousser à une blague de Diggory.

Chuck se remplit un autre verre en fixant haineusement le prétendant de sa sœur.  
Il va passer la soirée à espionner sa frangine tout en se saoulant, autant le laisser seul.

Pionel Junior et la goth se sont éclipsées au début de la soirée, je me demande ce qu'elles sont allées faire.  
Les connaissant, elles n'ont sûrement pas fui la soirée, elles voulaient absolument profiter de l'occasion pour « rencontrer du monde ».  
Elles doivent être parties faire un mauvais coup, ou peut-être chasser… ou autre chose.  
Ces deux filles sont de vraies obsédées, l'une est une ex actrice porno et l'autre est une grande amatrice de films X. Elles sont toutes les deux des dragueuses invétérées, elles ont beaucoup de choses en commun.  
Je suis sûre qu'elles formeraient un beau couple.

Potter et Remus rient discrètement en regardant Foster et Wilson, ils doivent sûrement se moquer de leurs couleurs de cheveux.  
Après leur bataille de teinture, les deux filles se sont lavé les cheveux pour faire partir le produit, mais il était trop tard : les deux Gryffondors se retrouvent avec une couleur infâme, une sorte de marron sale avec des tâches blondes et des tâches brunes par endroit.

Je me demande où est Black. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il est parti tenir compagnie à Pettigrow dans la tour des Gryffondors.  
Quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air normal. Peut-être que le sortilège s'est estompé, j'aimerais quand même vérifier.

« Qui tu cherches comme ça ? Me demande une voix familière.  
\- Personne, fais-je en arrêtant de scruter la foule du regard.  
\- Je vois, c'est moi que tu cherchais.  
\- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Black.  
\- J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on me cherche, répond-il. Tu ne connais pas ça, le sentiment que les gens t'aiment et ont envie d'être avec toi.  
\- Non, effectivement, j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire courser par des groupies ou des admirateurs.  
\- C'est tout a fait compréhensible. Dis moi, Jones… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de me demander, mais vu la tête qu'il tire, j'ai l'impression qu'il préfererait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de terminer sa question.

« Quoi ? Vas y, crache le morceau !  
\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi soir ? Achève-t-il.  
\- J'ai des projets.  
\- Tu n'as pas de projets, tu n'as pas de vie sociale, me fait-il remarquer.  
\- J'ai une vie sociale et des projets pour samedi. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?  
\- Tu vas annuler tes projets, on va au restaurant samedi soir, m'annonce-t-il.  
\- QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas ?  
\- Si, ça va très bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille au restau ? T'as trop bu ?  
\- C'est pour… commence-t-il, l'air agacé. C'est pour parler des groupes d'études.  
\- Dont ton groupe et mon groupe seront présents.  
\- Non, on doit parler entre chefs de groupes, m'explique-t-il.  
\- Donc tous les autres chefs de groupes seront présents.  
\- Non, c'est juste de nos deux groupes qu'on doit parler. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi bidon de toute ma vie. Je refuse catégoriquement d'aller où que ce soit avec lui, je suis sûre que c'est un piège.  
Quoique… j'ai aussi très envie de savoir pourquoi il tient absolument à ce qu'on sorte samedi, peut-être que lui et ses copains préparent quelque chose, le seul moyen de le savoir serait d'aller avec lui.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je crois à ton récit bidon ?  
\- Crois moi ou pas, de toute façon, samedi tu viendras avec moi, affirme-t-il.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que je vais me pourrir une soirée à la passer avec toi sans y être forcée ?  
\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Jones. Samedi soir, soit tu viens de ton plein gré, soit je t'emmène de force, avoue que ça sera plus sympa si tu es consentante. »

Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il réussira à m'emmener de force, il suffirait qu'on mette les pieds dans la forêt interdite et il pourrait nous faire transplaner. Je vais donc être bien obligée de le suivre samedi prochain, peut-être que je pourrais profiter de ce dîner pour éclaircir quelques points : la baffe qu'il m'a donnée lors de la première réunion des groupes d'études, son comportement de lundi…

« T'as l'air d'aller mieux, dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je parle de ton attitude pendant nos cours de rattrapage en potion.  
\- Je… je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mon comportement était tout à fait normal pendant ces cours, d'ailleurs on ne s'est pas adressé la parole de toute la semaine, si j'avais changé d'attitude tu n'aurais pas pu t'en rendre compte, rétorque-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu oublies l'incident de lundi.»

A l'évocation de l'épisode, il pâlit et reste silencieux.  
Apparemment, il n'a pas oublié les évênements de lundi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça.  
Cette histoire est vraiment bizarre, j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Black met un point d'honneur à éviter mon regard. Il scrute la foule, probablement à la recherche de son grand ami James Potter, mais s'il croit se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.  
Je ne le lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu de réponses à mes questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lundi ? L'interroge-je.  
\- Rien. Parle moins fort.  
\- Quoi, tu n'as pas envie que tous nos camarades soient au courant de ce qui c'est passé lundi ? Je suis pourtant persuadée que ça les intéresserait beaucoup, fais-je en haussant la voix. A ton avis, ta côte de popularité chûterait de combien de points si tout le monde apprenait que tu t'es mis à chialer et à supplier une Serpentard juste parce qu'elle menaçait de te gifler ? Le journal des blaireaux ne marche pas très fort en ce moment, je suis sûre que Skeeter serait aux anges avec une information pareille, tu crois qu'elle me payera combien pour ce scoop ? »

L'air en colère et paniqué, il plaque sa main sur ma bouche, me serre contre lui et me traîne de force hors de la pièce.  
Au début, je me débats comme une folle, mais vu que ça ne sert à rien sinon à attirer l'attention sur nous, j'arrête de résister, résignée.

Les couloirs sont déserts, la grande majorité des élèves est éparpillée dans leurs salles communes, et le reste se trouve à la fête de la Fouille Merde.  
Mais un couloir désert reste un endroit dangereux dans lequel il ne faut pas trop traîner, Rusard et sa chatte pourraient nous tomber dessus à tout moment.  
Malgré qu'on se soit éloignés de la fête et qu'on soit seuls, Black garde sa main plaquée sur ma bouche, peut-être qu'il a peur que je me mette à hurler.

Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs, le Gryffondor tombe sur une salle vide et non verrouillée : la salle de métamorphose.  
Il me jette dedans et se précipite à l'intérieur.

« Ecoute moi bien, Jones, si jamais j'entends le moindre murmure sur ce qui s'est passé lundi… me menace-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te mettre à genoux et me supplier de ne plus rien dire ?  
\- J'avais plutôt envisagé de t'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour quelques mois et ensuite de te pourrir la vie au point que tu ne supportes plus de rester à Poudlard, répond-il.  
\- Je te crois tout a fait capable de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie quelques jours, mais pas quelques mois, et je croyais que tu faisais déjà tout pour me pourrir la vie au maximum ?  
\- Tu serais surprise de voir de quoi je suis capable. »

En entendant cette réplique, associée à son regard assassin et son ton lourd de menace, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
C'est vraiment trop pitoyable, on se croirait dans un vieux film noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché.

Le fait que je me moque de ses menaces a l'air de profondément l'irriter.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, maugrée-t-il.  
\- C'est sûrement le truc le plus débile que tu m'aie jamais dit, on dirait que t'essayes d'imiter les mafieux des films !  
\- Je n'essaye d'imiter personne.  
\- T'as regardé trop de films moldus avec Potter, et autant que tu le saches maintenant : il n'y a rien de plus minable que les gens qui piquent leurs répliques à des personnages de films.  
\- Je n'ai rien piqué à personne, nie-t-il. Et puis moque-toi si tu veux, mais tu ne devrais pas prendre mes menaces à la légère.  
\- Tu nous refais « le parrain » ? Fais-je en riant de plus belle.  
\- Je ne te comprend vraiment pas, s'énerve-t-il. Je t'annonce que je pourrais te rendre la vie tellement affreuse que tu serais obligée de quitter l'école, et toi ça te fait rire ?  
\- Oui. »

Consterné, il va s'asseoir sur une table tandis que je reste dans mon coin à rire comme une démente.  
Des tas d'images défilent dans ma tête : Black avec un chapeau et un vieil imperméable disant adieu à une ravissante blonde qui s'apprête à embarquer sur un bateau ; Black avec son vieil imperméable et son chapeau en train de mitrailler la salle commune des Serpentards ; Black avec son vieil imperméable et son chapeau attendant les première années à la sortie d'un cours et leur proposant des bonbons pour regarder ce qu'il porte sous son imper.

« Faut vraiment que tu sois cinglée pour rire à l'idée de devoir quitter Poudlard, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Je rêve de quitter Poudlard depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds. Mais ce qui me fait surtout rire, c'est à quel point tu as l'air sérieux alors que tu mens.  
\- Je ne mens pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu en avais vraiment le pouvoir, tu m'aurais forcée à quitter l'école depuis longtemps !  
\- Pas forcément, proteste-t-il. Si j'avais déjà utilisé ce pouvoir, je n'aurais pas de moyen de pression sur toi.  
\- Si j'avais quitté l'école, à quoi ça t'aurait servi d'avoir un moyen de pression sur moi ? »

Il reste muet, il doit sûrement chercher une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas fait partir dès qu'il l'a pu.

« A moins bien sûr, que tu aies envie que je reste.  
\- Tu délires, Jones.  
\- Ça semble la seule explication logique. Tu dis que tu me hais, et je suis sûre que c'est vrai, tu dis que je suis une erreur de la nature, et je suis certaine que tu le penses, tu dis que chaque moment passé avec moi est un supplice, alors si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu m'as forcée à venir au mariage de ta cousine ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte que je quitte l'école pour de bon ? Et pourquoi tu es assis sur cette table en ce moment au lieu d'être à la fête avec tes copains ? »

Je crois bien lui avoir coupé le sifflet, je sais que ces questions le gênent et qu'il ne saura certainement pas quoi répondre, le problème, c'est que la situation me gêne moi aussi.  
Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre la réponse à ces questions.

Il ne me regarde pas, sa tête est légèrement baissée et ses yeux sont posés sur un balai et une serpillère oubliés dans un coin de la classe.

Je pourrais très bien sortir de la salle et le laisser tout seul, j'aurai le dernier mot. Mais je montrerai aussi que la situation me gêne, alors ma victoire ne serait pas complète.  
Bien décidée à avoir une victoire totale, je me plante en face de lui et je lui relève la tête pour le forcer à me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le grand Sirius Black a perdu sa langue ?  
\- Vérifie par toi-même, me lance-t-il d'un air défiant, le regard rempli d'animosité.  
\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir.  
\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.  
\- Parle pour toi. »

On reste au moins une bonne minute à se fixer, les yeux remplis de haine, de mépris de défiance, attendant de voir si l'un de nous craquera et qui le fera en premier.  
C'est une sorte de « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette » mais un peu particulier.

On a craqué exactement au même moment, pas de perdant ni de gagnant, mais chacun de nous prétendra que c'est l'autre qui a commencé.  
On s'est jetés l'un sur l'autre, comme des Hippogriffes en rut s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Dans notre élan on s'est retrouvé à rouler sur la petite table, je crois qu'on aurait pu tomber sur le sol sans que ça nous interrompe.

Ce qui nous interromp, c'est une explosion de lumière aveuglante.  
Le flash d'un appareil photo.

Horrifiés, on se décolle immédiatement, persuadés que c'est Skeeter qui nous a suivi.

« Magnifique !» S'exclame une voix malheureusement trop familière.

Ce n'est pas Skeeter, c'est pire.

Pionel Junior pose son appareil photo polaroïd sur le bureau de MacGonagall pour mieux contempler la photo qu'elle vient de faire. La goth se penche pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa copine.  
Elles échangent un sourire entendu, sortent leurs baguettes et lancent un sort de duplication.

« Tenez, nous dit Pionel Junior en nous tendant deux exemplaires de la photo. Un petit souvenir.  
\- Comment vous saviez qu'on était là ? Demande-je.  
\- On vous a suivi quand on vous a vu passer dans le couloir, répond la fille du prof de potions.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous nous espionnez depuis le début ? S'exclame Black.  
\- Ouais, acquiesce la goth.  
\- Et on trouve que vous mettez un temps fou avant de passer à l'action.  
\- J'imagine que vous comptez nous faire chanter…  
\- Ah non, Jones, pas du tout, rétorque Pionel Junior. C'est juste une petite photo souvenir, et gratuite en plus.  
\- Vous ne nous demandez rien en échange ? S'étonne Black. Où est le coup fourré ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de coup fourré, nous assure la goth.  
\- Vous allez les afficher dans nos salles communes ou les refiler au journal des blaireaux, fais-je.  
\- Puisqu'on vous dit que non ! Ca restera entre nous, affirme la fille de Pionel.  
\- Si ça reste entre nous, pourquoi avoir pris une photo ? Interroge Black.  
\- On vous l'a dit, c'est juste une petite photo souvenir, répète la goth. Vous finirez par comprendre, tôt ou tard. »

Les deux filles quittent la pièce, en s'extasiant exagérément sur leur cliché.  
Black et moi nous retrouvons seuls, dans un silence ultra tendu. On évite soigneusement de se regarder, et on reste à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne quitte pas la pièce en courant, j'ai sûrement envie de garder ma dignité face à Black.

Je pourrais quand même partir en gardant ma dignité, si je ne me mets pas à courir comme une dératée ça pourrait être faisable.  
La tête haute, marchant calmement, je me dirige vers la sortie.

« Tu l'as regardée ? » Me demande soudain Black.

Je reste quelques instants sans comprendre, puis je me rends compte que j'ai toujours la photo à la main.  
Non, je ne l'ai pas regardée et je ne le ferai pas. Je détruirai cette chose à la première occasion sans y jeter un œil, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai en voyant ce qu'il y a sur le cliché, mais ça sera forcément nefaste pour ma santé mentale.

« Non, dis-je. Et toi ?  
\- Non plus. Je vais la détruire.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Très bien. »

Je glisse la photo dans ma poche et je me dépèche de sortir.

Quand j'arrive à la fête, je me fais immédiatement accoster par Rogue. Il a l'air totalement désespéré, comme si les Maraudeurs étaient encore en train de le ridiculiser en public.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- Gwen », répond-il en indiquant un coin de la salle d'un signe de tête.

En effet, Gwen est assise dans un canapé, entourée d'une bonne demi-douzaine d'élèves dont la gothique et Pionel Junior. Elle parle joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et jette de temps en temps un œil à un grand bouquin en poussant des exclamations de joie.

J'hésite un peu à m'approcher, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver en compagnie de la goth et de sa grande copine, mais Rogue me pousse dans leur direction.

« Tania ! S'écrie Gwen en me voyant. Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout, où étais-tu ?  
\- Elle devait sûrement être très occupée, lance Pionel Junior, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- J'avais juste envie de faire un tour. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
\- Les filles m'ont offert un livre ! S'exclame mon amie, surexcitée. Il y a même des images et des schémas explicatifs ! »

Rogue pousse un petit grognement et s'affale sur le canapé à l'évocation du livre. Connaissant la fille du prof de potion et la goth, ce bouquin doit être louche. Je le prends des mains de Gwen et je regarde le titre du livre.

« Le Kama Sutra ? Vous lui avez offert le Kama Sutra ?  
\- Oui ! C'est très gentil de leur part, tu ne trouves pas ? Me demande mon amie.  
\- C'est… un cadeau intéressant, fais-je.  
\- Je racontais à ces gentilles personnes les choses que j'avais faite avec Servilus, continue-t-elle en désignant les élèves au teint légèrement verdâtre autour d'elle. J'ai cherché dans ce livre les noms des choses qu'on avait faites, et comme ça je montre les images pour que les gens puissent mieux visualiser !  
\- Tu sais, Gwen, intervient Pionel Junior. La prochaine fois que tu fais des choses avec Servilus, tu devrais les filmer, comme ça on visualiserait beaucoup mieux, et tu n'aurais pas à chercher pendant des heures le schéma dans un livre.  
\- Filmer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonne l'intéressée.  
\- Tu utilises une petite boîte, je t'en passerai une, tu mets la boîte devant ton lit pour qu'on puisse bien le voir à travers l'écran de la boîte, et tu appuies sur un bouton. Ca fera une copie de tout ce qui se sera passé sur le lit entre le moment où tu auras appuyé sur le bouton et où tu auras arrêté de filmer.  
\- CA VA PAS NON ? Hurle Rogue, indigné. ESPECE D'OBSEDEE ! SI T'AS ENVIE D'ASSOUVIR TES PULSIONS SEXUELLES, VAS T'ENFERMER DANS UN PLACARD A BALAIS AVEC LE PREMIER MEC VENU, NE T'IMMISCE PAS DANS LA VIE SEXUELLE DES AUTRES ! »

C'est tellement rare de voir Rogue hurler que toute la salle commune s'est tue. Après sa tirade, les élèves choqués se mettent à chuchoter : « _Rogue a une vie sexuelle ?_ »  
Pionel Junior n'a pas du tout l'air impressionnée, elle semble au contraire très amusée de voir Rogue perdre son sang froid. Gwen, quant à elle, fixe son mec, l'air complètement émerveillée.  
Ce dernier lui prends la main et la tire violemment pour la forcer à se lever.

« Toi il va falloir que je t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses, viens avec moi, lui ordonne-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ? Demande Gwen avec l'air d'une gamine qui sait qu'elle va recevoir un cadeau.  
\- LA NOTION DE PUDEUR !  
\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu cries ? Lui fait-elle remarquer en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Contente-toi de me suivre », lui ordonne-t-il en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

Les deux Serpentard quittent la fête, sous les regards encore étonnés de tout le monde.

« Alors comme ça le petit Rogue est pudique, commente la fille du prof de potions en les regardant s'éloigner. Etonnant de la part d'un mec aussi repoussant. Si j'étais aussi moche que lui, j'étalerais ma vie sexuelle au grand jour pour prouver aux autres que même les moches peuvent s'envoyer en l'air.  
\- Peut-être, mais il y a une grande différence entre Rogue et toi, répond-je.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Rogue n'est pas un obsédé sexuel. Et puis si tu le trouves si repoussant, pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ses ébats ? Toute personne normalement constituée a envie de vomir après les récits de Gwen, et toi tu demandes carrément un film !  
\- Justement, Jones, si tout le monde est écoeuré par un simple récit, imagine un peu leurs têtes si ils tombaient sur un film. »

C'est diaboliquement vicieux et pervers, de quoi rendre fou des générations entières. Les gens tombant sur ce truc pourraient être sexuellement traumatisés, et ne pourraient jamais guérir de ce traumatisme.  
Et en plus ça foutrait une honte pas croyable à Rogue.

C'est une idée bien jolie dans la théorie, mais elle ne doit jamais se réaliser. Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout au sort de Rogue, ni aux gens traumatisés, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est moi.  
Si ce film circulait, je pourrais très bien tomber dessus par accident, et je n'ai aucune envie de finir sexuellement traumatisée pour le restant de mes jours, surtout que le traumatisme serait plus grave pour moi étant donné que je connais les acteurs.

« De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas diffuser de film à Poudlard, rien ne marche à l'électricité ici.  
\- Je sais, j'y ai pensé, c'est pour ça que je cherche comment faire pour ensorceler le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.  
\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, il faut être très douée pour ensorceler quelque chose créé par Dumbledore. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'auras jamais ce film, Rogue va faire très attention.  
\- On verra bien. »

Elle semble très sûre d'elle, c'est vraiment inquiétant.  
Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si un film porno passait sur le plafond magique. Des gosses de 11 ans pourraient le voir, les profs pourraient le voir, Rogue et Gwen seraient sûrement renvoyés, Pionel Junior aussi…  
Cette fille est diabolique et kamikaze.

En parcourant la pièce, je tombe sur Chuck et la Fouille Merde en grande conversation.  
En réalité, c'est surtout la Fouille Merde qui parle, et Chuck fait semblant de l'écouter en surveillant sa frangine du coin de l'œil.

« Je sais qu'elle est vraiment très jolie, et aussi très sympa et très drôle… en réalité, elle a tout de la femme parfaite, c'est pour ça que plein de types rêvent de passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais c'est ta sœur !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « plein de types rêvent de passer un peu de temps avec elle ? » L'interromp Chuck, brusquement tiré de sa rêverie.  
\- Heu… eh bien elle plaît beaucoup aux garçons, répond la Fouille Merde. Pas autant qu'une vraie belle fille comme Kate Foster ou Amy Wilson, mais elle s'habille tellement comme une traînée et elle chauffe si bien les garçons qu'ils craquent tous pour elle.  
\- QUOI ? COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES SUR MA SŒUR ?  
\- Tout le monde sait que ta sœur est une vraie salope, le seul à ne pas vouloir s'en rendre compte, c'est toi, explique-t-elle. Et je pense qu'une fois que tu auras compris qu'elle a aussi ses petits défauts, tu pourras oublier cet amour incestueux et malsain qui fait que toute l'école est persuadée que tu es un pervers psychopathe.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- C'est bien, tu n'es plus aveuglé par tes sentiments, bientôt tu seras à même d'accepter la réalité et si tu veux on pourra se voir tous les soirs pour parler de ton enfance, afin de découvrir les vraies raisons de ton obsession pour ta sœur jumelle. »

Chuck est estomaqué, la Fouille Merde lui tapote gentiment la main, avec un air de pitié profonde.  
Je m'éloigne d'eux avant que la Serdaigle n'aie l'envie de me psychanaliser moi aussi. Je remarque que Black est de retour dans la salle, il est avec Remus et Potter, ils sont en grande discussion. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois Foster et Wilson planquées derrière un canapé qui lancent des sorts à leurs cheveux pour retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Sur ce même canapé, Sandra Matthews et Diggory flirtent gentiment, observés de loin par Chuck.

Tout se déroule sans problème, malheureusement pour moi. Il faut absolument que cette fête tourne à la catastrophe si je veux gagner mon pari contre Chuck, mais comment faire ?

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! » S'exclame la Fouille Merde en me prenant par les épaules.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je suis assise dans un fauteuil à tenter désespérément de faire marcher mes neurones pour trouver comment pourrir cette fête.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, m'explique-t-elle. J'ai oublié plusieurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre dans mon dortoir, est-ce que tu peux aller me les chercher ?  
\- Vas-y toi-même.  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser mes invités seuls, il faut que je m'occupe de tout le monde !  
\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Personne d'autre ne veut bien le faire, s'il te plaît, rend moi ce service », m'implore-t-elle.

Ca sent le coup fourré à plein nez, je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller.  
Mais un bon petit piège foireux m'aidera peut-être à trouver un moyen efficace de pourrir cette soirée.

J'accepte donc d'aller chercher les bouteilles dans le dortoir de la Fouille Merde, en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son air triomphant.

Une fois entrée dans le dortoir, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Chuck, et la porte se verrouille automatiquement derrière moi.  
C'est comme ça qu'elle veut forcer les gens à se mettre en couple ? En les enfermant dans la même pièce ? Cette fille est vraiment trop conne, elle doit sûrement penser que la vie est rose et simple comme dans les bouquins mièvres pour adolescente esseulée qu'elle doit lire en cachette le soir.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tomberais dans le panneau, me dit Chuck.  
\- En fait je savais qu'il y avait un piège.  
\- Et tu as foncé dedans tête baissée ? Tu peux bien avouer que tu t'es faite avoir, c'est pas la fin du monde.  
\- Et toi, comment tu as atterri ici ? Demande-je.  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire en sorte que je me retrouve seul avec ma sœur pour qu'on s'explique, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma frangine est une allumeuse, c'est vraiment choquant !  
\- Chuck, ta frangine est une allumeuse depuis la troisième année, il n'y a que toi que ça choque.  
\- Mais… elle n'a rien d'une allumeuse !  
\- Tu te souviens du jour où elle a failli être virée parce qu'on l'avait retrouvée dans le lit d'un mec de 7e année ?  
\- Peut-être qu'elle s'était perdue, rétorque-t-il. Elle s'était peut-être trompée de lit.  
\- Chuck, ce mec était à Serdaigle. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait traversé la moitié du château, qu'elle serait entrée dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et qu'elle serait montée dans un dortoir de mecs sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le Pouffsouffle va s'asseoir sur un lit en ruminant que c'est forcément un complot contre sa pauvre et innocente sœur.

Pendant qu'il rumine, j'en profite pour fouiller la pièce et trouver un moyen de sortir. Une boîte de chocolats aphrodisiaques est laissée bien en évidence sur une table de nuit, avec un petit mot :

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _J'espère que vous saurez profiter de ce précieux moment d'intimité que je vous offre, sachez que la flamme de l'amour sera le seul moyen de vous délivrer. Tant que l'amour ne dominera pas vos cœurs, les portes resteront verrouillées._

 _Bien a vous,_

 _Leila._

En gros, on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici tant qu'on ne sera pas tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… j'espère que les équipes de secours partiront à notre recherche avant deux semaines, sinon on risque d'être obligés de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous meure et serve de gigot à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande Chuck.  
\- Les règles du jeu. Pour sortir d'ici, faut qu'on tombe amoureux.  
\- On pourrait peut-être essayer de sortir par la fenêtre… propose-t-il.  
\- Et faire une chute de plus de 50 mètres ?  
\- T'as une meilleure idée ? »

Non, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, mais je refuse d'aller jouer à l'alpiniste sur le toit du château, j'aimerais bien vivre jusqu'à mes 18 ans quand même.  
Peut-être qu'avec un sort assez puissant, on pourrait déverrouiller ou défoncer la porte…

« AU SECOURS ! » hurle une voix qui semble provenir du mur de droite.  
J'échange un regard avec mon ex, on pense à la même chose : le mur du dortoir serait-il hanté ?  
Non, c'est stupide, La Fouille Merde a juste voulu jouer les entremetteuses avec plusieurs couples et elle en a enfermé un dans le dortoir voisin.  
Soudain, des coups désespérés sont frappés sur le mur de gauche.  
OK, la Fouille Merde a donc enfermé deux couples, un dans le dortoir à gauche du notre, et un dans le dortoir à droite du notre. Et apparemment, ces gens ne sont pas très heureux d'être enfermés ensemble.

D'un signe de tête, j'indique à Chuck que je vais m'occuper du dortoir de gauche, il acquiesce et se dirige vers le mur de droite.

« Qui est là ? Interroge-je.  
\- Sortez-moi de là ! Hurle une voix étouffée par le mur.  
\- T'es gentil mais tu crois pas que si j'avais un moyen de m'échapper je ne serai plus là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Jones ?  
\- C'est moi. Qui est là ? »

La voix m'est vaguement familière, mais je suis totalement incapable de la reconnaître à travers à un mur.

« Qui est là ? Répète-je.  
\- Laisse tomber, je peux me débrouiller. »

Ça c'est du Black tout craché.  
Il croit qu'il peut m'appeler à l'aide et changer d'avis à la dernière minute sans que j'aie mon mot à dire ? Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je ne suis pas à ses ordres !  
Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il veut profiter de l'intimité avec une fille, je suis prête à parier qu'il s'agit de Foster, mais je ne suis pas sa chienne… euh je veux dire son esclave, alors maintenant qu'il m'a dérangée, qu'il l'assume !

« Chuck, qu'est-ce que t'as appris sur le couple du dortoir de droite ?  
\- Apparemment c'est Remus Lupin et Amy Wilson, m'explique-t-il. C'est Lupin qui a crié, il m'a dit que Wilson est complètement folle et qu'elle essaye de lui faire avaler de force des chocolats aphrodisiaques à l'aide d'un entonnoir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur le couple du dortoir de gauche ?  
\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, le mec n'a pas voulu me donner son nom. T'as une idée pour libérer tout ce beau monde ?  
\- J'avais pensé à lancer un sort pour ramollir la pierre, mais je ne me souviens plus de la formule, répond-il.  
\- Pas besoin d'être aussi sophistiqués, on va défoncer les murs. »

Je suis un peu énervée, alors j'ai bien envie de cogner contre les murs pour me défouler, même si je sais que mon idée est complètement stupide : ces murs sont ultra épais, le seul résultat que j'obtiendrais en me jetant dessus serait de me fracturer l'épaule.  
Mais peut-être qu'en frappant les murs avec les lits…  
Ces lits sont très lourds, même en s'y mettant à 15 on n'arrive pas à les déplacer, alors peut-être qu'ils seraient plus efficaces que mon épaule.

« Tu te souviens de ce sortilège qu'on a appris en première année ? Celui qui permet de faire léviter une plume, dis-je.  
\- Tu veux qu'on projette des plumes contre les murs ? Je ne pense pas que ça sera très efficace.  
\- Mais non, pas des plumes, des lits !  
\- Mais c'est beaucoup plus lourd qu'une plume ! S'exclame-t-il.  
\- Sans blague ? On est plus vieux, on a plus de pratique magique, on devrait y arriver.  
\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, approuve-t-il.  
\- Très bien, alors donne-moi la formule de lévitation.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? S'exclame-t-il.  
\- J'ai pensé au sort, c'est déjà pas mal, je peux pas me souvenir de tout. »

Il soupire et me donne la formule, « wingardium leviosa », pas étonnant avec un nom pareil que je l'aie oubliée.  
Après une bonne dizaine d'essais, je réussis enfin à soulever mon lit et à le faire bouger de quelques centimètres, 10 essais plus tard, j'arrive à le projeter contre le mur.  
Chuck, qui est bien plus doué que moi, a déjà commencé à fissurer son mur.

Une demi heure plus tard, les murs commencent à céder.  
Le mur de droite tombe le premier, Remus se précipite dans notre dortoir et serre Chuck dans ses bras de gratitude.

« Merci mille fois, je te le revaudrai !  
\- Où est Wilson ? Dis-je, en projetant inlassablement mon lit sur le mur de gauche.  
\- Je… je l'ai stupéfixée, avoue-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- Pas de quoi avoir honte, c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une groupie hystérique », fais-je.

Je projette le lit une dernière fois et le mur s'écroule.  
Dans le dortoir de gauche, Black est assis sur un lit, à bonne distance de Foster qui, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, est recroquevillée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, en larmes.

Remus, soulagé de retrouver son copain en un seul morceau, se précipite vers lui et commence à l'assailler de questions.  
Un peu hésitants, Chuck et moi nous les rejoignons.

« C'est encore un coup de la Fouille Merde, elle va me le payer, grogne Black.  
\- Il faut l'excuser, elle a cru bien faire, répond Remus.  
\- Le problème avec cette fille, c'est qu'elle croit toujours bien faire, intervient Chuck.  
\- Je pense que quand elle va devoir endosser la responsabilité pour nous avoir séquestrés et pour les murs qu'on a dû démolir, son envie d'aider les gens va être légèrement refroidie, fais-je.  
\- Parce que vous comptez tout lui mettre sur le dos ? S'indigne Remus.  
\- Bien sûr ! Si elle ne nous avait pas enfermé, on n'aurait pas dû détruire les murs !  
\- T'es vraiment cruelle, Jones, marmonne Black.  
\- T'as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte.  
\- Vous ne pourriez pas la fermer un peu qu'on puisse réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici ? » S'énerve Remus.

Pourquoi chercher un autre moyen de sortir ? Si on a pu détruire des murs avec un lit, pourquoi pas une porte ?  
Je fais léviter un lit que je balance contre la porte, mais il rebondit et retourne à sa place initiale. Le sort que la Fouille Merde a lancé est très puissant.

« Et si on allait chercher Wilson et Foster pour qu'elles servent de bélier ? Propose-je.  
\- Ca ne servirait à rien, mais peut-être qu'elles pourraient nous aider à cogiter, envisage Chuck.  
\- Tu as raison, elles vont vraiment nous éclairer, elles ont toujours des idées lumineuses. Et si on bombardait la porte de teinture pour cheveux pour la faire céder ?  
\- Selon la Fouille Merde, il faut que deux personne tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre pour que le charme soit rompu, il nous faudrait deux volontaires pour se faire envoûter. » Intervient Foster

Surpris, on se retourne tous. La blondasse a fini de pleurer et elle est descendue de son radiateur. Elle a l'air infiniment triste, ça se ressent aussi bien dans sa voix que dans son expression, on dirait une morte.

« Et on fait comment pour les envoûter ? Demande-je. On n'a pas de quoi préparer un philtre d'amour ici.  
\- Attendez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose », répond Black en fouillant ses poches.

Il sort d'une de ses poches secrètes un petit flacon cylindrique qui fait penser à s'y méprendre à un tube de rouge à lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonne Remus en examinant le tube.  
\- C'est un philtre d'amour mais sous forme de baume pour les lèvres…explique Black.  
\- T'as gardé ce truc ? » M'écrie-je.

Les autres tournent la tête vers moi et me lancent des regards suspicieux, je crois que j'ai gaffé.

« Comment tu connais l'existence de ce flacon ? M'interroge Chuck.  
\- C'est une des potions qu'on a utilisées au mariage… fais-je.  
\- Quoi ? Vous avez utilisé des philtres d'amour à un mariage ? Vous êtes mariés ? Continue-t-il, choqué.  
\- Non, c'était au mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malfoy, on a utilisé des philtres d'amour sur les fiancés pour leur faire une blague, dis-je.  
\- Et pourquoi tu te balades avec un flacon de philtre d'amour sur toi ? Questionne Remus.  
\- Je l'avais oublié dans une poche », répond Black.

Remus et Chuck n'ont pas du tout l'air convaincu, quant à Foster, son visage est toujours totalement dénué d'expressions.  
Je me demande moi aussi pour quelle raison le Maraudeur se balade avec un philtre d'amour sur lui, il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles et si il s'y intéressait, il n'aurait aucun mal pour en séduire.

Soudain, Foster sursaute, ouvre grand les yeux et tourne la tête dans tous les sens. On dirait qu'elle vient de se réveiller en plein milieu d'un cauchemar.

« Où est Amy ? S'inquiète-t-elle.  
\- Elle est là-bas, répond Remus en désignant son ancienne prison. Je l'ai stupéfixée.  
\- Espèce de salaud ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Elle t'aime et toi tu la traites comme ça ? » Hurle la Gryffondor, soudainement hystérique.

Elle crache au visage de Remus et part en courant délivrer sa copine.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a toujours pas trouvé de volontaires pour le philtre d'amour, reprend Black.  
\- Pourquoi pas toi ? Lui propose Chuck. Après tout, ce philtre est à toi, tu dois mieux savoir t'en servir que nous autres.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas d'antidotes pour ce truc, il est hors de question que je reste ensorcelé pour le restant de la soirée !  
\- Et toi, Tania, tu ne voudrais pas le faire ? Me demande Chuck. Après tout, tu as l'air de connaître ce philtre aussi.  
\- Justement, je n'y toucherai pas.  
\- Peut-être qu'une des deux Gryffondors sera d'accord… Lupin, tu ne voudrais pas te sacrifier pour le bien de nous tous ? S'il te plaît ! Implore le Pouffsouffle.  
\- Je veux bien, mais je refuse d'être envoûté avec une des deux sangsues, répond l'intéressé.  
\- En gros tu veux bien le faire mais seulement avec Jones, interprète Black.  
\- Non, je veux bien le faire avec n'importe qui, sauf Amy ou Kate, corrige Remus.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas de le faire avec un mec ? Fais-je.  
\- Non, de toute façon c'est la seule solution, rétorque-t-il.  
\- Parfait ! Alors vous allez le faire tous les deux ! S'exclame Chuck en désignant les deux Maraudeurs.  
\- Quoi ? Pas question ! Refuse Black.  
\- Je suis si repoussant que ça ? L'interroge Remus l'air vexé.  
\- C'est pas la qestion !  
\- Ça veut dire oui ?  
\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ? » S'énerve le Pouffsouffle, à bout de nerfs.

D'un geste brusque, il prend le tube de baume des mains de Black, se tartine les lèvres avec le produit et nous regarde successivement à la recherche d'une victime.  
Etant résolument hétéro, il se dirige vers moi, mais Black le stoppe.

« C'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Il lui prend le tube des mains, s'en met un peu sur les lèvres, se place en face du Pouffsouffle et, avec une grimace de dégoût, il approche lentement son visage de celui de mon ex.  
Chuck étant aussi coopératif que Black, il ne cesse de reculer son visage au dernier moment. Il a l'air très tendu et écoeuré, tout comme le Maraudeur.  
Finalement, leurs lèvres s'effleurent, et ils se reculent brusquement, comme si ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique.

« C'est pas suffisant, les gars, fais-je remarquer. Il faut que vous vous regardiez dans les yeux maintenant. »

Avec autant de lenteur que lorsqu'ils ont eu à s'embrasser, ils lèvent les yeux, leurs regards se rencontrent et ils se fixent quelques secondes.

La tension est à son comble, est-ce que ça aura marché, ou faudra-t-il qu'ils recommencent en mettant la langue ?

Les secondes qu'ils passent à se fixer semblent interminables, puis, finalement ils se mettent à sourire tendrement.

« Mon roudoudou ! S'exclame Chuck en prenant Black dans ses bras. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je t'appelle mon roudoudou ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, mon petit caneton en sucre ! Répond Black en l'embrassant sur le front.  
\- Tu sais que t'es vraiment trop mignon ? Je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer intéresser un mec comme toi, continue le Pouffsouffle.  
\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! » Lui assure le Gryffondor.

Les deux ensorcelés se mettent à s'embrasser tendrement, je dois dire que je trouve la scène assez bizarre et écoeurante.  
Wilson et Foster rentrent dans la pièce au moment même où les deux mecs commencent à s'embrasser, ça a le don de faire fondre Foster en larmes.

« Remus, est-ce que la porte est ouverte ? Dis-je.  
\- Oui, me répond-il après avoir vérifié. On est libres !  
\- Génial ! S'écrient les filles. C'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Attendez, peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier que les autres dortoirs sont déserts, fais-je. Peut-être que la Fouille Merde a aussi enfermé Evans et Potter.  
\- Lily n'a pas voulu venir, tu comprendras aisément pourquoi », rétorque Wilson en me lançant un regard plein de reproches.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Les deux « amoureux » continuent à s'embrasser langoureusement, comme ils bloquent le passage je leur tape dans le dos pour les forcer à se séparer, je leur rappelle qu'ils sont libres et qu'ils peuvent retourner à la fête.  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils descendent l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune des Serdaigle, je sens que leur entrée va faire des ravages.

« Ca t'énerve ? Me demande Remus.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça t'énerve de les voir ensemble ?  
\- Non, je m'en fous complètement, enfin… je trouve ça plutôt drôle.  
\- T'as pas l'air de trouver ça drôle, remarque-t-il. On dirait que ça t'irrite.  
\- Ouais, ça m'irrite comme tu dis. Ils en font des caisses, on dirait un couple tout droit sorti d'une mauvaise série télé !  
\- Il n'y a que ça qui te dérange ? Insiste-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?  
\- Que tu n'aimes pas voir ton ex embrasser quelqu'un devant toi.  
\- Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on est plus ensemble ! Il peut se taper qui il veut je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je me fiche complètement de le voir embrasser quelqu'un devant moi !  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répond-il avec un petit sourire. Le problème ne vient pas de Chuck, il vient de Sirius. »

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de nier, il descend l'escalier l'air serein et me laisse toute seule dans le dortoir.  
Je suis sûre que le problème ne vient pas de Black, si ça m'écoeure de les voir ensemble, ça veut peut-être dire que je suis homophobe.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère : que le problème vienne de Black, ou que je me révèle soudainement intolérante.

Quand je retourne à la fête, je constate que la Fouille Merde a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Remus m'apprend qu'elle a été mise au courant de nos « travaux de démolition » dans les dortoirs, et qu'elle cherche désespérément un moyen de réparer les dégâts avant que les profs ne débarquent.

Black et Chuck sont sur un canapé en train de s'embrasser passionnément sous le regard dépité d'une dizaine de filles. Il faut croire que Chuck est vraiment fou amoureux de Black, parce qu'il ne prête aucune attention à Diggory et sa sœur qui, allongés dans un canapé, ne flirtent plus du tout innocemment.  
Foster et Wilson, quant à elles, sont assises près de la cheminée. Foster a toujours l'air complètement amorphe, on dirait qu'elle écoute à peine ce que lui dit son amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que l'affaire d'un soir, assure Wilson. Ils sont envoûtés, tu sais bien que Sirius est complètement hétéro ! Quoique…ça aurait été la seule raison valable qu'il aurait eu de te plaquer, parce qu'un homme qui aime les filles ne peut que t'aimer !  
\- Pas forcément, répond Foster d'un air glacial.  
\- Allons, ma chérie, ne te laisse pas aller à la déprime ! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, tout va s'arranger entre vous ! Tout comme pour moi et Remus !  
\- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aimera jamais, je ne suis pas faite pour lui !  
\- Peut-être qu'en changeant deux ou trois trucs dans ton look ou ton attitude…  
\- Mais je ne veux pas changer pour quelqu'un ! Je veux qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis ! Si il ne peut pas m'aimer telle quelle, alors peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi, peut-être… qu'il est temps de tirer un trait.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclame Wilson, horrifiée. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Depuis le premier jour de la première année tu le veux, depuis la toute première fois tu fais tout pour lui plaire, on a toujours tout fait pour être ce qu'on est devenues aujourd'hui, les reines de l'école ! C'est nous les plus belles, les filles nous envient, les garçons nous désirent, on est des modèles, on est les meilleures !  
\- T'as raison, depuis qu'on a mis les pieds à Poudlard, on n'a eu qu'un seul et unique but : plaire aux garçons et plus particulièrement aux Maraudeurs. On a tout fait pour devenir des objets de désir, et on a réussi, mais alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça ? Que la seule chose qui compte chez moi c'est que je sois belle ? J'ai pas envie d'être considérée comme une poupée toute ma vie !  
\- Mais… ma chérie, commence Wilson. Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as rien d'autre que la beauté pour réussir dans la vie, tu n'es pas intelligente et tu n'es douée en rien, tu ne pourras jamais conserver un job, tu devras te marier à un homme riche et être entretenue.  
\- Tu as vraiment le don de me remonter le moral, commente Foster en soupirant. J'en ai marre de tout faire pour plaire, en plus à quoi ça sert si je ne peux pas avoir celui que je veux ?  
\- Allons, ne te laisse pas aller… lui conseille Wilson.  
\- Fous-moi la paix, j'ai envie d'être seule ! »

Sur ce, la blondasse se lève et quitte la salle, sourde aux piaillements de sa copine qui la supplie de revenir.  
Je suis impressionnée, il faut vraiment que Foster aille mal pour remettre toute sa vie en question. D'habitude elle est toujours très fière d'elle, c'est quand même la plus belle fille de l'école et elle ne manque jamais une occasion pour le rappeler à tout le monde. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose d'important quand elle était dans le dortoir avec Black pour qu'elle soit si déprimée maintenant, elle qui s'accroche à lui comme une sangsue d'habitude.

« Eh ben, c'était très intéressant tout ça », lance une voix derrière moi.

La goth apparaît, elle était adossée à un pilier et elle a apparemment entendu toute la conversation entre les deux filles.

« Les états d'âmes d'une blondasse de Gryffondor t'intéressent tant que ça ?  
\- Les états d'âmes non, je m'en fous complètement, me répond-elle. Ce qui retient mon attention, c'est qu'elle soit malheureuse et donc vulnérable.  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

Mais elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle sort de la salle commune, à la recherche de Foster.

Mon regard se pose sur Black et Chuck. Je pense que Chuck m'en voudra à mort si je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher « d'aller jusqu'au bout » avec Black, et je préfère garder de bonnes relations avec lui, c'est mon seul soutien dans mon groupe d'études.

« Vous savez les gars, dis-je en m'asseyant entre eux. Je pense que vous devriez y aller en douceur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demande Chuck.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas… consommer votre relation trop rapidement, sinon vous risquez de le regretter.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, Chuckynou, elle est jalouse de notre amour, m'interrompt Black.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tania, un jour toi aussi tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui sera fait pour toi, m'assure le Pouffsouffle. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es malheureuse en amour que tout le monde doit l'être.  
\- Diggory est en train de d'enlever le chemisier de ta sœur », fais-je remarquer.

D'un seul coup, le grand sourire niais de mon ex s'efface. Il tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de sa frangine. Quand il la localise enfin, il reste figé quelques instants, horrifié. Puis, il se lève, l'air furieux, et va se jeter sur Diggory.

« TOUCHE PAS A MA SŒUR ESPECE DE SALAUD !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la tafiolle ? Grogne le capitaine de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle en donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Chuck.  
\- T'as un problème avec les tafiolles ? » Intervient Black, froidement.

Le Maraudeur donne un coup de poing en plein sur le nez du Pouffsouffle qui se met à saigner abondament. Chuck saute sur le dos de son ennemi et tente de l'étrangler par derrière pendant que Black lui envoie des coups de poing.

Le combat semble passionner tout le monde, un cercle se forme autour des combattants et les encouragements fusent. La Fouille Merde semble au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle tente par tous les moyens de stopper le combat de peur que…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

De peur que les profs débarquent.

MacGonnagall, Flitwick, Pionel et Chourave viennent d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.  
En voyant les profs arriver, Sandra Matthews rougit et tente de remettre son chemisier le plus discrètement possible.

« Miss Matthews ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? S'écrie Chourave en voyant son élève en soutien-gorge.  
\- Black ! Matthews ! Diggory ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonne MacGonnagall.  
\- Les murs des dortoirs ont été détruits ! Hurle Pionel. C'est de là que venaient les bruits que nous avons entendus tout à l'heure !  
\- Au nom de Merlin, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » S'exclame Flitwick.

Les regards de tous les élèves se braquent sur la Fouille Merde.  
La pauvre Serdaigle rentre la tête dans les épaules en tremblant.

« Miss Porter, c'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça ? L'interroge MacGonnagall.  
\- Je… oui… c'est ma faute, bredouille l'accusée.  
\- Allons, Leila, vous n'avez pas pu causer tous ces dégâts à vous toute seule ! Intervient Flitwick. Etes-vous à l'origine de la bagarre et des murs détruits du dortoir ?  
\- Oui, indirectement, tout est ma faute, assume-t-elle. J'assume mon entière responsabilité.  
\- Qui a détruit les murs ? La questionne Pionel.  
\- Peu importe, c'est ma faute si ils l'ont fait.  
\- Très bien, Miss Porter, veuillez nous suivre, nous allons voir le directeur. Quant à vous autres, retournez dans vos dortoirs, je ne veux voir personne traîner dans les couloirs sous peine de se faire punir ! » Menace MacGonnagall.

Alors que les élèves sortent silencieusement de la salle commune, Pettigrow apparaît au tourant d'un couloir.  
La Fouille Merde, qui suivait docilement les profs, s'arrête brusquement en l'apercevant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité à ta fête alors que tous mes copains l'ont été ! Répond-il.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
\- Ah bon ?… Non, je ne sais pas ! S'exclame-t-il après une courte réflexion.  
\- Ecoute, Peter, je vais peut-être me faire renvoyer, alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de tout ça ! »

La Serdaigle court rejoindre les profs, qui ne s'étaient apparemment pas rendus compte qu'elle était restée en retrait.

De loin, j'aperçois Black et Chuck qui s'éloignent, main dans la main.  
Dès demain, je sens que mon ex va avoir envie de me tuer. 


	17. 57: info ou intox

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57: info ou intox ?**

« Tania, les cours vont commencer dans une demi-heure et tu n'es toujours pas prête ? » S'impatiente Remus.

J'émet un petit grognement, enterrée sous les couvertures et m'agrippant au matelas au cas où mon ami déciderait de me sortir du lit de force.  
Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune intention de sortir. Les effets du philtre d'amour que Chuck et Black ont pris l'autre soir doivent être dissipés, mais je sens que Chuck va tenter de se venger sur moi. C'est vraiment injuste, pour une fois que j'étais totalement hors du coup, il faut que ça me retombe dessus !

« Tu bouges oui ou non ? S'énerve Remus.  
\- Grmf. »

Je sens que la situation l'agace, il ne va pas tarder à me sortir du lit par la peau du cou.  
Mais non, au lieu de me forcer à me lever, il se laisse tomber, abattu, sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? La flemme ? M'interroge-t-il.  
\- Non c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me faire incendier par Chuck au sujet de l'autre soir, fais-je.  
\- A cause du philtre d'amour ? Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ? Tu n'as rien fait !  
\- Justement…  
\- Je vois, compatit Remus. Mais il faudra bien que tu sortes pour l'affronter un jour ou l'autre, on doit tous faire face à nos problèmes. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la journée à éviter l'autre furie qui me court après, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a derrière la tête mais je sens que c'est mauvais, très mauvais.  
\- Tu parles de Pionel Junior ? A mon avis elle va tout faire pour te rendre fou, peut-être te pousser au suicide, en tout cas elle fera tout pour que tu la laisse vivre tranquillement dans le château.  
\- Si elle veut me rendre fou et me pousser au suicide, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me colle comme si je l'intéressais ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Parce que c'est une garce, elle aime manipuler et torturer les mecs en les séduisant, elle les utilise comme des objets qui peuvent lui rapporter gros. De plus, si tout le monde croit qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, personne ne la soupçonnera de t'avoir torturé au point de te rendre fou.  
\- Cette fille est diabolique, soupire-t-il. Bon, j'y vais, tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes au lit ?  
\- Je reste au pieu, bonne chance avec la furie. »

Remus parti, je repars m'enterrer sous les couvertures, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Je ne vais pas voir tous ces connards qui me pourrissent mes journées (je parle de mes amis), je ne vais pas entendre Foster chialer et se lamenter parce que Black ne la regarde pas, je ne vais pas devoir supporter les heures de cours soporifiques, je ne vais pas devoir me coltiner une réunion du groupe d'études, et mieux que tout, je vais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée !

Malheureusement, au moment où j'allais m'endormir, j'entends des bruits de pas en provenance de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Est-ce que Chuck aurait réussi à rentrer ? Ca fait déjà deux jours que je l'évite, peut-être que sa patience a des limites…  
Je devrais peut-être me cacher, Chuck est très doué pour lancer des mauvais sorts, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me prendre un petrificus totalus…  
Au moment où je m'apprête à me cacher, l'intrus dans la salle commune se met à sangloter.  
Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Chuck de se mettre à chialer au moment d'attaquer quelqu'un, et en plus, la personne qui sanglote est une fille.

Poussée par la curiosité, je décide d'aller voir qui est la pleureuse. Je pense que c'est une groupie de Remus dans le genre de Wilson, venue lui piquer des affaires pour un quelconque philtre d'amour.  
En entrant dans la pièce je constate que j'ai tout faux. C'est Evans qui est en train de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? L'interroge-je, étonnée.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Si il y a bien une personne à qui je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est toi ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Evans m'a toujours été hostile, c'est pas une nouveauté, mais depuis quelques jours elle semble m'en vouloir encore plus qu'avant. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais si elle a décidé qu'elle ne me parlerait pas, elle ne dira rien.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » Demande-je.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle reste muette. Parfait, si elle veut jouer à ça, alors on va jouer.  
Je m'assois tranquillement dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, et je me mets à fredonner une chanson énervante tout en tapant du pied en rythme.  
Elle réussit à supporter mon manège 5 minutes avant d'exploser.

« TU VAS LA FERMER ?  
\- Je croyais que t'avais pas envie de me parler ?  
\- Et depuis quand tu éprouves le besoin de discuter avec moi ? Rugit la Gryffondor.  
\- Tes problèmes ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, explique-je. Mais tu fais du bruit et ça m'empêche de dormir.  
\- JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI ALORS JE FAIS AUTANT DE BRUIT QUE JE VEUX ! Hurle-t-elle.  
\- Pas la peine de gueuler.  
\- JE GUEULE SI JE VEUX, ET J'AI TRES ENVIE DE GUEULER RIEN QUE POUR TE FAIRE CHIER !  
\- Alors si je te dis que ça me ferait chier de te voir faire le tour du collège en marchant sur les mains complètement nue tu le ferais ? »

Folle de rage, elle pointe sa baguette dans ma direction. J'ai à peine le temps de plonger derrière un fauteuil, le sort qu'elle a lancé me frôle.

« T'es complètement malade ! Fais-je, en sortant ma baguette. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
\- FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE CONNASSE ! » S'écrie-t-elle en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers moi.

J'esquive le nouveau sort tant bien que mal en fonçant sous la petite table basse.  
Ayant perdu toute envie de discuter, je vise la Gryffondor hystérique avec ma baguette et je lui lance un sort de Jambencoton qu'elle esquive sans problèmes.

Mes réflexes en tant que sorcière sont vraiment à chier. J'oublie les trois quart du temps que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques et qu'un sort pourrait m'éviter des efforts inutiles, et en plus quand je dois me battre en duel contre un autre sorcier, je mets trop de temps à viser et à prononcer la formule.  
Mes réflexes de duelliste sont à retravailler, mais c'est pas avec mes parents moldus que je vais pouvoir m'entraîner… quoique, ils n'ont pas besoin de riposter.

N'empêche que face à une sorcière douée comme Evans, je ne fais pas le poids. Elle a de bons réflexes, elle connaît pas mal de sorts en en plus elle réussit à esquiver rapidement. C'est à se demander si elle a un point faible.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais aimé les autres sang-de-bourbe, ils sont tellement complexés par leurs origines qu'ils bossent comme des malades pour surpasser les sangs-purs. Ils sont complètement obsédés par la compétition, ils font tout pour devenir plus fort, et malheureusement ils atteignent souvent leur objectif. Alors quand on se retrouve à se battre en duel contre un de ces maniaques obsédés par la force, les chances de victoire sont sérieusement revues à la baisse.

Soudain, ma gorge se remplit d'un liquide infect qui me brûle. Je me penche en avant pour mieux cracher l'eau de javel qu'Evans a fait apparaître dans ma bouche.  
Comment elle a fait ça ? Même perdue dans mes pensées j'aurais remarqué qu'elle s'apprétait à me lancer un sort ! Elle s'est contentée de rester immobile, sa baguette pointée droit sur moi !  
Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle a réussi à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés ? C'est une technique qui consiste à se concentrer pour lancer un sort sans prononcer la formule. C'est atrocement difficile, la plupart des élèves de notre année n'y arrivent toujours pas, les profs ont commencé à nous l'enseigner un peu avant noël.

Evans me regarde, l'air triomphant. Elle ne manque jamais une occasion d'étaler sa science et ses dons pour la sorcellerie, cette fille est vraiment pitoyable. Enfin… je me demande si une fille, allongée sous une table basse, en train de cracher de l'eau de javel peut objectivement juger ce qui est pitoyable et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Elle est tellement fière de son coup qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas étonnée si je m'effondrais, terrassée par un peu d'eau de javel. Autant profiter de sa naïveté, je commence à trembler, puis à émettre des petits gargouillements avant de tomber dans la flaque d'eau de javel devant moi.  
Je ne suis peut-être pas une bonne sorcière, mais si elle s'approche suffisamment de moi pour que je puisse lui arracher sa baguette, je devrais être capable de lui casser la gueule bien comme il faut.

« Jones ? » Appelle-t-elle, l'air légèrement inquiète.

Ça a marché, cette fille est vraiment trop conne. Elle se croit forte au point de me tuer avec un peu d'eau de javel ? Elle va voir…

Elle s'approche, hésitante. Je lui attrape la cheville quand elle arrive à ma hauteur et je tire pour la faire tomber. Elle lâche sa baguette, j'en profite pour la plaquer au sol et lui plonger le visage dans la flaque d'eau de javel. Elle se débat mais j'arrive à la maîtriser. Elle est peut-être plus forte que moi en duel de sorcier, mais je la domine en combat à main nue, c'est toujours ça.

« Arrête Jones ! Parvient-elle à articuler. Tu ne suis pas les règles d'un duel de sorcier !  
\- Parce qu'on était en train de se battre en duel ?  
\- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Gémit-elle.  
\- C'est le but de la manœuvre.  
\- Mais ça me brûle !  
\- C'est toi qui as fait apparaître cette eau de javel.  
\- Je m'excuse ! Maintenant lâche-moi ou je le dirai à MacGonnagall !  
\- T'es vraiment minable, on dirait une gamine de première année », dis-je.

Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez pitoyable, elle se met à pleurnicher.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Me demande-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
\- Je ne m'acharne pas sur toi ! Au contraire, je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi, tu peux crever ça ne me touchera pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu… commence-t-elle. Oh et puis laisse tomber.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je quoi ? »

Mais elle refuse de me répondre, même la tête dans l'eau de javel elle reste obstinément muette, c'est peut-être ça le fameux honneur des Gryffondor.

Le temps passe mais je ne me lasse pas de la torturer. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne cède pas et refuse de m'expliquer ce que je lui ai fait.

« Expelliarmus ! » S'écrie une voix.

Je suis violemment projetée contre le mur, Evans en profite pour se relever et me lancer un regard meurtrier.  
C'est Black qui est intervenu, mais au lieu de voler au secours de sa collègue Gryffondor, il reste planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air mort d'inquiétude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'exclame-t-il. Vous séchez les cours pour vous battre ?  
\- Non, à l'origine moi je séchais les cours pour éviter de voir ta sale gueule, fais-je.  
\- Et moi je ne me sentais pas bien, gémit la préfète-en-chef.  
\- Je te crois, tu as l'air un peu pâle, remarque Black.  
\- Tu parles, c'est parce que je lui ai décoloré le visage avec de l'eau de javel !  
\- Et tu oses t'en vanter ? Tu te rends compte que je pourrais te faire renvoyer pour ça ? Me menace la Gryffondor.  
\- OK les filles, on se calme ! Intervient Black. Evans, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner les marques sur ton visage, si on te demande comment tu as fait pour t'asperger d'eau de javel, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as eu une altercation avec un elfe de maison.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'un pauvre elfe soit renvoyé à cause d'elle !  
\- Tu pourrais aussi dire que tu as voulu faire une inhalation et que tu as pris de l'eau de javel au lieu d'eau du robinet parce que tu pensais que ça serait plus efficace pour te déboucher le nez, interviens-je.  
\- Je vais passer pour une gourde ! De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mentir pour te protéger, Jones.  
\- Tout bêtement parce que si tu dis que Jones t'as attaqué, elle pourra répondre que c'est toi qui l'as provoquée, explique le Gryffondor.  
\- Mais…mais… Baffouille Evans, sans trouver de réponse qui tienne la route.  
\- Donc, je récapitule, la coupe Black. Evans, tu vas à l'infirmerie et tu trouves une excuse bidon pour tes marques. Jones, tu viens avec moi. »

Evans capitule face à l'air autoritaire de son collègue, elle se dirige lentement vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit.

« Si tu t'imagines que je ne vais pas me battre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Mais de quoi elle parle cette hystérique ? Elle se met à me hurler dessus et à m'attaquer, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne veut même pas m'expliquer pourquoi !  
Si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, peut-être que je me pencherais sur les problèmes existentiels de cette conne, mais je ne suis pas Leila la Fouille Merde, j'ai une vie et mes propres problèmes à régler, alors si cette fille essaye encore une fois de se servir de moi comme d'un punching ball, je lui casserai la gueule avant même qu'elle aie eu le temps de prendre sa baguette !

Une fois Evans partie, Black me prend le bras sans ménagement et me tire jusqu'à la chambre de Remus.  
Lui aussi il agit bizarrement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de venir ici ? Il a eu peur que j'abîme la copine de son meilleur ami ? Ou est-ce qu'il a eu peur que la copine de son meilleur ami de n'abîme moi ? En tout cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est intervenu, ni pourquoi il m'emmène dans la chambre de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-je une fois qu'il a fermé la porte.  
\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avant que je n'arrive, répond-il.  
\- Elle chialait, ça m'a réveillé donc je suis allée voir ce qui se passait, et après elle s'est mise à me gueuler dessus pour une raison obscure, et à m'attaquer.  
\- C'est tout ? Insiste-t-il, suspicieux.  
\- Ouais, c'est tout, et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?  
\- J'ai du mal à croire que la préfète des Gryffondors attaque une Serpentard sans raison, tu l'as forcément provoquée.  
\- Non ! C'est elle qui s'est excitée toute seule !  
\- Elle se serait énervée sans aucune raison ? Tu parles, elle devait au moins avoir un motif, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Me questionne-t-il.  
\- Elle a refusé de me dire ce qui l'énervait, explique-je. Elle me l'aurait sûrement dit si tu n'étais pas intervenu. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ?  
\- En cours j'ai remarqué que ni toi ni Evans n'étaient présentes, James aussi l'a remarqué et il a eu peur que tu essayes de lui faire du mal, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.  
\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu et pas Potter ? Ca lui aurait permis de se faire mousser devant Evans.  
\- Comme il fait semblant d'être malade à chaque cours de MacGonnagall, elle ne le laisse plus jamais sortir, alors c'est moi qui aie écopé de la corvée.  
\- Et tu étais inquiet pour Evans ? Demande-je.  
\- Non, je savais que si vous vous battiez, elle te réduirait en miettes. »

C'est pas parce que c'est la préfète-en-chef qu'elle est plus forte que moi, en plus c'est moi qui la dominais, j'aurais très bien pu la réduire en miettes si j'avais voulu ! Il dit qu'il était calme et pourtant il avait l'air mort d'inquiétude tout à l'heure ! Il refuse de reconnaître ma force, c'est vraiment pitoyable.

« Bon, maintenant que tu t'es assuré que personne n'est mort, tu vas pouvoir retourner en cours et me laisser tranquille, dis-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu sèches les cours ? » M'interroge-t-il.

Si je lui explique que je n'ai aucune envie que mon ex tente de m'assassiner parce que samedi dernier je ne l'ai pas empêché d'avoir une expérience homosexuelle sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour, est-ce qu'il va trouver ça normal ?  
Non, mieux vaut ne rien dire à Black, si ça se trouve il a refoulé ce souvenir alors si je lui en parle il risque lui aussi de vouloir m'assassiner.  
C'est quand même un comble, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me tiendraient responsable de ce qui s'est passé samedi ? C'est quand même pas moi qui les ai forcé !  
Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est à eux d'assumer au lieu de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Je vais lui dire pourquoi je ne suis pas venue en cours, rien à foutre des conséquences !

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Matthews samedi soir ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Non ! C'est pas ça ! Enfin… si mais… euh… »

Je m'embrouille, il se met à rire. Je ne comprends plus rien, c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte et moi qui devrais rire. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre, à moins qu'il ne soit content de son expérience avec Chuck, qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était homo et qu'ils forment tous les deux un couple heureux.  
Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais j'espère vraiment que je ne verrai plus jamais Black et Chuck flirter ou s'embrasser, ça m'écoeurerait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui s'est passé samedi te pousse à te cacher, dit Black en riant.  
\- Je pense que Chuck m'en voudra à mort si il s'est passé quelque chose de sérieux entre vous samedi soir, et je pense qu'il va essayer de se venger.  
\- Et depuis quand as-tu peur de la vengeance de Matthews ? »

C'est vrai ça. Chuck est un raté, un pauvre type tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il n'a rien d'un pervers sadique, je n'ai rien à craindre d'une de ses vengeances. La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver serait de me prendre un chaudron sur la tête en ouvrant une porte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une froussarde, Jones, pour un peu je serais déçu, se moque le Gryffondor.  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi Chuck est capable, mens-je. Après tout c'est un ami à moi.  
\- C'est vrai que traîner avec toi doit entraîner des séquelles au niveau psychologique.  
\- Moi au moins les séquelles que j'entraîne sont bénéfiques aux gens. Il suffit de regarder Foster pour voir que ça n'est pas le cas pour toi.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet, Jones. Se cacher d'un Pouffsouffle ça fait vraiment pitié. Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours et de l'affronter. Si il tente quelque chose contre toi, tu es parfaitement capable de l'envoyer au tapis, alors arrêtes de te planquer comme une jouvencelle en détresse.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Si j'ai envie de rester couchée, je resterai couchée !  
\- Tu réagis vraiment comme une gamine, moi je dis ça pour ton bien, parce que dès que je serai redescendu, j'irai raconter à qui veut l'entendre que tu as peur d'un Pouffsouffle », m'annonce-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il oserait vraiment faire ça ? D'habitude je me fiche de ma réputation, mais il y a des limites ! Chuck n'est pas qu'un simple Pouffsouffle, c'est le plus innoffensif des élèves de Poudlard ! Même un première année est plus dangereux !

Je me prépare en vitesse et je quitte l'appartement en trombes. Je n'ai que deux heures de retard, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner, personne ne se doutera de rien.

* * *

« Miss Jones ! Vous vous décidez enfin à vous joindre à nous ? Comme c'est aimable ! » S'exclame MacGonnagall quand j'entre dans la salle de classe.  
Cette vieille peau est toujours très à cheval sur les horaires, elle va sûrement me donner des devoirs en supplément pour apprendre à lire l'heure ou une connerie du style.  
Sans un mot je vais m'asseoir à une table libre, mieux vaut se faire toute petite si je veux éviter une nouvelle retenue.  
La métamorphose est un cours que j'ai en commun avec les Gryffondors, je repère Black et Potter au fond de la salle. Black me regarde, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il doit être fier d'avoir réussi à me faire venir en cours. Evans n'est toujours pas revenue, je ne pense pas qu'on la verra de la journée. Remus m'interroge du regard, il se demande sûrement pourquoi je suis là alors que je n'avais pas l'air décidée à bouger. Je remarque qu'il a une marque étrange dans le cou, une sorte de croisement entre un suçon et une morsure, Pionel Junior a encore frappé. A deux rangées de moi, Foster écoute la prof et prends des notes, ce qui a l'air de choquer profondément Wilson.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant apparaître un Chuck aux vêtements à moitié arrachés et armé d'un manche à balai dans l'encadrure. MacGonnagall, choquée par l'irruption du Pouffsouffle, se contente de le fixer avec des yeux de poisson, tout en ouvrant et refermant la bouche d'un air particulièrement intelligent.  
Il s'est fait agresser ? Ses fringues sont dans un sale état, il a des marques de griffure sur le visage et il lui manque des touffes de cheveux comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de le scalper.

« Attention Jones, s'écrie Black. Voilà ton agresseur, tu ferais mieux de te planquer sous une table avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. »

Il me sourit d'un air moqueur, et malgré qu'ils ne doivent rien y comprendre, certains élèves se mettent à rire à sa remarque. Un jour je tuerai ce mec.

« Matthews ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'inquiète la prof.  
\- Heu… rien je suis juste tombé ! Sur une pierre coupante ! Ajoute-t-il en remarquant que MacGonnagall ne le croit pas.  
\- La vache t'as dû te rouler sur la pierre pour être dans un état pareil », fais-je.

Chuck me lance un regard glacial et serre convulsivement son manche à balai.

« Si vous êtes simplement tombé, que venez-vous faire ici ? L'interroge la vieille peau.  
\- Je… il faut absolument que je parle à Tania ! Répond-il.  
\- Attention Jones, tu ferais mieux de sauter par la fenêtre si tu veux l'éviter, intervient Black.  
\- Arrêtez avec vos remarques stupides, Black ! Ordonne la prof. Matthews, pourquoi devez-vous parler à Jones ?  
\- C'est…heu… très important mais personnel !  
\- Et bien vous attendrez la fin du cours, Matthews ! S'exclame la vieille.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais… rester ici ? Demande Chuck en jetant des regards inquiets derrière lui.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous ne vous gênez pas pour interrompre mon cours, et en plus vous voulez rester ? Débrouillez-vous tout seul avec votre pierre coupante ! » S'énerve la prof.

Chuck détale sans demander son reste, il faut dire que MacGonnagall est assez effrayante quand elle veut.

Quand je sors de la classe à la fin du cours, Chuck me tombe dessus.  
Il est toujours dans un sale état et il n'a pas lâché son manche à balai.

« Alors, qui t'a frappé ? Lui demande-je.  
\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
\- Je me suis fait agresser à cause de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir entre Black et moi, m'explique-t-il.  
\- Une attaque homophobe ?  
\- Non… plutôt des personnes qui n'étaient pas très contentes que je leur pique Black, répond-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu t'es fait tabasser par des filles ? Par des groupies de Black ? M'étonne-je, en éclatant de rire.  
\- Ne te moque pas ! Elles me sont tombées dessus en bande ! Elles étaient beaucoup trop, je n'ai rien pu faire !  
\- Elles étaient combien ? L'interroge-je.  
\- Heu… en fait je n'ai pas pu compter, il y en avait tellement… ment-il.  
\- Trois ?  
\- Deux. »

Je ris de plus belle, il s'est fait tabasser par deux pétasses !

« Et tu as réussi à les éloigner à coups de balai ? Demande-je.  
\- Non, je ne l'ai trouvé qu'après, mais je le garde en précaution, m'explique-t-il.  
\- Ta baguette ne te suffit pas contre deux groupies des Maraudeurs ?  
\- Je ne veux pas risquer des ennuis, les duels dans les couloirs sont interdits, me rappelle-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu auras moins d'ennuis si on te choppe à frapper des élèves avec un manche à balai ? Tu auras juste l'air plus con.  
\- J'ai vérifié dans le règlement du collège, rien n'interdit de frapper un autre élève avec un manche à balai », répond-il.

Chuck Matthews est vraiment le seul type capable d'aller vérifier les armes qu'il peut utiliser dans le règlement intérieur de l'école par peur de réprésailles.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ?  
\- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Si tu avais accepté de prendre ce foutu philtre, Black n'aurait pas été impliqué et je n'aurais pas eu tous ces ennuis ! Tu vas me le payer ! Répond-il.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Black pour qu'il explique à tout le monde que vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un philtre ?  
\- Parce que si je m'approche de lui à moins de 3 mètres, elles me tombent dessus ! Mais tu pourrais le faire pour moi, comme ça je te pardonnerai et je ne me vengerai pas.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation ! Et tu n'as pas peur de ma terrible vengeance ? Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir fait un coup aussi méchant !  
\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Black a voulu le faire, tu as voulu le faire, vous étiez tous les deux consentants, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû me sacrifier.  
\- Parce que je suis ton ami ! Tu aurais pu te sacrifier par amitié ! Ca m'aurait évité toutes ces emmerdes ! S'écrie-t-il.  
\- On est amis ?  
\- T'es vraiment une garce. Tu finiras toute seule, les gens ne peuvent pas supporter les garces bien longtemps. »

Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Moi je m'en fiche de finir toute seule, mieux vaut être seule que passer sa vie avec des boulets. Il se retourne et s'apprète à partir, alors il me fait vraiment la gueule ?  
Il n'a pas le droit de me faire la gueule maintenant ! Il doit encore me rendre un service ! Il doit séduire Pionel Junior !

« OK, je suis désolée, si c'était à refaire je me sacrifierai pour toi, fais-je.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'exclame-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ouais, mais je le ferai uniquement parce que toi tu vas devoir séduire Pionel Junior, tu as perdu le pari, tu te souviens ?  
\- Ah… j'avais oublié, m'avoue-t-il. Tu trouves vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Cette fille n'est pas vraiment recommandable, et je ne pense pas y arriver.  
\- Il suffit de lui faire croire que tu es riche, ça devrait pas être trop difficile.  
\- Tu es cinglée, je me demande pourquoi je continue à traîner avec toi, tu ne m'apporte que des emmerdes, se lamente-t-il.  
\- Peut-être que tu es maso. Si tu trouves la Fouille Merde, dis-lui que j'ai besoin de la voir, elle pourrait nous être utile.  
\- Pas besoin de chercher, on a une réunion du groupe d'étude ce soir, t'as déjà oublié ? » Me rappelle-t-il.

Effectivement, j'avais oublié cette foutue réunion. Ça me rappelle que Black veut me voir samedi soi-disant pour parler de nos groupes, je me demande bien ce qu'il trafique. En tout cas je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose de pas très net.

Tout bien réfléchi, je suis plutôt contente de voir mon groupe d'étude ce soir, je vais pouvoir satisfaire ma curiosité. Est-ce que la gothique a réussi à profiter de la vulnérabilité de Foster samedi soir ? Quel genre de relation entretiennent Pettigrow et la Fouille Merde ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas invité à sa fête alors qu'elle a invité tous ses amis ? Chuck se sera-t-il fait assassiner par une horde de groupie en furie ? Madame Pince déclarera-t-elle sa flamme à Rogue entre deux rayons poussiéreux de la bibliothèque ?

… Plus le temps passe, plus ma vie ressemble à un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose avec une pseudo dose de suspense à la fin de chaque épisode.  
Et le pire, c'est que je suis en train de devenir accro à ce feuilleton pourri.

* * *

J'ai passé la journée à observer Foster. Je sais ce que vous pensez, je pourrais trouver bien mieux à foutre de mes journées, mais voir une blondasse écervelée se transformer en élève studieuse, ça vaut le détour.  
Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué la Gryffondor, peut-être qu'elle est vraiment résignée à abandonner Black, et par dépit elle se jette dans les études.  
A chaque cours, elle restait voûtée sur sa chaise à prendre des notes. Même Wilson n'a pas réussi à lui faire lever le nez de sa feuille. Même quand elles n'étaient pas en cours, Foster adressait à peine la parole à sa copine, elle l'écoutait à peine déblatérer sur Remus, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.  
C'est incroyable, même si elle a décidé de changer, elle ne peut pas se métamorphoser à ce point en seulement deux jours, peut-être qu'elle a été ensorcelée…

La réunion du groupe d'étude a lieu dans une salle de classe vide, on a décidé de déserter la bibliothèque parce qu'il y avait trop de monde pour pouvoir bosser tranquillement. Tout le monde est étrangement silencieux : la Fouille Merde broie du noir, Foster étudie très sérieusement et Chuck, toujours accroché à son manche à balai, reste planqué derrière la porte. Quelle ambiance…

En tant que chef de groupe, je devrais peut-être essayer d'améliorer l'ambiance, on doit travailler ensemble alors autant faire en sorte qu'on soit capable de se supporter pendant une heure… et puis je n'aime pas ce silence pesant. J'aurais pensé que ne pas entendre la Fouille Merde piailler aurait été une joie, mais c'est le contraire. Leurs braillements incessants font partie de leur personnalité, et les voir silencieux me met mal à l'aise, ça n'est pas normal.

« Bon, je suis vraiment très heureuses de voir que vous êtes parfaitement capables de fermer vos gueules, mais là vous commencez à sérieusement me faire flipper. Foster, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant d'être intelligente ? Fouille Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes la table en silence alors que d'habitude tu es incapable de rester plus d'une minute silencieuse ? Et Chuck, tu comptes te planquer derrière une porte poussiéreuse toute ta vie ? »

Ils me lancent tous des regards noirs, puis retournent à leur occupation en silence.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre les gens, Jones, commente Foster. On a tous nos propres problèmes qui ne te regardent pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on est dans un état pareil, et personnellement je n'ai aucune intention de te raconter mes problèmes, mais tu pourrais au moins respecter notre baisse de moral.  
\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes tous déprimés ? Toi, Foster, tu es déprimée parce que tu as compris que Black ne serait plus jamais à toi et que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à lui courir après. Du coup tu nous fais ta super crise d'identité et tu as envie de devenir une personne intelligente, pour changer. Chuck a peur d'une horde de groupies de Black qui lui courrent après à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et ton cher ex samedi soir, et en plus il a honte parce que c'est des filles qui ont réussi à lui casser la gueule. Quant à la Fouille Merde, elle doit sûrement déprimer à cause du fiasco de sa fête et de la punition que les profs ont dû lui donner. »

Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme Skeeter, à l'affut du moindre ragot, mais je connais quand même un minimum les histoires des gens qui m'entourent.

La Fouille Merde se lève brusquement, elle a l'air furieuse.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une punition stupide qui va me faire déprimer ? Je me suis rendue compte samedi dernier que tout ce que je faisais pour les autres ne servait à rien, j'ai beau me plier en quatre pour les gens, je n'arrive jamais qu'à empirer la situation ! Les pauvres élèves que j'ai séquestré samedi ont été obligés de détruire les murs du dortoir pour en sortir ! Je ne suis qu'une ratée incapable d'aider les autres, j'essaye de me mêler de la vie des gens pour combler le vide immense de ma propre vie. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule amie, et elle est partie dans un autre collège ! Tout le monde me déteste et se moque de moi derrière mon dos ! Je n'ai pas de petit ami, je n'ai pas de groupes d'amis, tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas me rendre compte à quel point je suis seule, c'est de tenter de faire le bonheur des gens autour de moi ! Est-ce que c'est une raison suffisante pour être démoralisée ?  
\- Non. »

Si les autres ont été un peu surpris et attendris par le speech de la Fouille Merde, moi par contre il ne m'a rien fait de spécial.  
Je trouve ça beaucoup moins stupide de broyer du noir pour une punition que parce qu'on trouve que sa vie est vide de sens.

« Tu te trouves malheureuse et tu ne t'es jamais plainte, tu préfères t'occuper de la vie des autres plutôt que de la tienne. Au fond, ce que tu veux c'est simplement que tout le monde t'admire pour ta dévotion, que tout le monde te respecte parce que tu es une grande martyre, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer à toi-même, mais ce que tu attends c'est tout simplement que les gens se rendent compte de la personne merveilleuse et généreuse que tu es, la console Foster.  
\- Sauf que si tu attends désespérément que les gens viennent vers toi et t'admirent, tu vas attendre longtemps, interviens-je. Personne ne te considère comme une fille géniale et généreuse, arrête de te prendre pour l'héroïne d'un feuilleton à la con, t'es juste un pot de colle qui essaye de vivre à travers les autres.  
\- Tania ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça… me reproche Chuck.  
\- Mais c'est vrai ! A quoi ça sert de te lamenter intérieurement et d'attendre qu'un miracle se produise ? Les gens sont égoïstes par nature, ils s'occupent de leurs problèmes avant ceux des autres et tu dois faire pareil ! C'est complètement débile de ne jamais te plaindre, de toujours faire bonne figure et d'ignorer tes problèmes ! Au lieu de te mêler de la vie des autres et d'espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un se mêlera de la tienne, bouge-toi le cul pour régler ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie et arrête de piquer des colères sans raisons ! »

Après mon petit speech, la Fouille Merde reste interdite quelques instants. Foster et Chuck me fusillent du regard, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal.  
Sans un mot, la Serdaigle prend son sac, se dirige rapidement vers la porte et quitte la salle sans un regard pour nous.  
La salle reste silencieuse quelques secondes, puis Foster et Chuck se mettent à hurler de rage.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, Jones ! S'énerve la Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin d'aide et toi tu l'as enfoncée !  
\- Non, je lui ai juste donné un petit conseil pour régler ses problèmes et éventuellement arrêter de nous casser les couilles, réponds-je.  
\- Pff tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Jones, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus égoïste et cruel que toi, t'es vraiment grave. En fait, tous les membres de ce groupe sont graves, je vous méprise tous !  
\- Si tu nous méprise tous, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant des problèmes de la Fouille Merde ? » Lui demande-je.

La blonde devient soudainement muette. Je crois qu'elle vient de prendre conscience que malgré tout ce qu'elle dit et tous les préjugés qu'elle a sur nous, elle se sent liée d'une certaine façon à chaque membre de ce groupe.  
Après tout, c'est bien ça notre problème, on est tous des cas pathologiques, les pires sous-merdes de notre année, et on a tous d'excellentes raisons de détester les autres.  
Mais comment détester les gens qui sont dans la même galère que nous ? Même si ils nous tapent sur le système, même si on s'engueule à longueur de temps, même si on a l'impression qu'on se porterait bien mieux si on n'avait pas à les supporter, au fond ça rassure de savoir qu'on est pas tout seul dans ce bordel.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? » S'exclame Chuck pour la ènième fois.

Comme le départ précipité de la Fouille Merde inquiétait mes deux partenaires, on a décidé de partir à sa recherche. En fait, ils ont décidé ça tous seuls et m'ont forcé à les suivre parce que Chuck avait peur de se faire encore agresser.  
Foster est partie du côté de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, Chuck et moi on est partis voir à la bibliothèque.  
Comme à notre première réunion de groupe d'étude, la bibliothèque est bondée. A croire que les autres groupes n'ont vraiment aucune imagination, c'est pitoyable. Je suggère à Chuck de se séparer pour mieux chercher, mais il reste agrippé à mon bras et se contente de lancer des regards apeurés à la ronde.  
La Fouille Merde ne semble pas être dans la salle, mais en passant entre des rangées de livres, j'entends quelque chose qui retient mon attention.

« Alors c'est vrai ? S'exclame une voix féminine. Remus Lupin sort vraiment avec cette fille ?  
\- Il paraît… en tout cas je les ai vus s'embrasser tout à l'heure, répond une autre fille.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être vulgaire ! Je pensais qu'il avait de meilleurs goûts ! Cette fille m'écoeure, elle est arrivée i peine quelque semaines et elle a déjà réussi à mettre le grappin sur deux Maraudeurs !  
\- Avec un peu de chance, il la jettera vite, comme Black l'a fait. »

Elles parlent forcément de Pionel Junior. C'est pas croyable, Remus aurait fini par céder ? C'est pas impossible, elle est sexy et provocante, c'est pas difficile d'attraper un mec quand on se trémousse à moitié nue sous son nez. Mais ça m'étonne quand même de Remus, c'est vraiment pas son genre de sortir avec des filles uniquement parce qu'elles sont « bonnes ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Me demande Chuck. Ces nanas parlent sûrement de la fille de Pionel.  
\- Ouais, il y a des chances.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On suit quand même ton plan ? Tu veux que je la séduise malgré tout ?  
\- On verra, je vais interroger Remus pour savoir si il est vraiment avec elle ou pas. Pour le moment on fait comme si on n'avait rien entendu, on s'en tient au plan. »

Au fond de la bibliothèque, j'aperçois Gwen ensevelie sous une pile d'anciens numéros du « Journal des blaireaux », je fais demi-tour rapidement avant qu'elle ne me voie.  
Ca fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle s'intéresse de très près à cette revue, ça vire carrément à l'obsession. Je me demande ce qu'en pense Rogue, peut-être qu'elle lui fait la lecture de ses magazines tous les soirs.  
Malheureusement, Gwen lève la tête avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me planquer, et elle me remarque. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment, elle va encore m'expliquer une théorie à la con sur les Scrouts à Pétards et me citer des passages de ses articles préférés. Maudit soit le « journaliste » qui a réussi à rendre cette fille encore plus givrée qu'elle ne l'était.  
Pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible d'elle. Le problème c'est que dans ma hâte, je pousse Chuck qui perd l'équilibre, se prend les pieds dans un sac qui traînait par terre et se rétame avec la grâce d'un éléphanteau sur une table occupée par un groupe d'études.  
Et quel groupe d'études ! La salle est remplie d'élèves, il y en a même qui travaillent par terre entre les rayons, mais il a fallu que ce crétin tombe sur la table du groupe de Sirius Black !

C'est comme si le temps s'était tout d'un coup suspendu. Ce coin de la bibliothèque qui était extrêmement bruyant il y a quelques secondes est maintenant aussi silencieux qu'une morgue. Tous les élèves qui nous entourent ont fixé leur attention sur Black et Chuck, attendant de voir leurs réactions. J'imagine que la plupart d'entre eux veulent savoir si ces deux-là sont vraiment ensemble ou si il s'agit juste d'une rumeur. Un groupe de filles observe la scène l'air pas content du tout, celle qui semble être la chef frappe son poing dans sa paume, comme si ça la démangeait d'aller donner une bonne correction au Pouffsouffle. La tension est palpable, tout le monde attend de voir comment les deux garçons vont réagir l'un envers l'autre.

« Tu peux te pousser ? Tu m'empêches de bosser, fait remarquer Black à Chuck d'un air totalement neutre.  
\- Euh ouais, désolé », marmonne le Pouffsouffle en se relevant.

Le Maraudeur se replonge dans son travail, l'air de rien, et Chuck me rejoint sans dire un mot. Alors qu'on s'apprétait à partir, une fille s'interpose.

« C'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien de plus à vous dire ? S'écrie-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise ? Lui demande Black. Ce mec n'est même pas un copain, j'ai dû lui parler trois fois dans ma vie.  
\- Peut-être mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de sortir avec lui samedi ! Rétorque la fille.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Attends… ça ne te pose pas de problème d'avoir été avec Chuck à cette soirée ? Interviens-je.  
\- Non pourquoi ? Continue-t-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.  
\- Alors tu es vraiment gay ? L'interroge la fille, choquée.  
\- Peut-être bien, ça ne regarde que moi… et Matthews. »

La foule est sous le choc, personne ne semble capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le visage du Pouffsouffle a maintenant pris la couleur d'une cabine téléphonique, Black en revanche, semble très calme, la situation n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser le moins du monde.  
Il n'est pas gay, c'est stupide, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas gay, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été dire ça ?  
Est-ce qu'il veut enfoncer Chuck pour se venger de samedi dernier ? Non, il n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir, mais alors pourquoi ?

« Euh, Tania, et si on y allait ? On a toujours pas retrouvé la Fouille Merde », me presse le Pouffsouffle.

Je le suis sans protestation, mais un peu déçue. La tension dans la bibliothèque était palpable, les filles n'ont pas eu l'air satisfaites des révélations du Maraudeur, elles vont sûrement se mettre à hurler et à tenter de le raisonner à coups de théories homophobes.  
Evidemment, si on était restés, elles s'en seraient prises à Chuck, parce que c'est quand même lui qui est à l'origine de la « prise de conscience » de Black.

« Quelle ordure ! S'écrie Chuck, quand on s'est assez éloignés de la bibliothèque.  
\- Ouais c'est bizarre qu'il ait réagi comme ça, approuve-je.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cet après-midi, j'ai réussi à l'approcher discrètement entre deux cours, et je lui ai demandé de m'aider ! Je voulais qu'il dise à ces cinglées qu'on n'était pas ensemble, et cet enfoiré m'a dit « aucun problème, laisse moi faire » ! Tu te rends compte ? Il avait promis de m'aider et au lieu de ça il m'enfonce !  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre de la part d'un Maraudeur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aiderait gratuitement ? Tu n'es pas son ami, tu n'es même pas une vague connaissance, t'es juste une pauvre tâche sans importance pour lui. C'est louche que ce genre de mecs, qui se prennent pour le nombril du monde, accepte d'aider les autres sans contrepartie.  
\- Mais… mais… c'est vraiment une ordure ! Glapit le Pouffsouffle indigné.  
\- Ça fait 7 ans qu'on est à Poudlard et qu'on cotoie les Maraudeurs, et tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ?  
\- Tu es trop cruelle dans ton jugement, il faut leur laisser une chance », intervient calmement quelqu'un derrière nous.

Surpris, on se retourne pour faire face à Foster et la Fouille Merde. Cette dernière a les yeux rougis comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré, mais elle a l'air d'aller mieux, elle arbore de nouveau un sourire maladivement niais. La Gryffondor nous explique qu'elle l'a retrouvée dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, à discuter avec un fantôme apparemment très chiant qui passe sa vie à se lamenter sur son sort. La Fouille Merde aurait commencé par se plaindre avec le revenant, mais quand ce dernier lui a proposé un petit suicide pour devenir sa copine de toilettes pour l'éternité, la Serdaigle a tenté de lui remonter le moral et s'est rendue compte que sa vie n'était pas si pourrie que ça.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je dois aller de l'avant et régler mes problèmes. A partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de moi ! Première étape, me trouver des amis !  
\- Bonne chance, Fouille Merde, fais-je.  
\- Vous savez, je pense que sans vous je n'aurais jamais réussi à me remettre autant en question, vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup aidé et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Vous êtes tous des gens géniaux, vous méritez d'être heureux et d'avoir une vie vraiment formidable aux antipodes de votre pitoyable existence ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on devienne tous amis ? »

Silence. Ni Foster, ni Chuck, ni moi n'avons envie de devenir ami avec cette calamité ambulante.  
Elle guette nos réponses, pleine d'espoir. C'est Foster qui se lance la première.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que nous pourrions être amies. J'ai déjà trop d'amis, tu comprends ? J'ai énormément d'amis, je suis une fille très aimée et très demandée, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une nouvelle amie, je n'aurai pas assez de temps à te consacrer.  
\- Oh, je comprends… je crois, répond la Fouille Merde, un peu déçue.  
\- Quant à moi, je ne pense pas que ça collerait entre nous, renchérit Chuck. On est trop différents, tu comprends ? Je suis un Pouffsouffle et toi une Serdaigle, je suis un garçon et toi une fille, j'ai les cheveux chatains et les tiens sont noirs… on n'a vraiment rien en commun, on ne trouverait rien à se dire. »

C'est sûr que l'essentiel des discussions qu'on a avec ses amis tourne autour de la couleur de nos cheveux… quoique, ça doit être vrai pour Foster.

L'excuse bidon de Chuck a malgré tout l'air de marcher, puisque la Serdaigle lui assure qu'elle le comprend parfaitement et qu'elle respecte son point de vue. Comme je n'ai encore rien dit, elle se tourne vers moi le regard suppliant.

« J'ai pas envie d'être ton amie. »

Clair, net, précis.  
Et surtout très honnête, les deux autres me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Du tact ? Et puis quoi encore, je ne vais quand même pas mentir pour ne pas blesser les sentiments de cette chieuse !  
La chieuse en question est très surprise, on dirait qu'elle vient de se prendre une baffe.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » M'interroge-t-elle.

C'est le moment idéal pour faire preuve de tact, je pourrais lui dire que le problème ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi, que je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse ou une connerie du style.

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

Je n'ai jamais apprécié le tact.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être parce que tu es lourde, chiante, niaise, et que tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ah… c'est suffisant pour ne pas aimer quelqu'un ?  
\- Faut croire que oui. »

Foster me lance des regards courroucés, comme si j'étais le plus grand monstre qu'elle ait jamais vu. L'attention de Chuck, en revanche, se focalise sur des bruits de pas qui s'approchent de nous.  
Un groupe de cinq filles nous rejoignent. Je les reconnais, elles étaient à la bibliothèque, ce sont les filles qui regardaient le Pouffsouffle d'un air mauvais. En les voyant, il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il doit sûrement s'agir des filles qui l'ont agressé ce matin.

« Alors comme ça c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment fait de Sirius Black un homosexuel ? Demande celle qui semble être la chef à Chuck.  
\- Mais non c'est totalement faux on n'est pas… bredouille-t-il.  
\- FERME LA ! Lui ordonne la fille. Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir tes pulsions ? Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour réparer les dégâts ? Et si jamais, par ta faute, Sirius ne s'intéressait plus jamais aux femmes ? ESPECE D'ORDURE ! Que tu sois gay c'est ton problème, mais c'est pas une raison pour convertir les beaux mecs du collège ! Reste tout seul dans ton coin et satisfais toi avec des ratés de ta maison !  
\- Foutez-lui la paix, il n'est pas gay, et votre Sirius d'amour non plus, interviens-je.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu arrives peut-être à reconnaître un gay d'un hétéro d'un simple regard ? Ou alors tu comptes que tous les mecs qui ne s'intéressent pas à toi sont hétéro ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir ce genre de choses !  
\- JE LE SAIS PARCE QUE JE COUCHE AVEC LUI ! » Hurle-je.

Euh, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais elles m'ont énervées ces pétasses. Ils me regardent tous, étonnés.

« Euh, je parle de Chuck bien sûr.  
\- J'avais compris, répond la fille. Il faudrait une sacré imagination pour croire que tu puisse avoir ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'une chance avec Sirius.  
\- Ouais, si tu le dis.  
\- En tout cas, si Sirius et ton petit copain ne sont pas gays, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Sirius a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
\- Peut-être qu'il espérait juste que vous lui foutriez la paix, propose-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué : Black ne veut pas de toi, ni d'aucune de tes copines. Vous ne l'intéressez pas, mais il a beau vous repousser, vous ne comprenez pas le message. Alors si il vous fait croire qu'il est gay, il espère que vous le lâcherez une bonne fois pour toute.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas de nous ? S'indigne une des filles.  
\- Réflechissez, il a plaqué Foster, la plus belle fille du collège. Physiquement, y en a pas une de vous qui lui arrive à la cheville, et en plus elle n'est pas méchante, alors franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus qu'elle ? »

Les filles restent silencieuses, vexées et surprises. Foster a l'air complètement sciée par mes paroles, elle doit croire que je l'admire et que je suis prête à enterrer la hache de guerre.

« A part un cerveau bien sûr », rajoute-je.

Foster retombe immédiatement sur terre, en me gratifiant d'un regard méprisant au passage.

« Barrez vous les pétasses, si vous êtes trop nulles pour séduire le mec qui vous plaît, c'est à vous qu'il faut vous en prendre, pas aux autres, dis-je. Vous me fatiguez, je me tire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me mets en route pour rejoindre l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, en me demandant vaguement si Evans se sera calmée.  
Les couloirs sont assez déserts, il semblerait qu'on soit restés longtemps dans ce couloir. N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi je me suis énervée comme ça, et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de hurler que je couchais avec Black ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit « je couche » au lieu de « j'ai couché » ? On l'a fait une fois ou deux… ou plus mais bon, c'est du passé, alors que dit comme ça on pourrait croire à une espèce de relation, une sorte de liaison.  
Et puis de toute façon c'est de sa faute, il n'avait pas besoin de raconter à tout le monde qu'il est gay alors que c'est totalement faux ! Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jones ? »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…  
Je me trouve près de la tour des Gryffondors, mais c'est normal c'est un des chemins qui mènent à l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. J'ai bien le droit de me balader dans les couloirs, non ?  
Visiblement, il attend une réponse de ma part, il faut que je trouve une réplique cinglante, vite.

« T'es pas gay. »

Woaw, ça c'est de la réplique cinglante.

« Merci de me prévenir, mais j'étais déjà au courant, rétorque-t-il.  
\- Alors pourquoi t'as été dire à tout le monde que tu l'étais ?  
\- Ton pote, Matthews, m'a demandé de l'aider à se débarrasser d'une bande de filles qui lui en voudraient apparemment de m'avoir rendu gay.  
\- Et tu l'aides en disant que vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Ça a marché, non ? Tu as fini par le défendre, je me trompe ? »

Alors en fait, il aurait fait tout ça pour que je défende Chuck à sa place ? C'est vachement tordu.

« Peut-être, mais c'était pas à moi de le faire ! C'est à toi que Chuck a demandé de l'aide, pas à moi !  
\- C'est ton ami, non ? C'est à toi de l'aider quand il en a besoin, moi je ne le connais presque pas, c'est pas mon rôle de le sortir de la merde.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me donner des leçons d'amitié ? M'exclame-je.  
\- T'en aurais bien besoin.  
\- Et toi alors ? Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment tes amis les Maraudeurs en apprenant que tu es soi-disant gay ? Je suis sûr que Potter va faire une crise d'apoplexie, c'est pas sympa de faire subir ça à ton meilleur ami.  
\- Il s'y fera, répond-il tranquillement. Et puis peut-être que je suis vraiment gay, au fond.  
\- T'es pas gay, sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi.  
\- Qui sait ? Peut-être bien que c'est parce qu'il n'y a en toi aucune trace de féminité que tu me plais, ça voudrait bien dire que je suis attiré par les mecs, non ? Et plus particulièrement par les clochards. J'entends des bruits de pas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue à cause de toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer, il se retourne et s'en va en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent dangereusement, je décide d'imiter Black et de me tirer de là en vitesse.  
Il se prend pour qui ce connard ? De quel droit il me donne des leçons d'amitié ? Et en plus il ose me manipuler ? En fait je pense que ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est pas qu'il ait tenté de me manipuler mais qu'il ait réussi. En tout cas, qu'il se mèle de ce qui le regarde, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si il avait dit à tout le monde la vérité.  
Il m'énerve vraiment avec ses airs supérieur et sûr de lui, un jour je réussirai à le faire tomber de son piédestal pour de bon, je me demande comment il se démerdera parmis le commun des mortels.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je heurte quelqu'un. C'est Pionel Junior, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? On est à deux pas de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que…  
Son débardeur est à l'envers, une paire de menottes est accrochée à sa ceinture, et il lui manque un bas.  
Bordel de merde, elle a violé Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… commence-je.  
\- Pas le temps, faut que j'y aille », me coupe-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en courant.

En entrant dans l'appartement, je m'apprête à moitié à trouver les murs couverts de sang, avec des morceaux des deux préfets-en-chef éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais non, tout est en ordre. Remus est affalé dans le canapé, occupé à recoudre son T-shirt à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
Alors il sort vraiment avec cette garce ? C'est vraiment pas son style, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, elle a forcément usé d'un moyen pour abuser de lui.

« Philtre d'amour ? Chantage ? Demande-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- Petrificus totalus, répond-il l'air honteux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?  
\- Elle a frappé, je suis allé ouvrir et elle m'a lancé le sort. Après elle m'a traîné jusqu'au canapé, elle a commencé à se trémousser et à se déshabiller, puis elle est venue sur moi et elle s'est amusée à déchirer mon t-shirt et à me griffer, m'explique-t-il en exhibant ses traces de griffures.  
\- Joli.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon, après elle s'est tirée. Cette fille commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, elle a passé la journée à me courir après et à me provoquer. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire facilement, elle veut vraiment tout faire pour me rendre dingue. »

Il a vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau, mais je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il n'a pas succombé à cette sangsue. C'est décidé, dès demain je mets mon plan a exécution : Chuck Matthews va devenir la nouvelle proie de Pionel Junior, en tout cas je ferai tout pour.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'endormir, je repense sans arrêt aux évênements de la journée. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, et pourtant ça m'obsède. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a bien énervée que Black se prétende gay devant tout le monde. Je pense que c'est le fait qu'il se soit servi de moi pour aider Chuck qui me reste en travers de la gorge.  
Je sais très bien qu'il est hétéro, et lui aussi il le sait, alors pourquoi est-ce que même après que j'aie défendu Chuck, il a continué à envisager le fait d'être homo ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ses paroles.

« _Qui sait ? Peut-être bien que c'est parce qu'il n'y a en toi aucune trace de féminité que tu me plais, ça voudrait bien dire que je suis attiré par les mecs, non ?_ »

Attendez une seconde, il a dit que je lui plaisais ?

* * *

! - ! - ! - ! - !- Note du publicateur -! -!- -!- !- !

Plus qu'un chapitre, et mon travail sera fini (snif snif)

... OU PAS!

Oui, vous avez bien lu! J'ai eu l'immense plaisir, bonheur et honneur d'être contactée par Jenima... et OUI, OUI, OUI, on aura la fin de cette histoire!

(je nage dans le bonheur!)

 **Merci, Jenima, de revenir! Merci de ne pas nous abandonner!**

Donc voilà, je suis extatique de savoir qu'elle suit cette republication!

Montrons-nous patients, et adressons-lui tous nos meilleurs encouragements!

Peut-être que ce serait sympa de lui dire ce que vous avez aimé de cette fic, ce qui vous a fait rire le plus, vos personnages préférés, pourquoi vous êtes encore là après ces toutes ces années... Je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez!

A jeudi!


	18. 58: Saturday night Fever

CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ELLE APPARTIENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

Je suis réellement navré de ne pas avoir publié jeudi comme prévu, j'ai eu un gros problème familial qui m'a pris tout mon temps! Mais! me revoila avec le dernier chapitre en ma possession!

Comme annoncé au chapitre dernier, j'ai été recontacté par Jenima, qui bosse sur la suite et qui sera mis en ligne ici. Je ne tiens plus en place, car je n'ai jamais lu les résumés qui ont été fait au sujet de cette fic et que donc je n'ai que des théories. je vais la découvrir en meme temps que tout le monde, et j'ai super hâte!

Sinon, pour ce dernier chapitre, on m'a demandé de laisser la note d'auteur originale de Jenima donc... voilà! Bon, elle s'y lapide généreusement, et je ne sais pas pourquoi car je l'ai beaucoup aimé

Et pour info concernant la fic, car on me l'a demandé aussi:

 **Publié pour la première fois:** 03.08.04  
 **mis à jour pour la dernière fois:** 09.04.07

Je vous le dis, c'est juste dingue qu'on ait l'occasion de savoir la fin de l'histoire!

Allez bonne lecture!

* * *

[Note d'auteur originale de Jenima pour ce chapitre]

N _on je ne suis pas morte ! Excusez moi pour le retard, là c mm plu excusable je sais bien. J'ai une petite excuse qui joue en ma faveur, une toute petite, c'est que je n'arrivais plus à me connecter sur mon compte pendant pas mal de temps ( d'où le fait que j'ai pa répondu aux reviews depuis une plombe, j'vais de ce pas répondre à celles que je vois mtn^^ )_

 _Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrais moins de 7 mois à poster ce chapitre, et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'imagine que vous ne me croirez pas si je vous dit que je culpabilise, que je me trouve lamentable de mettre autant de temps, mais pourtant c la vérité. Je vais pas vous faire de promesses que je ne tiendrais pas, ça ne sert à rien, mais je vous garantis que cette fanfic je la terminerai, même si ça doit me prendre 10 ans._

 _Pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit pendant tout ce temps ? Bonne question, déjà le fait que j'arrivais plus à me connecter me motivait pas, mais la vérité c surtout ke j'ai plus du tout la motivation pour cette fanfic. Ca fait presque 3 ans que je l'ai commencée, et je me suis beaucoup investie dedans, alors parfois elle me lasse. Ce qui est vrai aussi, c'est que dès que je réussis à me motiver suffisamment pour écrire un chapitre, ça vient tout seul et c'est un vrai bonheur. Cette fic je ne l'abandonnerai pas, c la seule chose que je peux vous promettre parce que niveau délai j'arrive jamais à suivre._  
 _Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous jure que j'ai honte de moi surtout que les chapitres sont pas de la meilleure qualité ( pas de quoi attendre 9 mois pour ça fau pa déconner )_

 _En plus, je vous ai fait un chapitre avec une fin en queue de poisson, et vous risquez de devoir attendre pour avoir la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout qu'après les vacances j'ai le bac, et aprè j'ai mon dernier été de jeune gamine insouciante, et après j'ai la prépa lettres ( ouch ça va faire mal ) donc ça risque d'etre toujours aussi long entre les chapitres._

 _Le chapitre que j'ai fait je le trouve assez médiocre, et j'appréhende votre réaction quant à la fin, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un peu, si vous trouvez toujours l'envie de me lire moi la feignasse qui vous fait attendre autant de temps à chaque fois._  
 _Je suis vraiment désolée encore une fois :'(_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 58: Saturday Night Fever**

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, me dit Chuck, l'air un peu inquiet.  
\- Ferme-la et enfile ça.  
\- Tania tu es un peu dure avec lui, me reproche la Fouille Merde. Je pense que le vert lui ira mieux. »

Ça fait bien une heure qu'on est en train de vider le magasin de prêt-à-sorcier de Pré-au-Lard à la recherche de nouvelles fringues pour Chuck. Il a besoin de nouvelles fringues qui lui donnent l'air riche et sexy, c'est pas gagné. Je suis sûre que même recouvert de billets de banque, il aurait toujours l'air d'un clochard. Bien sûr, si on lui change sa garde robe, c'est pour qu'il puisse séduire Pionel Junior. Là vous allez me dire que ça ne sert à rien de se ruiner en fringues étant donné qu'à l'école, Chuck est obligé de porter son uniforme comme tout le monde. C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi quand La Fouille Merde s'est mise en tête d'aller faire du shopping.  
Pourquoi a-t-on demandé de l'aide à cette calamité ambulante ? C'est très simple, cette fille aime tellement « participer à la naissance de l'amour entre deux êtres » que c'était sûr qu'elle accepterait de nous aider en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde. En plus, elle a beau être bizarre et faire fuir tous les mecs qu'elle approche, elle s'y connaît quand même beaucoup mieux en matière de séduction que moi. On aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vrai, mais qui ? Gwen est amie avec la gothique qui est amie avec Pionel Junior, en plus la cinglée est incapable de garder un secret, elle en aurait tout de suite parlé à sa grande amie la goth qui elle aurait tout de suite averti sa copine. Remus m'a interdit de me mêler de ses problèmes avec la fille du prof de potion, j'agis dans son dos alors on ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de l'aide. Quant aux autres gens que je connais qui auraient pu nous aider, ils ne m'aiment pas et ne sont pas du tout dignes de confiance. La Fouille Merde était vraiment la seule solution, c'est désespérant.

« Tu sais, il y a plusieurs façons de porter l'uniforme, m'a-t-elle expliqué quand je lui ai dit que le shopping me semblait inutile. Les gens riches ont des robes bien plus belles que les autres, c'est parce qu'elles sont faites dans une autre matière. Nous, on porte des robes en coton, les riches portent de la soie, du cachemire etc. »

Après avoir observé les gens friqués du château, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait raison. La plupart des robes se ressemblent, mais de temps en temps on en voit une plus noire que les autre, plus légère, bien plus belle.  
Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de l'admettre, la Fouille Merde a eu raison sur ce point, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de passer ce samedi après-midi en sa compagnie et celle de Chuck à Pré-au-Lard.

« Essaye ça, fais-je en balançant une robe mauve dans la cabine d'essayage.  
\- Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Le ceintre a failli me rentrer dans l'œil !  
\- Ça t'aurait fait une blessure de guerre, t'aurais eu l'air plus viril. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te plaindre. »

Il grommelle mais enfile la robe quand même.  
Acheter de nouveaux uniformes ne suffit pas, à Poudlard les élèves ne portent pas constamment la tenue réglementaire de l'école, il faut aussi prendre des habits civils pour qu'il paraisse crédible.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'elle pourrait trouver étrange que je change complètement de garde robe du jour au lendemain ? Je l'ai déjà croisée cette fille, elle va bien remarquer la différence !  
\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Tu es beaucoup trop insignifiant pour qu'elle soit au courant de ton existence.  
\- Merci Tania, toujours aussi réconfortante, grommelle-t-il.  
\- Estime-toi heureux, normalement c'est 5 Gallions la parole consolante.  
\- Mais enfin c'est mal de faire payer les gens pour un peu de réconfort ! S'indigne la Fouille Merde. Les gens malheureux ont besoin d'une maint tendue pleine de bienveillance pour pouvoir se relever. Le jour où tu seras toi aussi plus bas que terre, tu seras bien heureuse que quelqu'un soit là pour te consoler.  
\- Pff, si un jour j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée, j'irai dépenser le fric que j'aurais gagné en consolant des gens, ça sera encore plus efficace que les discours stupides et hypocrites que pourront me sortir les crétins qui veulent toujours se rendre utile. »

Après la petite séance de shopping, qui aura coûté en tout 220 Gallions ( la Fouille Merde a payé les trois quart par pure bonté d'âme, comme quoi ça peut servir la générosité… des autres.) on est allés prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart des élèves préfèrent réviser comme des malades pour les examens à la fin de l'année. Quelle bande de cons, il leur reste 4 mois et demi ! Je ne me mettrai pas à réviser avant le mois d'avril, minimum. C'est ma dernière année dans ce collège merdique qui m'a pourri la vie et à qui j'ai pourri la vie, je ne compte pas la gâcher pour un truc aussi futile que les examens les plus importants de toute ma scolarité.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle va marcher, dit Chuck, hésitant. C'est vrai, si un véritable héritier de Pouffsouffle était à Poudlard, ça se saurait. Et puis les autres élèves démentiront, surtout Sandra.  
\- Il suffira de dire que c'est un secret, explique-je. Que personne ne doit être au courant mais qu'il y a eu une fuite.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait dire un secret à cette fille ? Personne ne l'aime, personne ne lui fait confiance !  
\- T'inquiète pas, tu penses bien que j'y ai déjà pensé. »

Il râle un peu mais finit par abandonner, il sait que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il se plaint, Pionel Junior est une fille ultra sexy, même si tout le monde la considère comme une sangsue, la grande majorité des mecs de l'école donneraient n'importe quoi pour flirter avec elle.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » S'écrie une voix que je connais malheureusement trop bien.

Gwen, tenant fermement Rogue d'une main et la gothique de l'autre vient d'entrer dans le bar.  
Sans même nous demander notre avis, elle s'installe à notre table, suivie de ses deux acolytes.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Nous on s'est drôlement bien amusés ! On a été à la poste et j'ai essayé de faire dire mon nom aux hiboux, raconte-t-elle.  
\- On a mis deux heures à lui faire comprendre que les hiboux ne parlent pas, maugrée Rogue.  
\- … C'était marrant, commente la goth d'un ton neutre. Vous avez fait quoi ?  
\- Du shopping ! Répond joyeusement la Fouille Merde.  
\- Jones s'est enfin décidée à s'habiller en fille ? Se moque Rogue.  
\- C'était pour Chuck, fais-je. On lui a trouvé des fringues classes parce qu'il a un dîner de famille dans quelques jours.  
\- Il a besoin de fringues classes pour aller manger avec sa famille ? S'étonne Rogue.  
\- Bah, c'est une tradition chez les nobles, dis-je.  
\- Les nobles ? » Répète Rogue, surpris.

Gwen affiche un air aussi étonné que son copain, et la goth soulève même un sourcil, j'ai vraiment réussi à capter leur attention.  
Je prends un air confus, comme si je venais de faire la gaffe du siècle.

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça, oubliez. Excuse-moi, Chuck.  
\- C'est pas grave, Tania.  
\- Chuck est noble ? Je ne savais pas, dit Gwen.  
\- Ouais, on veut plus de précisions, ajoute la gothique.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, oubliez ça.  
\- Tania tu es méchante ! S'exclame la Fouille Merde. Ce sont tes amis, tu n'as pas le droit de les tenir ainsi à l'écart !  
\- De toute façon, le mal est fait, renchérit Chuck, l'air faussement ennuyé.  
\- Ouais, si même Matthews est d'accord tu peux bien nous expliquer cette histoire », dit Rogue.

Je me retiens difficilement de sourire, tout a marché comme sur des roulettes. Je prends un air ennuyé et je leur raconte la fausse histoire de la lignée extraordinaire de Chuck.  
Gwen est incapable de garder un secret, et la gothique est très amie avec Pionel Junior. La sangsue ne devrait pas mettre longtemps avant de mettre le grappin sur le pauvre héritier de Pouffsouffle.

« C'est vraiment très triste, Chucky, dommage que tu doives te cacher, compatit Gwen. Les gens sont gentils, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient. »

Chucky, c'est nouveau ça. Allez savoir pourquoi ça me fait penser à une poupée psychopathe.

« C'est à cause de ce terrible secret que tu n'as aucun ami ? Continue-t-elle.  
\- Mais j'ai des amis !  
\- Tu parles, si c'était le cas tu ne traînerais pas avec Jones, réplique Rogue.  
\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi alors, rétorque Chuck.  
\- Endolo… commence le futur mangemort, la baguette brandie vers Chuck.  
\- OK, on se calme ! Ordonne la Fouille Merde. Personne ne torturera personne ! Ma fête de l'amitié ne vous a donc rien appris ? »

Si, elle nous a permis de booster notre sort de lévitation, et on a aussi appris que ça faisait beaucoup de bruit de casser un mur.

« Il faut être respectueux les uns envers les autres, sinon comment voulez-vous qu'on s'entende ? Nous représentons l'avenir du monde des sorciers, si nous continuons à agir ainsi, nous allons créer un monde haine !  
\- La haine c'est marrant, intervient la gothique, froidement.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être méchant avec le pauvre Prince, renchérit Gwen. Servilus, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être difficile d'être un prince et de devoir le cacher à tout le monde.  
\- Je ne suis pas prince je suis juste…  
\- Laisse tomber, votre Majesté », fais-je.

Gwen est partie dans son délire, on ne lui fera plus rien comprendre.

« J'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait quelque chose tous ensemble ce soir ? Propose-t-elle. On pourrait rester dans la salle commune et se raconter des histoires amusantes, ça sera très drôle et comme ça le Prince se sentira moins seul ! Il aura l'impression d'avoir des amis !  
\- Je ne sais pas si… Proteste Chuck, un peu effrayé à l'idée d'aller passer la soirée chez les Serpentards.  
\- J'en parlerai à Sam, dit la goth, plus pour elle-même que pour nous.  
\- C'est une excellente idée, fais-je. On va tous bien s'amuser. »

Sauf que je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir.  
Black m'emmène au resto, de gré ou de force. Plus de force que de gré, d'ailleurs. Ça me fait bien chier mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Il va me traîner hors du lycée même si je proteste et si je me défends. Ce type est une plaie, le genre de mec qui ne comprend pas quand on lui dit non.

« Enfin, moi je ne pourrai pas venir, mais Chuck si.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne pourras pas venir ? Demande la goth.  
\- J'ai… quelque chose d'autre à faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ça te regarde ?  
\- Pas la peine d'essayer de nous mentir, Tania, intervient la Fouille Merde. On est tous au courant.  
\- Oui, tu as un rendez-vous amoureux, acquiesce Gwen.  
\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Proteste-je.  
\- Pas la peine de nier, tout le lycée est au courant, dit Chuck.  
\- Mais c'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu aies honte de fréquenter un type pareil, continue Rogue. Arrogant au possible, méprisant, Gryffondor et en plus c'est un Maraudeur.  
\- C'est faux, je sors pas avec ce mec !  
\- Tu sais de qui on parle, donc c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, rétorque Rogue.  
\- C'est des conneries je ne sors avec personne !  
\- Il y a des témoins qui vous ont vus, m'apprend Chuck. Beaucoup de témoins. »

Je n'insiste pas. Ca ne sert à rien, ils ne me croient pas.  
Alors comme ça tout le lycée est au courant de ma relation avec Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ai pas de relation avec Black ! On a peut-être eu quelques… moments d'égarement, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Qui n'a jamais couché avec son pire ennemi me jette la première pierre !  
N'empêche qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Bon, il a peut-être dit que je lui plaisais, mais j'ai sûrement mal compris. Black ne me dirait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas venir au restaurant habillée comme ça ? »

Je lève mollement les yeux de mon livre et accorde un regard bref à Black, qui vient de faire irruption dans la chambre de Remus, puis je retourne à mon livre.  
Il porte un costard noir chic, il compte aller dans un restaurant moldu ? Ca semble logique, au moins là-bas on ne risque pas de croiser des gens qu'on connaît.

« Eh, Jones, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon bouquin.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il reproche à mes fringues ? Elles sont très bien, je les porte très souvent. J'ai mis mon jean troué le plus crade et mon sweat shirt le plus déchiré avec « Kill humanity » marqué dessus.  
Bon, OK, je l'admets, j'ai mis mes fringues les plus destroy par pure provocation. Connaissant Black, je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'emmènerait pas dans un fast food. Le pauvre petit chéri n'est pas habitué à manger de la bouffe qui ne provient pas d'un cinq étoiles, alors on va forcément dans un restaurant bien chic, où une tenue correcte est exigée.

« Si je dois sortir, c'est fringuée comme ça et pas autrement.  
\- On va dans un restaurant classe, ils ne nous laisseront jamais entrer si tu ressembles à une clocharde.  
\- Quel dommage.  
\- Changes-toi.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il brandit sa baguette, marmonne une formule et mes fringues disparaissent.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Hurle-je, en tentant vainement de couvrir mes seins.  
\- Pas la peine de les cacher, je les ai déjà vus, fait-il en fouillant dans ma valise. Tiens, ça fera l'affaire. »

Il me lance une robe verte toute simple. Je refuse de l'enfiler, il est hors de question que je change de tenue.

« Tu veux pas la mettre ? OK, tu l'auras voulu. »

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit ça, je le sens vraiment pas.  
Il me plaque sur le lit, bras au-dessus de la tête. Il attrape la robe et essaye de m'habiller.  
Il me prend pour une poupée ou quoi ? Je me débats de toute mes forces, je lui envoie le plus de coups de pieds possible.  
La situation est plus qu'équivoque, c'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvre.  
Remus nous regarde, l'air particulièrement dégoûté. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air surpris.

« Eh attends c'est pas ce que tu… tente Black, en me lâchant immédiatement.  
\- Pas ce que je crois ? Bien sûr. Vous devriez avoir honte.  
\- Mais… » fais-je.

Trop tard, il est parti.

Black et moi on est morts de honte, on n'ose pas se regarder en face. Du coup, je mets la robe, pas la peine d'aggraver la situation.

Elle commence bien cette soirée…

* * *

« C'est quoi ce resto de bourge ? » M'écrie-je, dans l'entrée du restaurant en question.  
Le serveur me lance un regard assassin, Black a l'air légèrement agacé.

« Tu pourrais pas attendre qu'on ait commandé avant de faire ton cinéma ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- Non.  
\- Veuillez me suivre », nous dit froidement le serveur.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Black m'a emmenée dans un restaurant moldu ultra chic. J'ai horreur des restaurants chics, c'est bourré de snobs méprisants. Et le pire c'est qu'il a choisi un restaurant français, il est hors de question que je mange des limaces ou des grenouilles.

« Prendrez-vous une entrée ? Je vous suggère nos noix de St-Jacques délicatement relevées dans une sauce à l'échalote et aux champignons.  
\- Des ailes de poulet pour moi.  
\- Désolée, mademoiselle, mais nous ne servons pas d'ailes de poulet, répond le serveur, l'air dégoûté.  
\- Vous n'avez pas de poulet ?  
\- Si mais…  
\- Eh ben voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez découper les ailes de 3 poulets, vous les faites frire, dans une bonne huile bien grasse, et vous me les servez.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas…  
\- On vous payera le prix d'un poulet entier.  
\- Dans ce cas, vos ailes de poulet vous seront servies dans un petit quart d'heure. Et pour monsieur ? »

Black me fusille du regard, non seulement je me conduis comme une sauvage sans éducation, mais en plus il va devoir payer très cher pour 6 malheureuses ailes de poulet.  
Et ce n'est que le début.

« Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » Demande-je une fois le serveur parti.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il a comme un moment d'hésitation.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, de nos groupes d'études.  
\- D'accord, et tu voulais me dire quoi à propos de nos groupes d'études ?  
\- Ton groupe gêne le mien, explique-t-il. Vous êtes bruyants, toujours à faire des conneries au lieu de bosser, vous dérangez les autres et vous ne respectez pas votre rôle de groupe d'étude. Vous devriez vous asseoir et travailler silencieusement pour réussir vos ASPICS comme tous les autres. »

Il a dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux, je garde le silence un moment, le temps d'intégrer l'information.

« Attends… t'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu m'as forcée à aller dans un restaurant ultra chic pour me faire la morale sur mon groupe d'études ? T'aurais pas pu le faire au collège entre deux cours comme tu le fais à chaque fois ? »

Il gigote un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il avait une autre raison de m'emmener au resto, je lui ferai cracher le morceau.  
En tout cas, il refuse de me regarder en face et semble ne pas savoir comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. J'adore le voir comme ça, si démuni face à moi, ça n'arrive pas assez souvent.  
Alors que je savoure son malaise, il se reprend brusquement contenance et dit, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi, Jones, tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Tu t'étais fait des films à propos de cette soirée ? »

Il me regarde avec son air méprisant et supérieur que je déteste tant. Il s'attend à quoi ? Il croit que je vais me mettre à rougir ? Il me prend pour une de ces filles complètement niaises qui fantasment sur un dîner comme si c'était une demande ne mariage ? Avec mon plus beau sourire de pétasse, je lui réponds.

« Pas du tout, mais je trouve quand même ça stupide que tu aies eu envie de perdre toute une soirée et de dépenser du fric juste pour me dire que mon groupe devrait se tenir tranquille. Mais maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire, j'imagine qu'on peut s'en aller. »

Il perd de nouveau légèrement son assurance, apparemment il ne m'a pas tout dit.

« Tu renoncerais à un repas gratuit ? S'étonne-t-il. Une profiteuse dans ton genre ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une profiteuse. Quand on m'offre quelque chose, je le prends. C'est pas un crime.  
\- Tu abuses, ça fait des mois que tu squattes l'appartement de Remus et Evans.  
\- Remus m'a invitée, rectifie-je. Tiens au fait, tu ne sais pas pourquoi Evans a envie de me tuer ces derniers temps ?  
\- Non, répond-il. Mais tu sais, tu tapes sur le système de tout le monde, alors c'est pas étonnant que certaines personnes aient envie de te tuer.  
\- Evans est une de ces crétines au grand cœur qui veulent toujours aider leur prochain. Elle est du genre à faire des efforts pour être civilisée avec moi même quand je l'envoie chier. Elle a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, et je suis sûre que Potter y est pour quelque chose. »

Bizarrement, Black se met à éclater de rire.

« Non mais tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre d'Evans et ses sautes d'humeur ? Tout le monde te déteste, et alors ? Ca fait 7 ans que ça dure tu devrais commencer à y être habituée, non ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que l'opinion qu'ont les autres de toi te touche, surtout l'opinion d'une coincée comme Evans.  
\- Je me fous complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, fais-je. Mais le comportement d'Evans est bizarre, et je sens le coup fourré alors j'ai bien le droit de me méfier.  
\- T'es vraiment parano. »

Le garçon vient nous servir nos entrées. Mes ailes de poulet ont l'air délicieuses, j'en salive d'avance.

« Que désirez-vous comme plat de résistance ? Demande le serveur.  
\- Rien, on s'en va, dis-je.  
\- Non, on ne s'en va pas, proteste Black. Je prendrai du canard laqué, et la demoiselle prendra un steak tartare.  
\- Non, ne préparez rien pour moi, je m'en vais.  
\- Occupez vous de sa viande, elle reste, ordonne-t-il.  
\- Non, je m'en vais.  
\- Tu restes.  
\- Je m'en vais.  
\- … Je vais vous laisser un peu plus de temps pour vous décider », annoncer le garçon avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de notre table.

Si Black m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ici. Si il veut absolument me retenir ici, c'est qu'il a encore quelque chose à m'avouer. Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau.  
Je fais mine de me lever, il attrape brutalement mon bras et me force à me rasseoir.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à me dire sur mon groupe d'étude, et d'ailleurs je t'emmerde on fait ce qu'on veut, mais si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici. Mes cas sociaux préférés sont en train de faire la fête au collège en ce moment même, je suis sûrement en train de rater des choses intéressantes.  
\- La bouffe gratuite ça ne te suffit pas comme raison pour rester ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? »

Il regarde ailleurs, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je sais pas, comme ça, sans raisons. Mes copains sont tous occupés ce soir, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de passer le temps.  
\- Donc toi pour passer le temps, tu invites une fille que tu détestes dans un restaurant ultra cher ?  
\- … Ouais, fait-il.  
\- T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?  
\- C'était soit toi soit Servilo », répond-il.

Donc, si je résume bien, Black vient à moitié d'admettre qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi. C'est pas la première fois qu'on doit passer du temps ensemble, mais d'habitude il y a toujours une bonne raison. Là, il n'y en a aucune, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

« L'autre jour tu as dit que je te plaisais, fais-je, en mâchouillant un os de poulet.  
\- Ca te tuerait de faire un effort pour manger proprement ? S'exclame-t-il, agacé.  
\- Change pas de sujet.  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça, t'as dû rêver, répond-il.  
\- Non, tu l'as bel et bien dit. »

Il se remet à rire et attrape une de mes ailes de poulet. Je grogne, je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma bouffe.

« Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, dit-il. Regarde moi et regarde toi ! Tu es moche, chiante, tu as un sale caractère, aucune bonne manières… Tu dégoûterais même Rogue ! Je suis sorti avec la plus belle fille du collège, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'intéresser à une raclure dans ton genre ?  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'intéresses à moi ! Des crétins arrogants y en a des tonnes à l'école, mais a côté de toi et tes potes ils passent tous pour des complexés ! T'es un con fini, un pauvre mec minable qui se croit tout permis sous prétexte qu'il a une tonne de nanas à ses pieds ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'intéresser à un mec dans ton genre, un mec prétentieux et égocentrique qui méprise tout le monde ? Le seul atout que tu as c'est que t'es beau, mais ça n'excuse pas tout.  
\- Donc tu me trouves beau.  
\- Evidemment que je te trouves beau espèce de débile ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! »

Il sourit d'un air narquois. Il a l'air parfaitement calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec…

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit ? Vous dérangez les autres clients, » demande le serveur.

Effectivement, je me suis mise à gueuler devant tout le monde. Les autres clients nous regardent avec mépris. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qu'ils regardent, parce que Black n'a pas vraiment haussé le ton.  
Et c'est encore moi qui passe pour une débile, bien joué Black.

« Désirez-vous commander ? Nous questionne le serveur.  
\- Moi je ne te trouve pas belle, dit Black, ignorant complètement le serveur.  
\- Je m'en fous, après tout c'est ton problème.  
\- Que désirez-vous ? Répète le serveur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est « mon problème » ? Demande Black.  
\- Si t'es assez stupide pour coucher avec des filles moches plutôt qu'avec des filles belles, c'est toi que ça regarde. Si tu avais mauvais goût ça passerait, mais là tu sais que les filles que tu choisis sont laides, c'est vraiment une preuve de débilité profonde.  
\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas commander ?  
\- T'es vraiment superficielle comme fille, fait Black. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. Et je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu admets que je te plais, même si c'est pas physiquement ?  
\- Non, j'admets que tu es une fille extrêmement chiante et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire fermer ta gueule.  
\- Si tu me trouves si chiante que ça, pourquoi tu m'as emmenée de force au resto ce soir ? T'aurais pas été mieux dans ta tour minable à parler Quidditch avec tes potes ? Ou alors tu voulais juste une occasion de me faire fermer ma gueule ? »

Il ne répond pas. Le serveur, qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de commander pour le moment demande encore.

« Que désirez-vous commander ?  
\- MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! » Hurle Black.

Je suis choquée, il était parfaitement calme il n'y a même pas une minute !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais ta grosse colère parce que t'as pas eu le dernier mot ? Comme c'est mature ! T'as raison, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que moi.  
\- Ta gueule, Jones.  
\- Et en plus tu parles mal ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Il faut savoir se tenir quand on est dans un restaurant aussi chic. A parler comme ça tu vas finir par me ressembler.  
\- Veuillez quitter le restaurant, intervient froidement le serveur. On ne veut pas de gens comme vous ici.  
\- Tu entends le monsieur ? Fais-je. On passe pour des gens peu respectables à cause de toi. Tu devrais avoir honte, un fils de bonne famille comme toi, que penseraient tes parents si ils étaient là ?  
\- Ta gueule, Jones.  
\- Ton disque est rayé ? Ou alors tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Ca m'étonne de la part d'une personne au niveau intellectuel si élevé. En fait, je crois que t'aurais dû rester avec Foster, vous étiez exactement pareils tous les deux. »

Il se lève et me donne un coup de poing. Les clients crient au scandale, le serveur, choqué, demande à un de ses collègues d'appeler la police. Deux hommes assez baraqués quittent leur table et viennent immobiliser Black.

« Non mais tu n'as pas honte de brutaliser ta petite amie devant tout le monde ? S'exclame un des deux types. Ça va, Miss ?  
\- Ca va, mais lâchez-le, c'est pas grave.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'étonne l'autre type. Il vient de te frapper, et en public !  
\- Mais c'est pas important, j'ai l'habitude, fais-je.  
\- Ah vraiment ? Alors ce petit con va venir avec nous dehors, et on va lui apprendre à respecter les femmes. »

Ils veulent l'emmener dehors pour lui foutre une raclée ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est à moi de lui apprendre le respect, c'est avec moi qu'il doit se battre dans un ruelle sordide !

« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire, insiste-je.  
\- Les femmes sont comme des fleurs fragiles, personne n'a le droit de les persécuter ! »

Des fleurs fragiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machos ? J'utiliserais bien la magie pour libérer Black de leur emprise, mais je risque un petit séjour à Azkaban si je fais usage de la magie en public… Ils se dirigent vers la sortie, je les suis dans l'intention de les arrêter.

« Reste à l'intérieur, gamine, me conseille un des types. Ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir.  
\- Justement, je veux voir la souffrance de ce salaud, dis-je.  
\- Les femmes sont trop sensibles pour supporter ce genre de violences, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne voies rien, ça pourrait te traumatiser. »

Une dame me serre dans ses bras, probablement pour me réconforter. Je l'éjecte violemment et je sors à la suite des armoires à glace qui ont emmené Black.  
Même en sachant qu'on allait dans un restaurant moldu, j'ai préféré prendre ma baguette. J'ai bien fait, il faut que je stoppe ces types qui me volent mon règlement de comptes.  
L'idéal serait que je puisse leur lancer des sorts sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mais je ne sais pas lancer de sorts sans prononcer la formule.  
Le plus gros des deux vient d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage de Black, leur victime crache du sang.  
Génial, si je ne le sors pas de là, je vais avoir les Maraudeurs et ses groupies sur le dos parce qu'il aura une ou deux cicatrices. C'est con, ça peut être très sexy une cicatrice, suffit de regarder Maugrey Fol Œil le célèbre Auror pour s'en rendre compte.

Le plus discrètement possible, je prononce « stupéfix » en visant le gros et je planque ma baguette dans mon dos. Il s'effondre immédiatement.

« Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiète son ami. Espèce de petit enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jake ? »

Black me lance un regard, et sourit méchamment avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. A un contre un, il pense pouvoir gagner, mais le type contre lequel il se bat est une vraie armoire à glace, il n'a aucune chance.  
Black tente de donner un coup de poing à son adversaire, mais celui-ci esquive et lui assène un coup dans le ventre. Black est plié en deux par la douleur, l'autre en profite pour lui donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Jones ? Gronde Black.  
\- Hein ? » S'étonne l'autre en se retournant.

Quel crétin, son agresseur n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, je pouvais encore lui lancer des sorts discrètement. Je vais faire comment maintenant ?

« Oh mais ta copine est là ! On t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur, gamine. De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour aider ton copain.  
\- Diversion, dis-je en souriant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Stupéfix », grogne Black.

Le type tombe à terre. Black est du genre à ne jamais se déplacer sans sa baguette, ça peut parfois s'avérer très utile. J'enjambe l'armoire à glace pour le rejoindre. Il est temps que je lui rende le coup qu'il m'a donné.

« POLICE ! Ne bougez pas ! » S'écrie quelqu'un.  
Lentement, on se retourne. Deux flics viennent d'arriver, l'un d'eux nous tient en joue.

* * *

Si mes parents apprennent que je me suis faite arrêter par les flics, ils vont me tuer. On est au commissariat depuis presque une heure, ils ne nous ont pas arrêté pour avoir stupéfixé les deux gros bras, mais parce que le patron du restaurant a porté plainte. Ils ont envoyé les deux types à l'hôpital, mais c'était complètement inutile, ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures. En ce moment, ils sont en train d'interroger Black.

« Black, Sirius, 17 ans, énonce le policier qui l'interroge.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Que faisiez-vous dans cette ruelle ?  
\- Je me battais avec des types, répond-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'ils voulaient me donner une leçon.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? L'interroge le flic.  
\- Parce que je suis un méchant garçon qui frappe sa copine. »

Le flic examine les objets disposés devant lui. Il prend la baguette de Black.

« Pourquoi vous promenez-vous avec ce bout de bois ?  
\- Pour pouvoir frapper ma copine n'importe quand, évidemment.  
\- Ramenez ce mioche en cellule, soupire le policier. Il fera moins le malin quand on aura appelé ses parents. »

Le flic qui me surveillait me pousse vers le bureau où l'autre policier vient d'interroger Black.

« Jones, Tania, 17 ans, énonce-t-il.  
\- Hm.  
\- Que faisiez-vous dans cette ruelle ?  
\- J'essayais d'empêcher ces deux brutes épaisses de tuer mon petit ami.  
\- Etes-vous victime de violences de la part de votre petit ami ?  
\- On peut pas vraiment qualifier ça de violences, je dirais plutôt des préliminaires.  
\- … Ah. Et… pourquoi avez-vous, vous aussi, un bâton de bois ?  
\- Pour pouvoir me défendre quand mon copain me frappe n'importe quand, il faut bien réfréner ses ardeurs en public.  
\- Mettez-la aussi en cellule, ces gamins sont vraiment insupportables », soupire le flic.

Les policiers me mettent dans la cellule voisine de celle de Black, c'est l'occasion idéale de s'évader.

« Black, fais-je. Fais-nous sortir de là !  
\- Et comment ? Ils ont pris nos baguettes, répond-il.  
\- Tu peux nous faire transplaner.  
\- Ça ne résoud pas le problème des baguettes.  
\- Ils ont rangé nos baguettes dans la pièce à côté, il suffit de transplaner là-bas avant de retourner près de Poudlard.  
\- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'emmener ? Je peux très bien te laisser croupir en taule, dit-il.  
\- Eh, je t'ai sauvé tout à l'heure !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je pourrais aussi aller voir tes parents et les informer de toute cette histoire. Ça leur ferait une bonne excuse pour te faire revenir de force à la maison, histoire de refaire ton éducation.  
\- Donne-moi la main. »

Il me tend la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, je l'attrape et il nous fait disparaître instantanément. On réapparaît dans la pièce voisine, et on n'entend aucun cri, les flics n'ont donc probablement pas encore remarqué notre disparition. Black récupère nos deux baguettes, me tend la mienne et nous fait à nouveau transplaner, en direction de Poudlard cette fois.

On atterrit dans la forêt interdite, tout près de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il fait nuit depuis un bon moment, la plupart des élèves doivent déjà être couchés.

« Le couvre feu est passé, remarque Black. On a intérêt à rentrer discrètement, j'ai pas envie d'enchaîner le commissariat avec des heures de colle. »

On marche silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard, on n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du bâtiment. Soudainement, je m'arrête, je me tourne vers Black et je lui donne un coup de poing en plein visage.

« C'est pour le coup que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure », explique-je.

Bizarrement, au lieu de s'énerver et de me frapper à son tour, il se met à rire.

« Tu frappes comme une fillette, Jones. Au moins, je ne me suis pas ennuyé ce soir.  
\- Moi si. L'attente au commissariat était très chiante. »

N'empêche qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment me dire. Parce qu'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il voulait me dire, sinon il ne m'aurait pas emmenée au restaurant. A moins que… Et si il m'avait emmenée au resto dans le seul but de m'éloigner de Poudlard ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je reste.

« Black, pourquoi tu m'as invitée au restaurant ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit trois fois, c'était pour parler de nos groupes d'études.  
\- Elle est bidon ton excuse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me garder éloignée du collège ?  
\- De quoi tu parles, Jones ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de t'éloigner de Poudlad.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmenée au resto ? C'est forcément parce que je devais être loin de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore, toi et tes potes ? »

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, j'ai sûrement vu juste.

« OK, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est vrai que tu me plais, et j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, c'est tout. »

Après avoir dit ça, il se penche et m'embrasse.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ? Fais-je en le repoussant.  
\- Non, je suis sérieux, proteste-t-il.  
\- Tu vas m'expliquer ton plan foireux tout de suite ou je vais voir MacGonnagall.  
\- Je sais que tu es débile et qu'en plus tu es à Serpentard, mais c'est quand même pas si difficile de croire que tu me plais ! »

A ce moment précis, deux silhouettes sortent en trombe du bâtiment et courent vers nous. Quand elles sont suffisamment proches, j'arrive à distinguer leurs visages, et je manque d'en tomber à la renverse.  
James Potter se dirige vers nous, et il est accompagné d'une fille. Cette fille c'est moi.

« Patmol, j'y suis presque ! S'écrie-t-il quand il arrive à notre hauteur. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? M'écrie-je en fixant l'autre moi.  
\- Je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de conclure, il me faut du temps, c'est vital ! Continue Potter.  
\- Mais du temps pour quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Fais-je.  
\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'elle immédiatement, dit Potter.  
\- Quoi ? T'es malade ? S'exclame Black.  
\- On lui fera pas de mal, on la planque juste pendant quelques jours, elle aura rien ! »

Ils veulent se débarrasser de moi ? Pour me remplacer par cette copie ? Minute, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par « se débarrasser de moi » ?  
Je le sens pas, je savais qu'ils me préparaient un coup foireux. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur Potter.

« M'approchez pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est qui cette fille ?  
\- Ecoute Jones, on n'a pas le temps de discuter alors tu vas venir avec nous… dit Potter.  
\- On peut pas faire ça, James, proteste Black. C'est trop grave !  
\- C'est trop dangereux ! Couine ma copie conforme.  
\- Mais non, c'est pas grave, juste pour quelques jours, elle aura rien je vous dis ! » Continue Potter, sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi.

Ils sont cinglés, complètement cinglés. Il faut que je me tire d'ici au plus vite. Je m'apprête à lancer un expelliarmus sur Potter quand un éclair rouge me heurte de plein fouet.  
Je m'effondre comme une masse inerte sur le sol, et je perds presque immédiatement conscience. Noir total.

* * *

Voilà, donc, moi je n'ai plus rien, mais je vous met la fic à jour dès que Jenima me transmets la suite!

N'hésitez donc pas à la follow pour être notifiés!


	19. Good bye everyone :,)

Comme annoncé lors des publications des deux chapitres précédents, Jenima is Back :)

Je pense qu'afin de lui faciliter les réponses aux reviews par la suite, il serait plus simple de lui laisser la main sur le compte, donc... voilà!

Je m'en vais vers d'autres horizons, avec beaucoup de joie car la création de ce compte a eu des conséquences inespérés.

Tout ce qui sera fait postérieurement à cette annonce proviendra d'elle!

Merci à tous pour votre gentillesse, et à bientôt :)


	20. 59: All was well

Salut tout le monde,

Comme ça a été dit hier, c'est Jenima qui reprend les rênes de ce compte.

Aloooors hum, désolée pour le retard ? J'avais promis que je terminerais, même si je devais attendre dix ans pour le faire, et au final je vous livre cette fin au bout de neuf ans seulement, alors c'est excusable ?

Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai été très touchée de découvrir que des gens continuaient à publier et lire cette fanfic au bout d'autant de temps, et je me suis sentie comme une grosse merde de ne jamais l'avoir terminée... Je pourrais vous sortir plein d'excuses, les études, le boulot, la vie, etc., mais bon, ça reste des excuses. J'avais juste du mal à m'y remettre, et au final, en retombant dessus ces dernières semaines, j'ai replongé facilement dedans, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la termine pour de bon. Donc merci à vous, pour avoir aimé cette fanfic et ne pas l'avoir oubliée, je suis encore toute émue et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur.

Ce chapitre est assez long, et il y a un épilogue au bout, mais vous verrez qu'un certain nombre de choses ont été un peu abrégées. Pour ceux qui ont lu le résumé que j'avais fait à Souky, vous verrez que c'est un peu différent. J'avais envie de faire un chapitre final, mais la plupart des intrigues que j'avais développées m'auraient pris plusieurs chapitres à résoudre, or là je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur la fin. Du coup, s'il y a des choses qui vous semblent sortir de nulle part, ou être un peu trop brusques, c'est probablement dû à ça. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le destin de certains personnages qui ne sont pas ou très peu évoqués dans le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en review.

Quelques petites remarques :

1\. J'ai vu des remarques comme quoi l'attitude de Rogue ne correspond pas aux révélations faites dans le tome 7 (le fait qu'il est sang-mêlé, a grandi à côté de chez Lily et a toujours été amoureux d'elle). C'est normal, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic après la sortie du tome 5, et du coup, par soucis de cohérence, j'ai dû continuer à m'y tenir. J'avoue que c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décroché de ma fanfic à l'époque, c'était difficile de persévérer dans une voie qui ne collait plus avec le canon.

2\. Pour les retourneurs de temps, je suis la logique du tome 3. Donc l'idée du temps immuable, comme dans l'armée des douze singes.

3\. Il a des spoilers par rapport aux petits préquels que j'avais écrits, et qui sont également publiés sur ce compte (le bal d'Halloween, la fête de noël de la Fouille Merde).

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Encore une fois, désolée pour ces années d'attente, j'espère que la fin vous satisfera.

* * *

Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis enfermée dans la cabane hurlante. Ils ont bloqué l'entrée du passage secret et de la porte, donc pas moyen de sortir. Par contre, comme de gentils Gryffondors, ils n'ont pas osé m'immobiliser. J'attends que Pettigrow vienne m'apporter mon repas, et je me fais la malle. Pourquoi avoir attendu avant de m'enfuir ? C'est juste que Pettigrow n'est pas bête, et me lance un stupéfix à chaque fois qu'il arrive. Mais cette fois, j'ai un plan. Il faut juste que j'arrive à en placer une.

Il arrive, l'air toujours aussi terrifié que les autres fois. Il pointe sa baguette dans ma direction, sans parvenir à contenir ses tremblements. Je lève les mains en l'air et prends un air abattu. Il a l'air un peu rassuré et abaisse sa baguette.

« T'inquiète pas, Pettigrow, je vais pas me battre.

— Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, » dit-il.

Il a l'air mal assuré, plutôt inquiet. Il doit avoir les boules que ses amis l'aient encore laissé aller nourrir la Serpentard en colère pendant qu'eux font je ne sais pas trop quoi avec mon apparence. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à quel angle utiliser pour l'aborder, et je pense que j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose.

« Dis-moi, ça se passe comment avec la Fouille Merde ? »

Son visage vire au cramoisi. Touché.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bredouille-t-il.

— Je vous ai vus discuter l'autre fois, après sa fête de l'amitié. Tu l'aimes bien, non ? »

À ce stade, ce n'est même plus cramoisi, il a carrément viré au violet. Il me rappelle Steve, la fois où je lui ai fait manger des Lego.

« Pas du tout, c'est une tarée.

— C'est toi qui le pense, ou tes potes ? »

Il détourne le regard. Il n'a pas encore rangé sa baguette, mais elle pend mollement au bout de son bras, comme un appendice inutile.

« Tu sais, j'ai remarqué un truc avec la Fouille Merde, dis-je. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'est plus exactement pareille. Elle a compris qu'elle perdait trop de temps à penser aux autres, et pas assez à s'occuper d'elle.

— En quoi ça me concerne ?

— Je crois que tu es comme elle. »

Il tressaille. La baguette pointe carrément vers le sol à présent.

« Toi, tu passes ton temps à vivre dans l'ombre de tes potes. Ils te disent de faire un truc, tu obéis sans poser de questions. L'important, c'est la vie de tes potes, non ? Les histoires d'amour débiles de Potter, l'état de santé de Remus, les… je sais pas trop quoi, de Black. »

Il ne répond rien, mais sa main se met à trembler furieusement.

« C'est bien d'aimer tes potes, mais ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pensé à toi ? Tu le vois bien, non ? Que la Fouille Merde n'agit pas avec toi comme avec les autres.

— Elle… Elle est froide avec moi, elle m'évite. Elle fait tellement d'efforts avec tout le monde, mais moi c'est comme si j'étais un déchet toxique.

— C'est parce qu'elle se voit en toi. Et ça, c'est difficile à accepter. »

Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, c'est le moment. Je me jette sur lui, et lui arrache sa baguette avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Il commence à se débattre, je lui jette un petrificus totalus pour le calmer. Il se raidit instantanément et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je passe sa baguette à ma ceinture et me tourne une dernière fois vers lui.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas menti. La Fouille Merde t'aime vraiment bien, et je pense que ça vous ferait pas de mal à tous les deux de penser un peu à vous pour une fois. »

Il me regarde, enfin je crois. Le problème du sort de pétrification c'est qu'on ne peut plus lire les expressions de la victime sur son visage.

* * *

J'arrive dans le château en passant par la grande porte. À en juger par le bruit qui provient de la grande salle, c'est l'heure du repas. Les couloirs sont presque déserts, je croise seulement quelques premières années qui me dévisagent bizarrement. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, avec mes fringues à moitié déchirées tâchées de boue et le sang séché dans mes cheveux, je dois faire peur à voir. En même temps, être séquestrée dans la cabane hurlante, ça ne réussit à personne. Surtout que je n'ai pas réussi à éviter les coups du saule cogneur sur le chemin du retour. Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Au rythme des repas que m'ont servi ces crevards, je dirais deux jours. Trois s'ils étaient radins. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Ils élaborent toujours des plans tordus pour emmerder le monde (pas comme moi), mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi loin. Et puis c'est quoi l'intérêt de me séquestrer sans rien me faire ? Me faire disparaître pour me remplacer par une autre version de moi ? Pour quoi faire ? Je vais les trouver, et poser les questions à ma façon. Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, ils me supplieront pour une petite semaine de cachot. Surtout Black. Lui, il me suppliera de l'achever.

J'ai faim, mais je ne peux décemment pas me montrer comme ça. Il faut que je repasse au dortoir pour me donner l'air présentable. Je bouillonne de rage, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'apparaître en public en ayant l'air d'une victime. En arrivant près de la salle des Serpentard, je croise Rogue. Merde. Bon, tant pis pour mon retour glorieux parmi les vivants. Il me dévisage, livide.

« Jones ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Quoi ? Tu pensais que les mangemorts m'avaient attrapée ? »

Est-ce qu'il m'a vue ? Est-ce que j'ai fait des trucs bizarres pendant ces deux jours où j'ai été remplacée ? Ça n'a duré que deux jours mais on dirait que dix ans viennent de s'écouler…

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Poursuit Rogue. Je viens de te voir dans la grande salle avec Potter ! »

Je fixe sur lui un regard aussi profond que le recueil de poésie de Foster. Il a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

« C'est pas moi, c'est mon jumeau démoniaque. Où est Gwen ?

— On n'est plus ensemble… »

Quoi ? Mais il se passe quoi ici ? J'ai débarqué dans un univers parallèle ? Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air triste. Il aurait enfin fini par s'attacher à elle ? C'est trop surréaliste. J'ai peur de poursuivre cette conversation, si ça continue il va m'apprendre qu'en fait il est amoureux d'Evans depuis toujours.

« Elle m'a quitté pour le Pouffsouffle qui gère le journal des blaireaux. Celui qui est obsédé par les Scrout à pétard.

— Lovegood ?

— Lui-même. »

J'imagine que je devrais dire quelque chose de sympa, après tout on a des relations plus ou moins cordiales ces derniers temps, mais bon, il paraît que j'ai un double démoniaque qui traîne dans le coin. Ou alors c'est moi, le double démoniaque ? Je suis complètement paumée, ils ont dû me donner de la bouffe pour elfes de maison dans cette foutue cabane.

« Désolée pour toi. On ira faire un tour à Ste-Mangouste pour draguer si tu veux. Ou à Azkaban, comme ça tu pourras réserver ta cellule pour plus tard. Bref, c'est ça pas qui est important.

— Comment tu peux être là et dans la grande salle en même temps ? »

Polynectar, évidemment. Personne n'a remarqué ma disparition. La plupart des élèves auraient été bien contents de me voir partie, mais Dumbledore, avec ses principes à la con, les aurait forcé à organiser une battue. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé de fuguer en troisième année. Ça s'est soldé par un échec cuisant, une situation très humiliante impliquant des centaures, une araignée géante, et Hagrid en tutu rose. Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire.

« Viens avec moi, on retourne à la grande salle.

— J'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y retourner, répond Rogue. C'est vraiment trop écœurant à voir.

— Qu'est-ce que « je » fais ?

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le voies de tes propres yeux. »

Évidemment, j'imagine qu'ils ont pas volé mon apparence pour me faire jouer au scrabble dans la salle des Serpentards. Voilà où ils étaient passés, mes pantalons. Voilà pourquoi Black tenait absolument à venir en cours de rattrapage de potions, mais était bizarre. Ils ont passé les vacances à préparer du polynectar, ils ont dû s'en faire un petit chaudron de rab. Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils préparent leur plan ? Et Black, il était au courant depuis tout ce temps ? Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, c'est sûrement son idée. Et alors ? Putain mais ressaisis-toi, Jones !

On se rend jusqu'à la grande salle, j'entre par les grandes portes, et reste complètement interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Il y a une Tania Jones, à la table des Gryffondors, en train de faire des câlins à James Potter. Remus s'est assis à l'autre bout de la table, et Pettigrow est pétrifié dans la cabane hurlante.

OK, donc c'est Black.

Évidemment que c'est Black, qui d'autre aurait accepté un tel plan tordu ? Ils ont pris mon image, ont fait de moi une groupie ultime des Maraudeurs, pour rendre Evans jalouse. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a attaqué l'autre jour. Comme ça, je perds toute crédibilité aux yeux des élèves, chacune de mes petites répliques sera perçue comme une tentative désespérée d'attirer leur attention après m'être faite larguer en beauté par James Potter. Ils m'humilient, assouvissent leurs désirs enfouis depuis longtemps sans remettre en cause leur hétérosexualité à toute épreuve, et Potter se récupère Evans au passage. C'est simple, efficace, brillant. On dirait que c'est moi qui l'ai élaboré. Dommage pour eux que je me sois échappée.

Certains visages surpris commencent à se tourner vers moi. Il y a des murmures, et des regards lancés vers l'autre Jones à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande Rogue.

— Rester subtile. »

Subtile comme un hipogriffe dans une cage à hibou. Le plus intelligent, pour garder toute ma dignité, serait bien sûr de rester tranquille, et de voir Potter et Black se faire humilier par la découverte de la supercherie. Mais j'ai passé trop de temps dans cette foutue cabane hurlante à manger de la bouillie d'elfe (ou pour elfe, je sais pas trop), et j'ai pas envie de laisser passer ça comme ça. En plus, je ne voudrais pas que Black ait le temps de s'évader. Tu as voulu jouer les Jones, maintenant tu as intérêt à assumer.

Je me rends d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Potter et la fausse Jones blêmissent. Evans et Remus, à l'autre bout de la table, me regardent avec des yeux ronds, comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

« Jones ? » articule Potter.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer. J'attrape le pichet de jus de citrouille posé sur la table, et je le frappe en pleine tête avec. Il s'effondre mollement. Pas très résistants, ces athlètes. Je pourrais continuer à m'acharner sur lui. Vu la nature perverse du plan, c'était très certainement son idée. Mais non, c'est l'autre qui m'intéresse. Comme toujours, l'essentiel de ma rage est canalisée par Black. Et cette fois, il a bien mérité une putain de correction.

Il perçoit la lueur meurtrière dans mon regard et tente de fuir, mais je le rattrape par le col de sa veste. De ma veste. Je saisis le pichet de jus de citrouille, et lui en envoie un grand coup dans la tempe. Il tombe par terre, mais celui-là il n'est pas question que je le laisse tranquille. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui, et me mets à le frapper au visage. Mon visage. Il tente de se redresser, mais je lui écrase la gorge avec l'avant-bras.

« Pas de bol pour toi, je connais bien ce corps, dis-je.

— Moi aussi, » articule-t-il péniblement, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ça me met encore plus en colère. Il ose me narguer, maintenant ? Dans cette position ? Je continue à lui envoyer des coups de poing en plein nez, il essaie de se débattre et de me griffer. J'évite ses attaques sans problème. Est-ce que je suis aussi faiblarde, d'habitude ? J'ai envie de le réduire en miette, de voir ce putain de sourire supérieur disparaître de mon visage. De voir mon visage disparaître. Depuis combien de temps il fomentait ça ? Je me souviens vaguement de Potter, dans son manoir, qui disait « tu as l'occasion rêvée de récupérer l'autre ingrédient ! ». Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il a accepté de m'aider avec mes parents ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument que je vienne au mariage de sa cousine ? Quand est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Et pourquoi ça me met dans un tel état ?

« On s'en est fait des sales coups, mais franchement, me séquestrer pendant des jours, tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est pas une pratique de mangemort ? »

Je continue à le frapper, mes poings me font mal mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je sens vaguement sous mes cuisses que la potion commence à perdre de son effet. Il reprend petit à petit sa forme normale, mais j'aurais du mal à le distinguer sous la bouillie qui lui fait désormais office de visage. Il ne sourit plus. Enfin, je crois. Peut-être que c'est le sang qui me brouille la vue, ou peut-être que ce sont les quelques larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je suis éjectée en arrière. Carter, la prof de DCFM, vient enfin de réagir. Elle a bien fait, parce que j'étais bien partie pour le tuer. Je reprends vaguement mes esprits. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tenté de tuer Black à mains nues devant des centaines de témoins ? Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui irait draguer à Azkaban. Je parie que les détraqueurs sont plutôt sympas, quand on apprend à les connaître.

Carter a l'air épouvantée. Elle me regarde, puis inspecte Black, qui gît inconscient sur le sol. Merde, pitié dites-moi qu'il est pas vraiment mort. C'est pas censé être un peu plus résistant que ça, les demi-dieux sorciers ? Il émet un grognement et crache une gerbe de sang. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Avec un peu de chance, je ne passerai que dix ans à Azkaban au lieu de quarante. Je savais que j'aurais dû m'entraîner un peu plus au Patronus.

Carter m'aide à me relever. C'est bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Peut-être qu'elle le détestait aussi ? Ça doit être dur d'être prof et de ne jamais pouvoir lever la main sur un élève. C'est pour ça que je dois éviter de travailler avec des enfants, ou dans tout métier qui implique un contact avec d'autres être humains.

« Allez-vous en, Jones. Je vais expliquer la situation à Dumbledore.

— Hein ? Mais, comment vous avez pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?

— On en parlera plus tard. Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Faites-moi confiance, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. »

Je reste complètement abasourdie. Je jette un œil à Dumbledore, qui se tient derrière Carter. Il hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Ils sont vraiment cinglés dans cette école, on peut tenter de tuer les élèves, et même pas avoir besoin de passer devant le directeur. Bon, mes fringues pleines de boue et de sang doivent jouer en ma faveur, mais quand même…

Remus et Evans se précipitent vers moi, l'air complètement affolés.

« Je suis désolée, dit Evans. Je croyais que…

— Tu étais au courant ? demande-je à Remus.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne les aurai jamais laissés faire.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu… commence Evans, hésitante.

— Deux jours qu'ils m'ont fait disparaître, à peu près. »

Elle me dévisage, épouvantée. Je déteste qu'on me regarde avec ces yeux-là. J'ai envie de l'insulter, juste pour qu'elle arrête. Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai rien qui me vient.

« Ça vous dit pas qu'on continue cette conversation chez vous ? Je serai pas contre un peu d'intimité. »

Ils acquiescent et me conduisent jusqu'à leurs appartements. Au passage, je croise le regard de Gwen et de la goth. Gwen me fait un petit signe de la main, l'air ravie de me revoir, et l'autre m'adresse un signe de tête. Je pense qu'elle veut dire quelque chose comme « vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres ».

À l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. C'est assez rapide, au final j'ai surtout passé la majeure partie du temps à me faire chier. Je calme leurs inquiétudes : non, ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, non, ils ne m'ont pas torturée, oui, ils m'ont nourrie.

« Et mon double démoniaque, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait en mon absence ?

— En fait, je pense qu'ils ont commencé avant que tu disparaisses vraiment, répond Evans. Tu commençais déjà à tourner autour de James… je veux dire Potter.

— Sûrement pendant que j'étais en colle avec Pettigrow qui se faisait passer pour Black. Je suis sûre que c'était Pettigrow, il a une façon inimitable de chialer.

— En y repensant, c'était tellement absurde, continue-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas toi. Mais j'étais tellement en colère... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me mettait autant hors de moi. »

J'ai ma petite idée, mais c'est pas mon problème. Je ne suis pas psy.

« Et toi tu n'as rien trouvé de bizarre dans mon attitude ? dis-je à Remus.

— Si, bien sûr. Je sais que tu ne te serais jamais intéressée à James. Mais comme tu ne voulais plus me parler subitement, et qu'avec Sirius vous avez toujours des jeux vraiment bizarre…

— On ne joue à rien du tout.

— Ouais… »

J'ai envie de lui en coller une. Oui, bon, peut-être qu'on a passé pas mal de temps à échafauder des stratagèmes l'un contre l'autre. Peut-être que je me suis déjà mise dans des situations complètement barrées, juste pour l'emmerder. Peut-être que j'ai déjà essayé de le tuer une fois ou deux. Peut-être que moi aussi je l'ai déjà manipulé. Et soyons honnêtes, peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais pensé à un plan pareil il y a quelques mois. Mais plus maintenant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé. Enfin si, je le sais, j'ai juste pas envie de l'admettre. Ce qui m'écœure, c'est pas tant leur plan à deux balles. Surtout qu'il leur a explosé en pleine figure. Ils vont avoir l'air bien cons demain, quand tout le monde va les qualifier de couple de l'année. Ce qui m'écœure, c'est de me dire que depuis les vacances, ils prévoyaient ça. Y a pas un moment que j'ai passé avec Black, où il avait pas déjà mis ça au point. Et alors ? Je devrais m'en foutre, non ? On est ennemis, on se déteste, et les quelques dérapages qu'on a eus n'avaient rien de témoignages d'affection. Mais j'en sais rien, je pensais qu'on se respectait à moitié. Comme deux adversaires qui jouent à armes égales. Ça fait bien noble, non ? Trop Gryffondor pour moi. Putain, si ça se trouve Black avait raison, je suis pas une vraie Serpentard. En tout cas, je me sens trahie. Et j'ai plus du tout envie de jouer.

« Je suis tellement désolée, dit Evans pour la millième fois. Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?

— Une bonne caisse de Firewhisky, et un elfe de maison à torturer. »

Elle est scandalisée, mais la pitié l'emporte. Putain, combien de temps elle va me regarder avec ces yeux-là ? Il va me falloir du temps pour qu'elle se remette à me détester bien comme il faut. J'aurais pas dû pleurer, je suis trop conne.

Finalement, Evans va se coucher. Je reste seule avec Remus.

« Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il tout d'un coup.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— C'est pas facile à demander, continue-t-il. Je voudrais pas passer pour un monstre insensible mais…

— Pourquoi cette fois-là ça me blesse alors que d'habitude ça m'énerve mais je riposte ?

— Oui, grosso modo. Je veux dire, je comprends bien que ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible, mais d'habitude ce genre de trucs t'atteignent pas vraiment. Là, on dirait qu'ils t'ont torturée pendant tout ce temps. Tu me le dirais s'ils t'avaient torturés ?

— Tu les imagines capables de faire ça ? Ils avaient même pas le courage de m'amener à manger eux-mêmes, c'est Pettigrow qui s'y collait à chaque fois. Courageux comme un Gryffondor, tu parles.

— Alors pourquoi ? En quoi c'est différent cette fois ? »

Je reste silencieuse. Je peux pas lui dire, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer à moi-même alors…

Il soupire et lance un sort avec sa baguette. Deux verres de firewhisky apparaissent devant nous. Je le regarde, abasourdie.

« Depuis tout ce temps, tu connaissais un sort pour faire apparaître de l'alcool à volonté et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ? »

Deux trahisons en si peu de temps, c'est dur à avaler.

« C'est du dix ans d'âge, ça compense ?

— Allez, je te pardonne si tu me l'apprends. On peut le faire apparaître dans n'importe quelle boisson ? Sans que la personne qui boive ne s'en rende compte ? »

Il sourit. Ça me rassure de voir que la pitié a disparu de ses yeux.

« J'ai une histoire à te raconter, mais ça risque de ne pas te faire plaisir. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de te faire boire, pour que la pilule passe mieux. »

Je saisis mon verre et le vide cul sec. Il se remplit instantanément. Mais où était ce sort pendant les dix-sept premières années de ma vie ?

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais l'année dernière, je sortais avec une fille.

— Martins, la Pouffsouffle.

— C'est ça. On s'est séparés le soir du bal d'Halloween.

— Ah oui, j'en avais entendu parler. C'est parce que tu voulais pas lui dire avec qui tu avais couché avant elle.

— Oui, tu étais venue mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

— C'était une soirée plutôt sympa.

— Bref, j'ai rompu avec elle ce soir-là, et plus tard dans la soirée, tous les Maraudeurs se sont engueulés.

— Dommage que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?

— Plein de raisons débiles, mais je pense que la pire engueulade que j'ai eue a été avec Sirius. C'est de ma faute, j'ai été condescendant avec lui. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais à l'époque, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux filles. James essayait de le forcer, mais ça ne faisait que le braquer. Et moi, bêtement, j'ai cru qu'il avait peur des filles, tout simplement. »

Je crois deviner où il veut en venir. J'ai déjà eu une engueulade sur le même thème avec Black, et résultat il s'est casé avec Foster.

« Du coup il a couché avec ton ex, dis-je.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Il est comme ça, tu le vexes sur ses grandes capacités viriles, et il va coucher avec une bimbo pour se rassurer.

— Tu as l'air de bien le connaître là-dessus. »

Je rougis brusquement. Merde, j'ai passé l'âge de rougir, je suis pas une gamine timide ! C'est l'alcool qui me monte à la tête, c'est tout.

« Effectivement, il a couché avec mon ex, dit Remus. Le soir-même de notre rupture.

— C'est beau, l'amitié. Tu lui as cassé la gueule pour la peine ?

— Non, c'était pas utile. On n'en a jamais parlé, à vrai dire. Je pense qu'entre Monica et moi, c'était fini depuis un moment, mais on n'osait pas se l'avouer. Et pour Sirius, il était con, bourré, et en colère. Je me suis dit que ça servait à rien de gâcher notre amitié pour ça.

— Quand même, t'aurais pu lui en parler, ou au moins faire quelque chose pour te venger.

— Je sais, j'aurais dû. Ça m'est quand même un peu resté en travers de la gorge, alors j'ai voulu lui rendre la pareille. Et c'est là que ça va peut-être pas te plaire. »

Je vide mon verre pour la quatrième fois. Je le sens moyen.

« Quand j'ai appris qu'un bal d'Halloween était organisé cette année encore, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion en or d'avoir ma petite revanche mesquine.

— Je comprends pas.

— J'ai voulu me rapprocher d'une fille que Sirius aimait bien, pour qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait.

— On est allés au bal ensemble. »

Il me regarde avec insistance, comme si j'étais un peu demeurée. Je vide mon cinquième verre. C'est lui le demeuré.

« Black me déteste, pourquoi tu pensais que je serais une cible de choix ?

— Justement, il te déteste tellement, qu'il ne fait que parler de toi à longueur de temps. Tout est prétexte à te critiquer, tout le temps.

— C'est trop d'honneur.

— On ne perd pas autant de temps et d'énergie à cracher sur quelqu'un si ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

— C'est débile, je perds mon temps et mon énergie à pourrir la vie de tout de monde dans ce foutu collège, et je te garantis que je n'aime vraiment personne.

— Tu passes quand même vraiment beaucoup de temps à essayer de pourrir Sirius, et c'est pas comme si on vous avait jamais retrouvés dans des positions compromettantes. »

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de vider mon verre encore une fois. Ça ne sert à rien de nier, il nous a vus. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Des aveux, un épanchement sur la logique tordue de mes sentiments ? J'en ai même pas, des sentiments. C'est complètement con tout ça.

« Et donc t'as voulu devenir mon ami uniquement pour emmerder Black ?

— Non, je t'ai toujours trouvé drôle, on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi. Après, c'est peut-être cette petite histoire qui m'a poussé à venir vers toi.

— Bon, j'irai remercier Black d'être obsédé par moi alors, ça m'aura au moins apporté un truc sympa dans la vie. »

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondissent de surprise. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends me faire un compliment, dit-il.

— Merde. C'est l'alcool qui fait ça.

— Fais gaffe, Jones, tu t'adoucis. »

Je souris et vide mon verre une dernière fois. Pas de cuite ce soir, j'ai déjà eu ma dose d'émotions fortes. Peut-être que c'est vrai que je m'adoucis.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retourne en cours comme si de rien n'était. Je suis d'assez mauvais poil, il y a plein de gens qui sont venus me dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour moi, et ça commence à m'énerver. Depuis quand les gens sont-ils gentils avec moi ? Tout ça pour une petite blague à la con ? Parce que j'avais un peu de sang dans les cheveux ? Ils auraient dû me voir contre le loup-garou, là je faisais vraiment peur à voir.

J'appréhende un peu le cours de DCFM, vu qu'on l'a en commun avec les Gryffondors. Je ne sais pas si Black est encore à l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'il va y moisir un petit moment, mais vu les talents de Pomfresh, ça m'étonnerait.

Quand j'arrive devant la salle, je constate que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là. Foster et Wilson me lancent des regards en coin. Par pitié, dites-moi qu'elles ne vont pas me faire subir leur pitié ! Foster s'approche de moi, elle a l'air hésitante.

« Je suis pas désolée d'avoir amoché ton mec, dis-je. Et j'espère qu'il gardera des cicatrices.

— Tu devrais avoir honte, Jones, s'exclame Wilson. Je savais que tu étais barbare, mais là… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aie pas encore été expulsée.

— Moi non plus, dis-je. Faut croire que la tentative de meurtre non magique est moins grave que la séquestration et l'usurpation d'identité magique.

— Le groupe m'a demandé comment tu allais, dit Foster. Et si tu étais prête à reprendre ce soir.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, » dis-je.

Quoique… si ça peut me permettre de sécher ce groupe d'étude à la con. Je repense à la Fouille Merde, qui est déjà pleine de pitié d'habitude. Si je la vois ce soir, je l'étripe.

« Non, effectivement, je pense que j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour me remettre. Tu veux être chef de groupe remplaçante ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise. C'est bon, c'est pas un poste de reine d'Angleterre que je lui ai proposé, faut pas exagérer.

« Euh, oui, d'accord.

— Kate, c'est tout ? S'énerve Wilson. Elle a démoli Sirius ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle lui a fait hier !

— C'était incroyable ! »

On se retourne toutes les trois pour voir qui vient de nous interrompre. J'hallucine ou Bellatrix Black vient de me féliciter ? Merde alors, Foster n'est pas hostile, Bellatrix Black est sympa avec moi… Je m'attends à tout moment à voir débarquer Binns en string, y a plus rien qui peut m'étonner.

Black s'approche de moi, ses grands yeux fous complètement révulsés. Elle a l'air au bord de l'extase. Elle commence un peu à me faire flipper.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Sang-de-bourbe ! Cette fougue, cette vigueur ! C'était barbare, bestial, mais incroyable !

— Merci, dis-je. Si ça t'a plu je peux te faire pareil.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu y mettes autant de cœur, » marmonne Foster.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Est-ce que c'était encore une remarque pleine de jalousie mesquine ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'animosité dans son ton ?

Nous sommes interrompus par la prof, qui arrive en courant. Elle est suivie de Potter et Pettigrow, qui ont l'air tout à fait honteux. À mon avis, ils reviennent du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Jones, vous resterez après le cours, » me dit-elle.

Machinalement, elle porte la main à une petite tâche blanche qu'elle a dans la nuque. Elle fait tout le temps ça quand elle me parle.

D'un seul coup, je comprends. Les tâches blanches qui ne partiront jamais. Le tic de la prof quand elle me parle. Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas eu besoin de mes explications hier soir pour comprendre la situation. Le fait qu'elle ait connu les enjeux de mon pari avec Rogue, alors que personne n'avait été cafter.

Mais… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les voyages dans le temps, c'est ultra réglementé, non ?

* * *

Je les ai observées pendant tout le cours, toutes les deux. La version du présent, et la version du futur. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi j'avais autant l'impression de déjà connaître Carter. Elle a dû utiliser un sort de transfiguration pour modifier un peu les traits de son visage, mais c'est très léger. Je ne sais pas si d'autres élèves s'en étaient rendus compte. Evans, particulièrement, ça devrait lui faire bizarre d'être en face d'elle-même. Mais comment c'est possible ? Et pourquoi ? J'imagine que Dumbledore est dans la confidence, mais pourquoi l'avoir laissée faire cours au lieu de la cacher ? Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas le paradoxe temporel avec tout ce bordel ?

Une fois le cours terminé, je reste comme elle me la demandé. Elle doit bien voir que je suis toute blême, comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.

« Ça ne va pas, Jones ?

— C'est toi, Evans ? »

C'est à son tour de pâlir. Elle commence à paniquer, puis fait des exercices de respiration par le ventre pour se calmer. Il n'y a vraiment qu'Evans pour faire du yoga dans une situation pareille.

« Comment tu as deviné ? demande-t-elle.

— Je suis très intelligente.

— Non, mais en vrai ?

— Je suis très intelligente ET sensible. Connasse. »

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez, excédée.

« Bon, ça va, dit-elle. Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre.

— En fait j'ai fait le rapprochement au début du cours, du coup ça fait une heure que j'assimile. Comment t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et les paradoxes temporels ?

— On ne risque rien, dit-elle. J'étais en train de me battre contre des mangemorts, et je suis tombée sur un retourneur de temps spécial. D'habitude, ils ne reviennent qu'une heure dans le passé, mais celui-là m'a renvoyé plusieurs années en arrière.

— Un retourneur de temps qui marche sur plusieurs années ? C'est complètement con ! Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à l'utiliser pour aller tuer Tu-Sais-Qui quand il était bébé ?

— Justement, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, parce que si les choses se sont produites d'une certaine façon une fois, elles se reproduiront toujours de la même manière. »

Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête.

« En gros, tu peux te permettre de me dire tout ça, parce que dans le futur tu m'as déjà dit tout ça ?

— En gros, oui. Je me souviens de miss Carter comme prof, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. Ma présence ici n'a rien perturbé, elle devait avoir lieu.

— Alors ça veut dire que le temps est immuable ? C'est horrible !

— C'est un peu compliqué, mais si j'ai bien compris, oui. Il faut voir le temps comme une ligne droite qu'on trace, et peu importe si on essaye de revenir en arrière, on ne déviera pas de cette ligne droite.

— Mais alors et le libre arbitre ? »

Putain, me voilà à parler destinée et libre arbitre avec une Evans du futur. En fait, je suis peut-être en train de délirer. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Ils m'ont droguée pour que je reste tranquille dans cette foutue cabane, et maintenant je délire.

« C'est une ligne droite qu'on trace nous-même, répond-elle. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai envie de me dire.

— Mais si tu me parles du futur maintenant, et qu'il y a des trucs qui ne me plaisent pas, je ne pourrai rien faire pour les changer.

— J'ai bien peur que non.

— Alors on a juste une illusion de libre arbitre ?

— On peut voir ça comme ça. »

J'aime pas les conversations profondes sur le sens de la vie, ça me met mal à l'aise.

« Alors me parle pas du futur, dis-je. Je veux rien savoir.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

C'est plus raisonnable. En même temps, c'est dur d'être raisonnable.

« Tu sais des trucs sur mon futur ? On est restées en contact après l'école ?

— On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, dit-elle. C'est le prix à payer quand tu vis avec un Maraudeur.

— Hein ? »

Elle blêmit de nouveau.

« Oublie ça ! C'est rien, je divague.

— T'as fini par céder à Potter ?

— Euh, oui, on s'est mariés. On a un petit garçon d'un an. J'ai hâte de les retrouver, ils m'ont préparé une surprise pour Halloween. »

Dans le genre « je garde mes informations précieusement », elle se plante royalement. Bon, je vais éviter de poser des questions trop directes, j'ai peur qu'elle me réponde franchement et qu'elle me dise des trucs qui me plairont pas. Je vais aller à l'essentiel.

« Me dis pas si moi je vais bien, si c'est pas le cas j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Mais les autres, mes amis. Remus, Gwen, le gothique Malfoy, même Pionel Junior et Rogue. Est-ce que eux ils vont bien ? »

Elle sourit tristement. Merde !

« Profite des gens que tu aimes autant que tu peux. Crois-moi, ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps. »

Je vais mourir ? Putain je vais mourir. Merde ! Et elle, elle vient me dire ça tranquille ?

« Je vais mourir ? Quand ? Comment ? »

Bon, on repassera pour le manque d'informations sur mon avenir. J'ai pas envie de passer les cinq prochaines années à flipper dès le réveil.

« Ah non ! Toi, tu vas très bien ! On se voit très souvent… Oublie ça.

— Mais mes amis vont mourir ?

— Pas tous…

— Putain mais comment tu veux que je réagisse à ça ? Je vais les regarder mourir, comme si de rien n'était ?

— Mais non, oublie ça !

— T'es vraiment nulle pour garder des secrets !

— Désolée… »

Elle a l'air vraiment abattue, je sais plus trop comment réagir. J'ai envie de fuir la pièce au plus vite, le futur c'est rigolo mais pas quand on apprend des trucs sur la mort inéluctable des gens qu'on tolère. Après, il y a toujours moyen de tirer profit de la situation.

« Tu peux me filer les numéros gagnants du loto de ces cinq dernières années, sinon ? »

Elle sourit de nouveau, l'air rassurée.

« Non, je n'ai pas pensé à les noter.

— Tu sers à rien.

— C'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

— Ni la dernière. »

J'aime bien cette nouvelle version d'Evans. Elle est moins coincée, elle a plus de répondant. Peut-être que ça lui a fait du bien, finalement, de céder à Potter.

* * *

Je retourne vers ma salle commune. Trop d'infos sur le futur, trop de choses surréalistes à emmagasiner. Je ne me sens pas capable d'aller faire face à Remus et à la version actuelle d'Evans pour l'instant, et de faire semblant de rien.

« Hé, Jones ! »

Je me retourne mollement. Black se tient devant moi, l'air suffisant. Pomfresh a fait des merveilles, il n'a plus la moindre trace de mes coups d'hier.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, hier. Pourtant regarde-moi : je suis comme neuf.

— Tant mieux pour toi. »

Il tressaille. Mon ton indifférent l'a apparemment abasourdi. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Je me retourne, et m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin quand il saisit mon bras.

« C'est tout ? demande-t-il.

— Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire hier. »

Il lâche mon bras. Il me regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je me remets en marche, mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille. Il me tire en arrière, et me force à lui faire face à nouveau.

« C'est toi qui as essayé de me tuer hier, et tu te permets de jouer les victimes ?

— C'est toi et tes potes qui m'avez séquestrée, commence pas à inverser les rôles. »

Il a l'air moins assuré tout d'un coup. Il évite mon regard, se passe la main dans les cheveux, gigote sur place comme un gamin qui invite une fille au bal.

« On l'avait pas prévu, ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

— C'est une sacré excuse de merde.

— De toute façon, j'ai pas à m'excuser. Ce genre de plan foireux, t'en aurais très bien été capable toi aussi. »

Je repense au mariage Malfoy-Black, quand j'ai torturé Foster et tenté de tuer Black. Certes, j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort, mais quand même. Il y a aussi eu la fois où j'ai obligé Steve à picoler, puis je l'ai fait tomber dans le coma. Rogue m'a demandé de l'aide, et je me suis contentée de planquer une caméra chez Gwen pour le faire chanter. J'ai empoisonné des gens juste pour la blague, j'ai jamais hésité à frapper mon prochain, alors faire des prisonniers ? Oui, je pense que j'en serais capable. À la guerre comme à la guerre, j'imagine.

Il m'observe, l'air triomphant.

« Alors ? J'ai pas raison ?

— Si, dis-je. N'empêche que t'avais pas l'air super fier quand Potter a décidé de me « faire disparaître ».

— Parce que moi j'ai une conscience, pas comme toi.

— Donc t'as juste pas osé tenir tête à ton pote. C'est beau, le courage des Gryffondors. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis encore en train de faire ? Il me provoque, je réagis au quart de tour. Est-ce que c'est encore ce foutu « petit jeu » dont parlait Remus ? À quoi ça m'avance de faire ça ? Je me retourne encore une fois, et me remets en marche.

« Quoi, tu me fais la gueule ? »

Il a gagné, il m'énerve. Putain, il peut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille celui-là… Je reviens vers lui, encore une fois. J'espère qu'il va me rembourser les semelles que j'ai usées à cause de cette foutue conversation.

« Il faudrait qu'on soit amis pour je te fasse la gueule, Black. Là, j'en ai juste marre de tout ça.

— De tout quoi ?

— J'en sais rien, c'est ça le pire ! J'en ai marre qu'on gâche toute notre énergie à se pourrir la vie, à quoi ça sert ? Samedi, c'est allé trop loin. T'avais pas besoin de me mentir, d'utiliser des prétextes à la con pour m'éloigner de Poudlard. T'avais qu'à me dire honnêtement « Jones, je te fais dégager de Poudlard pour la soirée, que tu le veuilles ou non. » De toute façon, je m'en serai rendue compte, de votre supercherie à la con.

— C'est ça qui t'emmerde ? Que je t'aie menti ? »

Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il me ment. Ça remonte au moins aux vacances, peut-être même avant ? Si ça se trouve, à chaque fois qu'on s'est embrassés, c'était calculé. Pour cette foutue blague, pour aider Potter à draguer Evans. Si ça se trouve, il a jamais eu envie de moi, il s'est forcé pour son pote. Je me sens tellement conne de penser comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Je l'ai toujours détesté ce mec, il peut me mentir autant qu'il veut. Il s'est peut-être servi de moi, mais j'en ai bien profité aussi. N'empêche que ça me blesse, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Une chose est sûre, j'ai pas envie qu'il s'en rende compte.

« J'ai juste plus envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, dis-je. T'as plein d'amis, j'ai un tas de gentils barges qui me collent aux basques, on a pas besoin l'un de l'autre pour passer le temps. Alors fous-moi la paix, et viens plus jamais me parler. »

— Cette fois, je m'en vais pour de bon. Il ne m'interpelle pas, et je ne me retourne pas pour voir sa tête.

Quand j'entre dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tout le monde s'arrête de parler. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait ce genre d'effet, mais pour une fois ça ne me réjouit pas. Gwen est installée dans un canapé, en compagnie de la gothique et de Pionel Junior. Je les rejoins.

« Tu vis chez les Serpentard, maintenant ? dis-je.

— J'ai récupéré ton lit, mais si tu veux laisser ta place chez le préfet-en-chef… répond Pionel Junior.

— Je voudrais éviter de me faire trucider par Remus. »

Elle hausse les épaules, trop sûre de son charme pour prendre la mouche.

« Au final, tu couches avec quel Maraudeur ? Parce qu'avec toutes ces rumeurs qui courent et les gens qui prennent du polynectar pour se faire passer pour toi, ça devient compliqué à suivre, poursuit-elle.

— On raconte que Pettigrow sort avec un Scrout à pétard, dit Gwen.

— Non non, c'est juste la Fouille Merde, dis-je.

— Tu dors chez Lupin, énumère la gothique. Ton double sortait avec Potter, et tout le monde sait que tu fais des trucs avec Black.

— Comment ça, tout le monde le sait ?

— Vous vous prenez pour des ninjas, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets. »

On se tourne toutes vers Rogue, qui vient s'incruster comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, s'il ne sort plus avec Gwen ? Bon, personne n'a l'air hostile, j'imagine qu'ils sont restés en bons termes.

« Comment tu connais les ninjas ? Ce n'est pas de la culture moldue ?

— Je suis sang-mêlé. »

Je manque de m'étrangler. Ça fait des années que ce type prône la pureté de la race, alors qu'il n'est même pas un sang-pur ? J'en ai marre de cet univers parallèle.

« Au mariage de Malfoy, vous avez passé plus de dix minutes à vous gluer dans le couloir, juste devant ma porte. Comment voulais-tu que je ne remarque rien ? C'est pour ça que j'étais plutôt content d'apprendre que tu sortais aussi avec Potter. Quitte à ce que tu sois une traînée des Maraudeurs, j'espérais que tu pourrais enfin brouiller ces deux connards.

— C'est vrai, c'est une super idée, ça ! Dit Pionel Junior.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait ? » Demande la gothique.

Ils me gênent avec toutes leurs questions !

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais essayé d'appâter les Maraudeurs avec mon sex-appeal ? Sérieusement, vous m'avez regardée ?

— Si ça a marché avec Black, y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas avec Potter, répond Rogue.

— C'est clair, ce mec est tellement en rut que même Miss Teigne suffit à l'émoustiller, » renchérit Pionel Junior.

Il faut que je trouve un truc intelligent à dire, une bonne excuse. Mais j'ai pas de réplique cinglante qui viennent, juste la vérité.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu toucher à Potter ? Mais justement parce que je ne suis pas une traînée des Maraudeurs. Ma vie sexuelle, c'est pour mon plaisir uniquement. J'ai d'autres armes pour affronter les branleurs dans leur genre.

— Alors Black, c'est pour le plaisir ?

— Fallait bien qu'il ait quand même une qualité. »

Pionel Junior hoche vigoureusement la tête, Malfoy hausse les épaules, et Gwen applaudit. Rogue a l'air dégoûté. Bien fait, ça me vengera de la fois où j'ai eu à l'imaginer en train de coucher avec Gwen, document graphique à l'appui.

Je les aime bien, ces tarés. J'ai jamais l'impression d'être jugée quand je suis en leur compagnie. Bon, peut-être qu'ils me jugent, mais ils sont tellement bizarres que ça compte pas.

Je regarde Rogue et Gwen tour à tour. Ils sont assis chacun à un bout du canapé, et semblent s'éviter. L'occasion est trop belle, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être la seule à me sentir gênée ?

« Et donc, Gwen, Rogue, c'est quoi cette histoire de rupture ? »

D'un coup, on dirait que Rogue vient de prendre une douche froide. Il me fusille du regard, je lui réponds par un sourire. Gwen, elle, a l'air tout à fait heureuse.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit-elle. Je crois que c'est mon âme sœur.

— Et Rogue ?

— Servilus était mon premier amour, mais je dois me consacrer à des causes plus importantes à présent.

— On n'est pas obligés de parler de ça en public, grommelle Rogue.

— Et ma vie sexuelle par contre c'est bon ? Dis-je.

— T'avais qu'à être un peu plus discrète.

— Parce que vous l'étiez, vous ? »

Rogue se renfrogne, marmonne un truc dans sa barbe et s'en va. Apparemment, il n'est pas aussi content de cette rupture que Gwen.

« Et donc c'est quoi, ta cause importante ?

— Xenophilius m'a dit que je faisais partie des élus, ceux qui savent penser en-dehors des carcans de la réalité. »

Xenophilius ? C'est le prénom de Lovegood ? On dirait un nom savant pour un fétichisme bizarre.

« Tous les deux, nous avons été choisis pour apprendre au monde la vérité, et pour cela, nous devons rester unis.

— Et Rogue n'était pas trop triste ?

— Si… Mais c'est trop important, il finira par comprendre. »

Je n'ai jamais vu Gwen aussi déterminée, ça fait vraiment bizarre. Je vais quand même me renseigner sur ce Lovegood, j'espère qu'il est vraiment cinglé et qu'il ne fait pas juste semblant pour profiter de Gwen. Pas que ça m'inquiète spécialement, je ne suis pas la Fouille Merde non plus, mais j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cinglés.

* * *

Je suis retournée dormir chez Evans et Remus. J'ai peur que Pionel Junior essaie vraiment de s'incruster chez les préfets-en-chef si je retourne dans mon dortoir, et que Remus ne me pardonne jamais. Ou alors qu'il soit super content, je sais pas ce qui serait le pire.

Remus est en train de m'apprendre ce sortilège pour faire apparaître de l'alcool à volonté et donc changer ma vie à tout jamais, Evans nous sermonne parce qu'on ferait mieux de préparer nos ASPICs, et j'arrive à éviter Black depuis deux semaines. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Comment ça a marché, ton plan de faire passer Matthews pour un riche héritier auprès de Pionel Junior ? » Me demande Remus.

Je sursaute, gênée. C'était censé être un secret, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en mêler.

« Comment tu l'as su ?

— La Fouille Merde est venue me le raconter. Elle croit que je suis le seul capable de ramener Pionel Junior dans le droit chemin.

— Ça a été un échec total, elle a fait un sort de généalogie pour vérifier.

— Oh. Et comment elle l'a pris ?

— Pas trop mal. Mais on n'a pas encore retrouvé tous les morceaux de Chuck. »

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est presque comme neuf. Il nous reste un bout d'oreille à trouver et un fémur, et il sera prêt à reprendre les cours en un rien de temps.

On est interrompus par quelqu'un qui tambourine au tableau d'entrée. Il faut vraiment être malpoli pour faire un truc pareil.

Evans va ouvrir, et on reste tous les trois bouche bée. C'est Potter, et il a l'air tout dépité.

Sans réfléchir, je saisis ma baguette et la pointe sur lui.

« Un pas de plus et je te démolis, dis-je.

— Salut, Jones. Il paraît qu'on a été un peu loin avec notre blague, hein ?

— Et si j'allais « un peu loin » avec tes tripes ?

— Je te pensais pas si susceptible, dit-il. En plus, c'est toi qui as gagné. Comme punition, on a dû désherber la forêt interdite à la main ! Et toi, tu n'as rien eu du tout.

— J'ai jamais demandé à jouer.

— Potter, comment oses-tu ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'écrie Evans. Tu ne peux pas exploiter les gens selon ton bon plaisir, et après leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas d'humour ! Ce que tu as fait, c'est dégueulasse, c'est ignoble ! C'est, c'est…

— Digne d'un Serpentard ? Dis-je.

— Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouille Evans, rouge comme une tomate.

— Bon, Jones, je voulais m'excuser, reprend Potter.

— Devant Evans, histoire de te faire bien voir ?

— Pas pour me faire bien voir, mais effectivement j'aimerais le faire devant Evans, parce que je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle aussi. »

Je range ma baguette. Qu'il le fasse, son discours sirupeux plein d'amour niais déguisé en excuses hypocrites, qu'on en finisse. Je pensais qu'Evans était plus intelligente que ça, mais vu que dans le futur elle lui a fait un gamin, elle doit avoir fait un pacte de cerveau avec Foster à un moment ou un autre.

Potter vient s'asseoir dans le salon, suivi par Evans qui rougit légèrement. Remus sourit, il a l'air de trouver ça mignon. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de voir ça, ils ont vraiment le cerveau ramolli ces Gryffondors à la con.

« Jones, je sais qu'on a abusé. On voulait pas faire ça, mais on a paniqué en vous voyant revenir plus tôt.

— On a passé trois heures chez les flics pour violence conjugale, c'est largement plus que le temps qu'on aurait passé dans ce restaurant pourri.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de violence conjugale ? Demande Evans, choquée.

— Rien, Black et moi on s'est battus au restaurant. On fait souvent ça quand on n'a plus rien à se dire. C'est toujours mieux que les devinettes. »

Evans est livide, elle semble complètement paniquée. Remus, lui, soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Potter, par contre, ça a l'air de bien le faire rire.

« Écoute, je sais que c'était pas malin. On a vraiment merdé quand on t'a enfermée dans la cabane, mais on a paniqué. En même temps, on savait bien que si quelqu'un pouvait tenir le choc d'un truc pareil, ce serait toi.

— Tu parles, n'importe laquelle de vos groupies aurait adoré passer deux jours dans votre repaire. Ça m'étonne que vous ayez pas laissé des photos de vous dédicacées. Ou alors j'étais la première à venir ?

— Jones, je suis désolé, je te pensais pas si fragile. Mais si j'ai agi comme ça, c'était par amour. »

Evans rougit furieusement. Il va pas y arriver quand même ? Il m'ignore carrément à présent, et se tourne vers elle.

« Evans… Lily, je sais que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, et comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Je suis égocentrique, prétentieux, arrogant, et j'adore montrer à tout le monde que je suis le plus fort.

— Tu as oublié « obsédé par tout ce qui contient une cavité », dis-je.

— Non, ça c'est faux ! Il n'y a qu'une seule cavité… je veux dire fille, qui m'intéresse, et c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

— Sans oublier Jenkins, Harker, les filles du bar moldu pendant les vacances, Black sous polynectar… dis-je.

— L'écoute pas, j'ai été voir ces filles parce que tu me rejetais tout le temps. Je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, et j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Evans, qui a pris la couleur d'un panneau stop, se met à balbutier. Alors elle va vraiment se faire avoir par un discours aussi naze ? N'importe qui aurait pu dire des conneries pareilles.

« Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis si spéciale à tes yeux ?

— C'est simplement parce que tu lui résistes, Evans, dis-je.

— Ta gueule, Jones, me dit Potter. Si tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si spéciale, c'est qu'on t'a lancé un sort de confusion. Tu es courageuse, généreuse, toujours intègre… Oui, il y a des gens qui te trouvent coincée, mais moi je t'ai toujours trouvée admirable. Tu oses prendre la défense de tout le monde, même de Jones, et tu fais toujours ce qui te semble juste. J'aimerais avoir la force d'être un peu plus comme toi.

— On ferait mieux de les laisser, » dit Remus.

J'acquiesce. Il me propose d'aller dans sa chambre, mais j'ai pas envie de rester dans leur appartement tant que Potter est là. J'ai envie de rester un peu seule.

Je fais les cent pas devant la tapisserie qui cache la salle sur demande, en pensant très fort à combien j'ai besoin d'une chambre confortable. Il m'énerve, ce Potter, avec ses pseudo déclarations. Il sait très bien ce qu'elle veut entendre, et elle lui pardonne tout comme une cruche. C'est pas la fille la plus brillante qui soit, Evans, mais elle avait quand même plus de jugeote avant. Moi, de toute façon, les grands discours romantiques ça m'horripile. Ça veut rien dire, c'est que des mots, et des fausses idées niaises qu'on colle dessus pour se rassurer. C'est pas ça que je veux d'une relation. De toute façon, je veux pas de relation. Avec qui que ce soit.

La porte de la salle apparaît enfin. Je l'ouvre, et découvre une petite chambre toute simple. Ce n'est pas une copie de celle de chez mes parents cette fois, mais tant pis, ça fera l'affaire. À un détail près : Black est assis sur le lit.

Merde ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai invoqué avec la chambre ? Normalement, la salle fait apparaître les choses dont on a besoin, et là, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me retrouver en face de lui.

Il me regarde, l'air mal assuré. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'habitude il entre en conquérant partout où il va. Et si je l'ai invoqué, il a de quoi se moquer de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je.

— James m'a dit qu'il allait faire sa déclaration à Evans. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait fuir, et que tu finirais par atterrir ici. »

OK… Donc, je ne l'ai pas invoqué. C'est déjà ça.

Je vois un sale sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« T'avais peur de m'avoir invoqué, c'est ça ?

— J'en sais rien, elle marche pas très bien, cette salle.

— C'est peut-être toi qui marche pas très bien.

— Dit le mec qui vient chercher des Serpentard au milieu de la nuit.

— Dit la fille qui croit invoquer des Gryffondor dans sa salle sur demande. »

Je réprime un sourire. Putain, ça m'avait manqué. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, que perdre mon temps avec ce mec m'apporte rien. Je sais bien qu'il s'est servi de moi, que c'est malsain, que je dois m'en éloigner au plus vite. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Il a de la répartie, crache son venin du tac au tac, ça me tape sur les nerfs et ça fait bouillir mon sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »

Son sourire disparaît instantanément. Il a l'air mal à l'aise, regarde partout sauf dans ma direction. Un long moment s'écoule sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Je reste à bonne distance du lit, guettant ses réactions.

« Si t'as rien à me dire, casse-toi, dis-je.

— Je suis désolé. »

Vu son expression faciale, on dirait qu'il vient de vomir ces derniers mots.

« Quoi ?

— Me fais pas répéter, Jones.

— Attends, t'es venu t'excuser ? »

J'en reviens pas. Il faut que je m'assoie, mais y a pas de chaises dans cette chambre, y a que ce lit. Rien à foutre, je m'affale par terre.

« Tu veux pas te rapprocher ? J'arrive pas à te voir, de là où t'es, dit-il.

— Non. »

Il soupire, se lève, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'était absolument pas ce que je voulais dire.

« Je parie que tu sais même pas de quoi tu dois t'excuser.

— Tu penses que je t'ai menti, parce qu'on préparait ce coup dans ton dos depuis plusieurs mois. Alors tu penses que j'étais pas sincère avec toi. »

En soi, ses paroles me mettent mal à l'aise, mais ça a tellement l'air de lui écorcher la gueule de les sortir que ça reste un délice.

« Je t'ai jamais menti, Jones.

— Sauf quand tu m'as dit que tu avais absolument besoin de ces cours de rattrapage de potion, ou quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais sortie de Poudlard pour me parler des groupes de révision, et… »

Et là, ça sort pas. Il voit que je suis bloquée. J'imagine qu'il va se moquer de moi, mais ça a l'air bien assez pénible pour lui aussi.

« J'ai pas complètement menti quand j'ai dit que j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je foutrais dans la salle sur demande en pleine nuit, sinon ?

— Tu peux faire plein de trucs sympas dans la salle sur demande au milieu de la nuit. Une piscine de boules, par exemple, ou un sauna échangiste…

— J'essaie d'être sérieux, là. Tu m'aides pas.

— Et moi j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Il a l'air exaspéré. Il soupire. Il faut que je continue à faire des blagues pour garder ma contenance, sinon je risque encore de me mettre à rougir, ou pire. Et s'il se moquait encore de moi ? Non, je ne pense pas. Cette fois, il a l'air trop honteux pour que ce soit de la comédie.

« C'est pas facile de discuter avec toi, Jones.

— Tu peux parler. Ah oui, non, c'est pas facile.

— Continue comme ça et je te lance un sort de mutisme, » dit-il.

S'il m'avait dit « et je te couds la bouche », j'aurais eu moins peur. Ça aurait été moins spécifique.

« D'accord, et pourquoi tu veux passer du temps avec moi, si tu ne peux pas me supporter ?

— Parce tu me fais chier, certes, mais j'aime bien ça. Et quand t'es pas là, je m'amuse moins. »

On est très loin du « je t'ai toujours aimée, tu es la seule et l'unique à mes yeux », mais honnêtement je préfère. En fait, je suis même carrément touchée, mais j'ose pas le montrer. Moi aussi, je m'amuse moins quand il est pas là. Moi aussi, je pense à des répliques à lui envoyer dans la gueule toute la journée. Ah ça, il l'a pas dit, mieux vaut pas que je le révèle, ça fera peut-être un peu pathétique.

Je sais pas trop quoi répondre, alors je sors ma baguette et je lance le sort que Remus m'a appris. Deux petits verres de firewhisky apparaissent, j'en tends un à Black. On boit cul sec, et on recrache la mixture infâme en même temps. J'hésite entre diesel et extraits de fosse sceptique.

« C'est dégueulasse ! T'essaies de m'empoisonner ?

— Non, normalement ça aurait dû être du firewhisky !

— T'as les papilles tellement sous-développées que tu reconnais pas le goût du firewhisky ?

— Mes papilles sont tout à fait normales, faut pas croire tout ce que tes parents t'ont raconté sur les sang-de-bourbe. »

Au lieu de répliquer, il se met à rire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Jones. »

Et là-dessus, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

* * *

Je m'étire, complètement nue, dans le lit. Black est à côté de moi. Il ne dort pas, il n'a pas l'air non plus décidé à bouger. C'est un peu gênant. D'habitude, à ce moment-là, il se rhabille et se barre, et en attendant, on se balance quelques insultes bien senties. Là, on reste un peu raides, sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

« Si je rentre maintenant, ils vont me demander où je suis parti, dit Black.

— Tu me demandes si tu peux dormir ici ? Depuis quand tu as besoin de ma permission pour t'imposer partout ?

— J'essaie d'être poli.

— Ça te réussit pas. »

Je retente le sort du firewhisky. Les verres qui apparaissent son remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre qui me fait très fortement penser à de la pisse. Je m'apprête à les vider sur le sol, mais Black m'arrête.

« Tu es folle ? C'est du cognacolor !

— Connais pas, mais je suis presque sûre que c'est de la pisse.

— T'y connais vraiment rien. »

Il saisit un verre et le boit cul sec. Son visage perd toutes ses couleurs, et se crispe en une grimace révulsée.

« C'était de la pisse ?

— Sans commentaire. »

Je jette le deuxième verre sans qu'il proteste.

« Mes papilles sont peut-être sous-développées, mais j'ai l'odorat qui fonctionne.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier à être une experte en pisse.

— Au moins c'est pas moi qui ai un sale goût dans la bouche. »

J'aurais pas dû dire ça Je vois la lueur méchante briller dans ses yeux, mais c'est trop tard. Il me plaque contre le matelas et m'embrasse sauvagement. L'enflure. Le goût est ignoble, mais il passe bien vite. Rapidement, je ne pense plus à rien, et je recommence à avoir très chaud.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

On se redresse brusquement. Elle ferme pas à clé, cette foutue salle sur demande ? Potter se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air profondément choqué. Black, en voyant son ami, devient tout pâle.

« Non, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Bon courage pour expliquer ça. Je ramasse rapidement quelques fringues, pendant que Black s'élance vers son ami pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Non, Patmol, j'ai eu assez de visions d'horreur comme ça ! Couvre-toi, merde ! »

Black se rend compte qu'il est à poil. Il attrape sa robe et l'enfile rapidement. De mon côté, je fais de nouveau apparaître des verres remplis d'un liquide suspect.

« Salut, Potter. Tu trinques avec nous ? »

Il me dévisage, blême. Il tente de s'enfuir, mais Black le retient. Je lance un sort pour verrouiller la porte. Je croise le regard furieux de Black, qui semble dire « si tu avais pensé à faire ça dès le début on n'aurait pas eu d'emmerdes ». Je lui réponds par un sourire méchant. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Vraiment pas. Juré.

Black traîne Potter jusqu'au lit. Il s'assoit mollement, comme une poupée de chiffons. Visiblement, il ne réalise pas qu'il vient de poser ses fesses sur le lieu du crime. Je lui tends un verre rempli d'un liquide noirâtre. Black fronce les sourcils.

Potter en boit une gorgée, et la recrache aussitôt.

« C'est dégueu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je crois que c'est du pétrole. Faut vraiment que je m'entraîne. »

Black me lance un regard furieux, et enlève le verre des mains de son ami avant qu'il ne reprenne une gorgée.

« Sirius, comment t'as pu ? C'est Jones !

— C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que je m'empresserai de dire à Evans demain matin, dis-je.

— Ferme-là, Jones, tu m'aides pas là, dit Black.

— J'avais pas l'intention de t'aider. »

Je lui adresse un sourire plein de méchanceté. Vivement que Potter s'en aille.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous faites quoi là ?

— Comment t'expliquer… Quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort, ils…

— Ta gueule, Jones, » me coupe Black.

Il y a un truc qui me fait plaisir. À voir la tête de Potter, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient comploté, lui et Black, pour que Black me séduise ces derniers mois. Alors, nos échanges, ils étaient peut-être pleins de méchanceté et de mauvaise foi, mais ils étaient sincères. Et ça, déjà, ça me soulage. Pour la peine, je laisse Black se débrouiller avec son pote.

« Est-ce que vous… vous sortez ensemble ? » Demande Potter.

Black et moi, on échange un regard dubitatif. On est quoi, exactement ? Est-ce qu'on est obligés de se donner une étiquette dès le premier soir ?

« Je croyais que tu la détestais ! Poursuit Potter.

— C'est vrai mais… J'aime bien la détester. »

J'acquiesce.

« C'est complètement tordu, » dit Potter.

J'acquiesce encore.

« Alors quoi, vous êtes une sorte de couple ? »

J'échange un regard avec Black. On hausse tous les deux les épaules.

« J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on aille voir ailleurs, dit-il.

— Tous mes amis sont déjà au courant, dis-je.

— Quoi ? T'as déjà été te vanter auprès de tes amis cinglés ?

— Non, ils s'en sont rendus compte tous seuls, apparemment on est pas hyper discrets. »

Il fronce les sourcils, cherchant sûrement à se rappeler des fois où on s'est fait surprendre. Il finit par acquiescer.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours été très discrets.

— Tu connais déjà mes parents, dis-je.

— Et toi les miens.

— Donc oui, j'imagine qu'on est une sorte de couple. »

Potter nous dévisage, tour à tour, l'air complètement horrifié.

« Mais, Sirius… C'est Jones ! »

Quel talent d'observation. Je m'apprête à relancer encore une fois le sort pour faire apparaître de l'alcool, mais Black attrape ma baguette pour m'en empêcher.

« Désolé, James, mais il faudra t'y faire. Si ça peut te consoler, j'aime pas trop Evans non plus. »

Trop choqué par toutes ces révélations, Potter reste muet. Si seulement ça pouvait durer ! Au bout d'un moment, Black le raccompagne doucement vers la sortie. Finalement, Potter semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Je t'en veux pas, vieux frère, dit-il. Je suis sûr que t'as de très bonnes raisons, et je laisserai jamais une fille se mettre entre nous.

— Merci, Cornedrue. »

Ils se font un câlin plein de tendresse et de virilité.

« Je vous laisse la chambre si vous voulez.

— Non, c'est bon, Jones. Si tu rends mon copain heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vous laisse, soyez heureux. »

C'est presque aussi théâtral que sa déclaration d'amour à Evans. Enfin, il quitte la pièce. Black me rejoint, après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien verrouillée. Il m'embrasse, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire tendrement, mais pas loin.

J'ai un bon pressentiment. Je sens qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses vont bien se passer.

* * *

Épilogue

« Allez, Jones, dis oui ! Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie. »

Potter me supplie avec ses yeux de chien battu. Dommage pour lui, je n'ai de pitié pour personne.

« Non.

— Allez quoi ! Nos femmes font équipe, on devrait faire pareil. »

Sirius, assis à côté de moi, se renfrogne. Il n'aime pas quand Potter l'appelle ma femme. Toujours cette foutue virilité mal placée. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est devenu Auror, Evans est sa coéquipière. Je ne sais pas si Potter est jaloux, pour ma part je m'en fous.

« C'est une entreprise sérieuse que je gère, Potter. Si je prends un équipier, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de responsable.

— Tu ne me crois pas assez responsable ?

— Je ne sais pas, t'as pas quelque chose à faire, là tout de suite ? »

D'un signe de tête, je lui indique Evans, qui le fusille du regard depuis l'autre bout de la salle de réception. À la main, elle tient un gros couteau qui devait à l'origine servir à découper la pièce montée, mais qui pourrait bien vite trouver une autre utilité si Potter ne rapplique pas vite fait. Tous les invités sont tournés vers nous, et ont l'air passablement agacés. Le jeune marié finit par comprendre les intentions meurtrières de sa femme, et quitte enfin notre table pour la rejoindre.

« Tu devrais l'embaucher, dit Sirius. Il y tient vraiment, et il a besoin d'un travail avec le bébé qui arrive.

— C'est surtout qu'il ne se remet pas d'avoir raté le concours d'Auror. »

Après les ASPICs, Potter, Evans et Sirius ont suivi une formation intensive pour devenir Auror. Sirius et Evans l'ont eu, et Potter s'est planté. Depuis, il est complexé par le succès de sa femme, et s'est mis en tête de la concurrencer. C'est pour ça qu'il veut rejoindre mon agence de détective privé, il pense que Sirius et moi on est en compétition quand on bosse sur la même affaire. Il a pas totalement tort, mais bon…

Vous vous demandez ce qui m'a poussée à devenir détective privé ? C'était en aucun cas pour me mesurer à mon mec, c'est juste quelque chose qui m'est apparu comme une évidence. J'ai réussi à obtenir mes ASPICs de justesse, et j'avais pas envie de continuer les études. La carrière d'Auror m'a jamais vraiment attirée, il faut être trop intègre. On n'obtient pas de résultats efficaces quand on ne brusque pas un peu les gens. Alors, j'ai passé la licence de détective privé, et j'ai commencé à faire parler de moi. Je me suis entourée de contacts utiles, comme la gothique et Pionel Junior, qui vivent en coloc à Londres et vivent de petites arnaques sur les moldus, ou encore Foster, qui bosse au ministère de la magie et accepte toujours de me filer un renseignement quand la cause lui semble juste. Ça fait deux ans que mon agence tourne, et j'ai déjà acquis une petite réputation. Faut dire que j'ai réussi à résoudre pas mal d'affaires sur lesquelles les Aurors restaient bloqués. En même temps, pourquoi les Aurors s'occupent des histoires de meurtre crapuleux et autres vols de bijoux ? Ils feraient mieux de s'en tenir à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et me laisser les crimes ordinaires.

« Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, dit la Fouille Merde. Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça pour se rapprocher de toi, après tout, tu es la femme de son meilleur ami.

— On n'est pas mariés, » rappelle Sirius.

Et on est pas prêts de l'être. Ce qui est bien avec Sirius, c'est qu'on est d'accord sur l'essentiel. Ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, et près d'un an qu'on a emménagé dans notre appartement moldu à Camden. On ne voit pas l'intérêt de se marier, à part pour emmerder sa famille, mais ça commence à faire cher la blague. On ne veut pas d'enfants non plus, en tout cas pas maintenant. Depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, les gens se marient et font des gosses à vitesse grand V. Il y a six mois, Gwen a épousé Lovegood. Le mois dernier, c'était Pettigrow et la Fouille Merde. Calmez-vous les gars, on a à peine vingt ans !

Sirius et moi, on n'est pas pressés. Bien sûr, il y a la guerre, et cette foutue épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. Tous les matins, après qu'on se soit engueulés pour savoir qui devait faire la vaisselles, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce sera la dernière fois. Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Evans du futur, avec ses conseils à la con. Je peux pas leur en vouloir, à tous ces gens qui veulent fonder des familles, de se presser pour y arriver. Ils savent pas s'ils verront leurs enfants grandir, ni combien de temps ils auront la chance de passer avec les personnes qu'ils aiment. Sirius et moi on a conscience de tout ça, comme les autres, mais du coup on préfère pas se presser dans des grands projets de vie. J'ai pas envie de claquer des milliers de gallions dans un mariage inutile, j'ai pas envie de pondre des gosses dont je devrai m'occuper toute ma vie. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de passer le plus de temps possible avec le mec que j'aime, sans avoir à m'inquiéter de l'avenir.

« Tu n'as pas fini de nous raconter l'affaire Trelawney, » dit Remus.

Ce soir, il a l'air plutôt en forme. Je suis contente de le voir, ça fait longtemps. Il est parti étudier la lycanthropie en Roumanie, dans l'espoir d'apprendre à mieux maîtriser le loup-garou en lui. Il paraît que certains experts arrivent à ne plus se transformer du tout. J'espère pour lui qu'il y arrivera.

Ah, l'affaire Trelawney… C'est un des derniers cas que j'ai résolus. Pendant une grosse réunion de famille au manoir Trelawney, tout le monde s'est mis à délirer. Les invités sont devenus agressifs, violents, agités de spasmes, ou se sont carrément mis à halluciner. Les Aurors ont d'abord cru à un sort lancé par des mangemorts, mais les contre-sorts n'ont rien fait. Ils ont pensé à une potion, mais les plats et les boissons n'ont réagi à aucun antidote.

« Les Aurors étaient complètement dans l'impasse, mais moi j'ai trouvé la solution. »

Sirius se renfrogne encore. C'était son enquête.

« J'aurais été plus vite s'ils m'avaient laissé pratiquer une autopsie, dis-je.

— On n'autopsie pas les gens encore vivants, répond Sirius.

— C'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez à rien.

— De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien en anatomie.

— Ça coûte rien de jeter un œil, j'aurais pu avoir une révélation.

— Bon, et donc, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Nous interrompt Remus.

Il sourit. Depuis qu'on est officiellement ensemble avec Sirius, Remus n'est plus aussi agacé par nos engueulades constantes. Ça vaut mieux.

« C'était du LSD, une drogue moldue. Le coupable en avait mis dans les plats. C'est sûr qu'à se focaliser sur des options magiques, les Aurors ne risquaient pas de trouver ce que c'était. Une fois qu'on a trouvé ce que c'était, on a facilement pu remonter au coupable.

— C'était qui ? Demande Pettigrow.

— L'elfe de maison. C'est le seul qui a accédé aux cuisines ce soir-là. Il voulait rendre ses maîtres fous pour récupérer sa liberté. Ou juste par pur sadisme, c'était pas très clair.

— Et comment tu as su que c'était du LSD ? » Me demande Remus.

Sirius grommelle, je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours un peu.

« J'ai goûté, dis-je.

— Pire soirée de ma vie, commente Sirius.

— Elle t'a fait goûter aussi ?

— Non, mais j'ai dû la ramener, et la surveiller. Les effets durent douze heures. »

Pettigrow et la Fouille Merde me dévisagent, un peu inquiets. Remus, lui, sourit doucement.

« C'était dangereux de faire ça ! Dit la Fouille Merde. Tu aurais pu finir comme les Trelawney.

— La plupart vont déjà beaucoup mieux. Il y en a juste une qui va rester perchée. Et puis, c'est une question de dosage. L'elfe de maison en avait vraiment mis beaucoup, et les gens avaient mangé comme des porcs. Moi, j'en ai pris une toute petite dose, et ça allait.

— T'as vomi partout ! S'énerve Sirius. Et j'ai dû tout nettoyer tout seul !

— C'était pas à mon tour de faire le ménage. »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, les mariés font tinter leur verre pour annoncer l'ouverture du bal. Je hais les mariages.

« On va danser ? Me propose Sirius.

— Est-ce que ça fera passer le temps plus vite ?

— Probablement. »

Lui non plus n'aime pas les mariages, même s'il est super content pour son pote. Les grosses réunions avec des centaines de personnes et une nécessité de bien se tenir, ça lui rappelle trop sa famille.

On se rend sur la piste, en se tenant à bonne distance de Potter et Evans qui se sont lancés dans un rock acrobatique désastreux. Ou devrais-je dire Potter et Potter ? Je m'y ferai pas.

« Tu devrais accepter la proposition de James, il y tient vraiment. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait un excellent allié.

— Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, il n'a qu'à se trouver un job au ministère de la magie s'il tient tant que ça à élever son fils dans le luxe.

— Pourquoi tu penses que c'est un garçon ? Lily est enceinte depuis même pas trois semaines.

— Soit Evans est revenue du futur pour me le dire, soit c'est mon intuition féminine.

— N'importe quoi…

— C'est vrai, l'intuition féminine c'est des conneries.

— N'empêche que tu devrais l'embaucher. Ça compenserait le fait que tu es venue sans cadeau de mariage. »

La musique s'arrête, un serveur annonce que le gâteau va être servi. Les invités retournent tranquillement s'asseoir, j'en profite pour alpaguer Evans-Potter au passage. Je lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle a l'air contrariée et suspicieuse, mais elle hoche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demande Sirius quand je le rejoins.

— Rien de particulier, juste qu'elle était très belle et que je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. »

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être vexée par le regard franchement sceptique qu'il me lance, ou si je devrais être émue qu'il me connaisse si bien. On se rassoit à notre table, où le gâteau nous attend. La Fouille Merde n'en prend pas, elle refuse de consommer des produits animaux, et il y a du lait et des œufs dans ce magma de gras à la crème. Ça tombe bien, elle aussi est enceinte. Suspicieux jusqu'au bout des ongles, Sirius refuse de toucher à sa part tant que je n'en ai pas pris un bout. Je goûte pour le rassurer. Enfin, il finit par en prendre une bouchée. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Evans refuse poliment de toucher à sa part.

« Dis-moi, Tania, l'elfe de maison des Trelawney, il avait bien écoulé son stock de drogue moldue ? Demande Sirius.

— Peut-être qu'il lui en restait un tout petit peu… »

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Potter jette ses lunettes. Il a les yeux complètement écarquillés et l'air ébahi d'un bébé qui voit le monde pour la première fois. Bientôt, les autres invités commencent à avoir des réactions similaires. Pettigrow se met à hurler de rire, tandis que Remus se perd dans la contemplation de sa fourchette. Sirius devrait être furieux, mais au lieu de ça, il me regarde amoureusement.

« T'es tellement belle, » dit-il.

L'euphorie me gagne également. Lui aussi, il est beau. Tout le monde est beau. Ce moment est beau. La réalité est belle. La vie est un putain de miracle. Potter vient jusqu'à nous, et me prends dans ses bras.

« Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais c'est génial ! Me dit-il.

— De rien, Potter, dis-je. Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, je t'embauche. Je suis sûre que tu me seras utile. »

Il semble au comble du bonheur. Il le sera sûrement moins, demain matin, quand il se rendra compte du beau bordel que j'ai causé. Les effets sont pas les mêmes chez tout le monde. La sœur d'Evans a l'air d'halluciner, elle a saisi sa chaise et l'agit devant elle comme si elle se défendait contre un dragon. La vieille tante Gudule de Potter est en train de se déshabiller devant tout le monde. De loin, Evans me fusille du regard, mais réprime un petit sourire quand elle voit passer le mari de sa sœur enroulé dans du papier toilette.

Comment ont-ils pu croire que j'oublierai de leur faire un cadeau ?


End file.
